Hinayana, o Pequeno Caminho
by Isabella Mauch
Summary: Universo Alternativo, yaoi. Índia, segunda metade do século XVIII. Uma jornada em busca do pequeno caminho para a felicidade, onde todos terão que enfrentar seus medos e preconceitos para descobrir que tudo o que importa é o amor. E nada mais.
1. Chapter 1

**Hinayana1, o Pequeno Caminho**

Minha primeira long-fic! emocionada E meu primeiro Universo Alternativo também! Tenham paciência comigo e perdoem meus surtos malucos e sem noção. A história se passa na índia do século XVIII e conta a história de três meninos que se vêm envolvidos em uma espécie de guerra mágica e precisam a aprender a usar os poderes que receberam para enfrentar um demônio indiano que quer dominar o mundo. Contém (muito) yaoi. Os casais principais são Shaka x Lune x Mu, Shion x Donko e Saga x Kanon. Aparecem também Pandora x Radamanthys, Fenrir x Mime, Shura x Shyriu e algumas outras menções.

Quero dedicar essa fic a minha querida amiga e leitora de testes Yumi Sumeragi! Muito obrigada por toda a força que você me deu, pelos palpites, por ter lido a fic pra mim e por me ameaçar caso eu não terminasse. Essa fic não teria saído sem você Bjinhos!

Só pra lembrar: Saint Seiya AINDA não é meu porque o tio Kurumada não quis me dar TT

**Prólogo**

Era uma vez um país cheio de mistérios, com paisagens que iam desde gélidas montanhas com os picos cobertos de neve até desertos escaldantes com dunas douradas. O cheiro de especiarias enchia o ar. O aroma do cravo, da canela, do curry parecia estar impregnado em tudo. Esse país chamava-se Índia.

As águas do Ganges e do Indo banhavam as terras, preenchendo-as de vida. Próximo à foz de um destes rios, justamente o Ganges, havia dois templos muito antigos. Ninguém lembrava de quando haviam sido construídos. Pareciam estar ali desde sempre. Eram os chamados Templos Gêmeos2.

Localizavam-se um em cada margem do rio. O da margem leste era feito em mármore branco, refletindo os raios dourados do sol durante todo o dia. Na margem oeste havia um templo de mármore negro, que refletia a luz da lua e das estrelas.

Eram tidos como lugares estranhos. Ninguém de fora dos templos sabia exatamente a que religião ou deus eles pertenciam. O mistério aumentava com a proibição da entrada de qualquer pessoa desconhecida sem a devida permissão dos mestres.

Ambos os templos eram belíssimos. De arquitetura imponente, eram cercados de jardins, tamareiras, palmeiras e figueiras milenares. Por detrás dos altos muros que preservavam o interior da curiosidade de estranhos e de animais selvagens, havia pequenos lagos de águas esverdeadas, cheios de flores de lótus e peixes pequeninos.

Pareciam lugares de repouso, de meditação e busca pela iluminação espiritual que poria fim ao ciclo das repetidas existências. Seus habitantes viviam de doações, de uma pequena horta que cultivavam e dos peixes que o Ganges fornecia. Dividiam igualmente entre si as tarefas, para que nenhum ficasse tão sobrecarregado de trabalho que não pudesse meditar ou estudar.

Mulheres também eram admitidas para monjas e recebiam exatamente a mesma educação e tratamento que os homens. Todos usavam túnicas de linho branco com mantos de casimira vermelha por cima. E respeitavam-se como iguais. Não havia abusos, discriminação ou preconceito naqueles lugares sagrados.

Um recém-admitido para compartilhar do Ensinamento ficaria sabendo que eles não serviam a nenhuma religião específica e misturavam os ensinamentos hindus e budistas em uma filosofia que pregava a compaixão ao próximo, a justiça, a verdade, o desapego aos bens materiais e a busca pela iluminação.

No centro de cada templo havia um altar dedicado à Trimurti, a Divida Trindade3. Brahma, o Criador, aquele que criou o universo e tudo o que existe. Vishnu, o Preservador, que preserva e zela pela criação. E Shiva, o Destruidor, aquele que destrói a criação quando esta é tomada pelo mal para que se possa reconstruí-la, de modo que volte a ser boa; também é ele que orienta os homens no caminho de volta ao mundo de onde jamais retornaram, colocando fim ao ciclo das existências.

Segundo a crença, a cada nascer do sol Brahma cria um mundo novo. Durante o dia Vishnu o preserva, zelando pelos homens e por suas ações. Na hora fria que antecede a madrugada Shiva o destrói, eliminando todo o mal, para que Brahma possa novamente fazer seu trabalho. Esse processo de criação, de preservação e de destruição seria constante.

A cada novo dia, um novo mundo nascia, era preservado e depois destruído. Dessa forma a Trimurti zelava para que o Dharma4 – a ordem natural do mundo – fosse mantido. Os Templos Gêmeos tinham o papel de agradar os deuses e os manter despertos para que pudessem fazer seu trabalho.

Uma lei antiga determinava que os mestres dos templos deviam ser gêmeos. O mestre do templo do leste devia pedir à Trimurti pela luz, pela vida e por todas as coisas boas. O do templo do oeste devia pedir para que as sombras não espalhassem, para que as almas encontrassem seu caminho após a morte – fosse esse caminho qual fosse – e para que os sofrimentos fossem atenuados e recebidos pelos deuses como oferendas.

Mas o Dharma em breve seria ameaçado por forças desejosas de alterarem sua ordem natural. Três jovens seriam escolhidos para receberem os espíritos da Trimurti e lutarem pela justiça, pelo amor e pela bondade. Seria dada a eles a missão de destruir o mal, reconstruir o bem e preservar a justiça. Os Templos Gêmeos desempenhariam um papel crucial nos acontecimentos que se seguiriam.

**Capítulo I - Lune**

Muito longe da Índia, onde não se sabia nada sobre Templos Gêmeos e as crenças eram totalmente diferentes, havia um país chamado Inglaterra. Formado em sua maioria por planícies utilizadas no cultivo de cereais ou na criação de animais, há alguns séculos tinham suplantado a importância dessas atividades. A Inglaterra vivia, sobretudo, do comércio e da pirataria.

Londres, sua capital, possuía um enorme porto abarrotado de navios à vela, responsáveis por sua prosperidade e glória. Porém, a cidade era bela apenas em partes. Estava cheia de ruas estreitas e lamacentas que serpenteavam por entre casas apertadas umas nas outras. As pessoas se amontoavam pelas vielas, passando frio no inverno e fome durante o ano todo.

O princípio da chamada Revolução Industrial trazia as fábricas, a fumaça e a fuligem. O trabalho era explorado em favor da nobreza e dos ricos comerciantes. Estes se consideravam fazendo um favor aos pobres, já que o trabalho só poderia enobrecê-los e era o único meio de salvar a alma.

Era um lugar cheio de hipocrisia, onde tudo se baseava nas aparências, mas ninguém era o que aparentava ser. A crueldade era mascarada com sorrisos, a injustiça com o princípio de que era preciso sofrer e trabalhar muito nesta vida para se alcançar a graça depois dela.

Não pela primeira, nem pela última vez, pessoas mal-intencionadas usavam a religião para manipular o povo e obter benefícios próprios. A burguesia vencera a nobreza, os fiéis da Igreja da Inglaterra passaram de perseguidos a perseguidores e na nova ordem não havia lugar para sentimentos puros ou boas intenções.

Naquele ano de 1777 o inverno viera mais rigoroso do que o esperado. Metros de neve impediam que as pessoas saíssem de casa. Todos os dias, dezenas de corpos eram encontrados congelados nas ruas de Londres.

Na madrugada de 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal, o frio atenuou-se subitamente. A neve parou de cair e as nuvens que deixavam o céu carregado desapareceram, revelando-o como um manto negro coberto de estrelas, onde a lua cheia brilhava etérea.

Em uma majestosa casa de campo nos arredores da capital as luzes estavam acessas apesar da hora adiantada. Saori Heathcliff5 apertava o lençol fazendo força, entre os dentes uma toalha para que não escapassem seus gritos de dor. A dor era necessária, a dor a purificaria de seu pecado. Sentiu-a aumentar e desfaleceu. Do lado de fora do quarto ouviu-se o choro de uma criança.

Era um menino. Um mal a menos. Apesar de ter colocado mais um pecador no mundo, não era uma mulher. As mulheres tinham o mal dentro de si. Eram responsáveis pelo pecado original e pelas desgraças que se abatiam sobre os homens.

Saori não possuía vaidade alguma. Trajava sempre preto e trazia os cabelos arroxeados sempre presos em tranças, de forma discreta. Sua única jóia era a aliança de casamento. Desde pequena ela aprendera a agir desta forma, sendo uma boa mulher e boa cristã.

Sua mãe lhe ensinara que tinha a obrigação de se casar e ser uma boa esposa, submissa ao marido, sempre curvada às vontades deste. Ensinou-a que deveria sofrer quando ele desejasse beijá-la e permanecer quieta e rezando enquanto estivesse unida a ele, para que o pecado não fosse maior.

Ela aprendeu muito bem as lições da mãe. Quando o jovem Shion, um comerciante de boa família e futuro muito promissor, a pediu em casamento seu pai de pronto aceitou e ela não hesitou em honrar o compromisso. Um ano depois, acabara de dar à luz ao primeiro filho.

A governanta da casa, mulher que havia ajudado Saori no parto, abriu a porta da sala com delicadeza. Um homem de longos cabelos louros encaracolados, com uma farta franja caindo sobre os olhos cor de lavanda esperava impaciente, aquecendo-se nas chamas de uma grande lareira de mármore cinzento. Era Shion Heathcliff.

Casara apaixonado por Saori. Era uma verdadeira exceção à regra de convivência de Londres. Não fingia ser o que não era, detestava mentira e ainda tinha esperanças no mundo. Seus sentimentos pela moça foram sinceros. Shion fazia de tudo para agradar. Vivia a questioná-la sobre tudo para não lhe contrariar a vontade, a dar-lhe presentes e dizer-lhe palavras de amor. Não obstante, ela não correspondia.

Vivia a afirmar que o que ele pensava ser amor não passava de um pecado sujo que precisava ser expiado. Passava horas ajoelhada aos pés da cama, com o Livro de Orações nas mãos a rezar para que Deus a perdoasse por despertar sentimentos assim naquele homem. Porque os homens não tinham culpa, seriam santos se não tivessem as mulheres para atentá-los.

--É um menino, meu senhor – disse a mulher, dirigindo-se a ele e interrompendo seus pensamentos. – Um garoto forte e saudável.

--E Saori? – perguntou ele, um pouco aliviado por saber que o filho estava bem.

--Não disse uma palavra desde que o trabalho de parto começou. Está com um pouco de febre, o que é normal. Ela vai ficar bem. O senhor quer ver o menino?

Ele sorriu e a acompanhou até o quarto. Olhou para a cama onde a esposa repousava, devidamente vestida. Sua falta de expressão não o preocupou, havia se acostumado. Apesar da desilusão que lhe causara com seu desprezo, ele ainda a amava.

--Como se sente, querida? – perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

--Bem – respondeu ainda indiferente. – Onde está o Livro de Orações?

--Precisa descansar agora.

--Uma mulher nunca deve estar cansada para rezar e pedir perdão por seus pecados.

Sem discutir, ele mandou que a governanta lhe desse o que ela queria e foi ver o filho, estava cansado de tudo aquilo. O bebê dormia envolto em cobertas de lã, num berço próximo à janela. Pegou seu filho nos braços sendo tomado de ternura e amor por aquele pequeno ser.

Foi até a janela e afastou um dos lados das grossas cortinas de veludo azul-escuro. A lua continuava resplandecente como no início da noite, as estrelas pareciam ter se multiplicado. Shion amava a lua e as estrelas, elas lhe lembravam de algo que não sabia explicar, mas que o fazia feliz.

--Vou lhe dar o nome de Lune, meu filho, pois a noite de seu nascimento foi abençoada com a luz prateada da Lua.

Saori nada disse. Em seu íntimo não estava gostando nada daquilo. Quando era pequena ouvira um padre falar que a lua era criação do demônio e que nas noites de lua cheia seus servos uivavam para ela invocando seu mestre maligno. E depois de dias de nevascas e tempestades a lua aparecia, cheia, justamente na noite do nascimento de seu filho. Por via das dúvidas, recomeçou sua oração.

Muitos anos se passaram e Lune tornou-se um jovem belíssimo de dezesseis anos. Os cabelos cor de lavanda6 caíam-lhe pelas costas, até a cintura. Os olhos eram da mesma cor. Sua pele, levemente pálida, emanava um tom azulado quase imperceptível. Seus gestos eram finos e elegantes, as feições delicadas sem deixarem de serem masculinas.

Era um garoto doce, gentil, romântico e sonhador. Possuía um amor pela vida que nem a amargura de Saori conseguia destruir. E ela se esforçava muito para conseguir. Não suportava que as pessoas fossem felizes. Havia se tornado uma mulher amarga, seca. Seu fanatismo parecia estar maior a cada dia.

Shion deixara de tentar agradar. Não aprovava o comportamento da esposa e arrependia-se imensamente de ter casado com ela. Saori não era a boa mulher que pensava que fosse, era um monstro capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pela fé e pelos bons costumes que tanto prezava.

A amargura da esposa parecia tê-lo atingido também. Não era mais o homem alegre e cheio de sonhos da mocidade. Tornara-se sério, sisudo. Abominava o amor que tanto sofrimento lhe trouxera. Passara a resumir a vida em três palavras: trabalho, disciplina e oração.

O medo de que o filho caísse no mesmo erro que desgraçara sua vida fizera Shion se afastar do menino, tratando-o sempre com indiferença e lhe repreendendo qualquer sentimento que não fosse a vontade de trabalhar e progredir e a temência a Deus.

Seus negócios haviam progredido consideravelmente. Entrara para a Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais7 e comerciava tecidos e chá importados por ele de Calcutá. Recentemente adquirira uma frota de navios mercantes de grande porte e esperava naqueles dias por seu regresso com as mercadorias.

O comércio dava lucros exorbitantes, porém era uma atividade arriscada. Era preciso investir muito dinheiro na busca de mercadorias e esperar meses até que os navios retornassem, as mercadorias fossem vendidas e o dinheiro começasse a aparecer. A perda de uma leva na viagem poderia arruinar a qualquer um.

Na escrivaninha de seu escritório, localizado na mesma casa de campo onde Lune nascera e passara toda a sua vida, Shion afundava-se numa pilha de papéis, fazendo contas e anotações. O dinheiro da última leva estava no fim, os empréstimos que fizera para financiar a compra da frota venceriam em breve.

Começava a preocupar-se. O retorno de seus navios estava atrasado em quase uma semana, o que não era normal. Colocou o lápis atrás da orelha e largou os papéis, suspirando. Definitivamente aquela não era a vida com a qual sonhara.

Uma chuva torrencial caía sobre Londres naquela tarde. Da janela de seu quarto Lune podia ver a estrada de terra batida coberta de lama. Seus pensamentos estavam longe dali. Cantarolava uma canção que não lembrava de ter ouvido, com palavras estranhas à sua língua. Via-se em uma planície coberta de grama verde e flores de miosótis, o sol banhava o local de forma encantadora, ao fundo um rio de águas esverdeadas fazia ouvir o barulho de sua correnteza.

O som de uma carruagem vindo pela estrada o acordou de seu devaneio. Assustou-se com aquelas palavras que dizia e perdeu o ritmo da canção. Se Saori ouvisse teria problemas. Por que aquilo acontecia com ele? Por que ficava perdido em sonhos com lugares distantes que nunca vira e falava palavras das quais não entendia o significado?

Levantou-se e pegou um pequeno espelhinho com cabo de prata que mantinha muito bem escondido de Saori. A parte de trás era incrustada com pequenas flores em ágata rosa, flores que ele também nunca tinha visto, mas sabia que cresciam na margem dos rios e chamavam-se lótus.

Conseguira aquele espelho entre os presentes que os capitães dos navios de Shion haviam trazido para ele. Pegara no escritório do pai sem ninguém perceber. Virou o espelho e se viu refletido nele. Sentia-se estranho quando o fazia. Aquela imagem lhe parecia desconhecida, como se não fosse ele. Como se aquele rosto, aquele corpo que se refletiam no espelho não fossem dele e sim de uma outra pessoa.

Assim como aquelas lembranças de lugares que nunca vira e coisas que nunca aprendera não pareciam suas. Sentia-se como se houvessem dois dele. O Lune, filho de Shion e Saori, garoto inglês e respeitador dos costumes. E o Lune que sabia que aquele não era seu lugar, que nascera para algo maior e queria voltar para o lugar ao qual pertencia.

Batidas se fizeram ouvir na porta. Colocou rapidamente o espelho embaixo do travesseiro e foi abrir. Saori o encarou com uma expressão furiosa por a porta estar trancada. Olhou-a nos olhos. Não tinha medo dela. Podia torturá-lo o quanto quisesse, queimá-lo na fogueira como a Igreja da Inglaterra fazia com os católicos, ela jamais conseguiria o que queria. Jamais o faria achar que o amor era pecado, que ele era um pecador e que devia pagar por isso.

--Pode me dizer por que a porta estava trancada? – perguntou ela exasperada.

--Porque eu queria ficar só com meus pensamentos – respondeu calmamente. Na verdade tudo o que queria era um pouco de paz.

--Sabe muito bem que não quero que pense, o pensamento conduz ao questionamento e o questionamento ao pecado. Não pense, reze. Vamos, ajoelhe-se, pegue o Livro de Orações8 e peça perdão a Deus.

--Agora?

--É claro. Sempre é hora de rezar. Ajoelhe-se. E não discuta.

Depois de dezesseis anos convivendo com aquela mulher, ele sabia que não adiantava discutir. Se discutisse ao invés de ajoelhar no chão teria de ajoelhar no milho, em pedras pontudas ou em algo pior. Pensava pelo que devia pedir perdão. As crenças de Saori não eram as suas, aquelas orações lhe soavam vazias e sem valor algum.

Seu Deus não era aquele que condenava os homens por buscarem conhecimento, que era cruel e impiedoso e gostava de ver as pessoas sofrendo para pagarem seus "pecados". Seu Deus era amoroso, misericordioso e sábio e queria que todos fossem sábios como ele, para que pudessem se libertar da ignorância e finalmente voltar à matéria invisível da qual foram criados.

Pensou em dizer isso a ela. Péssima idéia. Da última vez tivera a pele das costas queimada com cera quente e ficara duas semanas fazendo jejum para aprender a não blasfemar contra Deus. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Saori, ela começou as preces de costume e ele acompanhou. Em breve estaria com sono, com os joelhos doendo e mortalmente entediado.

Ele tinha uma forte arma contra o tédio e a dor. Em voz alta murmurava as orações que Saori lhe ensinara. Em sua mente repetia sua própria oração. Uma oração que nunca lhe fora ensinada, mas que ele sabia desde pequeno. As palavras eram OM MANI PADME HUM. Seu significado lhe era desconhecido. Sabia somente que lhe traziam paz e tranqüilidade e ajudavam a esquecer a dor de passar horas ajoelhado.

A carruagem que Lune ouvira chegando parou à porta da casa. Um homem alto, louro, de cabelos curtos e desalinhados, olhos dourados, sobrancelhas unidas e ar arrogante saiu pela portinhola que o cocheiro segurava e entrou apressado no edifício.

Chamava-se Radamanthys de Wyvern. Era um sobrinho de Saori que ficara órfão de pai e mãe e fora acolhido pela família após perder toda a herança que recebera na mesa de jogo. Trabalhava no posto comercial que Shion mantinha em Londres.

Contava dezoito anos, sendo um rapaz difícil de se lidar. Arrogante, prepotente e orgulhoso, parecia achar-se superior a todos os demais e fazia questão de demonstrar. Implicava com Lune o tempo todo e parecia detestar o primo pelo simples fato dele estar vivo. Sempre ficava ao lado da tia quando se tratava de castigá-lo.

Abriu a porta do escritório de forma abrupta, assustando Shion que se voltou para ele imediatamente. Seus olhos expressavam um desespero angustiante. A expressão, no entanto, parecia impassível, como se nada pudesse afetá-lo.

--Estamos arruinados, meu tio.

As palavras foram cortantes como a lâmina de uma faca bem afiada. Shion empalideceu.

--O que... o que você disse? – Shion levantou-se, encarando Radamanthys incrédulo.

--Os navios foram atacados perto de Dover. Roubaram tudo o que traziam. Dinheiro, mercadorias, não sobrou nada. Somente o Star Hill não foi afundado..

Ao que parecia Ikki, outro comerciante de tecidos e chá que vivia a competir com Shion pelos mercados de Londres, havia atacado sua frota perto das Falésias Brancas de Dover. Mandara atear fogo e afundar os navios e levara as mercadorias. O único que sobrara fora o Star Hill, uma pequena embarcação já bastante envelhecida que pertencera ao pai de Shion.

Além de ter perdido tudo, Shion tinha os empréstimos para pagar. Sem quitá-los não conseguiria dinheiro para financiar outra viagem. O pouco que lhe restava mal daria para as despesas menores. Em menos de dois minutos, todo o mundo que havia criado com anos de trabalho duro e dedicação havia desabado. E os escombros insistiam em ficar sobre ele, sufocando-o.

--Maldito! O que eu vou fazer agora? Minha família vai ser jogada na rua... meu nome arrastado na lama...

--Há um jeito, meu tio.

Radamanthys podia ser um completo irresponsável, mas não era um completo inútil. Ao perceber a situação em que a família que o sustentava encontrava-se, fora procurar uma solução. Era orgulhoso demais para cair na miséria.

--Jeito? Que jeito? Em duas semanas vencem os empréstimos e os Rothschild estarão batendo na minha porta. Minha casa mal dará para pagar a eles!

--Aqueles banqueiros miseráveis não vão perdoar, é verdade. Mas o senhor ainda tem algum guardado. Pode usar esse dinheiro para recuperar o que perdeu.

--Está falando de jogo? Se for isso desista, este pecado não vou levar em minha consciência.

--Que jogo, que nada tio! O Star Hill ainda está flutuando. Venda a casa, o escritório em Londres, use o dinheiro para restaurar o barco e vamos para a Índia. Homens pobres estão voltando mais ricos que nós. Dizem que é muito fácil fazer fortuna por lá.

--De fato, ouvi os comentários. Os sócios da Companhia costumam dizer que trabalhar por lá, comprando as mercadorias dos nativos e vendendo aos importadores é mais lucrativo do que vender diretamente aqui.

--É claro! Sem custos de viagem, sem risco de roubos. E com a vantagem de que deve ser muito fácil negociar com selvagens. Eles não sabem o verdadeiro valor de suas mercadorias. Vamos ficar ricos!

--Calma lá, Radamanthys. Essa é uma situação muito delicada. Lembre-se de que não posso deixar Saori e meu filho passando necessidade aqui. Se formos, vamos todos. Será uma mudança muito grande para nós. Outra terra, outros costumes. E ainda há a possibilidade de não conseguirmos nada. Preciso pensar...

--Não vá pensar demais. Quem pensa demais faz de menos, e morre de fome. Lembre-se de que o nome Heathcliff tem muito prestígio. Se vender tudo e quitar as dívidas antes de sua falência virar escândalo, ninguém vai questioná-lo por partir. Vai poder voltar algum dia e continuar a viver aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido. Agora, espere por um escândalo e veja como as pessoas o tratarão. Boas tardes, tio. Vou deixá-lo só para que tome a decisão certa.

Há muito tempo Radamanthys estava com a idéia de partir para a Índia. Todos os dias navios chegavam trazendo novos ricos de lá. Pessoas que haviam ganhado em poucos anos muito mais dinheiro do que Shion tivera em toda a vida. Se Ikki havia roubado seu tio e o deixado na miséria, forçando-o a tomar a decisão, tanto melhor para ele que veria seu intento realizado.

Saiu da sala deixando um Shion completamente desnorteado. O discurso recente do sobrinho reverberando em sua cabeça. Seria essa a única saída? Abandonar a terra que conhecia, seu lar, para correr atrás de uma aventura em um país distante que poderia acabar em tragédia? Shion ainda não sabia a resposta.

No final da semana a notícia do roubo dos navios de Shion havia se espalhado por boa parte de Londres, chegando a Casa Rothschild9. Os irmãos Bado e Shido Rothschild conseguiram ganhar em pouco tempo a fama de desalmados e interesseiros. Seriam capazes de negar um prato de comida ao próprio pai se lhes fosse conveniente.

Por isso, assim que souberam da triste e complicada situação em que Shion se encontrava, fizeram a gentileza de ir visitá-lo. Colocaram Shion contra a parede, lembrando-lhe do que aconteceria caso ele não honrasse a dívida que tinha com eles.

Ao final da visita, Shido planejava o leilão da casa e dos bens do comerciante e Bado estava convencido de que teria um novo escritório em Londres para dispor como bem quisesse. O dono da casa e do escritório, por sua vez, tinha a certeza de que o que mais desejava era um buraco bem fundo para se enterrar e fugir dos problemas.

Pensara seriamente na sugestão de Radamanthys, de partir para a Índia, tentar fortuna. Para sua surpresa, percebera que não havia nenhum motivo realmente forte que o fizesse permanecer na Inglaterra. Há muito trabalhava mais por obrigação que por gosto. Estava insatisfeito com sua vida.

Talvez esse problema acabasse por ser uma solução. Tinha a chance de ir embora e começar uma nova vida. A única desvantagem era ter que levar Saori consigo. Havia dias em que tinha muita vontade de esganá-la, de afogá-la no porto ou coisa parecida. Então se lembrava de que matar o próximo era um pecado grave e rezava pedindo perdão. De seu amor de juventude, a esposa passara a seu pior pesadelo.

--Com licença, senhor meu pai...

Lune sentara-se ao lado dele no sofá. Olhava-o com uma expressão preocupada. Sabia que havia algo errado. Outra das coisas estranhas que aconteciam com ele, podia saber exatamente o que as pessoas sentiam ao olhar nos olhos delas.

--O que faz aqui? – perguntou indiferente. – Não deveria estar rezando, com sua mãe?

--Ela foi dar as ordens para o jantar. O que acontece nesta casa, meu pai? Todos parecem preocupados, aflitos.

--Nada que possa ser de seu interesse. São problemas de adultos.

--Não sou mais uma criança. Posso ajudar, se for preciso.

--Também não é adulto. Vá achar alguma coisa útil para fazer, meu filho. O ócio só pode trazer o mal.

Shion passou as mãos pelo rosto. Como poderia deixar que seu filho fosse jogado na rua? Saori bem que merecia, mas o menino não tinha culpa de ter nascido em uma família como aquela. Lune era a única pessoa que lhe inspirava algum carinho.

Surpreendendo o pai, o garoto o abraçou. Um abraço terno e reconfortante. Shion não entendia como a mulher podia achar que um garoto tão carinhoso e doce poderia pertencer ao demônio.

--Eu lhe tenho muito amor, meu pai. Vou estar ao seu lado, sempre.

Mesmo recebendo somente disciplina e indiferença da parte de Shion, Lune o amava muito. Queria a todo custo que o pai fosse feliz. Sentiu que ele estava prestes a tomar uma decisão importante. Esperava que essa decisão lhe desse um pouco de alegria. Beijou-lhe a testa e deixou a sala, sorrindo.

Foi trancar-se no quarto e tentar ler alguma coisa antes da mãe terminar as ordens para o jantar e ir infernizá-lo antes da refeição. Adorava ler. Conseguira muitos livros com a ajuda de uma governanta que fazia as compras na cidade. Seu autor preferido era Shakespeare, adorava o modo como ele falava do amor.

--Amor... um dia ainda hei de conhecer o verdadeiro amor – murmurou para si mesmo. Uma frase lhe veio à mente: _Eu sou o amor puro dos amantes, aquele que lei nenhuma pode separar_. Parecia-lhe tão familiar como se ele próprio fosse o autor.

O jantar transcorria normalmente. A oração de graças pelo alimento fora feita, as empregadas serviam como sempre. O silêncio é que parecia mais pesado. A luz das velas que tremulavam sobre a mesa em nada contribuía para diminuir a tensão do ambiente. Foi Shion quem primeiro se manifestou.

--Tenho um assunto que preciso tratar com todos. Radamanthys já sabe e creio que todos devem saber.

--Prossiga, senhor meu marido – disse Saori, achando que não podia ser coisa boa pela expressão carregada do marido e do sobrinho.

--Estamos com sérios problemas financeiros. Os Rothschild vieram nos cobrar hoje pela manhã e não temos com que lhes pagar. Como também não temos para pagar conta nenhuma. Estamos falidos.

Os olhos de Saori se encheram de lágrimas. Não podia acreditar. Havia de ser castigo da Divina Providência pelos pecados daquela casa. Ela devia estar sendo castigada por manter sob seu teto um filho do demônio e não conseguir livrá-lo deste mal.

--Sendo assim – continuou Shion com seriedade – gostaria de comunicar a todos que estarei vendendo os poucos bens que ainda possuímos. E que partiremos para as Índias assim que nossa situação financeira estiver resolvida.

--Índias? O senhor pode me dizer o que vamos fazer naquele lugar abandonado por Deus?

Saori ficou possessa. Ouvira suas amigas contando horrores daquele lar de selvagens que não temiam a Deus e tinham costumes estranhos e maléficos.

--Vamos começar de novo. Muitos homens pobres já fizeram fortuna naquele lugar.

--E por que não o Novo Mundo?

--Oras, tia! Que futuro teríamos no Novo Mundo? Trabalhar feito condenados para não ganhar nada mais que um pedaço de terra. Na Índia é muito mais fácil. Para meu tio, que entende de comércio, é um lugar de futuro abençoado.

--Vamos para a Índia e está decidido. Se bem me lembro, uma boa esposa não questiona as decisões de seu marido, não é minha cara?

Sua expressão carregada de sarcasmo fez Saori encolher-se na cadeira e continuar o jantar, engolindo sua raiva junto com a sopa. Em certas ocasiões arrependia-se de ter sido tão fria com o marido. Sentia falta dos mimos, das palavras de amor, dos cuidados que ele tinha com ela no início do casamento. _Uma boa mulher não deve pensar assim,_ lembrava-se,_ deve rezar. Reze Saori. Reze e Deus irá perdoar seus pecados._

Lune sorria sozinho, arrumando as malas. Sentia uma alegria fora do comum desde que soubera que partiriam para a Índia. Aquele nome lhe trazia lembranças agradáveis. Era como se estivesse indo para casa. Juntou seus tesouros com cuidado. O pequeno que espelho que viera da Índia, os livros de Shakespeare, tudo muito bem escondido entre as roupas para que a mãe não encontrasse.

Saori estava muito mais insuportável que de costume. Ir viver em um país de selvagens pecadores que, para ela, eram todos servos do demônio não era nem de longe algo que ela desejava. Para não perder o hábito, descontou a raiva em Lune. Fazia-o rezar ajoelhado em grãos de milho quase o dia todo.

Ele não reclamava. Estava radiante por dentro. Não que a idéia de ficar trancado em um pequeno barco à vela com Saori e Radamanthys lhe agradasse muito. A mãe teria as vinte e quatro horas do dia para colocá-lo para rezar sem ter de cuidar dos afazeres da casa, sem poder ir aos cultos na congregação, sem ter empregamos para mandar e pecadores para converter. E a simples presença do primo lhe dava engulhos. Sentia-se mal na presença de Radamanthys, como se ele desejasse matá-lo só por sentir que ele estava vivo.

Esse também estava difícil de agüentar. Só depois que soubera que teria de passar cinco meses trancado em um barco sem mulher nenhuma é que se deu conta da besteira que tinha feito ao convencer o tio a ir para a Índia. Como renomado cafajeste, não conseguia viver sem mulher, apesar da religião que "seguia" condenar esse tipo de prática fora do casamento.

Shion conseguiu resolver tudo com uma rapidez impressionante. Vendera a casa, o escritório que tinha em Londres, pagara as contas e ainda lhe sobrara uma boa soma para reformar o barco e começar uma vida nova na Índia. O Star Hill ficara magnífico. Uma pequena e confortável casa flutuante, seria perfeita se não fosse a necessidade de ter cuidado com a água para que ela não faltasse.

Levaria consigo uma carta do presidente da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais que o recomendava ao seu representante em Calcutá, pedindo que o ajudasse a se instalar e iniciar suas atividades comerciais como membro da Companhia que era.

Não queria se encher de esperança. Esperança era coisa de sua juventude, que queria esquecer. Contudo, não conseguia evitar. Assim como Lune, sentia que estava indo cumprir seu destino. Começava a acreditar, sem ter essa intenção, que talvez ainda houvesse felicidade para ele.

"Faminto por vitória, faminto por amor

Amor pela terra que me fez seu filho

Forte e invencível servindo a minha vontade

Vá agora e cavalgue lá onde os dragões voam."10

O garoto de cabelos cor de lavanda ouvia a canção dos marinheiros, fascinado. Uma pequena melodia que o capitão havia aprendido com um monge tibetano e ensinado a seus homens. Era parte de uma profecia que dizia que no lugar onde os dragões voam nasceria a esperança dos homens, então a vitória e o amor seriam dados a todos aqueles a quem a terra fizera seus filhos.

O garoto havia feito amizade com o velho capitão. Chamava-se Julian Solo e passara toda a sua vida no mar, viajando das Índias para a Inglaterra e vice-e-versa. Conhecia o oceano como se fosse a palma de sua mão. Também conhecia as estrelas e ensinara a Lune a navegar seguindo as constelações.

A brisa levemente salgada do mar lhe trazia o gosto da liberdade. Saori passava o dia trancada, tinha pavor ao sol, aos homens espalhados no convés e tinha enjôos terríveis que não lhe deixavam forças para atormentar o filho.

Shion e Radamanthys faziam planos para quando chegassem. Na última hora antes da viagem, Nachi, um importante parlamentar da Câmara dos Comuns11, aparecera no porto com um presente para seu velho amigo. Dera a Shion o título de uma propriedade pertencente à coroa. Estava abandonada há muitos anos e seria útil a Shion.

Segundo Nachi, era composta de uma bela casa com jardins e uma grande área de cultivo de chá. Ficava a poucas horas de Calcutá, o que facilitaria inclusive seu trabalho na cidade. Ele ficou muito agradecido. Iria, sim reformar a casa, e com o dinheiro que sobrasse começaria a comprar e revender mercadorias.

No convés, Lune conversava animado com Julian, que segurava o leme com firmeza. O céu estava claro, fazia um dia muito bonito. Os cabelos cor de lavanda de Lune esvoaçavam com o vento que soprava movendo as velas. O sol batia-lhe no rosto, ressaltando o tom azulado de sua pele, deixando-o ainda mais bonito.

--Vai gostar da Índia, garoto. É um belo lugar apesar da pobreza da maioria das pessoas. Se você souber respeitar a cultura deles não vai demorar a se habituar.

--Sim. Acho que vou gostar muito de lá. O que é isso? – perguntou vendo o que parecia ser um colar de contas castanhas envolto no pulso direito de Julian.

--Um mala12. Uma rosário de contas usado em muitas religiões indianas. Esse é um rosário de Vishnu, possui 108 contas. Servem para marcar o número de repetições dos mantras. Mantra é uma espécie de oração para eles.

--É muito bonito. Parece-me familiar.

--Os católicos usam algo parecido, que chamam de terço.

--Não... não é dos católicos. É de outro lugar. E esse nome... Vishnu. É ele que preserva a criação, para que nenhum mal aconteça a ela. Mas às vezes Vishnu não consegue vigiar a tudo e o mal surge. Então Shiva aparece e destrói tudo com as chamas, para que Brahma possa reconstruir o mundo sem o mal. As chamas do nascer do sol são as chamas de Shiva destruindo o mundo. E a claridade que vem logo depois é o sinal de Brahma de que está tudo bem e Vishnu pode começar o seu trabalho.

Fitava o horizonte como se lembrasse de coisas que não deveria ter esquecido. Julian olhou para ele espantado. O capitão era budista há mais de vinte anos. Certa vez um monge viajara com ele, lhe explicara sua filosofia e lhe dera o rosário. Dissera que deveria entregá-lo a seu dono, que conheceria na hora certa. Tirou o rosário do braço e estendeu a Lune, sorrindo. Sua intuição dizia que era ele o dono do objeto.

--Pode ficar com ele. Sua mãe vai ficar furiosa comigo, ela parece ser muito religiosa e vai pensar que é coisa do demônio, mas...

--Para ela tudo é coisa do demônio – disse voltando a si.

--Bem, ofereço o presente se você quiser aceitar.

--Obrigado. Fico muito grato – pegou o rosário e escondeu no bolso do colete. – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

--À vontade.

--O que significa "OM MANI PADME HUM"?

--Onde ouviu essas palavras?

--Nos meus sonhos. Conheço elas desde pequeno.

--É sânscrito; uma língua sagrada. Quer dizer "Da Lama Nasce a Flor do Lótus". Apesar de termos um corpo físico que limita nossos poderes, nós trazemos uma essência divina no coração. Assim, como a flor do lótus que nasce no lodo e desabrocha branca e resplandecente, também nós podemos nos tornar puros de alma e coração. É um mantra de paz e conforto, que ajuda a alcançar a iluminação13.

--Lótus é aquela flor que nasce nas margens dos rios na Índia, não é?

--Como você sabe de tudo isso?

-- Não sei. São como lembranças de... de outra vida. Sei que parece coisa de quem não está em seu juízo perfeito.

-- Talvez sejam. O povo indiano acredita que as pessoas voltam para terra por diversas vidas, até conseguirem se libertar. É o que chamam de Ciclo das Existências14.

Retirou o rosário do bolso e pôs-se a olhar para ele. Conhecia aqueles símbolos. Seu olhar voltou a perder-se no horizonte.

--Essa concha. É um dos símbolos de Vishnu, significa a remoção da ignorância e a música do Cosmos. As pedras devem ser granadas, alguns templos acreditam ser esta a pedra de Vishnu, pois simboliza o amor e a constância. Os lótus em baixo relevo em cada uma das 108 contas representam a pureza, a beleza do Universo e a transformação15.

Passava as contas pelos dedos reconhecendo que eram feitas de Granada. Todas incrivelmente redondas e uniformes. Sorria, aquele objeto parecia sempre ter sido seu.

--Obrigado, Julian. Foi um dos melhores presentes que já ganhei. Pode ter certeza que vou cuidar bem deste rosário.

O sol ia se pôr em breve. O garoto voltou para o quarto, decidido a fazer algo corretamente pela primeira vez. Trancou a porta para que Saori não o interrompesse, sentou no chão em posição de lótus, como sempre aparecia em suas lembranças, tomou o rosário entre as mãos e começou a recitar o mantra, usando as contas para marcar as repetições. Aquelas eram suas orações, suas crenças, sua religião.

O garoto inglês que sabia não pertencer à Inglaterra descobriria ainda muitas coisas em durante a longa viagem. Quanto mais Star Hill se aproximava da Índia, mais claras ficavam suas lembranças. Tinha a certeza de que seu destino estava começando a se cumprir.

**Notas:**

**1-** Hinayana é uma palavra em sânscrito, a língua sagrada do Budismo e do Hinduísmo, que significa literalmente "pequeno veículo" ou "pequeno caminho". É o nome da mais antiga escola do Budismo, também chamada Budismo Theravāda. Na fic Hinayana vai ter outro significado, que vai ser explicado mais pra frente, mas não tem nada a ver com essa escola Budista de onde derivou o nome.

**2-** Os Templos Gêmeos são invenções minhas. A religião que eles seguem também foi criada por mim, baseada em várias outras religiões, principalmente o Budismo e o Hinduísmo.

**3-** A Trimurte, Divina Trindade, constituída por Brahma, Vishnu e Shiva, pertence ao Hinduísmo. Por ser uma religião muito complicada, da qual se conseguem poucas informações em português, o Hinduísmo vai ser tratado apenas superficialmente. Se alguém quiser mais informações pode pedir que eu mando por e-mail.

**4- **Dharma é um termo budista que se refere ao conjunto dos ensinamentos de Buddha. Também pode ser entendido como a natureza divina e pode ser adquirido através do seguimento da filosofia budista. Aqui decidi adotar o termo como sinônimo de equilíbrio, a ordem natural do mundo.

**5-** O nome Heathcliff pertence a um personagem do livro "O morro dos ventos uivantes", de Emily Brontë, que eu adoro de paixão.

**6-** Como o Lune ainda não apareceu no anime e eu não conheço muito sobre ele, decidi adotar o cabelo dele dessa cor, lavanda, por causa de uma imagem que achei assim.

**7-** A Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais foi criada em 1600 e manteve-se como uma espécie de governo na Índia até 1858. Em 1690 fundou a cidade de Calcutá.

**8-** A principal religião da Inglaterra é o Anglicanismo, ou Igreja da Inglaterra, fundada pelo rei Henrique VIII, em 1534. Além da Bíblia, essa religião possui o chamado Livro de Orações Comum, que tem todas as preces que eles fazem. Saori e toda a família seguem essa religião, e é desse livrinho que ela tá falando.

**9-** A Casa Rothschild é um banco inglês que realmente existiu e já no século XIX era o maior estabelecimento bancário da Europa. Não encontrei quase nada em português, então peço desculpas caso esse banco tenha sido fundado depois da época a que a fic se refere.

**10-** Tradução de uma estrofe da música Where Dragons Fly, do Rhapsody. O original em inglês é: Hungry for victory, hungry for love / Love for the earth that made me her son / Strong and invincible serving my cry / Go now and ride there where dragons fly.

**11- **Uma das duas câmaras em que se divide o Parlamento do Reino Unido. A outra é a Câmara dos Lordes.

**12-** Mala é o típico rosário de contas usado pelos indianos e por outras religiões orientais, pode ter 108, 54 ou 27 contas. O hindu é geralmente feito de Tulassi, uma madeira considerada sagrada (a mesma dos pauzinhos dos incensos), mas pode variar de acordo com a região e as crenças pessoais.

**13- **OM MANI PADME HUM é um mantra tanto budista, como hindu e também usado pelos praticantes de Yoga, na meditação. Quer dizer exatamente "Da lama nasce a flor de lótus" e a explicação que o Julian deu foi a que eu achei na maioria das fontes onde pesquisei.

**14-** Ciclo das Existências ou Sansara é uma crença budista, na qual todas as almas retornam a terra até se purificarem e alcançarem a Iluminação, quando elas se dissolvem no Nirvana, o Nada Inicial.

**15- **A concha realmente é um símbolo de Vishnu e significa a remoção da ignorância e a música do Cosmos. A historinha das granadas fui eu que inventei, com base no significado que essas pedras tem, mas elas não tem relação com Vishnu. A lótus representa a pureza, a beleza e a transformação, mas não costuma ser gravadas nas contas dos malas.

Desculpem se eu esqueci de alguma coisa. A título de aviso pra quem não gosta de começar a ler uma fic e depois ver ela abandonada pela autora, essa fic já tá concluída e vai ser atualizada todo o sábado, a menos que Milo (meu pc) tenha um ataque e pare de funcionar. Espero que gostem do meu bebê! Reviews são sempre bem vindas! Façam uma escritora feliz e comentem

Bjinhos da tia Bella!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Shaka**

Era setembro de 1778. A estação chuvosa (1) ia chegando ao fim na Índia. Os Templos Gêmeos e as planícies ao redor estavam sendo fustigadas por uma forte tempestade naquela tarde do dia 19, provavelmente uma das últimas chuvas daquela estação.

Um jovem de longos cabelos azuis ondulados, com uma franja delicada caindo sobre os olhos verdes, terminava de colocar incenso no altar da Trimurti. Sentou-se em posição de lótus, arrumando as dobras da túnica branca e o manto de casimira vermelha. Tirou de dentro da túnica um belo rosário de pérolas brancas.

Seus olhos começaram a se fechar para a meditação, mas foi interrompido por um barulho no salão e voltou a abri-los. Encontrou um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verde-claros, olhando-o como a pedir perdão pela intromissão. Sorriu-lhe, fazendo sinal para que falasse.

---Mestre Hypnos quer vê-lo.

---Faça a prece em meu lugar, Shiryu – pediu antes de se retirar.

Hypnos era o mestre do templo do leste. Bem como seu irmão Thanatos era mestre do templo do oeste. Eles estavam velhos. A fraqueza da idade tomara seus corpos e estavam se preparando para partir. Os gêmeos Saga e Kanon haviam sido escolhidos para substituí-los.

O garoto de cabelos azuis que andava apresado pelo corredor era Saga. Aos dezessete anos, sentia-se muito honrado pelo lugar que em breve ocuparia. Fora criado no templo desde muito pequeno. Tinha Hypnos na conta de um pai bondoso e sábio. Abriu a porta timidamente.

O quarto recebia apenas a parca claridade do dia chuvoso que passava pelas janelas que tinham as cortinas de seda branca abertas. Um homem muito velho repousava confortavelmente sobre uma cama em uma das extremidades do aposento. Sentou-se na cama, segurou a mão do mestre.

--Shiryu disse que queria me ver. Como se sente?

--Em paz. Cumpri minha missão nesta terra, estou pronto para partir.

Saga sorriu. Sabia que Hypnos conseguira aquilo que todos buscavam, alcançara a iluminação e não mais voltaria àquele mundo. Ia habitar o Nirvana (2) e viver pela eternidade junto aos deuses.

--Fico feliz pelo senhor, mas não posso deixar de sentir sua falta...

--Vou estar com você em suas lembranças. E se for da vontade dos deuses, nos veremos novamente.

--Tenho notícias de seu irmão. Thanatos mandou uma mensagem dizendo que também está pronto. Vai partir com o senhor.

O olhar de Hypnos se iluminou. Não via o irmão há semanas, desde que as pernas haviam deixado de obedecê-lo e não pudera mais tomar o barco e atravessar o rio. Um dos costumes era o mestre do templo do oeste atravessar o rio pela manhã e o do leste no final da tarde, para que os irmãos pudessem se encontrar e discutir sobre as decisões e afazeres.

--Saga... Tem uma coisa que você ainda não sabe. Depois você estará pronto para tomar o lugar que é seu.

--Vou fazer tudo para honrar seus ensinamentos.

--Sei que vai. Você é um bom garoto e muito sábio também.

Saga corou.

--E o que é, mestre?

--Você aprendeu que a cada mil anos Ravana (3) é solto de sua prisão na Torre dos Tormentos, onde Rama o prendeu e volta à terra para tentar conquistar os homens e romper o Dharma. Como acontece sempre, a Divina Trindade mandará sua força a três mortais para que o enfrentem e o prendam novamente. O tempo está se esgotando, Saga. Cabe a você e a seu irmão viverem estes tempos difíceis, encontrarem aqueles que nasceram com o espírito dos Três e ajudá-los a desenvolverem os poderes que possuem para enfrentar a batalha.

--Como vamos encontrá-los?

--O segredo de Brahma é conhecido por Thanatos, ele contará a seu irmão antes de partir. Vishnu virá de longe, será trazido pelas águas do mar e vocês saberão quem é quando o virem.

--E Shiva?

--Shiva será deixado na porta deste templo, ainda hoje. Deverá acolher o menino e criá-lo e amá-lo como eu fiz com você.

--Eu não tenho o espírito dos deuses dentro de mim, mestre. Tenho somente dezessete anos. Como vou cuidar do espírito de Shiva?

--Você tem, sim, o espírito dos deuses, Saga. Todos temos.

--Então por que algumas pessoas são más?

--O mal é um ponto de vista e você descobrirá isso conforme se tornar mais velho.

--Como vou poder cuidar de Shiva, mestre?

--Você saberá. Trate-o como trata as outras crianças do Templo e estará no caminho certo. Não esqueça de uma coisa: os garotos possuem o espírito dos Três, mas não são eles. Vão precisar aprender muito antes de começarem a verdadeira batalha. Tenha paciência com eles.

--Farei o possível para não decepcioná-lo.

--Eu sei que fará. Por isso o escolhi para meu lugar. Sinto-me tão cansado...

As pálpebras de Hypnos começaram a se fechar. Estava chegando sua hora. A chuva amainou até se tornar uma fina garoa que parecia feita de cristal. Saga aproximou-se e beijou pela última vez os lábios do mestre. Duas lágrimas caíram solitárias de seus olhos. Uma de alegria e uma de saudade. Não sentia tristeza.

* * *

No outro lado do Ganges, em uma cama coberta por lençóis negros, um homem de cabelos e olhos prateados também preparava-se para partir. Thanatos tentava acalmar um desconsolado Kanon que lhe segurava as mãos e chorava sem parar.

--Kanon, por favor. Escute. Tenho pouco tempo... Não deve chorar, a morte não deve ser motivo de tristeza para ninguém.

--Eu sei... não choro de tristeza. Choro de saudades. O senhor e Saga são a única família que conheci. Vou sentir sua falta...

--Vou voltar para puxar sua orelha se continuar aprontando. Lembre-se do que eu ensinei. Ria das desgraças antes que elas riam de você. E nunca reclame da vida, quanto mais se reclama pior ela fica. Acredite, Kanon, sempre pode ficar pior.

O jovem sorriu. Thanatos fora sempre alegre, até nos piores momentos. Graças a ele o Templo perdeu um pouco de seu aspecto sério e conservador. Sempre havia música e danças ou outras atividades para promover o divertimento. Estudar e meditar eram coisas boas, mas deviam ser combinadas com a diversão para dar bons resultados.

--Não se preocupe, não vou deixar Saga transformar os templos em cemitérios.

--Espero que ele não deixe você transformá-los em uma baderna. Equilíbrio é a chave de tudo Kanon. Nem de mais, nem de menos.

--Somente na medida certa, eu sei – havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ouvira aquele sermão. Sempre que ele passava da conta em suas traquinagens.

--Vou lhe contar um segredo. O último ensinamento que tenho para dar. Não deve contar a ninguém, nem mesmo a seu irmão, antes que chegue a hora certa. Escute com atenção e não esqueça essas palavras.

--Pode falar, mestre – disse secando uma lágrima.

--O caminho é longo, o tempo muito curto. A pequena trilha parece nunca acabar. As árvores são verdes, há almíscar sobre as pedras. As rochas apareceram à sua frente. Quando a primeira sombra antecede a escuridão perto está o fim do caminho selvagem. Abra seus olhos para o que o sol esconde. A amada montanha esconde um segredo, para onde seu rio flui. Com fome de vitória, com fome de amor. Amor pela terra que nos fez seus filhos. Forte e invencível, servindo a sua vontade. Vá agora e cavalgue lá onde os dragões voam (4).

--Eu conheço essas palavras. São de uma canção que eu ouvi várias vezes.

--Sim, a Profecia de Brahma.

--Então não são segredo.

--As palavras não. Seu significado é. Fazem parte da profecia feita há muitos anos. Uma profecia sobre o nascimento do jovem que possuí o espírito de Brahma e virá para combater Ravana quando ele voltar, ajudado por Vishnu e Shiva. Vishnu virá de longe. Shiva será entregue a seu irmão. Cabe a você encontrar Brahma.

--Como vou fazer isso? Sinceramente, não sei o que as palavras querem dizer...

--Eu vou contar a você. A terra onde os dragões voam é o Tibet. Acreditava-se que, há milhares de anos, dragões habitavam aquele lugar. A montanha amada é o Himalaia. Vá para lá quando receber o sinal. Procure um rio pequeno que corre aos pés da montanha, siga seu curso até uma pequena trilha ladeada por árvores verdes. Quando a primeira sombra que antecede a escuridão surgir você terá chegado ao fim do caminho. Na terra que nos fez seus filhos, a terra do Himalaia, encontrara aquele que trará vitória e amor para o mundo.

--Como o senhor sabe de tudo isso?

--Me foi revelado em um sonho, quando eu era jovem. Você e seu irmão foram abençoados, Kanon. Terão a honra de ajudar aqueles que foram enviados pelos Três para representá-los. Cumpra sua missão com honra e retidão.

--Prometo que assim será.

--Venha, beije seu mestre. É hora de ir.

Com os lábios de Kanon encostando levemente sobre os seus, Thanatos fechou os olhos e partiu indo encontrar com seu irmão. Era outro Iluminado. Poderia finalmente descansar no Nirvana ao lado de seu amado irmão por toda a eternidade.

* * *

Dois barcos solitários se aventuravam a atravessar a correnteza do Ganges naquele fim de tarde. Iam à direção um do outro. Saga começava a distinguir o corpo do irmão, em pé, remando o barco que vinha do oeste.

Kanon era fisicamente igual ao irmão, a não ser por seu cabelo, que era de um tom um pouco mais claro. Contudo, as personalidades dos dois eram opostas. Saga era calmo, tímido, controlado, responsável, sério e bem-comportado. Kanon era brincalhão, debochado, alegre e espontâneo, uma verdadeira peste em forma de gente.

Os barcos encostaram-se, fazendo um leve ruído de madeira batendo. Ainda em embarcações separadas, os irmãos se abraçaram e se beijaram de forma leve e discreta, um beijo de saudação.

--Está pronto, Kanon?

--Estou.

Com a ajuda do irmão, Kanon passou ao barco dele. Ambos pegaram o corpo de Hypnos e colocaram junto ao de Thanatos. Derramaram mirra e óleos perfumados sobre os dois, tomando cuidado para não cair dentro da água. Saga pegou a vela que trazia e a deixou cair, ateando fogo sobre os corpos sem vida. Kanon empurrou o barco na direção do mar (5).

--OM MANI PADME HUM – Kanon repetia a prece, seu rosário igual ao de Saga, só que de pérolas negras, entre os dedos. O irmão juntou-se a ele na prece, pedindo em pensamento para que Shiva os guiasse ao caminho certo.

A cerimônia era acompanhada nas margens pelos fiéis dos Templos que rezavam tanto pelos antigos quanto pelos novos mestres, pedindo proteção para eles em sua jornada. Assim partiram Hypnos e Thanatos, mestres do Templo.

* * *

Antes do fim daquela noite a profecia se cumpriu. Em uma casa escura e fria nos arredores de Calcutá nascera a terceira criança, o espírito de Shiva estava de volta à terra. Um cavaleiro esperava impaciente na porta da casa. Seu cavalo negro também parecia inquieto. Uma neblina incomoda espalhava-se por toda parte. Um homem corpulento saiu trazendo um embrulho.

--Aqui está. E não esqueça, você nunca me viu e essa criança não nasceu.

--Não se preocupe, fui muito bem pago por meu silêncio.

Máscara da Morte, como era conhecido o cavaleiro, pegou o saco de moedas de ouro, conferiu a soma e guardou em um bolso da capa que usava. Montou no cavalo e pegou o embrulho. Desapareceu rapidamente por entre a névoa. No céu as estrelas estavam veladas pelas nuvens que não haviam se dissipado totalmente.

O cavaleiro não tinha intenção de fazer mal àquela pobre criatura que mal chegara ao mundo e estava sendo rejeitada de maneira tão cruel. Sua intuição nunca falhava. E desta vez ela lhe dizia que aquela criança que se segurava em um dos braços e tentava proteger da gélida noite tinha uma missão muito importante a cumprir.

Recebera ordens de sumir com a criança e era o que faria. Abandonaria o bebê no primeiro templo que aparecesse em seu caminho. Podia ser um mercenário, porém nunca mataria alguém que não pudesse se defender. Estava naquela vida por falta de opção, porque não encontrara outra forma de sobreviver, sendo um jovem que perdera toda a família para a cólera e tivera o dinheiro tomado pelos invasores estrangeiros.

* * *

O sol batia sobre os rostos dos gêmeos adormecidos. Um fino lençol de linho negro os cobria até a cintura. Saga abriu os olhos, sonolento, beijando o rosto do irmão para que também acordasse.

--Eu te amo – disse antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

--Também amo você, Kanon.

--Ah, é? Então prova – disse sorrindo, divertido.

--E se alguém entrar?

--Deixe de ser bobo, Saga. Todos estão cansados de saber que somos muito mais que irmãos. Até as pedras desses templos sabem que nos amamos. E como sabem – riu.

Saga adorava ouvi-lo rir. O riso do irmão lhe lembrava o som de sinos de prata. Deitou sobre ele e o beijou. Sentiu as mãos acariciarem suas costas nuas, o beijo sendo aprofundado. Tinham obrigações a cumprir. Precisavam fazer o ritual de purificação, ele tinha que voltar para o templo do leste.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu e um farfalhar de tecidos foi ouvido. Separaram-se ofegantes. Um garoto de longos cabelos louros e olhos de um profundo azul-esverdeado, com uma pintinha vermelha semi-oculta pela franja, por volta de seus quinze anos, olhava para os dois com um sorriso encantador.

--Não precisam parar por minha causa – riu, corando levemente.

--Muito bonito, Shakyamuni (6)! Não te ensinaram a bater na porta antes de entrar? – disse Kanon tentando parecer zangado. – Podíamos estar fazendo algo importante.

--Importante como o quê? – perguntou de forma inocente. Inocente demais para a idade.

--Como... – começou Kanon, mas foi interrompido por Saga.

--Esqueça as bobagens do Kanon e venha dar bom-dia a seus mestres como se deve – disse sorrindo para o garoto.

Aquele era o garoto que fora encontrado há quinze anos na escadaria do templo do leste. O possuidor do espírito de Shiva. Era um garoto sério, terno, gentil, atencioso, inteligente e de uma inocência encantadora. Fora criado com todo o carinho pelos gêmeos.

E, como era de se esperar, não pôde fugir à influência de Kanon, também aprontava das suas. A travessura preferida era brincar com cobras, o que deixava Saga em pânico. Adorava dançar. Podia dançar por horas a fio. Sempre havia música nos Templos Gêmeos e o Odissi (7) era a dança mais popular, tanto entre os monges quanto entre as monjas.

Shaka, como fora apelidado, costumava sentar-se ao pé de uma figueira na margem do rio, em um ponto onde a água corria mais rápida e se ouvia um barulho agradável, e meditar a tarde toda. Nessas ocasiões conseguia chamar espíritos, estes lhe ensinavam o que sabiam e lhe contavam o que queria saber.

Detestava ser interrompido, ficava furioso quando acontecia. Tinha, no entanto, a humildade de pedir desculpas quando se exaltava ou era descortês com alguém. Achava que o orgulho era o pior dos defeitos.

Pulou na cama entre os dois, enfiando-se debaixo dos lençóis. Quando era mais novo gostava de dormir no meio deles. Sentia-se protegido, como se o amor daqueles dois fosse capaz de manter todos os demônios longe dele. De fato, grande parte da força dos mestres do Templo estava no amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Não vestiam roupa alguma que lhes cobrisse os corpos por debaixo dos lençóis. Nem eles nem Shaka se importaram. Ao contrário dos ocidentais, não sentiam vergonha do próprio corpo, tampouco achavam que era algo maléfico ou pecaminoso.

--Bom dia mestre Saga – disse ele dando um selinho em Saga, era a maneira como os que serviam ao Templo se cumprimentavam. Para eles o beijo era o gesto de amizade, carinho e amor mais sublime que poderia existir. Repetiu o gesto com Kanon – Bom dia mestre Kanon.

--Assim está melhor.

--Vim acordá-los para fazermos juntos o ritual de purificação – disse o garoto, revelando o motivo da interrupção. – As toalhas e os óleos perfumados já estão na margem do rio.

--Vamos, então. Estamos um pouco atrasados hoje – disse Saga levantando apressado. O irmão o seguiu de forma preguiçosa, sendo puxado por ele pela mão.

Shaka olhava para eles ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Achava-os perfeitos. Perguntava-se se um dia teria alguém para amar daquela maneira. Sabia que sim, embora sentisse que essa pessoa estava longe.

Os três submergiram nas águas do Ganges, iniciando o ritual de purificação que deveriam fazer todas as manhãs. Ao acordar, todos os fiéis tomavam um banho, perfumavam-se com óleos e essências, vestiam uma roupa limpa (8). Depois repetiam o mantra sagrado 108 vezes, faziam alguns exercícios de yoga para acordar o corpo e só então iam fazer a primeira refeição e começar as atividades do dia.

* * *

Ao concluírem o ritual de purificação Saga, Kanon e Shaka foram para o templo do leste, onde os irmãos costumavam passar o dia. A mesa do café da manhã estava posta no refeitório. Leite de cabra, mel, frutas e pães diversos estavam dispostos sobre uma toalha de linho branco bordada com fios dourados. Os monges e monjas fizeram uma reverência aos mestres e continuaram a refeição.

Em um instante Shaka reparou no homem que comia com eles. Usava uma camisa branca de algodão com mangas longas, uma calça larga cor de malva e sandálias de couro. Os cabelos castanhos, até o ombro, estavam desalinhados como sempre e os olhos verdes expressavam uma tristeza incompreensível.

--Olá, Donko, finalmente veio nos fazer uma visita! – disse o garoto alegremente.

Aquele homem era um velho conhecido do templo. Estudara lá até os doze anos, quando sei pai decidiu que não devia ser monge e sim cuidar dos negócios da família. Donko Desai era dono da maior plantação de chá de exportação de Bengala (9). Aos trinta e cinco anos já havia enfrentado muito sofrimento.

Quando era jovem amara uma mulher, filha de um comerciante francês que não aprovara o romance dos dois. Namoraram escondidos durante um bom tempo, até ela ficar grávida e o pai descobrir. Então June, como ela se chamava, foi afastada dele até a criança nascer e depois mandada de volta para a França. Recebeu uma carta do pai dela dizendo que se filho nascera morto.

Essa era a tristeza de seus olhos. Saber que a mulher que amara não tivera força suficiente para enfrentar o mundo e ficar a seu lado. Quando à criança que ela esperava, duvidava que estivesse morta. Pela data em que Shaka fora abandonado no templo e pelos cabelos louros do menino, suspeitava que ele fosse seu filho. Nunca comentara nada. Ele estava bem tratado no templo, tinha amor, uma boa educação e era feliz.

--Já que meu amigo não apareceu mais em minha casa, resolvi ver como você estava, Shaka.

Cumprimentaram-se e Shaka sentou ao lado para tomar o café da manhã. Saga e Kanon apreciavam a amizade dos dois. Os irmãos tinham a mesma desconfiança de Donko de que eles eram pai e filho. De fato Donko agia como pai do menino. Vivia a mimá-lo de todas as formas e não passava uma semana sem que viesse ao Templo ou mandasse buscar o garoto para sua casa.

--Ele estava de castigo – disse Kanon aproximando-se.

--De castigo? O que você fez agora Shaka?

--Nada de mais...

--Ele estava brincando com cobras novamente – disse Saga indignado. – Eu posso com uma coisa dessas, Donko? Estava dançando na beira do rio com duas najas em volta do corpo! Já pensou no que aconteceria se uma delas o atacasse?

--Elas não iam me atacar – disse indiferente.

--Por via das dúvidas, quero você longe de qualquer ser que rasteje e tenha escamas.

O menino baixou os olhos. Não entendia a preocupação de Saga. Uma cobra, símbolo da imortalidade e do triunfo sobre a morte, jamais o atacaria. Não gostava de ser tratado como um menininho travesso. Deixara de ser criança.

--E quando o castigo dele acaba? Vou à cidade amanhã resolver alguns assuntos com a Companhia Inglesa e gostaria de levá-lo comigo.

--Creio que ele já aprendeu a lição, não é Shaka? – Kanon piscou para ele.

--Tudo bem, pode ir se quiser – disse Saga.

--Será que posso abusar mais um pouco da boa vontade de vocês e pedir que ele fique alguns dias comigo? Aquela casa tem estado muito vazia sem as visitas do Shaka.

Shaka sorriu de orelha a orelha. Adorava a casa de Donko. Era alegre como o templo, sempre havia música e as pessoas eram muito bem tratadas. Gostava de andar nas plantações de chá e ouvir as canções dos trabalhadores. Donko sempre lhe ensinava algo novo e contava histórias que ele não conhecia.

--Pode ir sim – apressou-se Kanon. Adorava Shaka, mas às vezes precisava de um tempo a sós com o irmão.

Assim que terminou de comer Shaka foi arrumar suas coisas e partiu com Donko. A casa dele ficava a trinta minutos do templo. O caminho era cercado por árvores e muito bonito. Perto dali, indo na direção oposta do mesmo caminho havia uma propriedade que pertencera a um inglês cuja família morrera de cólera e estava abandonada há muito tempo.

O portão abriu-se para uma estradinha de pedras cinzentas, podia-se ver a casa ao longe. Uma construção imponente em arquitetura indiana, datada do início do século XVI surgiu diante deles. Era uma casa belíssima de pedra avermelhada, cercada por jardins.

As plantações de chá estendiam-se atrás da casa de Donko a perder de vista. Davam a impressão de um mar verde e calmo que ondulava à mais leve brisa. Homens e mulheres de roupas coloridas cantavam alegremente, emersos até a cintura em meio às plantas. Não havia nada mais belo que o tom de verde adquirido pelas folhas de chá quando o sol do meio-dia refletia nelas.

Na sala de entrada havia um altar de mármore dedicado a Krishna (10), o mais célebre avatar de Vishnu. Cortinas de musselina, tapetes com estampas de elefantes, guerreiros e paisagens e almofadas bordadas espalhavam-se pelo local, dando um ar de conforto e descontração.

Shaka foi ao quarto que costumava ocupar. Estava ansioso pela viagem que fariam. Gostava de ir à cidade. Donko o deixava passear perto do mar enquanto resolvia seus negócios. Sentia saudades do mar.

* * *

O sol mal havia despontado no horizonte quando Shaka se levantou e foi fazer o ritual de purificação. Não dormira quase nada. Uma inquietação tomava conta dele. O pouco tempo que dormira fora para sonhar com um barco que chegava e com um lindo menino de cabelos cor de lavanda que não lembrava de conhecer. O menino sorria para ele e parecia estar perdido.

Donko tinha pressa, por isso não demoraram a partir. Era uma hora e meia até a cidade de Calcutá. Tomada pelos ingleses em 1690, tornara-se a capital de seu domínio, comandado pela Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais. Em pouco tempo convertera-se uma grande cidade e um grande centro de comércio. O porto de Calcutá era um dos mais movimentados da Índia (11).

Todos olhavam para Shaka encantados. Vestia uma calça larga e uma camisa de algodão branco e um colete azul com bordados dourados. Trazia as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e sandálias de couro nos pés. Uma das exigências que Saga fazia sempre que Donko o levava à cidade era que ele não fosse com as roupas do templo, pois podia ser perigoso. Seus longos cabelos louros estavam presos em uma trança. Um rosário de contas de Jade, pedra símbolo da imortalidade e da franqueza, estava envolto em seu braço direito.

--Escute Shaka, vou estar na cede da Companhia se precisar de mim. Senão nos encontramos no porto, no mesmo lugar de sempre, em uma hora.

Ele assentiu e soltou a mão de Donko, indo em direção ao porto. Andava sem rumo admirando os navios e ouvindo as canções dos marinheiros que trabalhavam sem parar. Ocidentais de todos os tipos também circulavam por ali. Às vezes Shaka ia falar com eles. Donko lhe ensinara inglês e ele falava com perfeição, apesar de não gostar dos sons daquela língua esquisita.

Um pequeno barco aproximava-se do ancoradouro. Podia vê-lo chegar cada vez mais perto, até encostar-se ao cais e ter a âncora jogada ao mar. O porto estava muito tumultuado com o embarque de uma grande carga de tecidos e não pôde ver direito as pessoas que desciam. Mais ocidentais, com certeza.

Não gostava de ver como aqueles estrangeiros chegavam se achando os donos da terra e levavam a riqueza de seu povo embora, deixando a maioria dos habitantes locais passando fome e vivendo na miséria. Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Entretanto, sabia que sua missão na terra tratava-se de algo muito maior que expulsar os ingleses, ainda que não soubesse direito o que era.

Sentiu algo diferente. Uma perturbação que o fazia querer se aproximar daquele barco. Parecia-se com o do sonho que tivera. Sorriu pensando que talvez pudesse encontrar aquele menino lindo que lhe tirara o sono naquela noite. Sem sequer saber se o tal menino de fato existia, sentia algo muito bom só de pensar nele. Continuou andando na direção do barco, tinha que tirar aquela dúvida.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1-** Na Índia existem três estações do ano. A chuvosa vai de meados de junho até setembro, a estação fria de outubro a fevereiro e a estação quente de março até metade de junho.

**2- **O conceito de Nirvana vem do Budismo. Nirvana seria uma espécie de nada absoluto onde as almas que alcançaram a Iluminação se dissolvem. É o estado de não-desejo, o estado supremo para os budistas. Na fic eu modifiquei um pouco isso (qual a graça de se dissolver no nada, afinal? XD) e o Nirvana virou algo semelhante ao céu dos cristãos, onde os deuses hindus e aqueles que alcançaram a Iluminação vivem pelo resto da eternidade. Alcançar a Iluminação é se libertar do ciclo das existências, o processo pelo qual as almas retornam à terra por várias vidas.

**3-** Ravana é um demônio do Hinduísmo que aparece no Ramayana, a mais famosa epopéia indiana. O Ramayana conta a história de como Ravana seqüestrou Sita, a esposa do deus Rama e tentou obrigá-la a trair o marido e de como Rama conseguiu derrotá-lo e salvar Sita. Na fic eu mudei um pouco essa história e acrescentei alguns fatos nela pra se encaixar com o restante da história.

**4- **Tradução de uma parte da música Where Dragons Fly, do Rhapsody.

**5-** Os indianos hindus costumam atear fogo nos mortos e jogar as cinzas no Ganges, que é o rio sagrado para eles. A idéia do barco veio dos vikings, que colocam os mortos em barcos em direção ao oceano para que eles encontrem o caminho do paraíso e também queimam os corpos. O restante do ritual foi criação minha.

**6-** O Buddha Siddhartha Gautama nasceu como um príncipe no norte da Índia e pertencia à tribo dos Shakyas, por isso ficou conhecido também como o Buddha Shakyamuni.

**7-** O Odissi é uma dança milenar indiana que nasceu nos templos da cidade de Orissa, por volta do século II a.C. É uma dança extremamente escultural que caracteriza-se pela harmonia, sutileza e fluidez de movimentos. Os movimentos do corpo e expressões faciais são utilizados para contar uma história.

**8-** O ritual do banho pela manhã é realizado pela maioria dos hindus e por algumas também por algumas escolas budistas.

**9- **Bengala é a região da Índia onde se localiza a cidade de Calcutá. Várias plantações de chá se estendem por essa região, sendo Darjeeling a principal cidade produtora. Não consegui muitas informações sobre a plantação de chá na Índia e não sei se realmente já existiam essas plantações nos arredores de Calcutá a época da fic. E me desculpem pelos erros eu possa ter cometido em relação ao assunto do chá.

**10-** Krishna é a divindade do amor. É ele quem narra a outra grande epopéia indiana, o Bagavat Gita, obra que funde várias doutrinas numa só e até hoje serve de consolo para aqueles que sofrem.

**11-** Na época da fic Calcutá ainda não se parecia nem de longe com uma cidade, mesmo para os padrões da época, então mudei um pouco a descrição dela. A cidade começou a desenvolver-se mais rapidamente a partir do fim do século XVIII e, principalmente, no século XIX.

Agradeço a **Yumi Sumeragi** (realmente, ninguém merece a mala da Saori na família, ainda mais a versão carola dela XD) e a **Athenas de Aries **(Lune é um dos espectros de Hades, não sei muito sobre ele porque nunca li essa saga, mas me apaixonei por uma gravura dele que encontrei e decidi colocar ele na fic também ) pelas reviews! Fiquei muito feliz com elas Obrigada também a todos os que leram o primeiro capítulo. Espero que todos gostem do desenvolvimento da fic! Bjinhos! E lembrem-se: façam essa escritora feliz, deixem review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Mu **

"Na terra onde os dragões voam nascerá um tesouro capaz de salvar a humanidade e criar um novo mundo, dando amor e vitória àqueles a quem a terra fez seus filhos". Na terra onde os dragões voam estava difícil acreditar em tal profecia. Um tesouro não poderia nascer em meio à tamanha pobreza e desolação.

As planícies ao pé do imponente e intimidador Himalaia estavam secas e áridas. As chuvas não haviam chegado no ano de 1777. O inverno iniciava com todo o seu rigor.

As pessoas da aldeia de Sraddhâ passavam fome e frio. Eram pastores de lhamas que viviam boa parte do ano nas montanhas com os rebanhos e se retiravam para a vila somente no inverno, quando as temperaturas baixavam demais. Ao retornarem aqueles que haviam ficado sempre tinham alimento estocado para sustentá-los durante o período em que neve caía e não se podia plantar.

Não naquele ano. A safra plantada no final da estação quente fora perdida pela ausência da chuva. E os animais estavam minguando, já que as gramíneas que lhes serviam de alimento estavam sendo soterradas pelas repetitivas tempestades de neve. Muitos estavam assustados. Nem o ancião mais velho da tribo lembrava de um período em que houvera tanta neve e tanto frio.

Em março, quando a neve começou a derreter, a população de Sraddhâ fora consideravelmente reduzida, bem como os rebanhos do qual dependia o sustento dos que permaneciam. As temperaturas permaneciam baixas, a neve persistia em derreter.

Uma família, temendo o vento frio que soprava durante a noite, havia se retirado no meio do inverno para sua casa nas montanhas. Uma casa simples de tijolo de barro vermelho, bem protegida do vento por altas muralhas de pedra. As árvores ao redor do caminho que levava a este retiro forneciam lenha a seus habitantes, o que garantia ao menos um pouco de calor.

Os lhamas estavam reduzidos a dois machos e cinco fêmeas, todos animais magros e desnutridos. A família possuía uma única cabra que lhes dava o mínimo de leite. Eram o casal e seus dois filhos. Mahadevi (1), a mulher, estava grávida de seu terceiro filho que deveria nascer por aqueles dias. O parco alimento que conseguiam encontrar era consumido com parcimônia, para que não faltasse a ninguém.

A criança chegou na noite de 27 de março. Era um menino. No momento em que o pegou nos braços Mahadevi soube que seu filho não seria como as outras crianças. Sua pele era tão clara quando a neve, os cabelos lilases e os olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas resplandecentes. Como se a cor da pele e dos cabelos não fosse o suficiente, na testa duas pintinhas roxas pareciam ocupar a posição de uma meia lua crescente.

Na manhã seguinte não havia mais neve em parte alguma, a não ser nos picos da montanha onde ela nunca derretia. Vários rios corriam rápido rumo à planície, enchendo-a de vida. As gramíneas estavam mais verdes que nunca e não havia um rebanho sequer em toda a região que não tivesse ao menos uma fêmea cuidando de crias novas.

Aquela criança trouxera vida e prosperidade para seus pais e para todos os habitantes de Sraddhâ. A vila que, em sânscrito, chamava-se crença podia novamente ter fé na esperança de uma vida melhor. O tesouro que salvaria a humanidade acabara de chegar ao mundo.

* * *

A noite estava quente e estrelada, algo muito comum naquela época do ano. Vistas do templo do oeste as estrelas pareciam resplandecer ainda mais. Saga suspirou, recostado ao beiral da janela. Perguntava-se se fora uma boa idéia deixar Shaka ir. Cada vez que o menino saia do alcance de suas vistas ficava morto de preocupação. 

Donko nada sabia sobre espíritos de deuses andando em corpos mortais, sobre demônios perversos que poderiam tentar ferir Shaka antes que ele se tornasse um perigo para seus planos ou a guerra entre forças sobrenaturais que poderia estourar de uma hora para outra. Tinha medo que não tomasse os cuidados necessários e expusesse Shaka há algo ruim.

Sentiu-se abraço por trás e reconheceu os braços carinhosos do irmão em torno de si. Sorriu discretamente e continuou olhando as estrelas. Kanon apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e passou a olhar o céu também.

--Aposto que estava pensando em Shaka – disse.

--Será que Donko que vai cuidar dele?

--É claro que vai. Ele ama aquele garoto como se fosse o próprio filho.

--Eu sei. Só acho que às vezes ele dá liberdade demais ao Shaka. Tenho medo que o deixe andando sozinho pela cidade e...

--Chega, Saga – disse calmamente. – Não pode manter o menino grudado a você. Deixe ele se divertir um pouco. Tenho certeza que ele saberá se defender se for ameaçado.

--Os poderes dele ainda não se manifestaram, Kanon. Ele não tem idéia do que vive dentro dele.

--Acha que devíamos contar?

--Não ainda. Ele precisa estar preparado. E nós precisamos achar os outros dois.

--Tem razão. Sinto que Vishnu não está longe.

--Você também sentiu?

--Sim. Como se ele estivesse se aproximando cada vez mais.

--Hypnos disse que ele viria até nós. E que nós iríamos reconhecê-lo.

--Saga... eu vi sinal – disse de repente.

Estava esperando o momento certo para falar com o irmão. Era chegada a hora de partir e cumprir a missão que Thanatos lhe dera antes de partir. Não seria fácil para nenhum dos dois. Finalmente tomara coragem.

--Sinal? Que sinal?

--Um raio de fogo cortando o céu em direção ao norte, há três dias. Devo partir, Saga. Preciso encontrar o outro garoto. Antes que Ravana o encontre e o pior aconteça.

--E... você sabe onde encontrá-lo? – perguntou um tanto incerto. Sabia que aquele momento chegaria, mesmo sem nunca ter conversado com Kanon a respeito.

--Thanatos me deu algumas orientações. Creio que posso chegar lá.

--É muito longe?

--Um pouco... posso demorar semanas ou... meses... não sei.

--Vai partir quando?

--Amanhã cedo.

--Kanon? – chamou ainda sem virar para o irmão.

--Fala.

--Vê se não arruma outro pelo caminho, seu tarado – riu tentando disfarçar o aperto que sentia no coração.

Kanon fez cara de indignado e virou Saga de frente para ele. Segurou seu rosto fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

--Escuta aqui! Eu não sou nenhum tarado! E se você acha que vai se livrar de mim com essa facilidade está muito enganado! Eu vou voltar e você vai ter que aturar pelo resto dos seus dias! Eu amo você, Saga. Não se preocupe comigo está bem, eu sei me cuidar.

Era tudo o que Saga precisava ouvir. Sentiu-se mais aliviado. Não seria fácil suportar a ausência do irmão. Não lembrava de ter passado mais de dois dias longe dele desde que se conhecia por gente. A ligação que havia entre os dois era muito forte. Beijou ternamente os lábios do irmão, afastando-se e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

--Também amo você.

Kanon não poderia deixar de se sentir honrado por ter recebido a missão de encontrar Brahma. O espírito do Criador era o mais poderoso dos três. Sem ele nada poderiam fazer os outros dois além de destruir e preservar a destruição, por isso ele era conhecido como o tesouro que traria amor ao mundo. Se Ravana o encontrasse primeiro tudo estaria perdido para sempre na escuridão e no desespero.

* * *

O sol estava a pino no céu, passava um pouco do meio-dia. Um rebanho de lhamas pastava tranqüilamente em algum lugar nas encostas mais baixas da cordilheira do Himalaia. Sentado na grama, perto dos animais, estava um garoto de dezesseis anos. Tinha os cabelos lilases, longos e cheios presos em uma fita de tecido creme. 

Seus olhos de um verde profundo concentravam-se em um pequeno cristal que flutuava acima do chão, movendo-se de um lado para outro e refletindo pequenos arco-íris em seu rosto. A pele de um tom muito claro, levemente rosado, diferia de todos os habitantes das montanhas que conhecia. Duas pintinhas roxas em sua testa e alguns fios de cabelos caindo sobre ela davam-lhe um ar místico.

Seu nome era Muaitreya (2), contudo era carinhosamente chamado de Mu. Diferia dos outros garotos de sua idade não só pela aparência física. Seu jeito doce, bondoso e gentil passava calma e segurança a todos. O que ninguém sabia era que atrás daquela doçura e inocência se escondia um poder impressionante.

Desde pequeno Mu percebera que tinha certas habilidades. Podia mover e controlar objetos com pensamento. Era capaz de fazer com que o ar a sua volta e os ventos o obedecessem. Possuía uma enorme criatividade e poder de criação. Gostava muito de música, cantava como um anjo e tocava flauta com perfeição.

Trazia em seus olhos uma tristeza velada que parecia lamentar toda a dor do mundo. Gostava muito de ajudar quem precisasse. Sempre que podia ia até a aldeia, conversava com as pessoas e tentava ajudá-las da melhor forma.

Suspirou deixando a pedra cair em seu colo. Uma gota de suor desceu por seu rosto. Levantou-se, olhou em volta e viu que estava só. Fechou os olhos e um leve vento fresco começou a soprar fazendo as pequenas gramíneas se curvarem. _Não sei de onde os seres humanos tiram tanto sofrimento se vivem em mundo tão belo. A vida é tão simples, as pessoas não deveriam criar tantas complicações. Acho que são as complicações que trazem a dor e o sofrimento._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de folhas secas sendo amassadas. Passos vinham em sua direção. Era Devdas (3), seu irmão mais velho. Abriu os olhos e fez o vento acalmar de vagar, para que o outro não notasse nada estranho.

--Você pode ir comer, eu cuido delas enquanto isso – disse indiferente.

Assentiu, no entanto não se moveu. Estava começando a sentir fome. Pensou em todas as pessoas que não tinham o que comer. _Puro egoísmo. No mundo há comida para todos e ainda sobra. São pessoas egoístas que querem tudo para si e preferem ver comida estragar a dá-la de graça para quem não tem com o que pagar que fazem do mundo um lugar ruim para todos os que não seguem suas regras._

--Vai ficar aí parado? – perguntou vendo que o irmão não se movia.

--Estava pensando.

--Pensando em quê?

--Nas pessoas... no mundo...

--Não acha tudo isso complicado demais? Você só tem dezesseis anos, Mu, devia agir como um garoto da sua idade e ir atrás de garotas ao invés de se preocupar com problemas dessa profundidade. Deixe isso para os Buddhas.

Devdas não gostava de ser o irmão do garoto que era para todos um exemplo de compaixão para com os semelhantes e amor ao próximo. Não gostava de ter seu comportamento repreendido por não agir como um monge, seguindo o exemplo de seu irmão mais novo.

--Desculpe-me irmão. Não posso deixar de pensar e me preocupar. E quanto a ir atrás de garotas, bem, quando eu sentir amor verdadeiro por alguma delas sim, eu irei atrás. Até lá, não vejo porque deveria. Desejo físico sem amor não acrescenta em nada – disse corando com a última frase.

--Deveria ter se tornando monge.

--Não poderia fazer nada pelos outros em um mosteiro. Quero tentar fazer as pessoas entenderem que o mundo é simples, que a vida é simples. E que podem evitar o sofrimento se aceitarem isso e pararem de complicar tudo. Orgulho, egoísmo, ambição, esses sentimentos deveriam desaparecer do coração de todos. Então o mundo não seria perfeito, mas seria um ótimo lugar para se viver. Um lugar onde cada um receberia o que lhe fosse devido.

--Vá para casa, Mu. Nossa mãe o está esperando com o almoço.

Riu sacudindo a cabeça. Aquele não tinha jeito. Nunca ia prestar atenção no que ele falava, por mais que repetisse. Tomou o caminho de casa protegendo os fios lilases e a pele clara com o manto. _Paciência, Mu. A paciência é a maior das virtudes._

Encontrou a mãe aflita na porta de casa. Uma das crianças viera avisar que pessoas estranhas estiveram procurando seu filho na aldeia aquela manhã. Ninguém entregara o endereço, porém era improvável que não o descobrissem mais cedo ou mais tarde. Uma sombra passou sobre seus olhos, dando-lhe a impressão de que algo funesto estava para acontecer.

* * *

Dois meses haviam se passado desde a partida de Kanon. Ele andava sem um rumo certo, seguindo para o norte e um pouco para o oeste. Fora a cavalo para ganhar tempo. Durante todo o percurso sentira uma força estranha seguindo-o. Sombras moviam-se por entre as árvores, arbustos e pedras mais rápido do que sua visão podia acompanhar. 

Em momento algum pensara que Ravana ia vê-lo partir e não faria nada para impedir que chegasse a seu destino ou encontrasse o menino antes dele. Não subestimava a astúcia daquele velho demônio. Trazia consigo um rosário de contas de diamante. O diamante era a pedra de Brahma, como a granada era a de Vishnu e a jade a de Shiva (4). Os diamantes eram considerados símbolos da inocência, da constância, da fidelidade e da paz.

Era o rosário que os jovens que recebiam o espírito de Brahma deviam carregar, o símbolo de sua missão sobre a terra, que estava impregnado pelo poder do Criador. Fora guardado nos Templos Gêmeos junto com os outros dois durante mil anos e agora estava prestes a ser devolvido ao dono legítimo. Kanon trazia-o envolto no braço direito. O poder daquelas pedras impediria que qualquer um tentasse feri-lo.

Dormia profundamente deitado na relva. O cavalo amarrado a uma árvore próxima. Sonhava com Saga. Estavam juntos no jardim de um dos templos. Saga o beijava de forma doce. Podia sentir seus lábios umedecidos, o toque macio da língua do irmão, que passou a suas bochechas.

--Saga... para... ta me babando todo – resmungou rindo. – Saga... quer parar? Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas não precisa babar desse jeito, amor...

Abriu os olhos, sonolento. Não era Saga que estava à sua frente. Deu um pulo e gritou como só ele era capaz de fazer. Um lhama grande, peludo e gordo que estivera lambendo seu rosto desembestou a correr pela encosta da montanha.

--Eu não acredito nisso! Era só o que me faltava! – disse furioso, limpando o rosto, e olhou para os céus como se esperasse ser ouvido. – Isso é praga sua Saga! Eu sei que é! Seu ciumento obsessivo! Você me paga quando eu voltar!

Levantou, juntou suas coisas e passou o pé pelo circulo que havia traçado em torno de si e do cavalo para desfazê-lo. Era uma magia antiga que garantia proteção (5). Não podia correr nenhum risco. Se ele não conseguisse cumprir a missão e perdessem Brahma perderiam tudo.

--Encosta da montanha? – perguntou-se só então percebendo que a enorme montanha se erguia à sua frente.

Há dias via a montanha se aproximar cada vez mais. Finalmente chegara. Precisava se apressar e procurar o rio. Nuvens tampavam o sol de tempos em tempos, aumentando a sensação sombria que se apoderara dele. Parou tentando ouvir barulho de água.

Um som muito fraco podia ser ouvido. _Me espere, Saga. Estou voltando. E vou levar o menino comigo._ Pensou ao sentir os pés molhados. Uma vertente se derramava por entre a turfa verde. Começou a segui-la montanha acima, observando o sol que se movia para o oeste de quando em quando, esperando a primeira sombra que antecederia a escuridão.

* * *

Era fim de tarde. Mu e sua família conversavam sobre as atividades do dia sentados na grama na frente de casa. Apesar do sol estar quase se pondo o calor continuava. O garoto estava inquieto e não parava de olhar para os lados. Seu coração aflito. 

Narasima (6), o filho do meio que ainda não havia retornado, chegou correndo. Sua expressão era de pavor. Estava encharcado de suor e havia um pouco de sangue em suas roupas. Caiu exausto, mal podendo falar.

--Fujam... ladrões...

--Acalme-se meu filho – disse Mahadevi oferecendo-lhe um pouco de água. – Fale com calma.

--Precisamos sair daqui – disse Mu.

--Ladrões mãe. Mataram todos na vila... colocaram fogo nas casas... não sobrou nada...

--Como assim, meu filho? – perguntou o pai. – O que poderiam querer numa vila simples como Sraddhâ?

--O espírito de Brahma... ninguém sabia... por isso mataram... eles estão chegando... não há tempo... fujam...

--Não vou deixar que matem meu rebanho, vamos Devdas, temos que proteger os animais – o pai saiu acompanhado do filho mais velho.

O rapaz caiu sem forças. Mahadevi olhou para o filho mais novo. Tudo parecia claro para ela. Recebera um presente do Criador. Fora abençoada trazendo seu espírito de volta ao mundo. Precisava protegê-lo. Pegou-o nos braços correndo o mais que podia em direção a uma gruta muito bem escondida na montanha.

Ele protestava dizendo que não era mais uma criança para ser carregada, que a família devia ficar unida. Chamava pelo pai e pelos irmãos. Estes se preocupavam em proteger o rebanho e não lhe deram ouvidos.

--Escute, meu filho – disse Mahadevi quando chegaram. – Os deuses me abençoaram me dando você. Preciso que faça algo para mim, em nome desse grande amor que tenho por você, meu menino. Mantenha-se vivo. Não importa o que aconteça, mantenha-se vivo. Assim que eu sair, coloque uma pedra na entrada desse local e só saia quando estiver seguro, você saberá quando ir. Não esqueça que eu o amo... e cumpra sua missão com honra e dignidade.

Ela beijou a testa do garoto e dirigiu-se para a saída. Mu sabia que devia ser assim. Haviam coisas que não podiam ser mudadas ou todo o destino poderia ser mudado rumo a uma catástrofe. Ainda tentou conseguir forças para chamar aquela mulher que tanto amava de volta e protegê-la. Não conseguiu. Era daquela maneira que tinha que ser. O choro havia entalado em sua garganta.

Usou seus poderes para fechar a entrada com uma enorme pedra. Não tardou a ouvir gritos horríveis. O barulho de animais sendo mortos. O fogo consumindo a grama, a casa e tudo aquilo que tanto amava. Seu mundo, sua família, seu lar estavam ardendo em chamas. Deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Um forte vento soprava fora da gruta, arrancando as folhas das árvores.

* * *

Seguia a trilha sentindo um cheiro acre de fumaça e carne queimada. Aquilo não estava certo. Kanon fez o cavalo aumentar a velocidade. O vento parecia querer arrastar tudo com ele. As folhas das árvores grudavam aos montes em seus cabelos que insistiam em lhe tampar a visão. 

A última sombra que antecede a escuridão surgiu sobre a terra e ele viu o fim do caminho. Pedras cobertas de fuligem, ainda quentes. Um monte disforme, que parecia ter sido uma casa, desabado sobre o chão, a palha ainda queimando. Cheiro de sangue.

Ouviu um choro baixinho e foi ver o que era. Um menino que mais parecia um anjo estava sentado em uma pedra, os cotovelos apoiados sobre as pernas, o rosto apoiado nas mãos fechadas. Suas lágrimas caíam como se quisessem lavar daquela terra aquele cheiro acre de morte.

Kanon viajara todos aqueles quilômetros com a intenção de encontrar Brahma. Sabia que o espírito do Criador estava diante de si, chorando como uma criança desamparada entre carcaças de animais mortos e fumaça. Nada poderia tê-lo preparado para aquela cena. Aproximou-se sem saber o que fazer.

O menino levantou os olhos verdes e olhou para ele. Sabia que não era uma ameaça. A ameaça havia passado. Kanon também não sentia mais a presença dos servos de Ravana.

--Eu poderia ter evitado... poderia sim... eles estariam vivos agora se eu não tivesse medo de mudar o destino... foi minha culpa...

--Não deve se sentir culpado... não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas...

--Eles estavam atrás de mim. Se eu tivesse ficado poderia salvá-los...

--Se tivesse ficado aqui teria sido morto... Não chore por isso. Eles estão bem. A morte não deve ser encarada como algo triste.

--Quem é você? – perguntou com a voz ainda carregada de tristeza.

--Sou Kanon, um dos Mestres do Templo. Vim de muito longe para lhe devolver isto e pedir que venha comigo.

Entregou o rosário à Mu. O garoto passou a examinar as pedras. Sorriu. Elas lhe eram tão familiares como se ele próprio as tivesse criado. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter feito outros dois rosários semelhantes, porém com outras pedras. Parecia ter sido a tanto tempo que a lembrança se perdera.

--Precisamos tirar você daqui, antes que eles voltem – disse Kanon preocupado. Sabia que as sombras logo se dariam conta de seu erro e voltariam atrás do garoto.

--Para onde vamos?

--Para os Templos Gêmeos. Você vai estar seguro lá. E terá resposta para as perguntas que desejar fazer. Confia em mim?

--Confio – não fazia idéia do que eram os Templos Gêmeos, mas queria muito sair dali.

Deu a mão para Kanon e o acompanhou até o cavalo que fora amarrado ali perto. Pôde ver o corpo de Narasima mutilado exatamente onde ele caíra após trazer a notícia que dera tempo para que sua vida fosse salva. Fez uma prece silenciosa para que aqueles que haviam sido sua família encontrassem seu caminho e não sofressem.

Partiram de volta aos Templos Gêmeos imediatamente. Precisavam viajar rapidamente para evitar que as sombras os alcançassem. Mu permaneceu quieto boa parte do caminho. Apenas depois que teve certeza de que podia confiar em Kanon e sua dor havia acalmado é que se soltou um pouco e começou a conversar com ele. O mestre do templo do oeste estava cada vez mais impressionado com aquele garoto.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1-** Mahadevi é o nome da esposa do deus hindu Shiva. Também é chamada de Parvati e é filha das Montanhas do Himalaia e irmã do rio Ganges.

**2-** Na verdade é Maitreya. Significa "o amoroso". Na China é conhecido como o Buddha da felicidade. A tradição budista acredita que virá daqui a trinta mil anos, para restaurar o Dharma quando os ensinamentos de Siddhartha desaparecerem.

**3-** Devdas é um filme indiano que me indicaram quando eu estava começando a escrever a fic. Nunca vi o filme todo, só os clipes de dança (foi daí que tirei a descrição do Odissi, que aparecerá mais adiante) e usei a trilha sonora pra escrever algumas cenas. O nome do personagem principal é Devdas, então resolvi fazer essa homenagem

**4- **Essa parte eu inventei. O diamante ficou com Brahma porque é uma pedra que representa pureza, a inocência e a constância, a granada representa Vishnu por sua relação com o amor, com o coração, e a jade representa Shiva por estar associada com a imortalidade e da proteção, características que Shiva representa.

**5-** No Ramayana conta-se que Rama traçou um círculo ao redor de Sita quando precisou deixá-la sozinha, dentro desde círculo nada poderia feri-la, mas ela foi atraída para fora por Ravana e acabou sendo presa por ele. Em muitas religiões o círculo tem poder de proteção e o Hinduísmo é uma delas.

**6- **Nome do Leão-Homem que foi um dos avatares de Vishnu. Brahma tinha dado invulnerabilidade a um Demônio durante o dia e durante a noite. O avatar matou o demônio até ao crepúsculo.

Agradeço a **Yumi Sumeragi **(semana que vem o Shaka volta pra aprontar mais um pouco XD Obrigada pela propagando que vc ta fazendo de Hiny e pela força que me deu e ainda ta me dando com ela! Sem vc a fic não teria saído ), **Athenas de Aries **(espero que goste desse cap! Adorei fics Mil Perdões e As Sete Cidades O Meu Amor! Mu e Shaka são tão perfeitos!), **Ia-Chan** (sou uma pesquisadora obcecada '' e os assuntos são tão interessantes que eu ia ficando com vontade de saber mais conforme ia pesquisando, isso ajudou bastante também. Morro dos Ventos Uivantes é incrível! Donko e Shion são tudo! Vou ficar esperando vc atualizar Flagelo do Coração! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic ) e **Litha-chan** (muito obrigada pelos elogios a fic vai continuar sendo atualizada todos os sábados. E por falar nas suas fics, quando vc vai atualizar Chance de Amar? Me apaixonei pela sua fic ). Agradeço também a todos os que estão acompanhando a fic e não deixaram review. Não esqueçam: comentários são sempre bem-vindos! Façam uma escritora feliz, deixem review!

Sábado que vem as coisas começam a ficar mais interessantes Shaka encontra Lune e Donko conhece Shion, o que a mala da Saori vai achar de tudo isso? Não percam o próximo capítulo XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – A Chegada de Vishnu**

As águas do Golfo de Bengala eram cortadas com velocidade pelo pequeno Star Hill. Ao longe se podia divisar uma pequena mancha negra que se alargava rapidamente. O vento soprava forte, aproximando-os cada vez mais da terra. O mês era novembro. O sol brilhava num céu sem nuvens, o clima era ameno.

Para os ingleses, acostumados com o frio e a umidade constantes, era uma novidade. Saori não parava de se abanar, achando que nem o inferno seria tão quente. Radamanthys subia pelas paredes, mal podendo esperar o barco ancorar para poder sair atrás de mulheres.

Shion recuperara um pouco do animo e da esperança da juventude. A sombra de um sorriso podia ser vista em seu rosto vez por outra. Aquele clima, aquele céu estrelado à noite e, principalmente, a ausência da neblina constante que pairava sobre Londres e seus arredores estava fazendo bem a ele. Estava cheio de planos e queria colocá-los em prática o mais rápido possível.

Seu filho não parava na cabine. Passava todo o tempo que podia conversando com Julian e com os marinheiros, estava aprendendo muito com eles. Sua pele estava levemente bronzeada, deixando um pouco evidente o tom azulado. Saori estava histérica pensando que o filho tinha pegado alguma doença desconhecida.

Queria que ele ficasse na cabine com ela, rezando e cuidando de seus enjôos. Lune sabia que a punição não seria nada leve. Praticamente deixar de rezar por quase cinco meses, desobedecer à mãe, ouvir as histórias pagãs do capitão e seus homens, tudo seria cobrado quando chegassem. Podia sentir a dor de seus joelhos sobre os grãos de milho ou ainda a cera quente caindo em suas costas.

Nada importava. Estava chegando em casa. Os vultos dos edifícios e dos templos de Calcutá podiam ser vistos à distância. Altas palmeiras perfilavam-se ao longo do cais. O cheiro da maresia misturava-se com o de especiarias e incenso. O barco ancorou e Shion foi chamar Saori.

Ela apareceu a muito custo, reclamando sem parar. Apoiava-se em Shion e parecia prestes a colocar o almoço para fora. Tampava os olhos com o leque de madrepérola e seda negra para não ver os marinheiros sem camisa.

--Que calor horrível, isto parece o inferno de tão quente!

--Pensei que senhoras dignas e religiosas como você não soubessem como é o inferno, Saori – alfinetou Shion, já sem paciência para aquelas reclamações sem-sentido. Ela nada disse. Uma boa cristã não discutia com o marido.

--Um barco deve ter chegado na semana passada, avisando que viríamos. Temos que nos apresentar na cede da Companhia Inglesa. Deve ter alguém nos esperando lá – disse Radamanthys aparecendo ao lado do tio. – Também vamos precisar de um intérprete que nos acompanhe, não sei nem que língua esses selvagens falam.

--Não sei por que você os considera selvagens, primo. Nem os viu ainda. Talvez sejam mais civilizados que nós.

--Não se meta em conversa de adultos, pirralho.

--Ah, mas você é muito adulto, não é?

--Como esse pirralho está petulante! Não devia ter descuidado dele tia. Veja só como ficou!

Saori olhou feio para o filho. Resolveria o problema assim que a comida parasse de revirar em seu estômago.

Shion apoiava-se na amurada, com Saori segurando seu braço. Calcutá descortinava-se à sua frente. O forte Saint William (1), maior construção da cidade e lugar onde ficava a cede da Companhia Inglesa, destacava-se em pedra escura e arquitetura em estilo inglês do final do século XVII.

Vários templos em diferentes estilos, pedras e cores espalhavam-se, misturando-se a casas com enormes jardins, barraquinhas que vendiam as mais diversas mercadorias e prédios de outros estabelecimentos. Uma catedral cristã também podia ser vista.

O porto era muito limpo. Estava apinhado de gente que transitava de um lado para o outro, realizando as mais diversas atividades. Saori agora resmungava dos homens com o torso nu que trabalhavam no cais. Estava achando aquilo o fim do mundo. Era um escândalo.

Radamanthys estava encantado com as mulheres que andavam com vestidos, blusas e saias de tecidos leves, muitas com a barriga de fora e decotes que Saori jamais usaria, embora nada tivessem de indecentes. Nada mais normal com o calor que fazia.

Uma música carregada de tristeza e, ao mesmo tempo, doce e alegre podia ser ouvida, vindo de algum lugar próximo. Os acordes eram muito diferentes dos tocados na Inglaterra ou em qualquer salão ocidental. Passavam uma emoção única e contraditória. Lune tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

O capitão foi ter com eles para avisar que podiam descer. Também parecia muito alegre com a chegada. Tinha muitos amigos em Calcutá que estava com vontade de rever.

--Vou levá-los até a Companhia – disse ele em seu tom alegre e jovial de sempre. – Lá eles mandarão alguém vir buscar suas coisas. É melhor que venham todos, assim poderão ter uma idéia de como é a cidade e o povo indiano.

Era um pouco complicado andar no meio de toda aquela gente. Homens passavam com enormes caixas de madeira, obrigando os passantes a se esquivarem. O colorido das roupas enchia os olhos. Conversas e canções em inglês e hindi (2) podiam ser ouvidas em toda parte. Lune surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer aquela língua. Era o idioma das canções que ele costumava cantar quando se distraía. Ficou pasmo ao perceber que, diferentemente das outras vezes, podia compreender o significado de cada palavra.

Olhava em volta com curiosidade. Distanciou-se um pouco dos pais e não percebeu quando foi separado deles por um grupo de carregadores que passava apressado. Quando se deu conta, estava perdido no meio da multidão sem saber o que fazer.

_Calma, Lune. Não entre em pânico. Dá pra ver a bandeira inglesa lá naquele canto, deve ser pra lá. Melhor, pergunte a alguém. Você entende o que eles falam, por que não saberia falar também? Respire. Concentre-se, procure as palavras certas_, pensava tentando se acalmar. Não era tão terrível se perder num lugar como aquele.

Terrível seria o castigo que receberia de Saori por sua irresponsabilidade. Um castigo a mais para ser juntado à lista dos que receberia pelos "pecados" cometidos durante a viagem. Como se ter uma mãe como Saori já não fosse castigo suficiente. Olhou em volta procurando alguém não muito ocupado para pedir informação. Precisava se apressar, não queria que Shion ficasse preocupado.

**

* * *

**Donko entrou no forte Saint William sem nem ter idéia do que queriam com ele. Abel, o encarregado da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais, o esperava em sua sala. Era um aposento grande, ricamente decorado com móveis de mogno vindos da Inglaterra e cortinas da melhor seda da Índia. Os tons escuros, principalmente vinho e negro, davam um ar sombrio e ao mesmo tempo pomposo ao local. 

Abel era um homem extremamente reservado. Vivia sozinho em uma mansão nos arredores da cidade. Era frio e calculista e dava valor somente ao poder e ao dinheiro. Tinha cabelos e olhos azuis, de um tom muito claro. Vestia roupas ocidentais de corte refinado e costura impecável.

--Bom dia, Donko. Está atrasado – disse friamente.

O produtor de chá suspirou não querendo começar a discutir. Tinha verdadeiro horror àquele homem. Achava-o mesquinho, arrogante e ganancioso além da conta. A antipatia em pessoa. Mantinha negócios com ele por pura falta de opção.

--Mesmo um inglês pode perdoar cinco minutos de atraso, não pode? – disse mantendo-se simpático e alegre. Não seria aquele ser intragável que estragaria seu bom humor.

--Sem gracinhas, por favor. Vamos direto ao assunto. Um barco está chegando hoje da Inglaterra com uma família que vai tomar posse da propriedade abandonada ao lado da sua. Quero que os leve até lá e os ajude no que precisarem. São uma família ilustre e é de meu interesse que sejam bem tratados e que nada lhes falte.

--A casa está abandonada há anos. Vai precisar de reforma, com certeza. Eles pretendem cultivar chá? Onde vão ficar até a reforma ser concluída?

--Não sei se pretendem reativar os campos de chá da propriedade ou se vão se dedicar exclusivamente ao comércio. Terá de perguntar a eles. Creio que não haverá problema em ficarem na sua casa por um tempo. Não vai se negar a ajudar os conterrâneos de seu pai, ou vai?

Donko sentiu seu estômago revirar de raiva. Quem aquele homem pensava que era para colocar estranhos em sua casa e sem pedir permissão? Ia dizer umas boas verdades a ele quando Atlas, secretário de Abel, os interrompeu.

--Com licença, senhor – disse. – Eles já chegaram.

--Excelente! Pode pedir que entrem.

Um homem de longos cabelos louros e farta franja caindo sobre os olhos violeta entrou na sala. Parecia perturbado.

--Bons dias, senhores. Meu nome é Shion. Pediram que me apresentasse à Companhia ao chegar. Trago uma carta de recomendação – disse entregando um papel enrolado e lacrado por um sinete vermelho.

Abel estendeu a mão e o pegou. Leu atentamente, depois sorriu.

--Ah, sim. Estávamos a sua espera, senhor Shion. Sou Abel, encarregado da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais neste território. Seja muito bem-vindo à Índia. Deixe-me apresentar Donko Desai, ele será seu vizinho.

Só então Shion reparou no homem de pele morena e cabelos castanhos que estava parado a seu lado. Sentiu um calor diferente ao apertar sua mão. Aqueles olhos verdes lhe traziam conforto, ternura e alegria. Donko estava um tanto abobado. Nunca vira um homem tão belo em toda a sua vida. A pele clara de Shion e suas feições delicadas lhe davam um ar angelical, como se fosse se desfazer no ar ao mínimo toque.

--Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Sinto muito chegar trazendo problemas, mas preciso pedir sua ajuda, senhores.

--Algo errado? – perguntou Abel, com fingido interesse.

--Meu filho perdeu-se enquanto vínhamos para cá.

Saori entrou na sala, seguida por Radamanthys.

--Senhor meu marido, precisamos procurar nosso filho antes que os selvagens façam mal a ele. Não sabemos do que esses filhos do demônio são capazes! – disse ela furiosa.

Shion engoliu em seco. Donko por pouco não pulou no pescoço dela. Reação típica de fanáticas inglesas recém-chegadas que achavam que não poderia haver civilização longe de suas igrejas e de seus ministros.

--Está é Saori, minha esposa – disse exasperado fazendo as apresentações. – E Radamanthys de Wyvern, nosso sobrinho.

--Com todo o respeito, cara senhora, não precisa se preocupar com seu filho. Não há selvagens nesta terra e ninguém fará mal a ele – disse Donko. Seu pai era inglês, mas a mãe, de quem herdara as terras e tudo o que possuía, era indiana. A Índia era seu lar, os indianos seu povo. Não conseguia controlar a raiva quando eles eram chamados de selvagens filhos do demônio.

--Diga-me como é o menino e mandarei que meus homens o procurem. Até o final do dia vamos encontrá-lo.

--Perdoe-me pelo inconveniente. Como disse, não queria chegar trazendo problemas.

--Problema nenhum – disse Abel em fingida gentileza. Sabia que Shion era muito influente e respeitado na Inglaterra, ter sua amizade seria de grande valia. – Não é a primeira vez que acontece. Crianças ficam fascinadas com o porto, com o colorido, com a diferença da Inglaterra. Seu filho não é o primeiro nem o último menino recém-chegado a se perder. E também não será o primeiro a não ser encontrado.

_Cínico_, pensou Donko. Não conseguia entender como Abel era capaz de ser tão fingido. Shion começou a descrever o filho enquanto Radamanthys consolava a tia e esta ameaça Lune de todas as formas possíveis em pensamento. Mais tarde se acertaria com ele. Tinha muito que cobrar do garoto, ele passara da conta na viagem e agora os fazia passar aquela vergonha. Lune não perdia por esperar.

**

* * *

**Não muito longe do forte Saint William, Shaka andava apressado sem cuidar muito por onde ia. Tropeçou e caiu por cima de alguém. A queda o fez fechar os olhos. Podia sentir o corpo debaixo do seu, quente, macio. Foi como se um pequeno raio passasse por seu corpo. Abriu os olhos para encontrar duas ametistas a encará-lo confusas. 

Ao ser empurrado para o chão, o outro menino segurara sua cintura. Shaka podia sentir as mãos em volta dela. Uma vontade de abraçar aquele menino e ficar ali para sempre tomou conta dele. Era o garoto do sonho.

Lune encarava o menino de cabelos louros e olhos azuis achando-o a perfeita imagem de um anjo sorrindo para si. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia querer sair pela boca. O momento em que seus olhos se encontraram pareceu durar uma eternidade e poucos segundos.

Finalmente um dos dois reagiu. Shaka levantou-se de vagar e estendeu a mão para ajudar o outro. Ambos coraram ao contato sem saber por quê. Estavam um de frente para o outro, as mãos unidas.

Uma melodia forte, de ritmo alegre era tocada com instrumentos de corda e percussão por músicos de rua. A voz suave de uma mulher entoava a letra triste que contava a história de um amor que nem a distancia fora capaz de separar. Ritmo alegre e letras tristes. As músicas expressavam a contradição que os indianos viam no mundo, a mescla entre luz e escuridão, tristeza e alegria.

--Desculpe, estava distraído e não vi você – disse o menino louro num inglês impecável. Lune pensou que devia ser filho de algum comerciante vindo da Inglaterra. – Meu nome é Shakyamuni, mas pode chamar de Shaka.

--Eu... sou Lune – o sorriso bobo que ele tinha nos lábios dobrara de tamanho.

--Seja bem-vindo à Índia, Lune.

Como a boa educação que recebera no templo mandava, aproximou-se e deu um selinho em Lune. Um ato inocente, sem qualquer malícia ou segundas intenções. O mundo se dissolveu, deixando somente a música e os dois. Foi um toque rápido, porém ambos sentiram o coração disparar, o toque doce dos lábios do outro, uma sensação tão boa que não dava vontade de se separarem.

--Por que você fez isso? – perguntou o garoto de cabelos cor de lavanda, corando absurdamente. Fora seu primeiro beijo. E ele não estava zangado por ter sido com outro garoto.

--Desculpe de novo. Não quis ofendê-lo. Às vezes esqueço que os ocidentais têm outros costumes. Convivo pouco com pessoas que não são do meu povo, então não sei muito bem como se comportam.

--Não me ofendeu – apressou-se em dizer. – É que do lugar de onde eu vim não é comum dois... dois garotos... se... é... – Lune se enrolou com as palavras e não conseguiu terminar a frase.

--Se beijarem para cumprimentar? Como vocês cumprimentam então? – perguntou Shaka curioso.

--Nós damos as mãos. Assim.

Só então Lune percebeu que não havia soltado a mão do garoto desde que levantara com sua ajuda. Corou de leve. Mostrou a ele como os ingleses costumavam cumprimentar. Sentiu falta do calor da mão do outro em sua quando a largou.

--Que coisa mais sem graça isso de apertar a mão... é um gesto tão frio e distante... Você chegou agora?

--Foi. Estou meio perdido. Distraí-me olhando o porto e me perdi dos meus pais.

--Sabe para onde eles estavam indo?

--Para a cede da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais.

--É fácil! É aquele prédio grande ali, o forte Saint William – apontou para o topo da construção que podia ser visto de onde estavam, a bandeira inglesa tremulava no alto. – Eu te levo lá! Já está mesmo na hora de eu ir.

--Você mora aqui? – perguntou enquanto andavam ao longo da avenida ladeada por palmeiras que Lune vira do barco. Sem que percebessem, suas mãos voltaram a se unir.

--Não. Moro no templo do leste. É um templo muito bonito que fica às margens do rio.

--Seus pais cuidam do templo?

--Não conheci meus pais de verdade, fui deixado nas escadarias do templo quando ainda era bebê. Saga e Kanon cuidaram de mim. São como se fossem meus pais.

--Sinto muito.

--Eu não. Adoro aquele lugar, e aqueles dois são os melhores pais que eu poderia querer. E ainda tem o Donko, ele também sempre cuidou de mim. Foi quem me trouxe pra cá hoje.

--Esse Donko também mora no templo?

--Não. Ele é proprietário de uma plantação de chá. É um dos poucos indianos associados à Companhia. Vou apresentar ele a você! Ele está lá tratando de não sei o quê...

--Pensei que você fosse ocidental – disse distraído.

--Todos pensam. Por causa do cabelo claro.

--E pelo seu inglês. Você fala muito bem.

--Obrigado. Donko me ensinou, ele achou que seria útil. Mas eu não gosto muito não. Prefiro hindi e sânscrito, tem sons mais bonitos.

--Também acho.

--Sabe falar?

--Consigo entender.

--Quem te ensinou? – perguntou curioso.

--Ninguém. Eu... só sei – disse um pouco sem graça, pensando que Shaka ia achar que estava ficando doido.

--Entendo. Talvez você tenha sido indiano numa outra vida – sorriu.

Lune olhou-o intrigado. À frente deles estendia-se a escadaria de largos degraus de pedra que culminava na porta do forte Saint William.

--É aqui. Vamos? – perguntou Shaka. O outro assentiu e eles entraram.

Saori foi a primeira a ver o filho. Deu outro escândalo ao vê-lo entrar conversando na maior alegria e de mãos dadas com um garoto de roupas estranhas.

--Lune Heathcliff, onde você estava? Tem noção da vergonha que nos fez passar? – disse ela entre dentes, controlando o tom de voz para que não a ouvissem. – Isso não vai ficar assim, você sabe que não vai! Espere até chegarmos em casa. E você quem é? – perguntou rudemente olhando para Shaka.

Antes que ele pudesse responder Shion apareceu com Radamanthys, Abel e Donko. Abraçou o filho aliviado por ele estar bem. Lune estranhou um gesto de carinho tão explicito e íntimo. Nunca, em todos os seus dezesseis anos de vida, lembrava-se de ter sido abraçado pelo pai.

--Você está bem, meu filho?

--Eu estou. E o senhor? – estava perplexo com uma mudança tão brusca no comportamento do pai.

Afastou-se um pouco e olhou-o nos olhos. Havia uma luz diferente neles. _Amor._ Pode reconhecer imediatamente. Shion podia não saber ainda o que se passava em seu coração. Podia negar, podia ignorar. Contudo, estava acontecendo. Ele encontrara sua alma gêmea e não poderia fugir a vida toda.

Olhou para o lado e sorriu. O motivo da mudança estava em pé, ao lado de seu pai. Um homem de cabelos castanhos encaracolados com quem ele simpatizou logo de cara. Ele e seu pai pareciam opostos. Lembrou das músicas que ouvira, que eram a expressão de opostos que se completavam e que não podiam viver um sem o outro. Os olhos daquele homem apresentavam a mesma luz que os de seu pai.

--Senhores, lhes apresento meu filho, Lune – disse Shion visivelmente mais tranqüilo, dirigindo-se a Donko e Abel.

--Muito prazer, Lune – disse Donko estendendo a mão. – Vejo que encontrou o Shaka no caminho.

--Na verdade foi ele que me encontrou – sorriu.

Saori resmungou insatisfeita. Não poderia sair coisa boa dali. Precisava afastar o filho daquele garoto o mais rápido possível.

--Mas que crianças adoráveis! – exclamou Abel chegando mais perto dos meninos. – E quem é este outro? Seu filho Donko? Nunca me disse que tinha um.

--É como se fosse. Sempre considerei Shaka um como um filho.

Abel estendeu a mão para Shaka como tinha feito com Lune. Ele apertou a mão oferecida a contragosto. Definitivamente não havia gostado daquele homem. Sentia sua gentileza fingida, carregada de más intenções. O filho de Shion notara uma aura negra pairando em torno dele.

--Ele me lembra muito você, Donko – ironizou Abel. Shaka olhava para ele como se tivesse vontade de reduzi-lo a cinzas.

Uma força fora do comum emanava dos garotos. Abel pôde sentir e começou a formular hipóteses em sua mente. Tinha quase certeza de que eram eles. _Dois garotinhos indefesos. Vai ser muito mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Mas onde está o terceiro? _Precisaria cuidar disso mais tarde. Não podia deixar que se tornassem um problema, melhor eliminar os três antes que começassem a atrapalhar seus planos.

--Agora que estão todos aqui, acho que podemos ir. Se nos apressarmos chegamos em minha casa para o almoço – disse Donko quebrando o silêncio incômodo que se instalara entre eles.

--Sua casa? – perguntou Radamanthys surpreso.

--Permitam-me que eu explique – ofereceu-se Abel. Shion começava a se incomodar com aquele tom meloso que ele usava – A propriedade que o senhor Shion recebeu está abandonada há muitos anos, precisa de uma boa reforma, móveis novos, empregados.

--Pensei que isso tivesse sido providenciado – disse Saori. A idéia de ficar na casa de um nativo não lhe agradava.

--O navio que trazia a notícia de sua chegada teve alguns contratempos no caminho e só chegou ontem. Não tivemos tempo de preparar nada. O senhor Donko se ofereceu gentilmente – nessa parte Donko pigarreou mostrando-se visivelmente descontente – para abrigá-los na casa dele até que a sua fique pronta. Como são praticamente vizinhos a obra poderá ser acompanhada de perto, para que fique ao gosto de vocês.

--Cuidaremos da reforma depois de ver a casa – disse Shion. – Gostaria de agradecer a ajuda dos senhores e pedir um último favor. Preciso de alguém que tire nossa bagagem do barco e a leve para onde vamos ficar. Julian Solo, o capitão, tomará conta da embarcação para mim.

--Ótimo. Vou cuidar para que suas coisas cheguem à casa do senhor Donko ainda hoje.

--Então vamos – disse Donko não agüentando mais aturar a presença de Abel.

Abel cedeu uma carruagem para Saori e Radamanthys. Shion pediu um cavalo e foi prontamente atendido. O representante da Companhia estava se esforçando em agradá-lo e conseguir sua confiança. Lune foi no cavalo de Shaka, o que deixou sua mãe a ponto de espumar de raiva.

--Pode segurar minha cintura se quiser, assim não tem perigo de você cair – disse Shaka, vendo que Lune estava um pouco afastado dele e tentava se afirmar segurando ao lado da cela.

O garoto inglês aproximou-se mais, deixando seu corpo encostar de leve no de Shaka e passou os braços em torno da cintura dele. Fechou os olhos sentindo a maciez do corpo do outro, o perfume de sândalo que exalava dele. Gostava daquele contato. Corou sem saber direito o porquê. Shaka sorria, um pouco vermelho também. Tinha vontade de soltar as rédeas do cavalo e tocar aquelas mãos, segurá-las entre as suas.

**

* * *

**Logo se afastaram da cidade e entraram em um pequeno trecho de mata que a separava das fazendas de chá e dos diversos templos da margem do Ganges. Altas árvores, arbustos e diversas plantas nativas rodeavam o caminho, impedindo que o interior da mata fosse visto. Chegaram a um ponto em que, fazendo-se uma curva fechada para a direita, havia uma estrada um pouco menor. 

--Esta estrada leva às suas terras, senhor Shion. Seguindo reto passamos pelo por um dos Templos Gêmeos e chegamos à minha casa, mas uns quarenta e cinco minutos a pé, pouco menos que isso a cavalo. Gostaria de ver suas terras?

--Se não se incomoda, prefiro voltar depois do almoço. Sem querer ser abusado, estou morto de fome – disse com um sorriso envergonhado que encantou Donko.

Não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo com ele. Shion lhe inspirava uma torrente de sentimentos e sensações desconhecidas. Não que ele estivesse reclamando. Só queria entender o que era.

--Podemos ir na frente? – perguntou Shaka. – Queria mostrar o templo pro Lune.

O garoto fez aquela cara que só ele sabia fazer e que praticamente obrigava as pessoas a cederem. Afinal, quem teria coragem de negar algo àquele anjo?

--Tudo bem se seu filho entrar no templo? – pediu a Shion. – Sei que vocês ingleses são muito religiosos e não gostam dessas coisas...

--Problema algum – respondeu Shion sorrindo.

Não via mal no filho conhecer a cultura da terra à qual pertenceriam daquele dia em diante. Os planos de voltar à Inglaterra estavam definitivamente sepultados. Estava gostando demais de sua nova pátria para considerar a hipótese de voltar à antiga.

--Pode ir, Shaka. Apenas tome cuidado no caminho e, por favor, fique longe das cobras ou Saga vai querer me matar.

Shion não entendeu essa última observação. Preferiu não perguntar. Saori colocou a cabeça fora da janela da carruagem ao ouvir o som de cascos de cavalo se afastando ligeiros.

--Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou olhando em volta.

--Não aconteceu nada.

--E Lune?

--Ele está bem, não se preocupe. Sei cuidar de meu filho, ao contrário do que pensa, senhora minha esposa.

Donko pôde reparar que Shion não tinha boas relações com a esposa. Outro casamento de aparências, sem dúvida. Saori parecia ser insuportável. Ela voltou a entrar na carruagem, achando melhor ficar quieta antes de passar vergonha na frente daquele selvagem nativo. Tudo o queria era voltar para Londres.

Seu marido estava muito estranho. Parecia não querer mais manter nem as aparências do casamento. Ela estava preocupada. Achava que era tudo culpa do filho e do pacto que ele tinha com o demônio. Olhou para Radamanthys, percebendo que o sobrinho cochilava recostado no banco.

**

* * *

**--Por que ele pediu que você ficasse longe das cobras? – perguntou Lune quando se afastaram um pouco. 

O cavalo andava rápido pela trilha, fazendo os cabelos dos dois esvoaçarem. Alguns fios haviam soltado da traça de Shaka e faziam cócegas no rosto de Lune.

--Porque eu gosto de brincar com elas. E elas sempre têm histórias divertidas pra contar. Mas o mestre Saga não gosta, ele acha perigoso, não entende que elas nunca me machucariam – respondeu como se estivesse dizendo a coisa mais natural do mundo.

--Elas falam com você?

--Mais ou menos. Elas não usam palavras.

--E falam sobre o quê?

--Histórias de antigamente. Elas vivem muito mais tempo que os seres humanos. Algumas têm séculos de histórias para contar. Por viverem tanto tempo nós as consideramos como símbolo do triunfo sobre a morte, da imortalidade. Por isso Shiva as usa como braceletes ou uma coroa na cabeça.

--Shiva é aquele que destrói os males do mundo e guia as almas ao seu caminho depois da morte, não é?

--É sim. Como você sabe?

--Não sei. São como lembranças... coisas que eu lembro sem saber de onde vieram.

--Às vezes isso também acontece comigo. Mestre Saga diz que quando somos muito sensíveis ao mundo espiritual podemos lembrar com mais clareza das outras vidas.

As árvores diminuíram de repente. À direita surgiu o enorme edifício do templo do leste. O sol do meio-dia batia em cheio nele, fazendo-o resplandecer como se fosse feito de ouro. Do outro lado estendia-se uma pequena extensão de terras planas, cobertas de grama e pequenas flores, com enormes figueiras da Índia espalhadas. Terminava em uma escada que descia até tocar a água do Ganges.

A água era rasa por alguns metros, onde os monges costumavam tomar banho pela manhã, e depois começava a tornar-se mais funda. Lune reconheceu os miosótis de seus sonhos, o barulho relaxante do rio, as flores de lótus boiando perto da margem. Do outro lado havia um edifício exatamente igual, só que negro como a noite e que não refletia luz alguma.

--Chegamos – disse Shaka parando na frente do templo e descendo do cavalo. – Quer ajuda?

Lune fez que sim. Ele estendeu os braços e esperou que o garoto saltasse. Os pés do inglês bateram no chão e ele ficou olhando para Shaka. Estavam muito próximos, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Coraram e sorriram.

--Aquele ali é o rio Ganges, o rio sagrado. E lá do outro lado fica o templo do oeste. Sei que de dia pode parecer assustador, mas à noite é como se todas as estrelas do céu refletissem nele.

--Tudo isso é lindo. Eu lembro desse lugar... as flores de lótus... o rio...

Parecia perdido em suas lembranças. Shaka o deixou olhar o quanto quisesse. Não tinha dúvidas de que Lune vivera ali em alguma de suas outras vidas. E de que ele o havia conhecido. Em poucas horas juntos já pareciam amigos de longa data.

--Pode ficar aqui e olhar tudo com calma. Vou entrar e pedir permissão à Saga para levar você lá dentro. É uma das regras. Ninguém entra sem a permissão dele.

--Tudo bem.

Atravessou a estrada, pisando na grama enquanto Shaka desaparecia atrás dos portões que se abriram para ele. Foi andando lentamente até chegar à escada. Desceu o suficiente para poder tocar as águas do Ganges ao se abaixar. Seus olhos estavam úmidos de lágrimas. A beleza do lugar era tanta que lhe dava vontade de chorar. Fez uma prece silenciosa agradecendo aos deuses por o terem conduzido de volta ao seu lar.

**

* * *

**No salão central do templo Saga fazia a prece do meio dia, queimando incenso e recitando o mantra sagrado em frente ao altar da Trimurti. Shaka parou na entrada e esperou que ele acabasse. Ao vê-lo se levantar, correu até ele e se jogou em seu colo. 

--Bom dia, mestre Saga!

O mestre do templo quase caiu para trás. Shaka não era mais o menininho leve que parecia mais uma pena em seus braços. Deu-lhe um beijo e o colocou no chão com cuidado.

--Já de volta Shaka? Pensei que fossem demorar mais.

--Donko só foi lá buscar uns ingleses que vão ficar na casa dele. Parece que depois vão morar na casa abandonada aqui do lado.

--E onde está Donko?

--Vindo mais de vagar com os outros. Tem uma mulher chata com eles que quis vir de carruagem – disse alegremente.

--Shaka! Não deve falar desse jeito de pessoas que mal conhece.

--Mas é verdade! Ela é uma chata mesmo! – Saga fez cara feia e ele resolveu mudar de assunto. – E o mestre Kanon?

--Kanon precisou viajar.

Saga deu um sorriso triste. Só então Shaka percebeu que seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos e inchados.

--Como assim? Onde ele foi? Vocês não brigaram, não é? – perguntou preocupado.

--Não, nós não brigamos. Kanon foi cumprir uma missão que recebeu do mestre dele há muito tempo. Ele queria esperar você para se despedir, mas não havia tempo.

--Quando ele volta?

--Em alguns meses.

--Você está com saudades. E preocupado com ele também.

O mestre assentiu. Shaka o abraçou dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Os gêmeos sempre o haviam ensinado a ser carinhoso e prestativo com aqueles que amava. A tristeza de seu mestre apertava seu coração.

--Não precisa. Vou pedir aos espíritos bons que cuidem dele. Ele vai voltar logo, não se preocupe.

--Se ele não voltar logo, nós vamos buscá-lo – disse sorrindo. - Você está diferente. Aconteceu alguma coisa na cidade?

Shaka baixou os olhos e sorriu, o rosto corando um pouco.

--É que... eu conheci um garoto lá... e... acho que gosto dele...

--Me conte direito essa história.

--Eu sonhei com ele essa noite. Ele vinha em um navio e sorria pra mim. Aí hoje, lá na cidade, vi um navio parecido ancorar e fui lá ver. Esbarrei com esse garoto no caminho. É como se nós nos conhecêssemos desde sempre. Só que ele não sabe do sonho... eu não falei nada porque nos conhecemos há umas poucas horas e eu sei que os ocidentais às vezes não gostam dessas coisas.

--E onde está esse menino?

--Ali fora. Vim pedir a você se ele pode entrar.

--Sabe que não posso deixar qualquer pessoa entrar no templo.

--Acho que ele pode entrar. Ele se lembra daqui. Diz que tem lembranças desse lugar, da nossa língua e da Divina Trindade.

--Está bem, vá buscar o garoto.

Shaka agradeceu e foi correndo buscar Lune. Saga sentou-se em posição de lótus. Estava intrigado com a história de um ocidental lembrar de lá. Não era algo que se via todos os dias.

* * *

Os portões do templo se abriram e Lune pôde contemplar os jardins. Monges andavam de um lado para o outro, cuidando de seus afazeres. No pátio de entrada algumas monjas dançavam ao som de música animada. O cheiro de incenso deixava o ar deliciosamente perfumado. 

--Mestre Saga, este é Lune – disse Shaka quando entraram no salão onde Saga esperava.

Ao botar os olhos no garoto Saga percebeu quem era. Não havia dúvidas de que estava diante do espírito de Vishnu. O tom azulado da pele falava por si. Vishnu tinha esse tom de pele para simbolizar o infinito. Os olhos expressavam um amor por tudo o que o rodeava e uma felicidade que só Vishnu podia expressar.

--Encantado em conhecê-lo. Sou Saga, mestre do templo do leste – disse levantando e estendendo a mão, à maneira ocidental.

Lune ficou em dúvida se devia cumprimentar o mestre do templo daquela maneira. Poderia representar um desrespeito à cultura deles.

--O que foi? – perguntou Saga vendo que o menino permanecia parado.

--Shaka me disse que vocês não costumam cumprimentar assim... não queria ofender seus costumes.

--Não estará ofendendo.

Sorriu e apertou a mão do mestre. Olhou de esguelha para o altar atrás de Saga. Lembrava daquelas imagens. A Divina Trindade. Sabia que devia fazer uma reverência e foi o que fez.

--Shaka me disse que tem lembranças de nossa terra.

--Sim. Desde pequeno.

--Por isso fez a reverência? Crê na Divina Trindade?

--Sim. Eles são os representantes da Força Maior que os criou e ordenou que cuidassem do universo, dando-lhes poderes para tal. Brahma tem o poder de criar, Vishnu de preservar e Shiva de destruir.

--É isso mesmo. Seja bem-vindo, Lune. As portas deste templo estarão sempre abertas para você.

--Obrigado – agradeceu timidamente.

--Vão almoçar conosco?

--Não, Donko já deve estar chegando. Nós vamos com ele. Posso ficar uns dias lá, não posso, mestre?

E lá vinha Shaka com aquela expressão de cachorrinho sem dono. Kanon tinha uma expressão parecida quando queria muito alguma coisa. Só lhe faltava o poder de convencimento de Shaka.

--Pode. Só não vá dar trabalho ao Donko. E, por Shiva, fique...

--Longe das cobras... eu sei – disse chateado. – Obrigado por me deixar ir! – beijou a bochecha de Saga e pegou Lune pela mão. – Vamos, eles estão chegando.

Saga saiu com eles para falar com Donko, fazer a mesma lista de recomendações que fazia toda vez que ele levava Shaka para sua casa. E para esclarecer aquela história de ingleses morando ao lado de seu templo. Não ia querer problemas com os novos vizinhos.

Gostou muito de Shion e o convidou para aparecer no templo quando quisesse, para conversarem um pouco. Achou que Shaka tinha razão ao dizer que Saori era uma chata. Ela mal lhe dissera "bom dia" e ficara dando indiretas, dando a entender que o achava servo do demônio. Radamanthys lhe impressionou. Emanava um poder que talvez nem soubesse possuir, poderia trazer problemas aos meninos.

Despediu-se, certo de que precisava que Kanon voltasse logo. Os Três tinham que ser reunidos e preparados para a batalha que se aproximava. Os inimigos não demorariam a se reunir e começar a planejar o ataque. Sentia-se feliz e mais leve por saber que Vishnu conseguira chegar a eles são e salvo. Parecia ser um menino maravilhoso, assim como Shaka. Virou às costas a estrada e voltou ao templo para almoçar com os demais.

**

* * *

****Notas:**

**1-** A construção do Forte Saint William foi concluída em 1781 e ele fica no centro da cidade. Foi construído como cede da administração inglesa e também como proteção contra algum ataque que pudesse servir. Sua função como sede da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais é só uma suposição minha.

**2-** O hindi é uma das línguas mais faladas na Índia, junto com idioma pali e o inglês.

Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo! Agradeço a **Athenas de Aries e Yumi Sumeragi** pelas reviews! Espero que vcs gostem desse capítulo! Obrigada a todos os que estão acompanhando a fic! A opinião dos leitores é muito importante, deixem review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Conversas e folhas de chá**

Aos olhos de Shion, Lune e Radamanthys, a casa de Donko era um perfeito palácio, mais belo que qualquer construção inglesa que tinham visto. Tudo muito limpo e organizado, um perfume de canela e flores no ar. Pavões andavam pelos jardins floridos e frescos, pela sombra que as árvores faziam.

Saori desceu da carruagem um tanto exasperada. Está bem que ela esperava ter de ficar numa palhoça e que aquela casa parecia ser muito melhor, mas nada a convenceria de que não eram selvagens que viviam ali.

Uma bela senhora de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, olhos azuis e pele morena apareceu no topo das escadas para recebê-los. Usava um vestido de seda azul-celeste estampado em dourado da melhor qualidade. Seus olhos eram contornados de preto e sombreados de azul, os lábios traziam um brilho rosado. Suas jóias a faziam parecer uma rainha.

--Trouxe visitas, Donko? – perguntou intrigada.

Shion pensou que fosse a esposa e Donko. Sentiu-se ligeiramente incomodado com a possibilidade. Seu incômodo só aumentou quando ele se aproximou sorrindo e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

--Não sabia que voltaria hoje, minha mãe.

_Mãe? _Pensou Saori, escandalizada com aquele gesto. A senhora realmente não aparentava a idade que tinha, parecendo muito mais jovem do que era. Viúva há cinco anos, ainda sentia a perda do marido. Fora muito difícil conseguir a permissão de seu pai para casar com um inglês. Somente por amá-lo demais havia conseguido, e sob a condição de que seu marido adotaria um sobrenome indiano, para que os filhos que tivessem pudessem herdar os bens da família.

Donko era o único filho e a mãe o enchia de mimos o tempo todo. Ela sim tinha certeza de que Shaka era seu neto e fazia questão de que ele lhe chamasse de avó. Abraçou o menino e tratou de conhecer as visitas. Não as esperava nem gostou muito da idéia de hospedar estranhos.

Estivera viajando para visitar uma prima doente. Voltara para casa há poucas horas e já tinha que cuidar de acomodar aquela gente. Parou de se importar com o trabalho quando viu o brilho nos olhos do filho ao olhar para Shion. Conhecia-o bem demais para perceber que ali tinha coisa.

--Valha-me Deus! – disse Saori sentindo as pernas amolecerem e o corpo ceder ao ver o altar de Krishna que estava ali. – É o demônio, Shion!

Lune teve vontade de rir. Shaka não conseguiu segurar e riu mesmo. Pensou no que aquela "distinta senhora" faria se visse a imagem de Kali (1). Shion queria um buraco para se esconder da vergonha que estava sendo obrigado a passar. Seria o cúmulo do desrespeito se Saori afrontasse as tradições das pessoas que os estavam abrigando com tão boa-vontade.

--Ingleses recém-chegados, mamãe. Dê um desconto, por favor – pediu Donko em voz baixa. Sabia que sua mãe, tanto quanto ele, detestava pessoas que chegavam de fora se achando melhores que eles por possuírem outra cultura e faltavam ao respeito com suas tradições.

Samia saiu da sala, voltando pouco depois com um copo de água. Saori estava sentada em uma poltrona, com Radamanthys tentando acalmá-la. Ofereceu a água torcendo para que ela se engasgasse. Lune sentara-se nas almofadas e conversava com Shaka. Achava incrível o dom que a mãe tinha de despertar a inimizade e desagradar a todos com seu fanatismo, preconceito e falta de respeito pelo que era diferente do mundinho pequeno em que vivia.

--O almoço está sendo servido – disse a mãe de Donko.

O repicar de sinos foi ouvido. Levantaram-se e foram não à sala de jantar, mas para o pátio de trás da casa. Era um lugar cercado de árvores, calçado de pedra cinza. Quatro mesas enormes estavam arrumadas e várias pessoas conversavam alegres. Eram os trabalhadores que cuidavam das plantações de chá.

--É um costume nosso fazer as refeições com os trabalhadores. Espero que não se importem – disse Donko.

Shion notou que ele chamara as pessoas de trabalhadores e não de empregados. Parecia saber o nome de todos. Andava entre eles, cumprimentando, perguntando da família e puxando conversa. Saori fez cara feia de ter que comer com os subalternos.

--Shaka.

Donko fez sinal para que o menino levantasse. Quando estava ali era sempre o menino que conduzia as orações, como quase monge do templo. Na casa de Donko seguia-se a mesma tradição dos Templos Gêmeos. O garoto pegou uma bela concha branca que lhe era oferecida e virou-se em direção ao leste. Todos ficaram calados observando.

--A Brahma, agradecemos pela criação de mais este dia – ele soprou a concha e todos repetiram o mantra sagrado vinte e sete vezes, de forma incrivelmente rápida. Virou-se para o norte e prosseguiu. – A Vishnu, agradecemos por preservar este dia e zelar por nossas atividades – soprou a concha novamente e o mantra foi repetido mais 27 vezes. Virou, então para o sul. – A Kali, agradecemos pela fertilidade da terra que nos deu o alimento que vamos consumir – outro sopro e mais vinte e sete repetições. Por fim virou-se para o oeste. – A Shiva, agradecemos por destruir o mal no final deste dia, permitindo que comecemos novamente amanhã e por libertar a todos aqueles que partirem desta vida no dia de hoje – soprou a concha e as últimas vinte e sete repetições do mantra foram ouvidas, completando as 108 (2).

Devolveu a concha e a refeição foi iniciada. Saori pedia perdão a Deus por ter presenciado aquela cena de adoração aos demônios. Lune sorria, encontrara seu lugar no mundo. Havia repetido o mantra discretamente junto com os outros, segurando seu rosário de contas debaixo da mesa. Shion achara aquele ritual muito belo em sua simplicidade. Nem um dos rituais da Igreja da Inglaterra, com toda a sua pompa e cerimônia, lhe tocara tanto o coração.

Para ele não era servidão ao demônio, era apenas uma forma diferente de adorar ao mesmo Deus que ele servia. A comida estava deliciosa. Os temperos indianos deixavam a carne de carneiro com um sabor diferente, especial. Saori não tocou na carne, era sexta-feira e seria pecado. Lembrou de castigar Lune por isso mais tarde. Para a sorte do garoto, ela não notou que ele falava hindi tão bem quanto os habitantes locais.

* * *

Após a refeição, um banho foi oferecido aos hóspedes. Há meses não tomavam banho com outra água que não a retirada do mar. Lune foi o primeiro a aceitar, tinha uma mania com limpeza quase tão grande quanto à dos indianos. Tomaria banho todas as manhãs se Saori não proibisse. 

--Podem usar um pequeno rio que fica um pouco afastado da casa e da plantação. Vai garantir mais privacidade – disse Samia providenciando toalhas limpas e óleos perfumados.

--Rio? Não tem tina? – perguntou Saori incrédula. Não tomaria banho em um rio onde qualquer selvagem poderia vê-la.

--Tem, mas só usamos em dia de chuva. Quando fica impossível usar o rio.

--Eu vou preferir a tina, obrigada. Não vou me expor tomando banho num lugar onde alguém pode me ver.

--Eu não me importo com o rio – disse Lune, indiferente.

--Nem eu. Não gostaria de ofender os costumes de vocês – apoiou Shion.

--E os nossos costumes como ficam, senhor meu marido? Nós somos os cristãos aqui – disse Saori cheia de si, como se o fato de ser cristã a fizesse melhor que os outros e obrigasse a família de Donko a fazer todas as suas vontades.

--Ficam para quando estivermos em nossa casa, senhora minha esposa – respondeu Shion exasperado.

Radamanthys não se importou. Seguiu Donko e Shion a caminho do rio.

--Vem Lune, vou mostrar um lugar lindo pra você! – disse Shaka pegando uma toalha, um sabonete de canela e um vidro de óleo de almíscar e puxando o menino pela mão antes que a mãe dele pudesse impedir.

Samia ficou com a desagradável tarefa de mandar preparar a tina para Saori. Tinha um sexto sentido muito forte e ele lhe dizia que aquela mulher era encrenca na certa. Simpatizara muito com Shion. Era um homem gentil, educado e que não desprezava nem desfazia dos costumes alheios. Lembrava muito seu falecido marido, tinha a mesma doçura triste e melancólica que vira nos olhos de seu William. E Donko parecia ter um gosto muito parecido com o seu.

Teve muita vontade de afogar Saori na tina e dizer que fora um acidente. Como boa seguidora das tradições do Templo que era acreditava que tudo o que uma pessoa fazia voltava para ela mais cedo ou mais tarde. Deixaria que o tempo se encarregasse de dar uma lição naquela mulherzinha desprezível que se achava melhor que todos.

* * *

Seguindo uma trilha muito estreita que saia do jardim, chegava-se a uma pequena cachoeira que caía por entre pedras cobertas de musgo para um lago não muito fundo de águas claras. O lugar era cercado de árvores e coberto de grama. Samambaias e orquídeas deixavam o recanto ainda mais belo. 

--Que lugar lindo – disse Lune olhando em volta.

--Achei que fosse gostar.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, um pouco constrangidos.

--Vou virar de costas enquanto você toma banho – disse Shaka. – Se precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir.

Shaka sentou em uma pedra, de costas para a água e começou a cantar baixinho. Ouvia o barulho da água de Lune espirrava, sentia o perfume do sabonete de canela que Samia havia dado ao garoto. Tinha muita vontade de virar e ver como ele era.

--Você canta muito bem – disse Lune, a voz pouco trêmula por causa da água fria.

Shaka corou e agradeceu. Não conseguia entender por que corava a cada palavra que Lune lhe dirigia. Nunca havia ficado tão tímido perto de alguém e ao mesmo tempo se sentido tão à vontade. Seu coração batia mais rápido só de saber que Lune estava ali perto.

--Shaka...

--Hum?

--Pode me alcançar a toalha? – pediu envergonhado. Tentara pegar a toalha de dentro da água sem conseguir.

O garoto virou de vagar para ver Lune com os braços encolhidos junto do corpo, tremendo de frio e com os pés ainda dentro da água. Os cabelos molhados grudavam-se às costas e ao rosto. A pele emanando o perfume de almíscar e canela. Shaka mordeu o lábio e andou de vagar, sem tirar os olhos dele.

--Aqui está – disse passando a toalha pelas costas de Lune e ajudando-o a se secar. – Você fica ofendido se eu disser uma coisa? – perguntou um pouco envergonhado.

--Nada do que você disser poderá me ofender, Shaka – disse com um sorriso doce.

--Você é lindo...

Passou a mão levemente pelo rosto do outro, contornando seus lábios com o polegar. Como era suave. Teve muita vontade de beijá-lo. Não o fez somente porque sabia que Lune poderia não gostar.

--O... obrigado...

Sentiu um calor agradável percorrer seu corpo com aquele toque. Estava tão vermelho quanto poderia ficar. Terminou de se secar e vestiu a roupa, apressado. Pensava no beijo que tinha ganhado de Shaka pela manhã. Seu primeiro beijo. Mesmo sabendo que Shaka fizera aquilo apenas para cumprimentá-lo, não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

--Vamos? Quero te mostrar a plantação de chá. É mais bonita bem ao meio-dia, quando o sol bate em cheio nela. Mas acho que você vai gostar do mesmo jeito.

--Vamos sim!

--Lune... você se sente mal se eu segurar a sua mão? É que tenho essa mania... mas se você não gosta...

--Tudo bem. Não me sinto mal.

--Não conheço muito os ocidentais, então se eu fizer alguma coisa que te incomode, pode dizer que eu mudo.

--Nada do que você fizer pode me incomodar – disse corando. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de parar de parecer um pimentão cada vez que dissesse algo a Shaka. – E se eu fizer algo que você não gostar, pode falar também.

--Digo o mesmo que você, nada do que fizer pode me incomodar.

Sorriram um para o outro e foram andando de mãos dadas rumo à plantação de chá. Lune achou-a maravilhosa. Tal qual Shaka havia dito, parecia um mar de folhas verdes, ondulando com os leves ventos que incidiam sobre ela. A sensação de estar imerso em meio às plantas, só com os ombros e a cabeça para fora, sentindo o toque aveludado das folhas de chá causava arrepios na pele. O canto dos trabalhadores era agradável e o lugar encantador.

* * *

Shion observava o chão coberto de pó e folhas secas do que seria sua nova casa. Algumas aberturas estavam danificadas, os vidros haviam sido quase todos quebrados e o telhado precisava ser concertado. As paredes, tanto internas quanto externas, pareciam implorar por uma pintura. Os móveis estavam todos lá dentro, precisando de reparos e de polimento urgente. O jardim estava um verdadeiro desastre, pior que cemitério abandonado. 

--Quanto tempo acha que vai levar pra tornar isso habitável? – perguntou a Donko.

--Depende de quanto você quer gastar.

--Para ser sincero, não tenho muito disponível... preciso guardar um pouco para começar os negócios...

--Só vou lhe dar um conselho. Não peça dinheiro ao Abel. Aquele homem não presta, vai cobrar favores seus pelo resto de sua vida se ficar devendo a ele.

--Percebi que ele é um falso interesseiro. Não pretendo pedir a ele mais do que já pedi. Vou mandar a carruagem de volta hoje mesmo. Aprendi e não me meter com esse tipo de gente.

--Faz muito bem. Respondendo a sua pergunta, acho que pode ter tudo pronto em uns dois ou três meses. O carpinteiro é primo da minha mãe, posso falar com ele para que apresse o polimento dos móveis. Com a pintura vai ser mais difícil, dependendo das cores que quiser terá que mandar vir a tinta de fora.

--Acho que não posso me dar a esses luxos. O que tiver na cidade estará perfeito. Aliás, não chovendo dentro da casa e reparando o muro para que os animais não entrem está perfeito para mim.

A simplicidade de Shion encantou o indiano. Pensou que todos os ingleses eram afetados, arrogantes e com mania de grandeza como Abel.

--E a plantação?

--Não faço idéia... A minha vida toda fui comerciante, não entendo nada de chá além das variedades que vendem em Londres e as que não vendem. Nunca vi uma folha de chá no pé.

--Vamos dar uma olhada na plantação quando acabarmos aqui. Está descuidada, mas as plantas são da melhor qualidade. Acho que você vai gostar.

Shion sorriu. Sentia-se muito bem ao lado de seu vizinho, como se fossem velhos amigos.

--É muito difícil de cuidar de uma plantação de chá?

--Não quando se têm pessoas competentes ajudando e quando se trata os trabalhadores com dignidade e respeito.

O comerciante inglês interessou-se pela produção do chá. Donko lhe deu todas as informações a respeito dos cuidados com a planta, que eram relativamente simples, e de como negociá-la para obter lucros exorbitantes. É claro que os lucros de Donko eram destinados em sua maior parte ao bem-estar de seus trabalhadores, com quem os dividia. Ele ficava apenas com o suficiente para manter a casa e continuar a levar a vida à qual estava acostumado.

--Trabalhadores contentes rendem mais – disse a Shion. Os dois saíram da casa e sentaram no pátio interno, sobre um banco empoeirado de pedra. – Sem falar na satisfação de vê-los felizes e levando uma vida digna, sem passar fome, tendo até certos luxos que dificilmente conseguiriam vindos de castas inferiores.

--Castas?

--Aqui a sociedade é dividida em cinco castas. Uma não pode querer mais do que tem direito e ninguém pode mudar de casta, a menos que nasça de novo. Um sistema muito injusto, na minha opinião. Trato todos os meus trabalhadores de forma igual, porque todos são seres humanos. Aqui ninguém trabalha mais do que pode.

--É muito nobre de sua parte. Espero conseguir tratar os meus da mesma maneira.

Antes dessa conversa, Shion sequer podia imaginar-se sentado, comendo na mesma mesa com seus empregados e dividindo seu lucro com eles. Donko falara de uma forma que o fez sentir desumano. Queria mudar, queria ajudar as pessoas se pudesse, como Donko fazia.

--Sabe, Donko, estou adorando esse lugar. A Inglaterra é tão diferente. Tão fria e impessoal perto do calor humano que percebi aqui.

--Fico feliz que esteja gostando. A maioria dos ingleses vem apenas para levar as riquezas embora e nem repara na terra ou em qualquer outra coisa.

--Quero ficar. Reconstruir minha vida nesse lugar. Se depender de mim nunca mais coloco os pés fora daqui.

--Você nem parece inglês – disso rindo. – Voltando as assunto da reforma, se quiser posso pedir à minha mãe que acompanhe sua esposa à cidade, para visitarem a loja de tecidos, escolherem as cortinas, almofadas, roupas de cama.

--Agradeço a atenção, prefiro cuidar disso eu mesmo, com a ajuda de meu filho. Os gostos de Saori são sombrios e caros demais. Não quero minha casa toda cheia de cortinas e almofadas negras.

--Desculpe se sou indiscreto, afinal nos conhecemos apenas há meio dia. Vocês não se dão muito bem, não é?

--Não nos suportamos, seria melhor dizer.

Tinha um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

--Casamento arranjado?

--Pior que isso. Casei com ela porque a amava, mais do que qualquer coisa. Depois que casei descobri que eu amava uma ilusão, e que a realidade em nada se parecia com ela. Saori é uma fanática religiosa das piores, uma mulher seca, amarga que não suporta felicidade ao redor de si. Ela conseguiu arruinar todos os sonhos e sentimentos bons que eu tinha.

Não sabia direito porque estava contando sobre sua vida pessoal àquele homem que mal conhecia. Confiava nele. E precisava desabafar com alguém. Há dezessete anos que sofria em silêncio com aquele casamento fracassado, não conseguia mais guardar tanta amargura dentro de si.

--Sinto muito... Não deve deixar que um amor infeliz arruíne seus sonhos. Pode sonhar de novo. Tem um filho lindo pelo qual lutar, e ainda é jovem, pode reconstruir sua vida.

--Não é tão simples. Sinto-me culpado... todos esses anos tenho deixado que ela crie o menino sozinha. Achei que seria melhor se ele fosse criado bem longe de sentimentos como o amor, para que não sofresse como eu sofri. Foi um grande erro. Saori o atormenta e martiriza de todas as formas porque ele se nega a ser como ela. E eu nunca fiz nada para impedir.

--Nunca é tarde para mudar.

--Tem razão... acho que estou começando a sonhar de novo.

--A Índia faz isso com as pessoas que são capazes de ouvir seus corações. É uma terra mágica.

--E você? Nunca se casou?

--Não. Amei apenas uma vez na vida e foi um desastre completo.

--Por quê? Desculpe, não precisa responder se não quiser. Creio que estou invadindo sua vida – disse sorrindo sem jeito.

--Você respondeu minhas perguntas, não vejo porque não responder as suas. Porque o pai dela não aprovava. Ele só permitiria se eu me convertesse ao cristianismo e abandonasse minhas crenças por ela. Hoje percebo que não a amava tanto assim, a ponto de renunciar a tudo em que acredito. Nós... fomos amantes por um tempo. Então ela ficou grávida e o pai descobriu. Ele a trancou em casa até a criança nascer e depois a mandou de volta para a França, que era onde morava a família. Nunca mais soube dela.

--E a criança?

--O pai dela me disse que nasceu morta. Eu não acredito que tenha sido assim. Você viu o Shaka? – perguntou sorrindo.

--Pensei que fosse seu filho quando ele entrou no forte.

--Não só você. Ele foi abandonado no templo na mesma época em que meu filho nasceria. A mãe dele tinha cabelos louros, o que não era nada comum por aqui há quinze anos. E minha mãe cisma que ele tem os olhos azuis da família dela.

--Se me permite dizer, ele se parece muito com você.

--Eu amo aquele menino. Apesar de não ter nada que prove minha suspeita, meu coração sabe que ele é meu filho.

--Por que você o deixou no templo?

--Porque ele é bem cuidado lá. Saga e o irmão dele, Kanon, o amam tanto quanto eu. Ele está seguro, está recebendo uma educação excelente. E podemos nos ver sempre.

--É um garoto maravilhoso.

--Seu filho também. Eles parecem estar se dando muito bem.

--Fico feliz com isso. Lune nunca teve amigos. Sempre foi um garoto muito só, vivia escondido entre livros que Saori não queria que ele lesse e as orações que ela o obrigava a fazer durante o dia todo. E apesar disso, nunca o ouvi reclamar.

--Não se importa de Shaka ser quase monge de um templo que, segundo a religião de vocês, é pagão?

--Não conheço muito bem as crenças do templo, então não posso julgá-lo. De qualquer forma, não acho que seja ruim para meu filho. Essa é a terra dele agora, quero que a conheça e Shaka pode ajudar.

--Você realmente não parece inglês – riu Donko.

Estava mais encantado com Shion a cada minuto.

--Está ficando tarde, melhor olharmos a plantação e voltarmos. Não é bom andar por essas estradas durante a noite.

--Vamos – disse Shion. – Eu só queria pedir desculpas pela Saori. Ela tem esse gênio ruim e não sabe medir as palavras.

--Não precisa se desculpar. Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas por ter sido tão intrometido com minhas perguntas.

--Não foi. Agradeço pela conversa, eu estava precisando – sorriu.

--Quero que saiba que já o considero um amigo, Shion.

--Obrigado. Também o considero um amigo.

Donko lhe estendeu a mão e ele apertou. Sentiu a mão de Shion, gelada e branca como a neve da montanha entre a sua. Ele tinha mãos de quem nunca segurara nada além de livros e papéis e uma pena para escrever, mãos delicadas e finas que Donko queria segurar entre as suas e não soltar antes de estarem aquecidas. Muito diferentes das suas, que estavam calejadas pelo trabalho no campo e eram quentes. O comerciante gostou do toque. O calor das mãos do indiano parecia lhe aquecer a alma.

* * *

A noite caíra nos arredores de Calcutá. Em uma das muitas janelas da casa de Donko um garoto de cabelos cor de lavanda olhava as estrelas. Fora um longo dia, cheio de novidades e surpresas. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o vento leve que acariciava seu rosto. A lembrança do beijo voltou tão vívida que podia sentir os lábios de Shaka sobre os seus. Não sabia direito o que estava sentindo. Só sabia que o queria perto de si. Queria ouvi-lo cantar, segurar sua mão e sentir seus lábios novamente. 

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios pela costumeira batida ríspida na porta. Estava demorando a recomeçar o pesadelo. Abriu a porta para encontrar a mãe vestida de negro como sempre, parecendo um urubu com cara de poucos amigos. Ela o empurrou para o lado, entrou e trancou a porta.

Sem nada dizer, Saori tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso do vestido e despejou o conteúdo no chão. Grãos de milho. Era previsível que ela não fosse tentar nada mais agressivo na casa de estranhos. Estendeu o Livro de Orações ao filho.

--Ajoelhe-se. Está na hora de expiar os pecados que cometeu por todo esse tempo. Durante a viagem o Inimigo foi astuto e me impediu de puni-lo, mas isso acabou. Ajoelhe-se e peça perdão.

Enquanto fosse milho ele não ia reclamar. Ajoelhou e começou a ladainha de sempre. A certa altura não sabia mais o que dizia. Só conseguia pensar nos lábios de Shaka e em como seria bom beijá-lo novamente. Sabia que era um pecado punido com a morte na fogueira na Inglaterra. Não estava mais na Inglaterra. E, ainda que estivesse, nada faria para tirar de seu coração aquele sentimento tão bonito.

* * *

Lia um volume de capa negra à luz das velas. Viu um par de olhos azuis entrarem segurando uma pequena lamparina. Fez sinal para que se aproximasse e deitasse com ele. Largou o livro, voltando sua atenção para o menino. Donko esperou que começasse a falar. Ele nada disse. 

--Algum problema, Shaka? – perguntou em um tom gentil e atencioso.

--Não sei se é um problema. Eu queria conversar.

--Pode falar.

--É que... acho que estou gostando de uma pessoa...

--É o Lune, não é?

--Como você sabe? – virou-se para Donko, surpreso.

--Conheço você, Shaka. Percebi que o olha de um jeito diferente, que seus olhos brilham quando está perto dele. Além disso, você não o largou o dia todo e fica vermelho com quase tudo o que ele te fala.

--E isso é ruim?

--Amor verdadeiro nunca é ruim.

--Como vou saber se é amor verdadeiro?

--Pergunte a seu coração. Abriria mão de qualquer coisa pela felicidade dele, inclusive da sua própria?

Shaka pensou um pouco, sua expressão era indecifrável. Pergunta difícil e séria a que Donko lhe fizera.

--Se fosse pra ele ficar feliz, acho que sim... De que adiantaria eu estar feliz se ele fosse sofrer? Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça a ele.

--Mesmo que ele ame outra pessoa ou nunca chegue a sentir por você o que sente por ele?

--Mesmo assim – respondeu firmemente.

Donko sorriu. Pensou na mesma pergunta que fizera a Shaka. Talvez ele não amasse realmente aquela mulher que entrara em sua vida tantos anos antes. Não fora capaz de renegar suas crenças e aceitar as francesas, apesar de saber que seria a única maneira do pai dela o aceitar como genro. _Não. Amor de verdade é muito maior. Aquilo foi só um arrombo de adolescente. Só se ama de verdade uma vez na vida e nunca mais se esquece. Ela já foi esquecida._

--Que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – perguntou o menino confuso.

--Não. Fico muito feliz por você, Shaka. Seu primeiro amor não poderia ser mais sincero e verdadeiro.

--Eu beijei ele – confessou timidamente.

--Shaka! E eu pensando que você era inocente... deve ser a convivência com o Kanon...

--O que tem o Kanon?

--Nada – disse Donko, desviando o assunto. Toda Calcutá sabia da fama de tarado que o mestre do templo do oeste possuía, embora não soubessem o porquê dessa fama. – Me explique direito essa história de beijo.

--Foi pra cumprimentar.

--Você sabe que os ocidentais não cumprimentam assim – disse franzindo a testa.

--Mas apertar a mão é tão sem-graça... E que queria tanto beijar ele... Aí fingi que não sabia...

--Isso é coisa que se faça, Shakyamuni?

--Eu juro que não foi por maldade, Donko. Mal toquei os lábios dele... e me senti no paraíso. Eu só... não sei o que deu em mim... Sei que foi errado, que eu não devia ter mentido pra ele... vou pedir desculpas... eu acho – enrolou-se procurando palavras, sem conseguir dizer o que queria.

--Espero que peça sim.

--E você? – perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

--Eu o quê?

--Você gostou do pai do Lune, não gostou?

--Oras, Shaka! Isso é jeito de falar? O pai do Lune é casado.

--Grande coisa. Duvido que ele goste daquela chata metida.

--Definitivamente você tem que parar de conviver com o Kanon...

--Não fuja do assunto, Donko! Eu vi! Você gosta dele sim.

--Shaka...

--Quê?

--Vai dormir e esquece esse assunto – disse batendo com o travesseiro na cabeça de Shaka de brincadeira. O garoto riu.

--Ta bem. Mas que você gosta, isso gosta.

Ele saiu antes que Donko pudesse lhe acertar outra travesseirada. Shaka tinha razão. Estava gostando de Shion. Muito mais do que deveria. Não via mal nenhum em amar outro homem. No entanto, era preciso pensar duas vezes antes de deixar um sentimento como aquele por um inglês, casado e puritano, desenvolver-se e se tornar algo mais sério. Deitou e apagou as velas, tentando apagar também a imagem daquele anjo que povoava seus pensamentos.

* * *

Radamanthys havia sumido depois de tomar um bom banho e vestir a melhor roupa que tinha. Pegara o cavalo de Shion emprestado e fora cuidar de seus próprios interesses, o que certamente envolvia mulheres e algum bar de quinta categoria onde pudesse achar qualquer coisa forte para beber. Não precisou procurar muito pelos becos de Calcutá para encontrar o que desejava. 

Estava em um botequim chamado Chalak Chalak (3), que em hindi queria dizer Espirrar Espirrar. Encontrara um grupo de marinhos ingleses que o havia apresentado tão simpático lugar e bebia com eles. Uma mulher das mais baratas e vulgares sentava-se em seu colo.

Estava tão bêbado que enxergava as coisas dobradas e começava a achar que entendia a língua engraçada que os habitantes locais falavam. Não sabia que bebida era aquela. Com certeza era da boa. Não precisara de mais que três garrafas para ficar bem alegre.

Ele merecia. Depois de cinco meses trancado em um navio sem uma única mulher além da tia carola que, obviamente, jamais agarraria, precisava de uma farra daquelas. Como em todos os lugares, havia um grupo de músicos tocando. Tanto a letra quando a melodia eram alegres.

Meteu-se a dançar junto com os outros, passando vergonha. Não sabia os passos, para não dizer que não conseguia parar de pé. A sexta garrafa foi demais para ele, que caiu desacordado no chão.

Para sua sorte, um dos homens era marinheiro do Star Hill e sabia que ele estava hospedado na casa do senhor Desai. Foi levantado e colocado no cavalo. Não era nada bom andar pela trilha da mata à noite. Ele não podia dormir no boteco, então resolveram arriscar. Nem Donko nem Samia gostaram de serem acordados de madrugada e receberem um bêbado em estado lastimável, esperavam que fosse a primeira e a última vez.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1-** Kali é um dos avatares de Parvati, esposa de Shiva, transformada na mais terrível deusa do Hinduísmo. É a divindade que atua na eliminação do Ego, mostrando que tudo é temporal. Aparece sempre carregando vários crânios nas mãos, para lembrar aos homens a mortalidade de si mesmos. Sua imagem mais conhecida apresenta-se coberta de sangue, com a língua para fora e envolta em cobras.

**2-** Essa prece é mais uma das minhas invenções doidas. A idéia de soprar a concha pra agradecer vem dos incas, que sopravam uma concha, virando-se para os quatro pontos cardeais para agradecerem pela fertilidade da terra. As 108 repetições são feitas pelos hindus e budistas várias vezes por dia, podendo variar de acordo com a escola que seguem e a região em que moram.

**3-** Chalak Chalak é o nome de uma música da trilha do filme Devdas. O clipe dela foi gravado em um bar indiano, muito parecido com o que eu imaginei pra esse bar que o Radamanthys freqüenta.

Os pais de Donko, William e Samia são personagens originais criados por mim com a ajuda da Yumi Sumeragi.

Muito obrigada a **Litha-chan **(Nhaaaa! Eu tenho fãs! #toda boba# Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando tanto das fic! Shion logo vai começar a acabar com a alegria da Saori! Sim, Shaka é o mais saidinho dos três, afinal ele foi criado pelo tarado do Kanon XD Não sei exatamente qual a cor dos cabelos do Lune, pq não cheguei a ler o mangá, aí achei uma imagem linda dele com os cabelos lavanda e resolvi colocar assim) e **Ia-Chan **(Saori é uma mala, Shion não vai aturar ela por muito mais tempo XD Tb fiquei com pena do fofinho do Mu, mas logo ele vai chegar feliz e a salvo no templo e vai encontrar o Shaka e o Lune! Espero que goste desse cap!) pelas reviews e a **Yumi Sumeragi** por me aturar e ter tanta paciência com as minhas loucuras!

Agradeço também a quem está lendo e é tímido pra comentar, tia Bella também adora vcs! E lembrem-se: façam uma boa ação, comentem a fic e deixem uma escritora feliz! Digam se está bom, se está ruim, fiquem a vontade pra falaram qualquer coisa!

No próximo capítulo... Shion vai chutar a Saori? Shaka vai contar a verdade pro Lune e dizer que gosta dele? Radamanthys vai encontrar o caminho de casa? Coisas estranhas começam a acontecer. Próxima atualização: sábado que vem. Beijinhos da tia Bella!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Conversas e Folhas de Chá, parte II**

Uma semana havia se passado desde a chegada da família Heathcliff à Índia. Shion estava morto de vergonha pelo comportamento de Radamanthys, tinha repreendido o sobrinho e o feito jurar que não tomaria outro porre nem voltaria para casa de madrugada enquanto estivessem hospedados na casa de Donko. Saori continuava a se achar a dona da casa e estava esgotando a paciência de Samia.

A casa de Shion começara a ser reformada. O jardim estava quase pronto. O telhado e as aberturas estavam trocados e a tinta começara a ser aplicada no interior. As paredes externas, em pedra cinza, mostraram-se muito bonitas depois de limpas e não precisariam ser pintadas. Shion acabou o café e pediu a Donko que fosse com ele à cidade para ajudá-lo com o que faltava.

Sua digníssima esposa foi com eles para se enfiar na igreja. Estava furiosa porque o marido devolvera à carruagem e teve que ir a cavalo. Parou de reclamar depois que ele lhe disse que uma boa cristã não deveria exigir luxos que seu marido não podia pagar. Não gostara nada de saber que ele não a deixaria cuidar dos detalhes do novo lar.

Entrou na igreja sem olhar para trás. Queria rezar e pedir perdão por toda a raiva que estava sentindo e encontrar o ministro para falar de seu filho. Precisava de alguém que a ajudasse a libertar Lune do espírito maligno que estava em seu corpo.

Encontrou o consolo que precisava no sacerdote que tomava conta da pequena catedral. O pastor Tatsumi parecia ser tão dedicado às causas religiosas quanto ela própria e ficou particularmente interessado no caso de Lune. Dizia-se especialista em exorcismos, por isso viera realizar sua missão naquela terra ímpia aonde o mal parecia ser senhor absoluto.

--Fique tranqüila, irmã, libertaremos seu filho desse mal de uma vez por todas – disse ele levantando-se e indo cuidar dos negócios da igreja. – Reze e peça ajuda aos Céus, ela será de extrema necessidade. Que Deus a abençoe e a acompanhe de volta a seu lar.

Ela agradeceu. Ajoelhou-se e voltou a rezar. Ia precisar de muita oração. Conseguira um poderoso aliado em sua luta contra o Maligno. O reverendo era a segunda autoridade britânica na Índia, sendo inferior apenas ao representante da Companhia. Shion não poderia detê-la nem ficar contra ela. Sua vitória era certa.

* * *

Próximos à catedral, Donko e Shion andavam pelo mercado. Era uma espécie de calçadão de pedras cinzentas, apinhado de barraquinhas que vendiam desde jóias preciosas e tecidos caros a temperos e incensos. Uma em especial chamou a atenção de Shion. Estava cheia de estatuetas diferentes e exóticas. Donko explicou que eram os deuses do hinduísmo, os mesmo que a Tradição dos Templos Gêmeos seguia.

--Cada um dos deuses tem uma finalidade, características que representam e símbolos próprios. Todos eles são parte do Brahman (1), a essência universal, a Força Maior que criou a Divina Trindade e a encarregou do universo.

--A Divina Trindade?

--São os três deuses principais. Brahma, o criador, Vishnu, o preservador e Shiva, o destruidor e libertador. Eles, junto com Kali, deusa da fertilidade, são responsáveis pela manutenção do Dharma. Dharma é a ordem natural do mundo. Se ele for quebrado, o caos toma conta do universo, podendo levar ao fim de tudo. De tempos em tempos, o Dharma é ameaçado por demônios malignos que o querem destruir para dominar o mundo. Os Templos acreditam que nessas épocas a Divina Trindade envia seus espíritos para combaterem os demônios e impedirem que o mundo seja atingido.

--Não é muito diferente do cristianismo. Eu, particularmente, acho que ambas são formas de servir o mesmo Deus. E este aqui? – perguntou curioso, segurando uma estátua com cabeça de elefante.

--É Ganesh (2) está na porta de quase todas as residências. Na minha casa há um santuário para ele perto do portão de entrada. Ele é considerado o removedor de obstáculos, tanto materiais como espirituais. Escolheu muito bem, é o protetor dos negócios – disse sorrindo.

--E este outro? Parece que o vi em sua casa...

--É Krishna, um dos avatares ou reencarnações de Vishnu. É a divindade do amor, ajuda na luta contra todos os demônios, internos e externos. Tem força, poder e piedade. O tom azulado da pele representa o infinito. Há um livro que fala sobre ele, onde ele próprio se intitula como "o amor puro dos amantes, que lei nenhuma pode separar".

Shion corou com a frase. Donko também.

--Acho que Lune ia gostar...

Shion pegou uma imagem de Ganesh e duas de Krishna, uma para seu escritório e outra para Lune. Ficou em dúvida ao ouvir o preço. Não podia se dar ao luxo de gastar tanto.

--Deixa, eu pago. Como um presente de amigo – acrescentou vendo que Shion ia recusar.

--Obrigado. Espero poder retribuir em breve.

--Tem uma casa de chá ao estilo inglês perto daqui. Podemos almoçar lá e depois procurar o carpinteiro para ver dos seus móveis.

--Tudo bem. Depois disso só vão faltar as cortinas, roupas de cama, almofadas e tapetes. O restante eu trouxe de Londres. Quero ver como vai ficar minha casa, não tenho muito jeito para lidar com essas coisas – riu.

* * *

O sol do meio-dia batia sobre as águas do lago e formava pequenos arco-íris com as gotículas de água da cachoeira. Shaka e Lune estavam sentados na grama. O inglês trazia um exemplar de Romeu e Julieta nas mãos e lia em voz alta.

--O que chamamos rosa, sob uma outra designação teria igual perfume. Assim Romeu, se não tivesse o nome de Romeu, conservaria a tão preciosa perfeição que dele é sem esse título. Romeu, risca teu nome, e, em troca dele, que não é parte alguma de ti mesmo, fica comigo inteira.

Shaka sorriu e corou. Gostaria de ter Lune inteiro para si. Tomou o livro de suas mãos e continuou ele mesmo a leitura, pela fala de Romeu que se seguia.

--Sim, aceito tua palavra. Dá-me o nome apenas de amor, que ficarei rebatizado. De agora em diante não serei Romeu.

Foi a vez de Lune sorrir e entrar na brincadeira.

--Quem és tu que, encoberto pela noite, entras em meu segredo?

--Por um nome não sei como dizer-te quem eu seja. Meu nome, cara santa, me é odioso, por ser teu inimigo; se o tivesse diante de mim, escrito, o rasgaria.

--Minhas orelhas ainda não beberam cem palavras sequer de tua boca, mas reconheço o tom. Não és Romeu, um dos Montecchios?

--Não, bela menina; nem um nem outro, se isso te desgosta.

--Dize-me como entraste e porque vieste. Muito alto é o muro do jardim, difícil de escalar, sendo o ponto a própria morte - se quem és atendermos - caso fosses encontrado por um dos meus parentes.

--Do amor as lestes asas me fizeram transvoar o muro, pois barreira alguma conseguirá deter do amor o curso, tentando o amor tudo o que o amor realiza. Teus parentes, assim, não poderiam desviar-me do propósito (3).

Shaka olhava-o nos olhos, falando com uma firmeza como se fosse o próprio Romeu. Lune engoliu em seco e fechou o livro. Estavam muito próximos um do outro. Olhou para os lábios de Shaka, querendo tê-los entre os seus novamente. O outro percebeu e sorriu.

--O que foi? – perguntou Shaka, vendo que Lune tinha fechado o livro. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre o rosto de Lune, tendo o cuidado de tocar a face dele com a ponta dos dedos.

Cada gesto, cada palavra, cada olhar Shaka estavam carregados de amor. Percebera no primeiro olhar que trocaram. Aquele garoto o amava acima de tudo. E era correspondido na mesma medida.

A confusão havia passado. Somente certezas povoavam seu coração. A certeza de que amava Shaka. A certeza de que queria ficar com ele pelo resto daquela vida e por todas as outras. A certeza de que nada nem ninguém poderiam arrancá-lo de sua alma. Pousou sua mão sobre a de Shaka que estava em seu rosto. Os dedos entre os seus pareciam feitos de veludo.

--Nada... Vamos almoçar? – acrescentou ouvindo os sinos tocarem ao longe, chamando todos para a refeição do meio-dia.

Levantou e puxou Lune pela mão, fazendo com que ficasse de frente para si. Depositou um beijo em seu rosto. Foi abraçado por Lune, que deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, beijando-lhe o pescoço de leve, provocando-lhe um arrepio involuntário.

--Vamos. Senão ficaremos sem comida – riu Shaka.

Chegaram ao pátio onde estavam as mesas de mãos dadas. Trocavam olhares de quando em quando. Nenhum conseguia tomar a iniciativa e se declarar. Não precisavam apressar as coisas, melhor deixá-las acontecer em seu tempo certo. Samia sentou-se ao lado dos dois, não podendo deixar de notar o que se passava entre eles. Estava feliz por Shaka. Queria que seu filho agisse da mesma maneira e parasse de tentar esconder o que sentia.

* * *

As portas de vidro da Tea Leves abriram-se, fazendo ser ouvido o barulho de uma sineta de prata. Donko e Shion entraram e pediram o almoço. O indiano não gostava muito de comida inglesa, achava-a insípida e sem tempero. Antes o ambiente formal e respeitado e a comida ruim da Tea Leves do que a baderna do Chalak Chalak. Não poderia levar um homem como Shion àquele botequim, por melhor que fosse a comida de lá.

--Folhas de chá... gostei do nome – comentou Shion, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras estofadas em seda verde-clara. – Ainda mais agora que já sei como é uma folha de chá.

Os dois riram. O coração de Donko enchia de alegria ao ouvir o riso de Shion. Ele não queria sentir o que estava sentindo. Seu desejo era esquecer. Não podia deixar que aquele sentimento bom e agradável que o fazia adorar a companhia do outro, se transformasse em amor. E por acaso já não era amor?

--Shion, o que você pensa em fazer de seus negócios? – perguntou achando uma desculpa para manter os olhos fixos naquelas duas ametistas tão tristes.

--Não sei muito bem por onde começar. Pensava chegar e contar com a ajuda do representante da Companhia. Tinha como certo que seria uma pessoa de bem. Abel não é nada confiável... o que me deixa sem saber que rumo tomar. Não sei como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

--Posso afirmar que não é tão simples quanto te falaram na Inglaterra. Não sem a ajuda do Abel. Há vários exportadores que trabalham para a Companhia, eles compram de pequenos produtores a preços miseráveis e revendem à quantias absurdas. Mas é o Abel que cuida dos contatos, que faz o intermédio entre os compradores e os vendedores.

--Quer dizer que não tenho chance sem ajuda dele?

--Não exatamente. Os sócios da Companhia pagam uma anuidade para pertencerem a ela. Se você pagar como deve, Abel não poderá impedi-lo de agir como bem entender. Só precisa ser um pouco mais rápido que ele e procurar as pessoas certas.

--Durante a viagem eu pensava em abrir um escritório aqui na cidade, para facilitar as coisas. Acha que é uma boa idéia?

--Muito boa. Especialmente se o abrir perto do porto, no caminho do forte Saint William. Assim os ingleses que chegarem em busca de mercadoria passarão antes por seu escritório. Será uma vantagem muito grande para você.

--Preciso ver isso também... e os plantadores de chá? Irão confiar em mim?

--Você não precisa deles, Shion. Tem uma plantação de chá quase tão grande quanto a minha. E poderá negociá-la ao preço que quiser. Coloque o preço três libras a menos que os outros e vendera tudo antes que eles notem o que você fez. É a tática que eu uso e nunca tive problemas. Sabe que pode contar com a minha ajuda, para o que precisar.

--Obrigado.

--Fico feliz em ajudar. Não vai buscar sua esposa para almoçar? – perguntou lembrando-se de Saori que estava na igreja.

--Ela acredita que o jejum purifica a alma, vamos deixá-la jejuar e rezar. Assim ela nos deixa comer em paz – disse com a voz carregada de amargura.

--Shion, desculpe a intromissão, mas se as coisas chegaram a esse ponto, por que não se separa dela? A religião de vocês permite isso, não é?

--Porque ela é a mãe do meu filho. De acordo com as leis da Igreja, se nos separamos Lune fica aos cuidados dela. Tenho medo do que ela pode fazer... não quero que meu filho sofra mais do que já sofreu.

--Entendo. Não há jeito de vocês se entenderem?

--Não. Não sinto mais nada por ela. A amargura e a indiferença dela secaram meu coração.

--Não diga isso. Você é jovem, pode se apaixonar novamente.

Donko tocou de leve a mão de Shion que estava sobre a mesa, recuando ao perceber o que fazia. Shion sentiu um calor agradável invadi-lo. Tinha vontade de prender aquela mão na sua e pedir que Donko o ajudasse a esquecer toda aquela dor.

Durante a viagem, quando não tinha o trabalho para distraí-lo, Shion sentiu o peso da solidão cair sobre si, a falta que fazia um abraço, um beijo, palavras amigas em uma hora difícil. Sentia-se frágil. O muro de fria indiferença que criara em torno de si havia desabado dentro do mar. Não conseguia manter o comportamento sisudo e amargurado de sempre, não conseguia abster seu coração de sentimentos e ser forte.

Toda essa fragilidade parecia transparecer em seus olhos, unida a uma profunda tristeza. Levantou os olhos para encarar os de Donko. Não entendia aqueles sentimentos confusos que tomavam conta de si. Aquela ternura que o invadia quando olhava o indiano, a vontade de ficar perto dele, de abraçá-lo e se perder naquele abraço. _Deus, por favor, me faça esquecer. Não posso sentir isso por outro homem... é um pecado punido com a morte... isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo._

* * *

Afastou as cortinas cor-de-vinho que pendiam atrás da mesa de mogno. Uma pequena porta com fechadura de prata apareceu. Apressou-se em tirar a chave do bolso da casaca e afundar-se na escuridão que passava pelo vão da porta aperta. Acendeu algumas tochas e o interior de uma sala de paredes de pedra fria pode ser vislumbrado.

Um altar de pedra negra encontrava-se ao fundo. Sobre ele descansava a estátua do mais terrível demônio existente nas crenças indianas. Acendeu os incensos que estavam sobre o altar e chamou por seu mestre, torcendo para que não demorasse a aparecer. A imagem passou a emitir o conhecido brilho das aparições, um vento soprou e as velas se apagaram.

--Encontrei os dois, mestre – disse o homem que entrara há pouco. – E meu informante afirmou que um dos mestres do Templo partiu há uma semana. Ninguém sabe para onde foi. Desconfio que tenha ido buscar o terceiro. Aguardo suas ordens.

Minutos se passaram como se ouvisse palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido.

--Entendido. Vou providenciar para que tudo saia como deseja. Se o monge estiver indo atrás do garoto, chegará tarde demais para encontrá-lo com vida. Suas sombras farão o trabalho que ordena. Volto assim que tiver notícias para receber ordens quanto aos outros dois.

Fez uma reverência e esperou sua recompensa. A luz avermelhada que brilhava em torno da imagem de Ravana, pois era este o demônio sobre o altar, passou a seu corpo. Caiu no chão com um grito que provavelmente não seria ouvido além das paredes de pedra. Ao levantar-se mais um pedaço de sua alma humana estava morto, o poder de Ravana invadia aos poucos seu corpo e seu coração, eliminando seu verdadeiro espírito e se apossando dele sem que percebesse.

Mal sabia que o poder sobrenatural que julgava receber como recompensa pelos favores que fazia ao mestre nada mais era que a alma de Ravana tomando posse de seu corpo. Saiu, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém na sala contígua, e voltou aos afazeres do dia.

* * *

Os raios de sol do fim de tarde refletiam os tons rosados e azuis das cortinas e almofadas. Os risos de três pessoas ressoavam pelos corredores da casa de Donko Desai. Na sala, sentados sobre o fino tapete trazido da Pérsia, estavam Samia, Shaka e Lune. Entre os garotos estava um tabuleiro retangular de madeira nobre, com doze buracos, distribuídos em duas fileiras de seis buracos cara uma. Nas extremidades menores encontravam-se duas cavidades cheias de pequenas pedras preciosas.

Shaka e Samia tentavam ensinar ao garoto inglês um popular jogo indiano, o chamado Mancala (4). Era um jogo que exigia concentração e raciocínio, onde as pedrinhas eram distribuídas igualmente entre os doze buracos, para depois serem colhidas pelos jogadores. Lune estava um pouco atrapalhado, este era o motivo das risadas.

Passos pesados subiram a escada. Saori apareceu na porta mais morta do que viva, seus joelhos doíam e o estômago roncava de fome. Desde o café da manhã não comia nada. Não podia reclamar. O jejum lhe faria bem à alma.

--Alguém me traga um copo d'água! – ordenou.

Samia já não agüentava mais aquela estranha dando ordens em sua casa. Shion era um amor de pessoa, Lune era tão gentil e educado quanto o pai, Radamanthys não causara mais problemas depois daquela madrugada em que chegara bêbado, somente ela insistia em ser descortês ao extremo.

--A senhora sabe o caminho da cozinha, por que não vai lá e pega? – disse Samia com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

--Lune, você vem comigo. Precisa rezar e pedir perdão pelos pecados que com certeza cometeu em minha ausência – bufou explodindo de raiva. Estava pronta a descontar toda a raiva no filho para deixar seu coração em paz novamente.

--Oras, Saori! Lune ainda é uma criança, não pode ter tantos pecados assim. E ele vem comigo, precisamos conversar – disse sorrindo para o filho.

Saori saiu pisando fundo. Queria ir logo para sua casa. Definitivamente aqueles selvagens precisavam aprender a ter respeito com seus superiores.

--Desculpem... eu realmente sinto muito pelo comportamento dela.

--Você não tem culpa, Shion – disse Samia. – Cada um é responsável pelos seus próprios atos, e somente por eles. Não procure assumir a culpa pelas grosserias de sua esposa.

--Agradeço a compreensão. Vamos Lune?

O menino levantou e segurou timidamente a mão que o pai oferecia. Ainda não se acostumara àquelas demonstrações de afeto por parte de Shion. Foram para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Shion sentou na cama e tirou um pequeno embrulho de dentro do casaco.

--Isto é para você. Um presente de Donko, agradeça a ele depois.

Não precisava explicar a Lune que gostaria de dar o presente ele mesmo, mas não tinha dinheiro para pagar. Uma das poucas coisas que sabia sobre o filho era que não precisava de palavras para que ele o entendesse. Somente um olhar bastava.

--Krishna... é lindo pai... Obrigado.

--Se sua mãe perguntar, diga que fui eu que te dei. Para evitar que ela arrume mais confusão.

--Não se preocupe, ela não vai ver – disse sorrindo.

--Lune, sei que não tenho sido um pai muito presente. Que dei a você disciplina e indiferença quando deveria ter dado carinho e atenção. Quero que saiba que se fiz isso foi porque achava que seria o melhor para você...

--Eu sei. Não estou cobrando nada. O senhor não precisa explicar.

--Eu estava errado. Não deveria ter agido assim, nem deixado que sua mãe o castigasse da maneira que sempre fez. Não quero que sofra... você é... muito importante para mim – disse de vagar. Era um pouco difícil conversar tão abertamente com Lune.

--Eu amo o senhor, pai...

Lune sentou no colo de Shion e o abraçou. Por anos tinha desejado um contato assim. Sentia muita falta do pai.

--Quero que saiba que estou aqui para o que precisar.

--Pai... se por acaso o senhor se apaixonar por outra pessoa, eu não vou ficar contra. Quero que o senhor seja feliz e sei que não é ao lado da minha mãe.

--Lune... – ia dizer que ele estava enganado, que não ia se apaixonar novamente. Foi interrompido.

--É só pro senhor saber. Não vou ficar contra de maneira nenhuma. Seja quem for a pessoa que o senhor amar, vou estar ao seu lado.

Dizia isso pensando em Donko. Tinha certeza que ele e seu pai eram almas gêmeas, mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que se acertar. Não queria que esse momento fosse adiado por Shion achar que ele não aprovaria esse tipo de relação. _Quem sou eu pra condenar meu pai, estando apaixonado como estou por outro garoto? _Queria mais que ele fosse feliz ao lado de Donko que era um bom homem e o amava de verdade.

* * *

--Vai ficar aí parado na porta, Donko? – perguntou Samia ao ver que o filho não se movia.

Donko soltou um suspiro e foi cumprimentar a mãe e Shaka, que permaneciam na sala. Pensava incessantemente em Shion. Na maciez de sua pele, em como seria tê-lo sussurrando palavras de amor em seu ouvido, em como seria beijá-lo.

--Está distante outra vez. Não vai me contar o que acontece com você?

--Não é nada, mãe – sorriu sem-graça.

--E esse nada por acaso se chama Shion? – insistiu ela.

Ele baixou os olhos e sorriu, sem conseguir negar. Puxou uma almofada e sentou ao lado da mãe e do garoto.

--Não consigo esconder nada de vocês dois, não é?

--Nem teria porque esconder. Somos sua família, filho.

--Já falou com ele? – perguntou Shaka curioso.

--Não... Shion é ocidental, e nós sabemos muito bem o que os ocidentais acham desse tipo de amor. Ele jamais aceitaria algo assim.

--Nós não escolhemos o amor, ele nos escolhe e simplesmente acontece. Negá-lo é escolher o caminho do sofrimento eterno. Se o amor o escolheu para Shion, não negue.

--Eu não nego. Não adianta negar.

--O que pensa em fazer?

--No Templo me ensinaram que a missão daqueles que amam é lutar pela felicidade da pessoa amada. É cuidar dela e fazê-la feliz, mesmo que o sentimento nunca seja correspondido. É o que eu vou fazer. Cuidar para que ele seja feliz, mesmo que seja longe de mim e que ele nunca me corresponda.

--Ele gosta de você, Donko – disse Shaka sério. – Eu vi nos olhos dele. Só que tem medo de assumir porque acha que é pecado. Ele não vai ser feliz longe de você. Ele te ama.

--Se ele me amasse... tudo estaria contra. Ele tem princípios diferentes dos nossos. Tem uma esposa da qual não pode se separar, um filho que talvez não aceite...

--Lune não vai se opor.

--Como você pode ter certeza, Shaka?

--Ele sabe que vocês se amam, se fosse contra já teria dito.

--Como assim ele sabe? – perguntou Donko muito surpreso.

--Lune pode sentir o que as pessoas sentem quando olha nos olhos delas.

Samia e Donko se entreolharam. Um estrangeiro com poderes sobrenaturais era algo a se levar em consideração.

--Eu não devia ter dito isso...

--Por que não, Shaka?

--Porque ninguém mais sabe. A mãe dele vai querer matá-lo se descobrir.

--Não se preocupe, ela não vai saber – tranqüilizou Samia. – E quanto a você, Donko, pare de complicar as coisas. Se ele te ama não há porque não lutar por esse amor. Tudo o que precisa é ter um pouco de paciência com ele.

E teria. Donko estava disposto a ter toda a paciência do mundo. Não se convencera de que a suposição de Shaka estava certa. O menino poderia ter se enganado. Shion podia sentir por ele uma grande amizade, um carinho de irmão. Qualquer coisa ao invés de amor. Preferia não imaginar o inglês correspondendo seus sentimentos. Caso acreditasse e estivesse enganado, suportar a decepção estaria além de suas forças.

* * *

As horas escoaram lentamente. O sol veio encontrar Lune dormindo profundamente. As cortinas da janela aberta tremulavam com a brisa que passava por ela. Pássaros cantavam na tamareira do lado de fora. O rangido da porta sendo aberta fez com que ele se mexesse.

Shaka entrou se deparando com o que, para ele, era a mais sublime aparição do amor. Os lençóis de linho enrolavam-se pelo corpo do garoto adormecido. Deitava-se de lado, com a mão esquerda sobre o travesseiro bordado. O torso e a perna esquerda escapando para fora das cobertas. Um sorriso inocente brincando nos lábios rosados.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama. Sua mão foi encontrar a pele aveludada do inglês, subindo em uma caricia casta até onde o lençol começava a encobri-la. Mordeu o lábio inferior apreciando a sensação. Os olhos violeta se abriram para encarar os dois lagos de azul cristalino que estavam diante de si.

--Bom dia, Lune. Dormiu bem? – perguntou acariciando o rosto do outro.

Adorava aquele tipo de carícia. A mão de Shaka quente e macia sobre seu rosto. As respirações próximas. Pendeu o pescoço, aumentando o contato e sorriu deliciado.

--Sonhei a noite toda – respondeu.

--Sonhos bons?

--Sonhos lindos – disse sentando e puxando Shaka para cima da cama.

--Você é lindo – disse dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Mais um beijo no pescoço e um terceiro no ombro. Ouviu um gemido baixinho. O braço de Lune enlaçou suas costas. Deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, quase sentando no colo do inglês. – Eu tenho que ir, Lune. Mestre Saga veio me buscar.

--Pode pedir pra ele te deixar ficar mais uns dias – mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo o perfume de sândalo que os cabelos úmidos de Shaka exalavam.

--Não. Ele precisa de mim. É meu mestre e não posso deixá-lo sozinho agora. Deixaria seu pai sozinho se a pessoa que ele ama fosse viajar sem dizer quando voltaria?

--A pessoa que seu mestre ama foi viajar?

--Foi cumprir uma missão muito longe daqui.

--Eu não sabia... Você deve ficar ao lado dele. Vou sentir saudades, Shaka.

--Não sinta. Vá me visitar antes de sentir. O templo do leste não fica longe, pode ir quando quiser. Vá todos os dias – sorriu.

--Eu vou – enrolava uma mexa do cabelo louro entre os dedos.

--Promete?

--Prometo. Por Krishna.

Shaka corou ao ouvir o nome da divindade do amor. Em seu nome os amantes faziam promessas, esperando que a força dele protegesse o amor e o mantivesse vivo.

--Vai ter que cumprir.

--Shaka...

Ia pedir um beijo. Desconhecia o motivo do indiano não mais ter tocado seus lábios. Saga entrou pedindo desculpas pela intromissão.

--Vamos, Shaka?

--Vamos – disse soltando-se do abraço. – Tchau, Lune. Vou esperar você.

Lune segurou-o pelo braço e beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho. Voltou a deitar e fechou os olhos. Saori não o deixaria pisar no templo tão cedo. Suspirou, os dedos brincando com o bordado amarronzado do travesseiro. Guardaria em sua mente o rosto do amado, seu perfume, sua voz.

* * *

Sonhos estranhos povoavam seu sono. Sonhos que lhe mostravam um poder oculto dentro de si, uma entidade que repousava esperando ser acordada. Radamanthys acordou assustado. Suava frio e tinha as mãos trêmulas. Vestiu-se com pressa, tomou as armas de caça que trouxera da Inglaterra e pegou o cavalo do tio emprestado.

Recebera permissão de Donko para caçar nos arredores de sua propriedade, desde que não matasse o que não pudesse ser consumido. Precisava ficar sozinho. Nada melhor que andar um pouco entre as árvores, onde outros seres humanos não seriam encontrados com tanta facilidade.

Ouviu galhos se quebrarem à direita. Passos leves demais para um animal de grande porte ou muito perigoso. Perfeito. Desceu do cavalo e seguiu naquela direção. A mata densa, composta por árvores enormes, samambaias, orquídeas e bromélias, além de vários arbustos e musgos, permitia pouca visibilidade do que estava além de meio metro.

Segurava o cavalo pela rédea em uma mão. Em outra uma enorme arma de fogo para caçar elefantes, um pouco de exagero e excesso de precaução por parte do inglês. Vestia um gibão verde escuro que se confundia com a vegetação, o resto das roupas e o cavalo eram negros. A luz tinha dificuldades em penetrar naquele local.

Na parca claridade pôde perceber a silhueta de uma mulher sentada em um tronco de árvore. Cantava uma música triste. Lágrimas caíam por seus olhos semicerrados. Chegando o mais perto que pôde sem chamar para si a atenção da jovem, percebeu que estava bastante machucada. Seu vestido de linho negro estava rasgado, deixando-a quase desnuda.

Abraçava o próprio corpo, expressando uma angústia e uma raiva contida fora do comum. Os cabelos de um violeta tão escuro que parecia ser negro lhe caiam longos pelas costas e tapavam a visão de seus olhos em uma franja que caia sobre eles. O canto cessou de repente. Um par de olhos violeta, minimamente mais claros que os cabelos, viraram na direção do homem que observava.

Ela levantou enfurecida e começou a gritar em uma língua que Radamanthys não entendia. Sentiu um calafrio com a mudança tão repentina. Toda a raiva contida parecia se esvair e transtornar a expressão da garota, que também gesticulava de forma irracional.

Bela e terrível, foi como lhe pareceu. Sentia um poder emanando dela, semelhante ao que ele próprio possuía nos sonhos que lhe assolavam. Porém, imensamente maior e mais perigoso. Um vento forte começou a soprar. As árvores pareciam ter se estreitado ao redor de Radamanthys e ficado maiores. Os galhos estendiam-se sobre ele, como se estivessem prontos a agarrá-lo e estrangulá-lo.

Estava apavorado, tremendo. Montou o cavalo e saiu em galope, afastando-se o mais rápido que pôde. Só parou no pátio da casa de Donko, onde o sol brilhava forte e a manhã não mais parecia sinistra e assustadora. Decidiu que comentar sobre o incidente poderia lhe trazer problemas. Shion acharia que bebera demais, Saori que fora uma visão do Maligno e os anfitriões poderiam pensar que estava louco. Ficaria calado, melhor para ele.

Respirou fundo sentindo o ar quente invadir seus pulmões e devolver a vida a seu coração. As pernas tremiam um pouco e estava pálido. Nada que um gole ou dois de vinho não resolvessem. O que nem todos os litros de vinho que pudesse encontrar e beber resolveriam seria a imagem que ficara gravada em seu coração. A da jovem triste, cantando enquanto lágrimas lhe banhavam o rosto. Que teria acontecido a ela para que se ferisse daquela maneira?

Cheio de perguntas sem resposta, parcialmente em pânico e com a palidez daqueles que haviam conhecido a visão de um espírito superior desperto, Radamanthys entrou em casa. Foi direto para a adega, esquecer os pensamentos inúteis com um bom Vinho do Porto daqueles que Shion trouxera consigo.

No coração da mata a jovem permanecia chorando. Lembranças de línguas de fogo consumindo tudo aquilo em que acreditava e de homens terríveis e ensandecidos atacando as sacerdotisas e violentado-as até a exaustão estavam gravados em seus pensamentos. Arrasada, ferida e com o coração em frangalhos ela fugira, correndo por horas incontáveis por dentro da floresta.

Odiava os homens. Criaturas podres e virulentas, não mereciam compaixão. desejava destruir a todos. Era deles a culpa por todas as tragédias e barbaridades que tumultuavam o mundo. Sem eles não haveria guerras, destruição ou qualquer tipo de violência e as mulheres poderiam viver em paz. Queria vingança e faria qualquer coisa para tê-la.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1- **O conceito de Brahman vem do Hinduísmo. Brahman é a verdade suprema, o espírito que rege o universo. É a alma ou a essência interior de todas as coisas. Está além de qualquer conceito e não pode ser compreendido pela razão nem pode ser adequadamente descrita com palavras. O Brahman está em tudo e é tudo. Segundo as crenças hindus, Brahman (o Divino, como também é chamado) se tornou o mundo através de seu próprio sacrifício e, posteriormente, o mundo se tornará Brahman novamente. Na fic eu modifiquei um pouco esse conceito e Brahman tornou-se uma espécie de deus supremo, semelhante ao Deus único dos cristãos.

**2-** Ganesh é um deus com cabeça de elefante, filho de Shiva e Parvati. É a primeira divindade a ser invocada em qualquer ritual. É considerado o grande removedor de obstáculos, tanto materiais como espirituais, e protetor dos negócios. Sua cabeça representa a inteligência, e a cobra em volta do seu pescoço, a energia cósmica. Seu veiculo é um rato, que simboliza a igualdade do maior e do menor perante os olhos de Deus. Ganesh está relacionado a qualidades como prudência, diplomacia, sagacidade e firmeza. É o Deus mais venerado na Índia e se encontra em todos os lares. É colocado na entrada da casa para que deixe passar somente energias positivas expulsando as energias negativas.

**3­-** Trecho retirado de Romeu e Julieta, de William Shakespeare.

**4-** Mancala é um jogo de origem africana, com mais de 7000 anos de existência, jogado em vários países do mundo, inclusive a Índia. Trata-se de um jogo com profundas raízes filosóficas. É jogado, habitualmente, com pequenas pedras ou com sementes. A movimentação das peças tem um sentido de "semeadura" e "colheita". Cada jogador é obrigado a recolher sementes (que neste momento não pertencem a nenhum dos jogadores), e com elas semeá-las suas casas do tabuleiro, mas também as casas do adversário. Seguindo as regras, em dado momento o jogador faz a "colheita" de sementes, que passam a ser suas. Ganha quem mais sementes tiver no final do jogo. É um jogo em que não há sorte envolvida, mas exclusivamente raciocínio lógico e matemático.

Obrigada a **Athenas de Aries **(Logo o Lune vai começar a visitar o templo, pra infelicidade da mãe dele hehehe. Afogar a Saori no Ganges seria maldade com os hindus, a água ia ficar com uma qualidade péssima XD Mas ela vai ter o fim que merece), **Ia-Chan **(Lune não é tão inocente assim e logo vai começar a aprontar as dele! Donko e Shion vão se acertar, mas vai demorar um pouco porque Shion é muito cabeça dura. Você tem razão, a Saori é mal comida XD) e **Yumi Sumeragi** (Donko babando cada vez mais pelo Shion hehehe. O Shaka não tem mais concerto, convivência excessiva com o tarado do Kanon, tadinho hehehe. O Rada saiu do controle, vai ficar cada vez mais brega daqui pra frente XD). Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando da fic e deixando reviews, o apoio de vocês é muito importante. Obrigada também aos que acompanham a fic e não deixam review. Não sejam tímidos, comentem a fic!

No próximo capítulo: quem foi que o Rada viu na floresta? Shaka vai agarrar o Lune? Shion vai aceitar a declaração do Donko? Atualização no sábado!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – A Dádiva Suprema**

A estação quente chegou trazendo o aroma dos jasmins e inúmeras outras flores que desabrochavam e rivalizavam com o cheiro de especiarias e sândalo. Quatro meses haviam se passado desde a partida de Kanon, que coincidira com a chegada de Shion e sua família. Os ânimos estavam relativamente tranqüilos em Calcutá e seus arredores.

As visitas de Lune ao templo e de Shaka à casa de Donko eram muito mais freqüentes do que Saori poderia desejar. Ela passava as tardes na cidade, a rezar na igreja ou tomar chá com uma das muitas amigas que fizera, todas inglesas, religiosas e de boas famílias que também tentavam a riqueza em solo indiano. Não conseguira sua tão sonhada carruagem de volta.

A reforma da casa estava concluída. Os móveis, responsáveis pela mudança não ter sido realizada, estavam sendo entregues naquela manhã. Shion acabara por relevar um ótimo gosto para a decoração. Com a ajuda de Samia, Lune e Shaka escolhera as cortinas, tapetes e almofadas, todas coloridas e alegres para o desespero da esposa.

O aparelho de jantar de porcelana chinesa, herança da bisavó de Shion, estava sendo colocado com todo o cuidado possível sobre o aparador de cedro, que parecia novo depois de polido e dos vidros trocados. Vasos de jasmim entravam nos braços de criadas recém-contratadas a quem Saori não parava de dar ordens.

Lune arrumava seu quarto com um esmero que nunca tivera. Um cômodo do tamanho exato para seu gosto. Uma cama de dossel com uma colcha de casimira cor de lavanda e mosqueteiro em musselina da mesma cor, cheia de almofadas e travesseiros em tons de laranja, bordadas em verde e marrom. A cômoda baixa com um espelho de moldura entalhada já cheia de essências e óleos perfumados. Um armário de duas portas em outro canto, uma escrivaninha e os dois criados mudos.

Sobre a escrivaninha seus tão queridos livros de Shakespeare e um volume em couro negro intitulado Bhagavad-Gita (1) que ganhara de Shaka. Em um dos criados mudos a imagem de Krishna, ao lado de um incensário onde queimava um incenso de rosa branca. Flores estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e uma brisa morna entrava pela janela.

Tanto ele quanto Shion haviam deixado suas roupas ocidentais um pouco de lado, para serem usadas apenas na cidade, elas eram abafadas e desconfortáveis para aquele clima. Usavam calças e camisas de algodão com coletes de seda e sandálias de couro. Saori não largava seus vestidos negros e suas roupas ocidentais por nada, preferia morrer de calor na terra do que arder no inferno pela eternidade por vestir-se de forma despudorada e indecente. Radamanthys pouco se importava com a roupa desde que ela atraísse mulheres.

Não que pensasse muito em outras mulheres desde a aparição na floresta. A jovem misteriosa não saía de sua cabeça nem com todas as garrafas de bebida que encontrasse pela frente. E ele realmente tentava esquecê-la dessa forma. Tornara-se freqüentador assíduo do Chalak Chalak, tendo até alguns amigos de bebedeira com quem aprendera os jogos locais.

Shion estava aprendendo a cuidar do chá. A partir da Camellia sinensis (2), a planta do chá, pode-se obter vários tipos de chá, de acordo com o tratamento a que as folhas são sujeitas. Ele decidira-se pelo chá preto, o popular chá das cinco que se bebia na Inglaterra. Donko lhe ensinava atenciosamente o processo pelo qual as folhas deveriam passar.

Os laços de amizade entre os dois haviam se estreitado com o passar das semanas e dos meses. O inglês estava deixando de ser o homem triste e taciturno de sempre. Nos olhos de Donko nenhuma sombra podia ser vista, a luz intensa que brilhava neles espantava qualquer uma.

De amor fingiam nada saber. Um por preferir amar em silêncio e assim poder ficar perto do amado e ajudá-lo; outro por temer o pecado que acreditava estar cometendo. Por quanto tempo aquela situação se manteria, não sabiam dizer.

O inglês organizava os livros no escritório. Em poucos dias teria início primeira colheita de chá de suas terras. Estava apreensivo. Sempre havia a possibilidade das folhas não fermentarem direito e a produção se perder, ou então de não conseguir comprador.

Riu lembrando do que Donko dissera no dia anterior quando manifestara suas preocupações. _"Não fique prevendo desgraças, Shion, ou elas podem acontecer de verdade"_, fora o que ele dissera. Sua pior desgraça já acontecera. Estava cometendo o pior dos pecados, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo previsto.

Seu pecado tinha lindos olhos verdes, uma pele morena que queria muito tocar e lábios que pareciam ser tão doces e suculentos quanto às tâmaras de seu jardim. Todas as noites levantava de madrugada para rezar e pedir perdão. Acordava no meio da noite suando frio, com lembranças de sonhos que ele mesmo não se acreditava capaz de ter sonhado.

Quando acordado se surpreendia desejando que os sonhos se tornassem realidade. Que pudesse estar nos braços de Donko daquela forma. Então se lembrava das fogueiras que vira na Inglaterra. De todos os que morriam pelo mesmo pecado. Do tamanho da falta que nem sua morte na fogueira seria suficiente para expiar. Sua alma estava perdida pela eternidade e ele nada podia fazer. Lutar contra aquele sentimento mostrara-se além de suas forças.

--Pai? – chamou Lune entrando no escritório. Não gostava de ver o pai pensativo, triste, voltando a se isolar de todos como fazia na Inglaterra.

--Entra – disse abrindo os olhos que mantivera fechados e sorrindo ao menino.

Lune entrou e parou ao lado do pai, desistindo do que ia fazer.

--Sou um pouco grande para sentar no seu colo, não é? – envergonhou-se.

--A culpa é minha por não ter te dado colo quando devia – respondeu puxando o menino pela mão para que sentasse.

Durante aqueles meses Lune estivera mais próximo do pai do que nunca. Quando não estava com Shaka, estava com ele. Shion queria compensar todos os anos de abandono e indiferença, dar ao filho o amor que ele, por pura ignorância, não dera. Porém, não fazia idéia dos sentimentos que o garoto nutria pelo jovem amigo de cabelos louros e olhos azuis.

--O que está acontecendo com o senhor? Estava tão feliz logo que chegamos, e agora está aí, triste, deprimido.

--Não aconteceu nada, filho. Está tudo bem – mentiu.

--Não, não está. O senhor está sofrendo. Por que não me conta? Falar pode aliviar seu coração.

--Não há nada para ser falado.

Shion baixou os olhos. Falar seria admitir para outra pessoa seu pecado e torná-lo ainda maior. Não podia contar ao próprio filho que nutria sentimentos tão sujos por outro homem. Às vezes tinha vontade de gritar para tirar aquele nó que se fazia na garganta quando pensava no assunto.

--Eu não sou cego, pai. Sei que vocês se amam. Pare de se sentir culpado e seja feliz.

As palavras caíram como um balde de água fria num dia de inverno. A pele clara de Shion perdeu a pouca cor que tinha.

--Do que você... do que está falando? – perguntou confuso.

--O senhor e o Donko – sorriu sussurrando para que ninguém mais os ouvisse. – Percebi o amor de vocês no dia em que chegamos. O senhor pode negar o quanto quiser, mas não pode tirar o que está aí dentro.

Colocou a mão sobre o coração do pai. Shion sabia que era a verdade. Podia negar para os outros, negar da boca para fora. Jamais conseguiria apagar aquele sentimento de seu coração. Colocou a mão sobre a do filho. O nó na garganta o sufocava. Sentia-se frágil ao ponto de parecer ridículo. Queria chorar, queria gritar, queria sumir para não ter que explicar a Lune o que lhe acontecia.

--Lune... eu nem sei o que dizer a você... Juro que não queria sentir o que sinto... queria poder continuar amando sua mãe, ou não amar ninguém... é horrível... é tão...

--Tão o quê? Vai dizer que é asqueroso, repugnante? Me diga, pai, o senhor se sente assim? Realmente tem nojo de si mesmo por estar apaixonado? – disse de forma branda.

--Eu não sei o que sinto... tudo o que posso distinguir dentro de mim é culpa. Uma culpa tão grande que me sufoca. Nunca fui assim... Fui um bom cristão, sempre agi de acordo com as leis de Deus. Sua mãe, minha esposa, foi a única mulher da minha vida... não sei o que deu em mim... quando o vi...

--Por favor, pai. Não vai dizer que foi o demônio que se apossou do senhor. Isso é conversa da minha mãe, não do senhor. O que sentiu quando o viu? – perguntou sorrindo docemente. Histórias de amor o fascinavam, principalmente quando eram reais e tinham final feliz.

--Eu... me senti confortado, feliz... completo. E com o passar dos dias foi ficando mais forte. Quando olho pra ele, sinto que meu mundo todo está ali, e que não preciso de mais nada para ser feliz – um vago sorriso passou por sua face, os olhos brilharam ao pensar em Donko.

--Então por que se tortura dessa maneira? Por que um bando de mal-amados, reprimidos que não suportam a felicidade alheia disseram que é ruim, que é errado?

Teve que sorrir. A veemência com que o filho defendia o amor era impressionante. Lune o fazia querer mandar as conveniências às favas e ir correndo dizer a Donko o que sentia por ele.

--Não é tão simples. Não são um bando de mal-amados reprimidos dizendo que é ruim. É a lei de Deus, Lune. Nem eu posso ir contra.

--Quem garante que _essa_ lei não foi acrescentada nas escrituras por mal-amados reprimidos? O senhor sabe tanto quanto eu que deus nenhum condena o amor.

--Lune! – repreendeu.

--O amor é sagrado, pai. É o reflexo mais perfeito da Força Maior que criou tudo. É o reflexo mais perfeito da face de Deus. Encontrar o amor verdadeiro é encontrar o pequeno caminho para a felicidade, é receber a maior dádiva que Deus pode nos dar.

O que o garoto dizia fazia um sentido absurdo. No entanto, fora uma vida inteira sobre a sombra de preconceito, senso moral e religião que diziam que era pecado. Não conseguiria superar de um dia para o outro. Não deixaria de sentir-se um pecador indigno de repente. Abraçou o filho procurando um pouco de conforto.

--Eu estou aqui, pai. Estou do seu lado e dou meu apoio a esse amor tão bonito que o senhor sente pelo Donko. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

--Acho que já conversamos demais sobre isso por hoje – disse Shion respirando fundo e tentando voltar ao normal. A conversa o deixara bastante abalado.

--Como quiser – sorriu.

--Terminou de arrumar seu quarto?

--Terminei. Vamos ficar aqui hoje?

--Vamos. Não há razão para continuarmos incomodando Donko e Samia.

--O senhor não está pensando em se afastar dele, está?

Shion abriu a boca para dizer que o assunto estava encerrado. Lune entendeu e completou:

--Tudo bem. Mas pense com carinho no que eu disse.

--Queria conversar com você sobre sua mãe. Agora que está na casa dela, sei que vai voltar a tratar você como tratava na Inglaterra. Não quero que isso aconteça. Nada de jejuns forçados, orações exageradas ou ajoelhar em grãos de milho, fui claro? Se ela insistir quero que me chame.

--Eu não me importo pai, sério mesmo. Ela pode fazer o que quiser com meu corpo. O que interessa é que nos meus sonhos, nas minhas crenças e na minha alma ela não pode tocar.

--Mas eu me importo. E se ela insistir com aquelas atitudes doentias quero que fale comigo.

--Está bem – concordou. – Não consigo entender por que ela não gosta de mim...

--Ela gosta de você, só não sabe demonstrar.

--Não, ela não gosta. A única coisa que vejo nos olhos dela quando olha pra mim é ódio.

Shion sentiu o coração apertar. Era muito triste perceber que uma mãe odiava o próprio filho. Ainda mais sendo um garoto tão adorável como Lune.

--Eu amo você, meu filho. Você é o que eu considero mais importante, o motivo por eu não ter me arrependido nem por um instante de ter casado com a sua mãe.

--Também amo o senhor – disse beijando a bochecha do pai. – Posso passar a tarde no templo?

--Pode, só não volte tarde.

--Tudo bem.

Uma das criadas os interrompeu, batendo de leve na porta.

--Com licença – entrou. – O senhor Desai e sua mãe estão aí, vieram ver se precisam de alguma ajuda.

--Obrigado – disse Shion. – Diga que estamos indo.

--Está vendo, ele não consegue ficar longe do senhor – riu Lune levantando para que o pai fizesse o mesmo.

O inglês não respondeu. Seguiu para a sala receber os amigos, como um bom anfitrião deveria fazer. Além do mais, tinha negócios a tratar com Donko. Lune almoçou e foi andando ao templo, não vira Shaka no dia anterior, sentia saudades.

* * *

O templo do leste estava em clima de festa. Depois de quatro meses de uma tristeza velada pela ausência de Kanon e pelas crises de choro que constantemente acometiam o mestre que ficara, preparavam-se para recebê-lo de volta. Saga sonhara com seu retorno, chegaria na próxima madrugada. A música voltara a ser alegre, pessoas dançavam nos jardins e Saga tentava curar suas olheiras com compressas de cânfora e malva.

Estava deitado em seu quarto, pensando em quantas horas ainda demoraria para ver o irmão, para tê-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo até não sentir mais os lábios. A possibilidade de Kanon ter ficado com outra pessoa durante a viagem nem passava por sua cabeça. Kanon era tarado sim, mas tarado por ele, fazia questão de afirmar.

No pátio externo Shaka e Lune conversavam. A tarde estava quente e abafada. Nuvens acumulavam-se anormalmente naquela época do ano. Chuvas não eram comuns na estação quente. Lune desejava que chovesse para aliviar um pouco o calor que estava demais. Algumas jovens dançavam ali perto ao som de uma música doce e leve.

--Eu nunca vi você dançar – comentou Lune olhando para as jovens.

--Quer ver? – perguntou Shaka com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto.

O garoto fez sim, seus cabelos cor de lavanda ondulando com o movimento de cabeça. Shaka o puxou pela mão para mais perto de onde as meninas dançavam. Cochichou algo para os músicos e depois para elas. Ajoelhou-se no chão perto de Lune para começar.

--Esta música chama-se Maar Dala (3). É a história de uma jovem que se apaixonou por alguém que não notou esse amor, mas nem por isso ela se entregou a tristeza. E continuou a amar, até morrer de amor. As músicas expressam a dualidade entre alegria e tristeza, luz e escuridão, melodia e letra, a dualidade que existe em tudo no mundo e que deve ser mantida em equilíbrio, para que o Dharma não seja rompido.

Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que tinha saído a um pedido de Shaka, voltou trazendo o que parecia uma almofada muito pequena, coberta de pérolas que fazia um barulho de chocalho. Shaka pegou e agradeceu.

--A dança é o equilíbrio. Cada movimento, cada expressão indica um sentimento, uma emoção. Os gestos não podem destoar nem da melodia nem da letra. Ela une os sentimentos contraditórios de letra e melodia em um único. Por isso ela é uma das formas mais perfeitas de oferenda à Trindade e de louvor à Força Maior que os criou.

Shaka tocou com uma das mãos a almofada de pérolas, que retiniu como pequenos sinos de prata. Na terceira batida a música começou a tocar e ele a cantar. O início era calmo. Permanecia ajoelhado no chão, suas mãos e rosto falam pelo resto, oscilando entre sorrisos tentadores e olhares tristes.

De quem é este passo?

De quem é esta sombra?

Havia uma batida em meu coração;

quem entrou aqui?

Quem esparramou esta cor vibrante em cima de mim?

Eu morri de felicidade minha felicidade me matou

Me matou...

Lune observava sem fala. A voz de Shaka era bela como a de um anjo e tão tentadora quando do mais sedutor demônio que sua mãe pudesse imaginar. Shaka revelava sua personalidade quando dançava. O espírito de Shiva, o senhor dos dançarinos, manifestava-se de forma impressionante. Seu olhar refletia a luz do sol como as águas do Ganges ao meio-dia.

Quem esparramou esta cor vibrante em cima de mim?

Eu morri de felicidade;

está me matando...

Deus, está me matando...

A lua não decorou minha palma,

nem eu contraí qualquer relação com as estrelas.

Nem eu fiz qualquer reclamação de Deus...

Eu escondi toda tristeza;

com risada eu agüentei cada injustiça.

Eu abracei espinhos até mesmo,

e estava ferido através de flores.

Sim, mas quando eu elevei minhas mãos em oração,

Eu implorei a Deus por você!

Deus, eu o implorei!

O ritmo acelerou. Shaka levantou de súbito, os braços descrevendo arcos, equilibrava-se na ponta dos pés, indo de um lado para o outro e girando como um rodamoinho. Sua fina túnica de linho rodava deixando ver um pouco das pernas bem torneadas. Lune engoliu em seco, a respiração acelerada, o corpo começando a arder.

A música tornou-se novamente tranqüila, Shaka foi ao chão novamente, muito mais perto dele que antes. Suas mãos quase o tocavam contando a história da música através de movimentos precisos e graciosos. Lune estava pasmo, para não dizer completamente abobado. Os lábios entreabertos, as mãos fechadas, apertando o tecido da blusa. Estava trêmulo.

Quem esparramou esta cor vibrante em cima de mim?

Eu morri de felicidade;

me matou...

Deus, me matou...

me matou...

De quem é este passo?

De quem é esta sombra?

Havia uma batida a meu coração;

quem entrou aqui?

Seu amado em nada lembrava o ar inocente que costumava ter. Era de uma lascívia doce e encantadora, diferente de tudo. O som da sítara e dos tambores sobressaíam-se, junto com um coro das vozes dos músicos. Shaka cessou o canto, voltou a levantar e a dançar rapidamente. Lune não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. De repente, tudo cessou. Com um giro repentino Shaka parou sobre a ponta dos pés e os instrumentos calaram-se.

O garoto aproximou-se em quanto os músicos e as meninas saíam discretamente. Sentou ao lado de Lune percebendo o estado em que este se encontrava. Sorriu, corando tanto quanto o outro. Não fazia idéia de que sua dança era capaz de deixar alguém daquela maneira. Ainda mais Lune, que tanto amava. Permitiu-se sentir envaidecido.

--Gostou?

Shaka era provocante até mesmo em sua inocência. Lune mexeu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Queria poder atirar-se no Ganges e apagar aquela chama que ardia dentro de si. Chama acessa por Shaka.

--Foi... perfeito – disse tentando acalmar a respiração.

Se havia um momento em que palavras faziam-se necessárias, o momento era aquele. Precisavam esclarecer algumas coisas de uma vez por todas.

--Shaka... Sabe o beijo que você me deu aquele dia? – disse tomando coragem. O indiano assentiu. – Foi o meu primeiro beijo...

Sentiu uma onda de culpa invadi-lo. Sabia que para os ocidentais o primeiro beijo podia ser muito importante. Não queria estragar o de Lune.

--Desculpe... eu não sabia... não fiz por mal...

--Eu desculpo se você me beijar de novo – disse quase num sussurro.

Sentiu a mão de Shaka segurar sua nuca e puxá-lo para perto. Os lábios se tocaram, um toque leve, rápido. Shaka afastou-se um pouco para voltar depois se aproximar e começar um beijo mais intenso. Entreabriu os lábios e tomou os de Lune entre os seus. Nunca beijara ninguém daquela maneira. Não sabia direito o que fazer. Seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito. As mãos trêmulas de Lune enlaçaram-lhe a cintura e o puxaram para mais perto. Deitou sobre ele de vagar, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior.

Lune deixou escapar um gemido. Era melhor sensação de sua vida. O corpo de Shaka sobre o seu, as bocas unidas. Acariciou-lhe as costas timidamente. Os dedos de Shaka enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo, a língua dele procurando a sua. Achou que ia perder a consciência, embevecido com aquelas sensações. Correspondeu com todo o amor que guardava dentro de si e sabia ser para Shaka.

--Foi meu primeiro beijo de verdade – disse Shaka, os lábios ainda sobre os de Lune. – E fico por muito feliz por ter sido com você.

--Amo você, Shaka...

--Mesmo sabendo que é contra a sua religião?

--Minha religião é a mesma que a sua. E ela não condena o amor.

Beijaram-se novamente, esquecendo o resto do mundo. Não seria fácil, Saori faria de tudo para separá-los e Shion poderia apoiá-la. Nada importava. O amor verdadeiro tinha a proteção e a benção dos deuses, ninguém ia destruir o que sentiam ou conseguir separá-los.

* * *

A tradição do chá das cinco inglês teria começado com a duquesa de Bedford, que achava muito longo o intervalo entre o almoço e a ceia. Para aplacar a fome, conta-se, ela chamava as amigas para comer bolinhos, biscoitos e outros quitutes enquanto tomavam xícaras de chá preto com um pouco de leite. O costume estendera-se ao Oriente, chegando com os colonizadores. Em Calcutá as distintas senhoras inglesas que acompanhavam os maridos e pais na busca da fortuna fácil faziam questão de organizar chás todas as tardes.

Naquela tarde morna de março estavam todas reunidas na casa de Ártemis Beclynden, esposa de Ikarus Beclynden, importante negociante de chá e seda. Saori, é claro, não poderia faltar a essas reuniões. Para ela – e para as outras distintas senhoras também – as pessoas civilizadas deveriam se unir para preservar a moral e os bons costumes, não era porque estavam longe da Inglaterra que se tornariam bárbaros.

Conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos: bordados, problemas domésticos, filhos, religião e a selvageria dos nativos. O que muitas delas negligenciavam era que os "nativos" produziam o melhor chá, os melhores tecidos e possuíam uma cultura riquíssima e muito mais desenvolvida em certos aspectos que a européia.

--Por que não trouxe seu filho, Saori? Meu Hagen tem a idade dele, creio que poderiam tornar-se amigos – disse Ártemis.

--Deus sabe o quanto eu peço para que meu filho faça boas amizades! Meu marido não entende o mal que está fazendo ao menino. Imaginem vocês que ele vive enfiado naquele antro de servidão ao demônio que fica perto de nossa casa!

Todas tamparam a boca com o guardanapo, soltando uma exclamação de terror e indignação. Os templos eram muito mal-vistos entre a pequena sociedade inglesa que vivia em Calcutá e arredores.

--Seu marido por certo não percebeu o que se passa. Deve abrir os olhos dele, querida. Quanto a seu filho, peça ao pastor para conversar com ele e o traga para as aulas da igreja nos domingos. É o melhor que pode fazer.

--Conversei com o pastor, ele disse que eu deveria esperar estar na minha casa, que nada adiantaria fazer estando meu filho na residência de servos do Maligno. Agora que estou em minha casa não esperarei mais um dia. Farei de tudo para expulsar o espírito do mal que assola aquele menino – disse resoluta.

Entre mordidas em bolinhos e goles de chá, as outras concordaram. Saori era uma boa mulher. Todas tinham pelo menos um pecado do qual se envergonhar, Saori parecia não ter nenhum e carregava humildemente o fardo de um filho atormentado pelo Mal. Era digna de toda a admiração e respeito.

--Soube que seu marido é amigo daquele selvagem que se acha civilizado porque possuí um punhado de terras e algum dinheiro guardado – comentou Éris. Do grupo de senhoras ela era a mais ferina, sempre procurando os defeitos e pecados de cada pessoa para menosprezá-la.

--Uma boa esposa não questiona as amizades do marido – disse Saori. – Se meu marido mantém amizade com um selvagem como aquele certamente tem seus motivos, os quais não serei eu a questionar.

--E quando vai nos convidar para um chá em sua casa? – perguntou Marin tentando apaziguar os ânimos, aquelas conversas e intrigas mesquinhas a entediavam.

--Bem, a casa está sendo arrumada. Creio que o chá da segunda que vem pode ser lá, se todas concordarem.

--Vai ser ótimo! Podemos aproveitar e levar nossos filhos para que conheçam o seu. Por certo ele deve estar de amizades com aquele menino do templo por não conhecer outros melhores – disse Éris que não perderia a oportunidade de criticar a casa de Saori, seu filho e comer de graça, já que o chá da segunda antes seria em sua casa.

--Falando daquele garoto – disse Ártemis – nada me tira da cabeça a idéia de que ele é filho de algum inglês. Pensem comigo, o menino é louro de olhos azuis e com a pele clara daquele jeito não pode ser filho de nativos.

--Eu cheguei aqui pouco antes dele ser encontrado no templo. A notícia de um menino louro abandonado no templo se espalhou como fogo de palha pela cidade. Eu e meu Aiolia nos oferecemos para criar o menino como se devia – disse Marin – mas os monges simplesmente não nos deixaram chegar perto. Naquela época Mime era recém-nascido, não me custaria amamentar mais um. Uma obra de caridade por uma criança que deveria ser cristã e teve a má sorte de ser largada no mundo.

--Deviam ter exigido ao representante da Companhia que lhes desse o menino! – exclamou Éris.

--Aiolia fez isso. Naquela época o representante era o finado William, aquele que abandonou o bom senso e se converteu ao paganismo para casar com uma selvagem. Até o sobrenome inglês ele renegou! Tem cabimento uma barbaridade destas?

--Um inglês renegando o sobrenome? – perguntou Saori incrédula.

--Exatamente! Foi a condição que o finado Devdas Desai impôs para que se casasse com a filha dele – respondeu Éris, sempre bem-informada. – Minha mãe ainda lembra do dia em que o jovem William chegou nesta terra como representante da Companhia, um jovem de valor, com certeza. Teve a vida desgraçada pela filha do velho Desai que o enfeitiçou.

--E o que aconteceu com ele?

--Morreu. Devorado por tigres em uma expedição à Deli. Não encontraram nem os ossos. Isso foi a uns cinco anos atrás. E Donko herdou tudo o que possuía, inclusive a influência. É por isso que o senhor Abel ainda o atura na Companhia, por causa do pai. Se não fosse isso já o teria escorraçado e lhe tomado as terras.

--É mesmo um despropósito um indiano ter todo aquele dinheiro – reclamou Ártemis. – Uma das maiores fortunas da Índia!

--Que nada, Ártemis! Quando ele morrer vai passar à Coroa Inglesa. Donko não tem herdeiros e parece que nem se interessa em casar.

Saori mastigava um pedaço de bolo, pensativa. Então o marido de Samia fora devorado por tigres. Com certeza castigo da Providência por sua servidão tão devotada aos demônios do inferno.

* * *

Na fazenda de Shion, que ele batizara de Crystals of Stars, o canto dos trabalhadores começava a ser ouvido. Adubavam a terra ao redor dos pés de chá para que eles brotassem fortes logo após a colheita, preparavam o terreno onde as folhas secariam e os dois armazéns onde o processo seria finalizado e o chá aprontado para ser vendido. Donko andava ao lado dele por entre as plantas.

--Mais umas duas semanas e dá pra colher – disse Donko analisando as folhas.

--Não sabia que chá dava flor – comentou Shion admirando as pequenas flores brancas da Camellia sinensis, parando alguns passos à frente do indiano.

Donko foi juntar-se a ele e acabou tropeçando em uma raiz saliente. Caiu por cima de Shion, segurando sua cintura e cabeça, tentando protegê-lo do impacto. O inglês o abraçou, sentindo-se ligeiramente atordoado com a sensação que o corpo de outro homem sobre o seu lhe causava. Era inebriante, alucinador.

Os lábios juntaram-se num beijo voraz, cheio de desejo que não podia mais ser contido, antes que um dos dois se desse conta. As línguas lutavam avidamente pelo maior contato possível. Donko sentia dor nas mãos machucadas contra o solo de terra bruta, mas nada era tão avassalador quanto o calor que tomava conta de seu corpo a partir daquele beijo.

De repente, Shion lembrou de que era justamente outro homem sobre si. Demorou a ter forças para esboçar qualquer reação que não corresponder às investidas do indiano. Quando o fez foi para empurrá-lo para baixo, se soltar e levantar horrorizado.

Seu rosto evidenciava claramente o assombro por tamanho ato de amor, paixão e ousadia. O gosto meio amargo, meio doce do chá, o gosto dos lábios de Donko, na sua boca, deixando-o deliciado e cheio de culpa. As pernas não ajudavam para que pudesse andar e ir embora.

--Deus! Isso jamais poderia ter acontecido – exclamou dando alguns passos para trás, desorientado e inexpressivo.

--Por que não, Shion? – perguntou Donko com doçura, levantando e indo para perto do amado. – Acaso acha que foi errado? Acha que o que sentimos um pelo outro é errado?

--Eu... não...

--Não negue – interrompeu-o. – Pensava que você jamais ia me corresponder, mas depois desse beijo... Eu o amo, Shion. Vai ter coragem de negar que sente o mesmo? De negar um sentimento como este? – sua voz mantinha-se calma, carregada de afeto. Era difícil para Shion e ele entendia.

--É pecado – respondeu com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas de um choro contido.

--É amor. São nossas almas que chamam uma pela outra, o que importa se nossos corpos são iguais?

--Eu... preciso... preciso pensar... ficar sozinho – deu as costas ao indiano e começou a andar rapidamente, sem uma direção certa, só queria ir para longe dele.

--Shion! – chamou Donko indo atrás dele.

--Me deixa Donko!

Melhor não insistir. Ele precisava ficar sozinho e pensar. O moreno de olhos verdes quedou-se sozinho em meio às folhas, de tom tão escuro quanto seus olhos. Tinha medo de que Shion pensasse e resolvesse se afastar. Agora que sabia que seu sentimento era correspondido nada o impediria de lutar por ele. Faria Shion mudar de idéia. Encontrara sua alma gêmea e não a deixaria escapar.

Shion entrou em casa apressado, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. A respiração descompassada, o coração batendo rápido. Seus lábios oscilavam entre um sorriso bobo e uma expressão profunda de culpa. Nem nos primeiros dias de casados, quando Saori ainda permitia que a beijasse, sentira tamanho arrebatamento em um beijo. Provara nos lábios de Donko o gosto da Dádiva Suprema do Amor.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1-** **Bhagavad Gita** é um texto religioso Hindu. Faz parte do épico Mahabharata, embora seja de composição mais recente que o todo do livro. Na versão que o inclui, o Mahabharata é datado no século 4 a.C. O texto, escrito em sânscrito, relata o diálogo de Arjuna com seu mestre Krishna, uma das encarnações de Vishnu. No desenrolar da conversa são colocados pontos importantes da filosofia indiana. Esse texto contém os principais ensinamentos da filosofia do movimento Hare Krishna.

**2- **O chá é proveniente das folhas da _Camellia sinensis_. Atualmente, cerca de 3 mil produtos levam o nome de chá mas, na verdade, podem ser considerados chás mesmo, somente aqueles que tenham em sua composição essa planta. No início do século XVI, somente os ricos consumiam chás na Europa. As senhoras tomavam chá em casa e os homens, nos cafés. Apenas em 1717, com a expansão dos negócios de Thomas Twining - fundador da conhecida marca de chás inglesa Twinings - e a abertura do Tom´s Coffee House, as mulheres puderam degustar a bebida fora de casa.

**3-** Maar Dala é hindi e quer dizer "me matou". É uma das músicas da trilha sonora do filme Devdas. Recomendo para quem quiser baixar, é uma música de ritmo forte e muito bonita. Os pedaços que aparecem na cena que se segue são uma tradução feita por mim da tradução inglesa. A historinha da música fui eu que inventei. A coreografia do Shaka foi baseada no clipe da música, que também passa no filme.

Bella chegando feliz e sanltitante, distribuindo balas com gorro de Mamãe Noel. Olá a todos que acompanham a fic! Desculpem o atraso, era pra sair ontem, mas me embananei com o Natal e não consegui publicar. Por falar nisso, um Feliz Natal para todos! E muito obrigado a **Ia-Chan** (Lune estava mesmo doido pra beijar o Shaka XD E Donko deu mais um passo, ou um tombo XD e agarrou o Shi! Espero que vc continue gostando da fic!) e **Yumi Sumeragi** (adorei seus apelidos pro Rada, são a cara dele XD Mais Donko e Shion pra vc! E carolas tb! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, espero continuar merecendo eles ). E obrigada também ao pessoal que acompanha e não comentou ainda. Dêem uma força a uma escritora meio perdida, comentem e digam se a fic ta boa ou ruim! A ajuda de todos é muito importante!

No próximo capítulo: Kanon volta com o Mu e os meninos se encontram. Shion vai aceitar Donko, ou vai mandar o pobre pastar folhas de chá? Não percam, sábado a atualização XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – A Divina Trindade se Reúne**

No céu nuvens escuras prenunciavam tempestade, um vento gélido soprava cortante. Lune apoiava os braços no peitoral da janela aberta. Fechou os olhos e imaginou a água caindo límpida sobre a terra. O som de um raio pôde ser ouvido e as gotas de fato começaram a cair. O garoto sorriu, achando a coincidência engraçada.

No templo do leste, Saga olhava atônito para o céu. Nunca, em todos os anos de sua vida, tivera notícias de chuva durante a estação quente. A menos que estivesse ficando louco ou caduco, o acontecimento só poderia significar uma coisa. _Os poderes de Vishnu se manifestaram. _Pensou. _Kanon, você precisa se apressar._

Lembrou de uma tarde quente de abril, há muitos anos atrás. Ele e Kanon estavam sentados debaixo de um limoeiro, deviam ter uns oito anos. Kanon olhava para ele com uma expressão indecifrável, mordia o lábio inferior como fazia sempre que estava nervoso ou queria muito alguma coisa. Quando lhe perguntou o que queria, ele sem mais nem menos pegou um limão e atirou em sua cabeça. Olhou-o intrigado, passando a mão na cabeça dolorida.

--Ta maluco, Kanon? Por que você fez isso?

--Você é muito tapado, Saga! Por que será que se joga um limão na cabeça de uma pessoa? – perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Na verdade era óbvio, Saga é que não pensou na possibilidade. Na Índia havia o costume das mulheres jogarem um limão na cabeça daquele que queriam como marido (1). Se acertassem a fruta o casamento havia sido aprovado pelos deuses e seria feliz, se errassem deveriam procurar outro eleito.

--Eu amo você, Saga, apesar desse seu jeito sonso e desligado – disse rindo. – Quero que case comigo quando a gente crescer.

--Nós não podemos casar... Somos irmãos Kanon.

--E daí? O amor não se importa com essas conveniências tolas. Diz que casa comigo, vai Saga – pediu com cara de cachorrinho abandonado. – Ou você não me ama?

--Eu... bem... é que...

Sim, ele amava Kanon acima de tudo. Mas receber um pedido de casamento aos oito anos de idade do próprio irmão era um tanto esquisito. _Tinha que ser coisa do Kanon_, pensou. Seu pensamento foi interrompido por um beijo que o fez esquecer de tudo. Seu primeiro beijo de amor. Metade de sua missão na terra estava cumprida. Ele recebera a Dádiva Suprema do Amor e a aceitara de braços abertos.

Naquela tarde, debaixo do limoeiro, ele e Kanon se tornaram namorados. Anos depois, debaixo do mesmo limoeiro, se tornaram amantes. Não eram completamente felizes, a vida não era um mar de calmaria e perfeição. Também tinham suas brigas e desentendimentos. Porém, ambos achavam que a perfeição era monótona demais. Contentavam-se plenamente com o que tinham.

--Aí! – exclamou Saga sentindo algo atingir sua cabeça que estava para fora da janela olhando a chuva. Olhou para o chão e viu um limão amarelo.

Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso. Kanon chegara e estava lembrando da mesma coisa que ele. Desceu correndo e foi encontrar o irmão completamente encharcado no saguão de entrada do templo.

--Tinha que ser coisa sua, não é Kanon? – riu mostrando o limão.

--Foi só pra não perder o costume – respondeu com seu o jeito debochado de sempre. – E pra você lembrar que é meu e de mais ninguém.

Abraçaram-se fortemente. Kanon puxou o irmão para o beijo que guardara em seus lábios por todo o tempo que esteve longe. Soltaram-se apenas quando não lhes restava fôlego para continuarem com o beijo.

--Senti tanto a sua falta – sussurrou Kanon mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do irmão.

--Mentiroso. Aposto que nem lembrou de mim...

--Ah é? Então vamos lá pra cima e vou mostrar se lembrei de você ou não.

Saga sorriu e sentiu o rosto corar. Roçou levemente os lábios no pescoço de Kanon fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

--Primeiro você vai tirar essa roupa molhada antes de pegar um resfriado.

--Esse era exatamente o plano que eu tinha. Suas roupas molharam – disse afastando-o um pouco de si. – Vai ter que tirar também. Se quiser eu ajudo...

--Você não tem jeito mesmo – riu beijando-o outra vez.

Sentiu as mãos de Kanon rodearem sua cintura. Os corpos tão próximos quanto poderiam ficar. Só então Kanon lembrou do menino que trouxera consigo. Mu já não estava nem vermelho, estava roxo vendo os dois irmãos trocarem carícias tão íntimas. Saga pareceu também ter se dado conta de que não estavam sozinhos e afastou-se um pouco do irmão.

--Saga, este é o Mu. Mu este é meu irmão, Saga.

--Seja bem-vindo, Mu – disse Saga, dando um selinho de boas-vindas no garoto que agradeceu.

--Amanhã você poderá conhecer os outros e o templo do oeste. Vamos ver seu quarto?

--Não precisam se incomodar com um quarto pra mim, eu me acomodo em qualquer lugar.

--Não será incômodo nenhum. Espero que goste do quarto que eu preparei para você – disse Saga com um sorriso.

Mu ficou encantado com o colorido dos tecidos, a maciez dos tapetes, almofadas e do colchão de sua cama. Nunca vira nada tão bonito. Sua família não podia se dar a luxos como aqueles. Ficou um pouco sem jeito de aceitar tanto conforto.

--Nosso quarto fica no segundo andar, é a quarta porta do corredor à esquerda se precisar de algo. Tem roupa seca no armário, as suas devem estar todas molhadas por causa da chuva forte. Encontrará tudo o que precisa nas gavetas.

--Obrigado. Fico muito grato por tudo o que estão fazendo por mim.

Despediu-se dos gêmeos e foi se trocar. Estava gostando muito do templo. O lugar parecia flutuar em bons sentimentos. Sentia-se em paz. A lembrança da perda trágica da família já não passava disso, de uma lembrança. Tinha a certeza de que todos estavam bem, cumprindo seus destinos e dando mais um passo em direção à Iluminação. Trocou de roupa e deitou para dormir. Teria somente sonhos doces e tranqüilos naquela noite. Estava em casa.

* * *

No quarto do mestre do templo do leste, Kanon tirava suas roupas molhadas e deixava que Saga lhe secasse o cabelo. Não estava se importando muito com as novidades. Interessava-lhe apenas o homem que secava e penteava seus cabelos.

--Kanon, precisamos conversar.

--Podemos conversar amanhã – disse virando-se de frente para Saga e começando a desfazer os laços que prendiam sua túnica.

--O assunto é sério – tentou resistir segurando as mãos do irmão. – Você por acaso não viu a chuva lá fora?

--Eu estou encharcado por causa da chuva lá fora, como não teria visto?

--Não sei se você notou, mas estamos em março. Aqui não chove em março, nunca choveu.

--Ás vezes você fala demais, Saga. Não podemos deixar a conversa pra depois? Estou com saudades – disse beijando o pescoço do irmão.

--Kanon... por favor...

--Por favor pare ou por favor continue? – perguntou provocante no ouvido de Saga.

--Vishnu chegou no mesmo dia em que você partiu – disse reunindo as forças que lhe restavam para resistir ao toque do irmão.

--E então? – perguntou sem soltá-lo.

--É um garoto inglês da idade do Shaka. Chama-se Lune e também não faz idéia do que carrega dentro de si.

--Mu conhece os poderes que tem e sabe que eles têm um propósito. Mas ainda não sabe qual é. Não sabe nem por que eu apareci ou o trouxe para cá. Achei melhor falarmos com os três juntos.

--Ótimo. Vamos deixar que se conheçam. E esperar que os poderes de Shaka se manifestem também. Então conversamos com eles.

--Isso. Vamos deixar as conversas pra depois.

--Kanon...

--Que é, Saga? – disse um pouco impaciente, porém com um sorriso divertido.

--Você ficou com alguém?

--Que perguntinha mais imbecil, Saga! Acha que eu ficaria com alguém além de você?

--Não sei – fez-se de inocente. – Por isso estou perguntando.

--É claro que não fiquei com ninguém. Não faltaram propostas. Sabe que sou irresistível! Mas eu recusei todas. Só consegui pensar em você, nesses seus lábios deliciosos, na sua pele e até nos seus sermões – disse entre beijos.

--Então lembrou de mim?

--Não.

--Como não? – perguntou um pouco triste.

--Não lembrei porque nem sequer esqueci de você.

--Eu te amo. Sempre amei.

--Eu também.

--Por isso fica jogando limões na minha cabeça? – não resistiu.

--É pra você não esquecer do que me prometeu naquela tarde de sol, quando estávamos sentados debaixo de um limoeiro amarelo e eu joguei o primeiro limão.

--Eu prometi que seria sempre seu e serei. Prometi que me casaria com você quando crescêssemos e...

--E ainda não cumpriu. Você é meu amante, não meu marido. Nunca recebemos às bênçãos da Trintade diante do altar sagrado. Por que não se casa comigo, Saga?

--Você é doido! – riu.

--Doido por quê?

--Por querer casar com seu irmão. É loucura, Kanon...

--Tudo bem. Eu sou doido. Agora me diz, quando vai cumprir sua promessa?

--Quando tudo isso acabar, se você ainda quiser, me caso com você.

--Ah, eu vou querer sim – disse continuando a desatar os nós da túnica do irmão. – Mas enquanto esse momento não chega, vou querer outra coisa...

--É? O quê você quer?

--Você.

Saga sorriu, deixou que a túnica aberta escorregasse pelos ombros e fosse, descobrindo totalmente seu corpo. Kanon o pegou nos braços e levou para a cama, deitando-o gentilmente. Apesar de todo o desejo que trazia guardado dentro de si e da ânsia que sentia, seus beijos eram delicados e cheios de carinho. Não se perdoaria se machucasse o irmão.

O outro gêmeo mantinha os olhos fechados. Deixava escapar gemidos baixinhos. Acariciava os cabelos de Kanon, sentindo os lábios quentes descerem por sua pele. O cheiro de canela de um incenso que terminava de queimar inundava a respiração dos dois amantes. A troca de beijos e carícias durou o restante da noite. A manhã veio saudar os mestres do Templo abraçados, com um sorriso de plena felicidade nos lábios.

* * *

(2) O tempo estira seus membros

Chuva ondula e esparrama

Uma rajada de vento virá e esta luz será extinguida.

Eu não deixei a lâmpada de nosso amor ser extinguida.

Oh amado, esta lâmpada não foi colocada fora, nem será.

A lâmpada do meu desejo!

O sol despontava no oriente. Os pássaros despertavam cantando e os monges faziam as primeiras preces da manhã para saudar o dia. Uma voz doce e carregada de sentimentos ambíguos juntava-se aos pássaros e aos mantras recitados pelos monges. Mu acordou sorrindo, ouvindo a bela canção que entrava pela janela. Parecia vir de longe e de perto ao mesmo tempo.

Seu peito encheu-se de alegria. Levantou decidido a ver quem era o anjo que cantava tão belas palavras. Movia-se rapidamente por corredores que não conhecia. Um fio invisível o puxava para frente.

Meu amado, venha agora a mim, meu amor...

Como esta lâmpada, está queimando cada centímetro do meu corpo

Venha a mim agora, amado;

Oh meu amor, venha agora a mim, amado!

Havia distância (entre nós), uma grande distância...

Havia distância (entre nós), uma grande distância, um mundo de separação;

meus olhos eram fixos em espera por você.

Poças de água e folhas mortas espalhavam-se pelo pátio, resquícios da chuva da noite anterior. Por entre as árvores do jardim do templo pôde vislumbrar um pequeno rio, com não mais que um metro de profundidade e correnteza de águas claras que corriam ligeiras. A voz muito nítida vinha dali. Parou atrás de uma árvore e ficou deslumbrado com o que viu.

E você estava lá...

resplandecendo, brilhando, cambaleando em felicidade,

enquanto eu estava aqui, queimando por você...

As nuvens estão trovejando novamente;

com um grande estrondo chuvas têm caído.

Uma tempestade vagante chegou,

mas não conseguiu extinguir,

Oh meu amor, esta luz não foi extinguida, porém muito eles atormentam -

a chuva, o vento, o raio!

Era um garoto de pele levemente bronzeada e cabelos dourados como o sol, muito mais belo que qualquer anjo que sua imaginação pudesse conceber. Os olhos estavam fechados e as palavras fluíam de seus lábios como fluía a água das nascentes nas montanhas. Os longos cabelos espalhavam-se pela superfície do rio, formando ondas de ouro.

Seu corpo acompanhava o movimento das águas, ondulando em uma dança oscilante entre a sensualidade e a inocência. Um sorriso de puro contentamento lhe surgiu nos lábios róseos. Um vidro de essência de sândalo que trazia nas mãos foi virado de encontro ao corpo. A essência amarronzada deslizou em gotas.

Meu amor, venha agora a mim, meu amor,

Oh meu amor, venha agora a mim, amado,

Olhe para esta menina louca!

Ela não conhece nada do mundo.

Uma rajada de vento atravessará,

e traz com isto o seu amado.

Passos firmes seguiram em direção à margem. Mu olhava com o rosto corado para o ser mais perfeito que já vira. A beleza do menino o encantava. Era a primeira vez que sentimentos daquela espécie o invadiam. O coração batia acelerado, acompanhando o ritmo apressado da respiração. Um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Permanecia escondido atrás de uma frondosa árvore Bo. Viu o garoto abrir os olhos, que eram do mesmo tom azul esverdeado das águas do Rio Sagrado, e sair da água. Foi sentar-se sobre o musgo que cobria o chão, as mãos finas e delicadas espalhando a essência e outro óleo perfumado sobre o corpo. O perfume de sândalo espalhou-se.

Meu amor, venha agora a mim, meu amor,

Com todo meu coração, eu não deixei que esta lâmpada de amor fosse extinguida

Oh amor, esta luz

Com todo meu coração eu não deixei que esta chama de amor fosse extinguida

Oh amor, esta luz

Oh amado, amado, amado

As palavras da música calavam fundo no coração de Mu. Eram um chamado para ele. Toda a sua vida aprendera que o desejo só poderia trazer dor e desgraça. E, no entanto, desejava aquele menino. Desejava beijá-lo, estreitá-lo em seus braços e nunca mais soltar. Não. Não era apenas desejo. Era amor.

--Por que não vem até aqui e conversa comigo? – perguntou gentilmente o menino ao terminar a canção.

Mu assustou-se. Não fazia idéia de que o garoto sabia que estava ali, nem fizera qualquer barulho que pudesse denunciá-lo. Aproximou-se envergonhado. O rosto levemente avermelhado, lutando para acalmar a respiração. Sentou ao lado dele sem saber o que dizer.

--Você chegou com o mestre Kanon, não é? Quando fui vê-lo esta manhã ele pediu para que te mostrasse o templo. Já ia buscar você. Meu nome é Shaka.

--Eu... me chamo Mu.

Shaka passava a toalha sobre a pele úmida. Tinha os olhos fixos em Mu. Era tão lindo. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana fina daquelas que vira no mercado da cidade. Mas o garoto não parecia frio como a porcelana. Parou o que fazia e estendeu a mão, acariciando-lhe o rosto. A pele morna aqueceu sua mão, fria por causa da água do banho. O garoto sorriu e corou mais ainda. Havia gostado do toque.

--Seus olhos... parecem tão familiares – disse encarando os olhos de Mu.

--Os seus também – disse timidamente.

O garoto louro brincava com os fios de cabelos do outro. Passou os dedos sobre as pintas da testa, descendo novamente para a face. Shaka sentia uma vontade incontrolável de abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo. O mesmo que sentia com Lune. Mordia o lábio inferior, tentando se controlar.

--Dizem que os olhos refletem a alma... acha que nos conhecemos em outra vida? Que minha alma está reconhecendo a sua? – perguntou Mu com a expressão mais doce e ingênua que Shaka já vira.

Estava confuso. Aprendera que cada alma nova que Brahma cria é divida ao meio e assim desce à terra. A missão em cada vida é, sobretudo, encontrar a outra metade, aceitá-la e viver o amor que as une. Então como ele podia sentir o mesmo por Lune e por Mu?

--Eu tenho certeza – disse. Chegou mais perto e puxou o rosto do garoto de encontro ao seu. Beijou-o levemente, afastando-se com muito custo. – Seja bem-vindo. Espero que seja muito feliz aqui.

Faria tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para que Mu fosse feliz. Acontecia o mesmo que com Lune. Encontrara-o há menos de cinco minutos e já o amava como se o conhecesse a vida toda. O que Lune acharia disso? Sentia que não o estava traindo, que ele compreenderia. Talvez até sentisse o mesmo.

Mantinha os rostos próximos. Mu nada fazia para se afastar. Ajoelhou-se diante de Shaka e fez-lhe a mesma carícia. Um filete de sangue desceu pelo lábio que o indiano mordia com toda a força. Sem saber o que fazia e por que fazia, Mu colheu o sangue em um beijo.

Shaka deitou-se extasiado, puxando o outro sobre si. Iniciaram um beijo lento, suave. Os lábios se tocavam, brincando em carícias inocentes. As mãos de Mu espalmadas sobre o peito de Shaka, o corpo roçando no dele. As mãos de Shaka deslizando pelas costas de Mu, aproximando-o mais.

Um raio de luz prateada cortou o céu. Os dois assustaram-se com o estrondo e se afastaram. Lune permanecia em pé, há alguns passos deles, observando-os. Não sentia raiva de Shaka. Não sentia ciúmes. Pela primeira vez compreendia inteiramente o significado da palavra amor. Entendeu o que seu pai queria dizer quando afirmou que via em Donko todo o seu mundo, toda a sua vida. Seu mundo estava ali.

Não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquele outro garoto. Simplesmente seu coração o reconhecia e sentia por ele um amor tão grande quanto o que sentia por Shaka. Finalmente estava completo. Andou lentamente e ajoelhou-se ao lado deles. Mu estava ajoelhado, olhando-o com uma expressão cheia de ternura e amor. Shaka estava sentado, os olhos baixos fitando o chão.

--Oi Shaka – disse Lune dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

--Lune eu...

--Não precisa explicar nada – sorriu. – Eu sou Lune, e você? – perguntou a Mu.

--Sou Mu – respondeu um pouco envergonhado. – Você... seus olhos... também não me é estranho...

Sem aviso, o inglês o abraçou e pousou os lábios sobre as duas pintinhas roxas da testa, dando pequenos beijos, entreabriu-os e passou a língua sobre elas. Mu sentiu a visão turvar, era inebriante. Segurou-se nos ombros de Lune para não cair para trás.

--Eu lembro de você – disse afastando-se um pouco. Segurava uma das mãos de Mu entre a sua, estendeu a outra para Shaka que correspondeu ao gesto, chegando mais perto. – De você dois, em um campo florido num dia de sol.

A luz prateada que rasgara o céu viera rodear os três. Os monges que limpavam o pátio correram a ver o que acontecia nos jardins. Flores desabrochavam sobre a grama, as orquídeas floresciam nas árvores e pássaros cantavam ao redor deles. O sol estava mais brilhante e a grama mais verde. Da janela de um dos quartos do segundo andar, Saga e Kanon sorriam um para o outro. Os Três estavam reunidos.

* * *

Saori Heathcliff terminava de atar os laços do chapéu e resmungava pela falta que uma carruagem lhe fazia. Odiava chegar na cidade à cavalo. Todas as damas possuíam uma carruagem. Shion podia ter piedade e lhe dar uma. A criada entrou apressada dizendo que quatro senhoras e algumas crianças estavam na sala à sua espera.

Estranhou a visita inesperada. O chá seria na casa de Marin naquela tarde. Pediu à criada que avisasse Shion e que mandasse alguém arrancar Lune daquele antro em que estava enfiado desde manhã. Tirou o chapéu, as luvas e o xale e foi ver o que acontecera. Entrou na sala e deparou-se com quatro senhoras sentadas no enorme e confortável sofá e cinco crianças em pé, atrás delas.

--Saori, querida, peço desculpas por termos vindo sem avisar – disse Ártemis, indo cumprimentá-la. – Algo escabroso aconteceu, a cidade ficou louca! Precisávamos falar com você!

--Não há problema, já pedi que providenciassem o chá para todas.

--Está é Hilda, e sua filha Eurídice. Elas chegaram ontem da Inglaterra. Hilda é esposa do senhor Siegfried, que veio para exportar tecidos. Vieram no mesmo navio que Pandora, a esposa do senhor Abel, que não pôde comparecer.

--Muito gosto em conhecê-la – disse a mulher de cabelos azuis-claros, presos em um coque na nuca. Vestia-se austeramente de negro, assim como a filha de treze anos que parecia a cópia da mãe em tamanho menor.

Saori pressentiu que se daria muito bem com Hilda e que a menina Eurídice poderia ser uma ótima esposa para Lune. Fez um aceno de cabeça, retribuindo o cumprimento.

--Então, o que acontece de tão grave para me dizerem que a cidade ficou louca?

--Comecemos pela chuva de ontem – disse Marin. – Em mais de dezoito anos morando aqui nunca vi chuva nesse período. E hoje pela manhã quando fui ao mercado com minha criada, não se pode deixar os criados comprarem sozinhos vocês sabem, vi a maior balbúrdia! Indigentes com as mãos repletas de moedas de ouro, comentários de que elas haviam caído junto com o aguaceiro.

--E curas milagrosas! – disse Éris. – Imagine que um mendigo manco e caolho que vivia a mendigar perto da igreja está andando como se fosse normal e com seu olho de volta! Ou ele fingia, ou fez pacto com o Maligno!

--E o raio que cortou o céu hoje de manhã – disse Ártemis. – Pessoas afirmam que caiu naquele antro que fica deste lado do rio!

--E carneiros e cabras! Nascidos aos montes durante a noite! Árvores que nem estão na época cobertas de frutos!

--Ouvi uma mulher comentando que peixes saltavam nos barcos dos pescadores e deixavam-se abater até perto do meio-dia – disse Hilda em um tom sombrio.

--Valha-me Deus! – exclamou Saori, chocada.

--Não pode ser cousa boa – disse Éris, deleitada em poder novamente prever catástrofes. – É o sinal do Fim dos Tempos, estou dizendo!

--Boas tardes. Mandou me chamar, senhora minha mãe?

Lune entrou contendo o sorriso. Se o mundo acabasse naquele instante, partiria feliz. Sentia-se tão leve que poderia tocar as nuvens. Shaka, Mu e ele haviam se entendido muito bem, como se fossem conhecidos desde o início dos tempos. Passearam a manhã toda, mostrando a Mu seu novo lar.

O garoto que viera das montanhas era o mais velho dos três, no entanto, logo fora adotado como o queridinho dos outros dois. Sua extrema delicadeza, gestos tímidos e expressão inocente encantavam Shaka e Lune. Ao olhar para ele sentiam vontade de apertá-lo em seus braços até que toda aquela tristeza velada sumisse das duas esmeraldas resplandecentes que eram seus olhos.

Viera para casa à contragosto, somente para não arranjar mais problemas com Saori. Era suficiente ter que começar a ir à bendita Escolinha Dominical da igreja e ficar ouvindo o ministro que mais tinha cara de lunático, maníaco e psicopata, falando um monte de besteiras deprimentes nas quais jamais acreditaria.

--Não deveria ter precisado mandar chamar. Seu dever e ficar em casa e rezar. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não o quero naquele antro? – disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva. – Bem, você tem visitas. Estes são Hagen, sua irmã Freya, Mime, Fenrir e Eurídice. Acompanhe-os até o jardim. Espero que faça amizades e largue daqueles selvagens.

Fez sinal para que as crianças o acompanhassem. Eurídice olhou para a mãe, esperando seu sinal de aprovação.

--Pode ir, minha filha. Saori, importar-se-ia em mandar uma criada com eles? Não seria de bom tom as meninas ficarem sozinhas com os garotos.

--É claro, tem toda razão. Você – disse apontando para uma criada chamada Meera, da qual não pronunciava o nome por achar que era pecado dizer aquelas palavras demoníacas da língua local. – Vá com eles e não os deixe sozinhos.

A mulher de meia-idade saiu atrás das crianças. Lune achou que seria o cúmulo do tédio passar o resto da tarde, que estava longe de acabar, com aquelas crianças de ar tristonho e infeliz. Após uma segunda olhada notou que de ar tristonho e infeliz, apenas a face de Eurídice continuava encoberta.

Notou que Hagen segurava a mão da irmã entre a sua com todo o cuidado. A menina sorria. Um medo contido desprendia-se do espírito dos dois. Fenrir mantinha-se um pouco distante.

--Ele não é muito sociável – disse Mime olhando para o garoto de cabelos azuis e olhos alaranjados.

--Também, sendo filho da Éris e do pastor Tatsumi – riu Hagen.

--Melhor que a sua mãe que passa o dia escovando os cabelos – resmungou o menino cruzando os braços.

--Vocês dois não vão começar de novo! – repreendeu Mime. Divertia-se com as brigas dos dois, mas não conhecia nem Lune nem Eurídice e tinha medo de que os segredos do pequeno grupo fossem delatados por eles às mães, o que seria uma verdadeira tragédia.

--Eu estou quieto no meu canto, é ele que implica.

--O implicante aqui é você! Não sei como Mime te agüenta – replicou Hagen, recebendo um cutucão da irmã.

Eurídice mantinha-se em silêncio, alheia aos acontecimentos. Uma tristeza profunda inundava os olhos dela, dando a impressão de que se sentia a criatura mais desgraçada e infeliz que pisava sobre a terra.

Meera sentou na grama, há uma distancia suficiente para ver os meninos e não ouvir o que eles falavam. Não era bisbilhoteira e tinha mais o que fazer que mexericos à patroa. Era da inteira confiança de Shion, fora cedida por Samia para auxiliar nos trabalhos de dentro de casa. Não trairia o patrão ou seu filho, ainda mais sabendo que ele era o único capaz de fazer o menino Donko sorrir.

--O que vocês costumavam fazer para se distrair? – disse Lune puxando assunto. Começava a suspeitar que aquele grupinho não gostava tanto de rezar quanto suas mães. Fenrir lançava uma olhar quase obsceno à Mime, que tinha o rosto um tanto corado.

* * *

Radamanthys andava distraído pelas largas ruas de Calcutá, conhecia aquele trajeto de cor. Era o caminho do Chalak Chalak. Lá ele descobria as novidades sobre chegadas e partidas dos navios. Quando descobria algo de seu interesse, corria ao escritório do tio para lhe informar ou cuidar pessoalmente do negócio. Conseguira com ele dinheiro emprestado para financiar a compra de alguns lotes de seda para exportar e se saíra muito bem.

Passava muitas tardes bebendo e jogando – sem apostar dinheiro, é claro – para se distrair da modorra na qual vivia aquela cidade que em nada lembrava os divertimentos da movimentada Londres. Não haviam teatros, óperas ou casas de concerto. O jardim botânico e uma respeitável casa de chá inglesa eram os divertimentos locais.

Ele não trocava as mesinhas empoeiradas do Chalak Chalak por lugar nenhum em toda aquela terra. Acostumara-se à música alegre, as pessoas gentis, e a vida desregrada que voltara a levar. Não mais achava selvagens os habitantes locais. Eles agora eram seus amigos.

No outro lado da rua viu uma pessoa que lhe despertou a atenção. A jovem de cabelos e olhos arroxeados que vira na floresta, em uma tórrida manhã de novembro. Vestia-se de preto, à moda das senhoras indianas de respeito. Trazia os cabelos soltos e andava apressada. Correu até ela, tocando-lhe o ombro.

--Com licença, senhorita – disse.

--Eu o conheço? – perguntou ela com uma frieza glacial.

--Bem, não sei se está lembrada... eu a vi em um momento ruim, há uns meses atrás, na floresta perto daqui...

--Creio ser impossível. Cheguei ontem à tarde da Inglaterra, para me juntar a meu marido. Se me dá licença, não fica bem nos falarmos – cortou-o secamente.

--Espere! Apenas me diga seu nome!

Mas era tarde. A mulher dobrara uma esquina e sumira no meio dos passantes.

--Quer saber quem é ela? Eu sei – disse um homem estranho que parou ao lado de Radamanthys. Parecia ser a própria escuridão em forma de gente. – Chama-se Pandora, diz ser esposa do senhor Abel, mas nós dois sabemos que ela nunca pisou na Inglaterra.

--Quem é você? O que mais sabe sobre ela?

--Dê tempo ao tempo, e você também saberá... Kasma.

O homem dissolveu-se no ar. Radamanthys olhou em volta, atônito. Achou que devia ser efeito da bebida. Contudo, não tinha bebido um só gole naquele dia. Não tinha importância, beberia assim que chegasse no bar. Estava precisando. Ou a mulher era casada, ou ele estava doido e ela era uma bruxa. _Que sorte dos infernos essa minha!_, resmungou, seguindo seu caminho.

* * *

Amassou a folha e jogou-a contra a parede. Era a quinta relação que estragava. Não conseguia se concentrar. Donko. A única coisa que lhe vinha à mente, a única em que conseguia se concentrar. O gosto daquele beijo. O corpo de Donko sobre o seu. Estremecia só de pensar.

Sonhara com ele naquela noite. Não havia fugido. Deixara que Donko o beijasse até se cansar e caísse exausto nos braços dele. Pensamentos nada cristãos e corretos. Pensar naquelas coisas com mulheres que não fossem a sua já era o bastante para mandá-lo para o inferno depois da morte. O fato de Donko ser outro homem só piorava a situação. Sua alma estava perdida.

Doce perdição. Fechou os olhos. Podia sentir Donko acariciando seus cabelos. Assustou-se com três batidas na porta. Suava frio. _Pára com isso, Shion. É errado, é pecado e você vai para inferno. Pare com isso agora! _Infelizmente não foi possível, já que a tentação em pessoa aparecia em sua frente.

--O que você quer? – perguntou com voz trêmula.

--Falar com você – respondeu Donko calmamente.

--Sobre negócios?

--Sobre nós dois. Ontem deixei você fugir de mim, porque precisava pensar. Acho que já pensou tempo suficiente – disse fechando a porta. Girou a chave na fechadura, produzindo um estalido seco.

--Donko... o que...

--Não precisa fazer essa cara. Só tranquei porque sua mulher está lá embaixo com um bando de carolas fanáticas e não quero correr o risco de uma delas entrar. Pode ficar com a chave – disse ele estendendo a chave para Shion que a pegou e colocou sobre a mesa.

--Eu... eu não posso, Donko... não consigo carregar o peso desse pecado comigo...

--E pode carregar o peso de se negar a felicidade?

Donko fez a volta na mesa e parou ao lado de Shion. Ele levantou dando alguns passos para trás. Só o cheiro das folhas de chá que emanava de Donko era o suficiente para deixá-lo tonto. O indiano foi se aproximando, até prensá-lo de encontro à parede. Apoiou uma mão de cada lado do corpo de Shion e beijou-lhe o pescoço de leve.

--Donko, pára... Não faz isso comigo, por favor... Sinto que vou explodir de tanta culpa...

--Tem certeza? Se eu sair por aquela porta, não volto nunca mais, Shion.

Shion mexia a boca, sem conseguir pronunciar som nenhum. Só precisava dizer a Donko que sim, que tinha certeza. Ele iria embora e nunca mais se veriam. Mas o pecado continuaria em sua mente, em seu coração. Sua alma estava perdida.

--E então? Quer que eu vá embora? – disse com suavidade. As mãos calejadas acariciando o rosto de porcelana de Shion, com todo o cuidado, temerosas de machucá-lo.

--Por que você faz isso? Por que você teve que aparecer na minha vida?

--Já disse. É só você pedir e eu vou embora. A decisão é sua.

--Pra você é fácil dizer isso. Você chega, diz que me ama e agora diz que a decisão é minha... acha que eu poderia carregar o peso da _sua_ infelicidade?

--Está vendo, você se importa comigo. Por que se importaria se não sentisse nada por mim? – disse beijando novamente o pescoço de Shion.

--Quem disse que eu não sinto? – disse suspirando. – Eu amo você Donko. Amo você acima de qualquer moral, de qualquer razão, de qualquer preconceito... mesmo morrendo de culpa e sabendo que vou pro inferno não consigo tirar esse amor de dentro de mim...

Sentiu os lábios serem tomados com força. O corpo de Donko pressionado contra o seu. A mão dele entrando por debaixo da camisa de algodão que usava, as unhas arranhando suas costas de leve. Abraçou-o e correspondeu ao beijo como fizera na tarde anterior. Com a outra mão Donko procurava os botões de sua camisa.

--Donko pára! – quase gritou, dando-se conta do que estavam prestes a fazer. – Olha... me esquece... eu não posso fazer isso... nunca vou poder... acho melhor tratarmos apenas de negócios daqui para frente. Não podemos ter uma relação desse tipo... é impossível...

--Eu não acredito, Shion! Jamais pensei que você fosse tão cabeça dura! Se é assim que quer, tudo bem! Não venha me culpar por sua infelicidade depois!

Afastou-se de Shion, pegou a chave e abriu a porta, saindo arrasado. Shion fechou a porta calmamente, voltou a sentar-se e apoiou os braços sobre a mesa. Deitou a cabeça sobre eles e deixou que algumas lágrimas descessem e levassem a dor que sentia. Assustado, constatou que o sentimento de culpa era ínfimo se comparado ao pânico que sentiu ao perceber aonde os beijos e carícias os levariam.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1-** Na Índia existia o costume de as mulheres escolherem o futuro marido jogando nele um limão, é como uma declaração de amor. A historinha de acertar ou não a fruta e ter a benção ou a reprovação dos deuses é mais uma invenção minha.

**2-** Mais uma música da trilha sonora do filme Devdas. Essa chama Silsila Ye Chaahat Ka e, na minha opinião, é a música mais linda da trilha. A tradução, como a da música anterior, foi feita por mim a partir da tradução inglesa, já que a versão original também é em hindi. Muito recomendada pra quem quiser baixar!

Meera é mais uma personagem original criada por mim.

Antes de mais nada: FELIZ ANO NOVO pra todo mundo! Dessa vez foi quase, mas o Shion entrou em pânico e mandou o Donko pastar chá mais uma vez. Quem sabe da próxima eles não se acertam? XD Aí estão Shaka, Lune e Mu juntinhos. Espero que todos tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo e continuem acompanhando a fic. Obrigada a **Sak. Hokuto-chan** (Kanon finalmente voltou, e cheio de saudades do Saga XD Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review, espero que continue gostando da fic! Em breve, mais Saga e Kanon! Os cabelos do Lune foram um tormento, pq eu tb não sabia qual era a cor deles, acabei escolhendo lilás mesmo), **Yumi Sumeragi** (Shion vai tomar jeito... um dia hehehe É só o Donko ter um pouquinho de paciência com ele XD Nhaaa! Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic! Sem vc ela realmente não teria saído! Nos próximos capítulos, mais carolas!), **Ia-Chan** (Lune é um pouquinho tarado sim hehehe dessa vez a vítima foi o pobre do Mu, que é o único meio inocente ali XD a Saori ainda terá outras oportunidades pra ver e infartar, aguarde! Espero que goste de mais essa cena do Donko e o Shion) e **Litha-chan** (Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic! Vou ficar esperando seus comentários! Nhaa! Lune é tão fofo! Adoro ele!). E obrigada também aos leitores tímidos e silenciosos que não comentaram ainda. Façam o Ano Novo dessa escritora feliz! Comentem a fic!

No próximo capítulo: Shion chama Donko pra conversar, será que ele finalmente caiu em si e vai parar de dar foras no indiano? Aguardem, sábado que vem, a atualização! Bjinhos pra todos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Hinayana**

Naquela madrugada em que uma estanha chuva caíra sobre Calcutá, fora de época e sem propósito aparente, e que Mu chegara juntando a Divina Trindade em um mesmo solo, trinta e dois milagres foram testemunhados. Foi uma noite abençoada, bem como a manhã que a seguiu. O Fim dos Tempos não deu mais indícios de sua chegada e Éris foi obrigada a cessar os comentários.

Dias e noites sucediam-se e Shion insistia na resolução de não falar com Donko sobre qualquer assunto não relacionado a negócios. Donko, por sua vez, negava-se a falar com Shion sobre o que quer que fosse. Dera para mandar recados por Samia e acertar as coisas com Radamanthys na cidade. Lune não entendia como aqueles dois podiam ser tão teimosos. Precisava ajudar o pai de alguma maneira.

Os Três estavam a cada dia mais unidos. Não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro e Saori era obrigada a aturar constantemente a presença de Shaka e Mu em sua casa. Tinham adquirido o costume de dormirem abraçados. Shion estava feliz que o filho tivesse amigos tão queridos. Gostava daqueles dois, pareciam bons meninos.

O garoto inglês também descobrira que nem a Escolinha Dominical era tão ruim, nem os novos amigos tão tediosos. Mime viera confidenciar-lhe que mantinha um romance secreto com Fenrir e que pretendiam fugir juntos assim que tivessem dinheiro para viverem sozinhos longe dali. Hagen parecia ter um dom especial para espantar os pretendentes da irmã, que não ficava nem um pouco chateada em ter que adiar seu casamento por falta de noivo.

E havia Eurídice. Surpreendera a garota chorando mais de uma vez. Ao ouvir o som de um piano ou tocar as teclas de um ela não conseguia controlar as lágrimas. Sofria por amor. Não deixava ninguém se aproximar e as tentativas de Lune de descobrir por quem sofria e tentar ajudar eram vãs. Saori manifestava abertamente a intenção de oficializar um compromisso entre eles. Shion relutava e adiava a decisão de falar com o pai da garota.

Casar Lune era o que menos lhe preocupava. O filho estava radiante de felicidade, isso era visível. Não ia interferir até que o próprio Lune dissesse que queria casar. Entrou no escritório lembrando da última vez em que conversara com Donko, do pavor que o invadiu quando sentiu os beijos dele descerem por seu pescoço.

Sentou e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Deixou o rosto cair sobre as mãos, fechando os olhos. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, procurando os papéis que precisava ver e assinar e os relatórios que Radamanthys trouxera da cidade. Notou um envelope amarelado com seu nome escrito. Abriu e encontrou duas folhas dobradas, escritas em tinta vermelha na letra cuidadosa do filho.

"_Oi pai. Seria melhor se tivéssemos uma conversa sobre isso, mas como o senhor se recusa a falar do assunto me obrigou a escrever esta carta. Espero de todo o coração que leia até o fim e que pense sinceramente nas palavras que vai ler. Sei que está sofrendo por amor. Por um amor que acredita ser pecado. _

_Como o senhor sabe o cristianismo não é a única explicação do mundo e da vida, e para mim não é a mais correta. Desde pequeno aprendi com minha mãe o que ela chama de moral e bons costumes. Aprendi a temer um Deus vingativo e violento que pune os homens pelo mais insignificante deslize. Aprendi que amar, desejar e ser feliz são pecados passiveis das piores punições._

_Não acredito que seja assim. O Deus que nos criou deve ser repleto de amor e bondade e deve ficar feliz quando amamos e somos felizes. Encontrei na Tradição dos Templos Gêmeos tudo aquilo em que sempre acreditei e queria dividir com o senhor. Pode achar que seu filho se tornou um herege, ou como minha mãe ia preferir, que vendeu à alma aos demônios desta terra. Tudo o que posso dizer é que aqui existem demônios sim, mas também existem anjos, criaturas iluminadas e deuses tão bondosos quanto o Um que criou a todos eles. _

_Uma lenda indiana muito antiga que Shaka me contou diz que o Hinayana (que quer dizer O Pequeno Caminho) foi criado pela Divina Trindade, no tempo em que os deuses ainda andavam sobre a terra e viviam entre os mortais. Não é uma religião, mas uma filosofia de vida, um conjunto de ensinamentos que ajudam a alma a adquirir gradualmente a perfeição de que necessita para se libertar do ciclo de existências e ir descansar no paraíso. _

_Donko deve ter contado ao senhor sobre a Trindade e sobre a crença dos indianos na reencarnação da alma. Continuando, depois que os deuses deixaram a terra, a Tradição do Hinayana começou a ser impregnada por superstições populares que nada tinha a ver com o Caminho. Então os Mestres do Templo, responsáveis pela manutenção da crença, decidiram afastá-la do mundo e trancá-la atrás dos muros dos Templos Gêmeos. Apenas os que se mostrassem sábios e dignos poderiam conhecer a verdade._

_Surgiram duas correntes: o Hinayana, que continuou em sua forma pura dentro do Templo e entre aqueles que eram dignos de segui-lo, e o Hinduísmo, que era o Caminho complicado e impregnado por tradições populares. O Hinduísmo tornou-se religião, seguido pela maioria das pessoas desta terra._

_O Hinayana é sustentado pelas Doze Crenças e o Princípio Supremo (1). É uma filosofia para ser seguida, sentida. Ninguém se converte ao Hinayana. As pessoas que acreditam nele passam a segui-lo e a vivê-lo. É nisso que eu acredito, é isso que eu vivo. Abaixo seguem as Doze Crenças e o Princípio Supremo para que o senhor os conheça e decida se quer acreditar neles também. _

_1. Deus é tudo, tudo é Deus: a essência da Força Maior que criou a Divina Trindade e, portanto, o mundo está presente em todas as coisas._

_2. Lei do Karma: as ações de uma pessoa determinam como será sua próxima vida. Tudo o que uma pessoa fizer voltará para ela mais cedo ou mais tarde e na mesma medida. _

_3. Dharma: a ordem natural do mundo, regido pela Divina Trindade de acordo com a vontade de Brahman. É o Equilíbrio que deve ser mantido em todos os aspectos. _

_4. Crença na Divina Trindade, protetora do Dharma e que precisa ser mantida acordada para olhar pelo mundo. _

_5. Crença nas divindades secundárias, criadas por Brahma para auxiliar na proteção da terra e manutenção do Dharma. _

_6. Sanrara: o ciclo de existências. As almas recém criadas por Brahma são imperfeitas, por isso estão condenadas a nascer e renascer até alcançarem a perfeição. _

_7. Iluminação: estado de perfeição da alma, no qual ela se liberta do Sansara e passa a viver com os deuses no Nirvana, o paraíso supremo._

_8. Viver de acordo os Yamas (não violência, verdade, integridade, justiça e compaixão) e Niyamas (limpeza, autocontentamento, disciplina, auto-estudo e entrega)._

_9. Dualidade: tudo o que existe sobre a terra, incluindo as almas mortais e imortais, é formado por duas partes que se completam e devem ser mantidas em equilíbrio._

_10. Prática do yoga, da meditação e das orações diárias. _

_11. Crença no princípio de que todas as almas são divididas em duas ao serem criadas e assim descem a terra. Sua principal missão é encontrar a outra metade e viver o amor que as une. As almas são assexuadas e descem no corpo que mais as auxiliar no cumprimento de sua missão secundária._

_12. Crença no poder do Acaso ou Destino, que às vezes interfere na vida dos homens, fazendo-os retornarem ao caminho correto quando dele se afastam por escolhas insensatas._

_E o Princípio Supremo do Amor: reflexo mais perfeito do espírito de Brahman, que jamais deve ser negado, pois negar o amor é escolher o caminho da condenação. O Amor é aquele que tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. O Amor não é egoísta, não deseja nada além da felicidade de quem ama. É com o Amor e pelo Amor que duas metades se tornam uma só alma novamente._

_Para o Hinayana Brahman é Deus, a primeira alma que surgiu do Nada Inicial. No começo dos tempos ele se sacrificou e tornou-se o mundo. Sua energia está em toda a parte e é personificada pela Trindade. É a ele que se dirigem as orações. Não sofra mais pai, o senhor encontrou a Dádiva Suprema, que é chamada Amor"._

Shion permanecia em silêncio com as folhas na mão. O Hinayana era tão diferente de sua religião. Reparou que a palavra "pecado" nem sequer era mencionada. As Doze Crenças explicavam muita coisa que antes não compreendia. Explicavam porque ele havia se apaixonado por outro homem. E mais, não condenavam seu amor.

Uma vez ouvira um frade católico que ia ser queimado na fogueira dizer que cada um acreditava no que queria acreditar, no que consolava sua alma e lhe trazia paz. O Hinayana lhe trazia paz. Sentiu-se a pior das criaturas por ter mandado Donko embora naquela tarde. Não havia dúvidas de que ele era a outra metade de sua alma.

--Pai? Posso entrar? – perguntou Lune. Esperava ao lado de fora, calculando mentalmente o tempo que o pai levaria para ler a carta, se a lesse, é claro.

--Você sempre pode entrar Lune – sorriu. – Pode me explicar isto? – perguntou mostrando a pequena carta quando o menino sentou em seu colo.

--Eu tentei falar, mas o senhor não quis ouvir. Aí pensei em escrever. O senhor leu?

--Li.

--E...? – perguntou vendo que Shion não diria mais nada.

--É melhor sumir com isso antes que sua mãe veja.

--Não estou falando da minha mãe! Quero saber o que o senhor achou!

--É tão... simples – completou após procurar a palavras por algum tempo.

--A vida é simples. Nós é que complicamos. O senhor vai parar de complicar e vai falar com o Donko? – perguntou sorrindo.

--Lune...

--O senhor está com medo – disse vendo o pânico nos olhos do pai. – Não precisa. Donko o ama e não vai fazer nada para magoá-lo.

--Por que você insiste tanto?

--Porque não suporto ver o senhor assim, com os olhos vermelhos, levantando durante a noite e chorando até o amanhecer. Porque eu o amo e quero que seja feliz. E porque só será feliz quando estiver com Donko. Olha pai, minha mãe acabou o almoço e foi pra igreja, ela não deve voltar antes do anoitecer. E eu estou indo pro templo e posso ficar lá até o anoitecer também. Chame Donko e converse com ele... pelo menos tente.

--Prometo que vou pensar. Nem mais uma palavra, Lune! – censurou ao ver o filho abrir a boca para protestar.

--Ta bom! To indo! Mas pensa com carinho – disse ao sair, recebendo um sorriso do pai.

Ao passar pela sala, Lune pediu a Meera que desse um jeito de tirar as criadas de casa naquela tarde, dizendo que seu pai não estava muito bem e precisava ficar sozinho. Ela prontamente obedeceu, deduzindo que tinha alguma relação com o menino Donko e o mal-estar que havia entre ele e seu patrão há dias. Shion foi deixado só, com seus pensamentos.

* * *

--Me solta, Fenrir, você ficou doido? – disse Mime ao sentir as costas prensadas contra uma das colunatas da suntuosa catedral.

--Como você já cansou de repetir, doido eu sempre fui – riu, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. – Só piorei um pouco depois que me apaixonei por você.

--Fica quieto! Se seus pais nos ouvem...

--Eles não vão ouvir. Minha mãe está rezando com as outras carolas na casa de sei lá quem. E meu pai está ocupado contando as moedinhas doadas essa semana, o que vai lhe tomar muito, muito tempo.

--Então vamos pra outro lugar – sugeriu, sabendo que de nada adiantaria.

--Outro lugar por quê? Pra mim aqui está ótimo – disse começando a beijar o pescoço do namorado, dando pequenas mordidas.

--Pára... estamos dentro da igreja... eu não quero – tentava em vão controlar os gemidos. – Nós... vamos pro inferno...

--Se você for comigo não vou me importar. Pelos menos vamos ter com que nos distrair dos tormentos eternos.

--Fenrir! – censurou-o.

O menino de cabelos azulados ria, achando graça do medo do namorado. A ingenuidade de Mime o encantava. Os dedos longos começaram a desabotoar seu colete negro e depois a camisa de algodão. Mime tentou impedi-lo e, como sempre não conseguiu.

Sentiu as unhas afiadas descerem por seu tórax, sensuais e doloridas. A pele ardia e ficava vermelha. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se desabar nos braços de Fenrir. Adorava aquela sensação. O jeito cínico, debochado e até sádico do namorado o deliciavam.

--Espero que sua mãe não pense que foi o demônio que te arranhou durante a noite – riu lembrando de quando Marin vira uma marca arroxeada no pescoço do filho e fora procurar Tatsumi desesperada dizendo que o demônio havia atacado Mime durante o sono.

Beijou-o mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior com força, provando o gosto do sangue de Mime. O ruivo decidiu ceder, não conseguindo mais resistir àquela tortura. Abraçou Fenrir e o puxou para mais perto, colando os corpos um no outro. Passos ecoaram pela nave principal assustando os dois. Escondidos atrás da pilastra viram Saori Heathcliff ajoelhar-se no bando da primeira fila e começar a rezar.

--Está vendo? Eu disse que era loucura! Vamos sair daqui – disse Mime em voz baixa, tratando de vestir-se.

--De jeito nenhum. Está achando que eu vou parar agora? – disse beijando-o com força.

--Por favor... se ela nos vir e contar pro seu pai estamos mortos... Eu faço o que você quiser – disse com um sorriso doce e submisso nos lábios.

Fenrir não conseguiu recusar. Internamente sabia que Mime tinha razão. Se Tatsumi sequer suspeitasse do que havia entre eles seria capaz de queimá-los na fogueira no centro da cidade. Não queria que nenhum mal acontecesse a Mime. Não via a hora de poder partir e levá-lo para longe de toda aquela moralidade fingida que fazia questão de punir todos os que se atrevessem a serem felizes.

Saori nada viu ou ouviu de anormal na igreja e rezou até Tatsumi aparecer e atendê-la. Conversaram muito sobre Lune. O ministro achava que o demônio havia se apossado do sangue do menino, por causa do tom azul de sua pele. Saori devia martirizá-lo até que todo o sangue ruim saísse. Só assim poderia libertar o menino e torná-lo novamente um filho de Deus e uma alma digna de alcançar a vida eterna.

Ela foi para casa pensando nos conselhos de Tatsumi, nos rituais que ele lhe ensinara e nas orações que teria que recitar ao lado do menino. Libertá-lo era seu maior objetivo. Só depois de libertar aquele filho do pecado do Maligno poderia viver em paz.

* * *

Deitado no confortável sofá da sala, com uma almofada no colo Shion pensava na discussão que tivera com Donko. Sentia falta de seus beijos, de seu riso, de sua companhia. Era um estúpido por achar que conseguiria viver sem o indiano que tanto amava. As cenas da briga não saíam de sua cabeça. Donko não gritara, não o maldissera, apenas saíra triste, de cabeça baixa após receber mais um não de sua parte.

Afinal que mal havia em se entregar a ele? O amava mais que a vida, queria muito que acontecesse. Talvez o medo de ver seu pecado tão terrível consumado com aquele ato o impedisse. Pecado. Uma simples palavra que estava acabando com as chances que tinha de viver um amor verdadeiro.

Estava deprimido. Sentia-se ridículo. Um homem de sua idade, com um filho já crescido, lamentando-se por uma briga de namorados como se fosse um adolescente imaturo e inconseqüente. Jogou a almofada no chão com um resmungo.

--Dane-se! Pecado por pecado, já pequei mais do que deveria em pensamento.

Lune tinha razão. Estava farto de ser infeliz e sofrer. Apressou-se em escrever uma mensagem e pedir a um dos garotos que trabalhavam no jardim que levasse a Donko. Tomara sua decisão e queria dizer a Donko qual tinha sido. Trancou-se no quarto, um tanto nervoso.

Saiu de lá apenas quando o mesmo menino voltou dizendo que o senhor Desai não demoraria a chegar. Estava terminando alguns afazeres importantes e viria em seguida. Tremendo e com as mãos frias, voltou a sentar no sofá. Vestia uma túnica indiana em musselina verde-clara e roxa, calças de algodão branco e chinelos bordados a ouro.

Um perfume de almíscar desprendia-se de seus cabelos soltos. Segurava um livro, tentando concentrar-se na leitura e esquecer do que estava prestes a fazer. Precisava se acalmar. Sentiu-se ainda mais ridículo. Sorriu sozinho. Desta forma Donko o encontrou.

Entrou sem ser anunciado, parando a poucos passos dele. Perdendo o fôlego com tamanha beleza. Se Shion não o queria poderia ter ao menos a consideração de não aparecer tão belo diante de si.

--"Eu sou o amor puro dos amantes que lei nenhuma pode separar" – leu a página em que convenientemente abrira o livro. Ouvira os passos de Donko e a coragem parecia minguar dentro de si, as palavras lhe fugiam. – Será que Krishna tinha noção das implicações desta frase quando a disse?

--O amor não tem noções, não tem lógica ou razão de ser. O amor é sentimento, emoção, magia pura. A mais sublime de todas as artes – disse com um sorriso triste. – Mandou me chamar? – seu tom passou a orgulhoso, quase arrogante.

--Não mandei te chamar - respondeu. Sabia que aquele tom que Donko usava era culpa sua, ferira seus sentimentos a tal ponto que não poderia esperar outra coisa. – Pedi humildemente que, se já tivesse perdoado minha grosseria e ignorância, viesse até aqui.

Levantou e se aproximou de Donko. O indiano percebeu que estava trêmulo.

--Shion, por favor...

--Não diga nada. Só me abrace – pediu. Os olhos úmidos, a voz carregada de ternura. – Não consigo viver sem você.

Donko o abraçou esquecendo toda a mágoa. Shion às vezes podia ser tão frágil e carente como uma criança desprotegida.

--Donko... você ainda... ainda me ama? – quaisquer palavras que tivesse planejado dizer estavam esquecidas. Não se decorava uma declaração de amor.

--Que pergunta! Acaso acha que um amor como o nosso pode acabar ou ser esquecido? Nem que eu quisesse poderia deixar de amar você – acariciou os costas de Shion de leve, puxando-o mais para perto.

--E você quer? – perguntou inseguro.

--Não. Você pode ser um cabeça-dura que se recusa a enxergar a verdade que está na sua frente, mas eu amo o e não me arrependo nem desejo que seja diferente.

--E qual é essa verdade que eu não quero ver? O que você deseja?

--A verdade é que não se pode fugir do amor. Amar não é errado, fugir dele é que é. E eu desejo sua felicidade, nada mais que isso.

O inglês encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro, que era ligeiramente mais alto. Fechou os olhos, decidido a acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela situação.

--Eu quero ser seu – disse com um fio de voz que Donko quase não conseguiu ouvir.

--Tem certeza? – perguntou achando que não ouvira direito.

--Não tenho certeza de nada, mas as certezas não importam mais. Me beije... me beije e me faça esquecer todas essas dúvidas que atormentam meu coração...

Um beijo delicado, leve e cheio de amor. Os lábios mal se tocando, as línguas buscando uma pela outra com vagar. Separaram-se ofegantes e foram de mãos dadas ao quarto do inglês. A porta foi trancada para evitar qualquer interrupção.

Ajoelharam-se sobre a cama, um de frente para o outro. Beijos ainda leves eram depositados no pescoço do inglês, que arfava tentando conter os gemidos que teimavam em sair de seus lábios. As mãos do indiano lutavam para desfazer o cinto de tecido que prendia sua túnica.

Tratou de desatar os nós que fechavam a abertura da camisa de algodão de Donko. Tremia tanto que se atrapalhou e só piorou os nós. Estava nervoso. Muito mais nervoso que na primeira noite de casados, quando esteve pela primeira vez com uma mulher.

O amor que sentia por Donko era muito maior, muito mais intenso que tudo o que havia sentido até então. O homem de olhos verde-esmeralda percebeu o que se passava com o amado. Cessou os beijos, segurou as mãos dele entre as suas e lhe sorriu.

--Calma, Shion – pediu docemente.

--Desculpe. Estou sendo ridículo, não é? – riu de si mesmo.

--É claro que não. Sei como se sente. Também nunca estive com outro homem antes e... nunca estive com ninguém por amor. Não por um amor como o que eu sinto por você. Você é minha alma gêmea, meu único amor verdadeiro.

Shion sorriu, mais calmo. Tomou os lábios de Donko entre os seus em um beijo rápido.

--Eu te amo – disse soltando as mãos dele e desatando cada um dos nós com cuidado.

A luz do sol entrava pelas janelas incidindo sobre os dois. As roupas foram ao chão e os corpos nus se encontravam deitados um sobre o outro. Trocavam carícias, beijos e juras de amor. O som dos pássaros cantando nas árvores lá fora e do canto das trabalhadoras na plantação de chá confundiam-se com os gemidos altos que ecoavam pela casa vazia.

Grossas lágrimas caíam dos olhos violeta de Shion enquanto sentia Donko afundar-se dentro de si. Lágrimas que oscilavam entre uma dor profunda, cortante, e um prazer quase obsceno que o extasiava. Donko murmurava palavras de amor em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de quando em quando e enchendo-o de beijos.

Seus movimentos eram lentos, queria prolongar ao máximo as sensações abrasadoras que tomavam seu corpo. O mundo parecia ter se dissolvido em meio a elas. Para ele só existia Shion. Ele era sua vida, seu mundo, seu pequeno paraíso na terra.

O inglês apertava a mão de Donko que tinha entre a sua. Teve vontade de gritar quando sentiu o amante derramar-se dentro de si. O indiano caiu exausto sobre o corpo deitado de bruços de Shion, aumentando o peso sobre ele. Por alguns segundos perdeu a consciência.

Esperou a respiração normalizar um pouco e virou-o de frente. Queria olhar em seus olhos, ver seu rosto. Percebeu que o amante ainda não estava saciado. Usando das poucas forças que lhe restavam, ajudou-o a alcançar o ápice em seus lábios.

Shion levantou o rosto moreno de Donko entre as mãos. Tinha os olhos semicerrados, os cílios caindo graciosamente sobre a face afogueada. Murmurou um "eu te amo" que Donko respondeu com um beijo, fazendo com que sentisse o próprio gosto. Fechou completamente os olhos, caindo no sono logo em seguida.

Quando acordou encontrou Donko deitado ao seu lado. Acariciava seus cabelos, velando seu sono com carinho. Sentia uma felicidade e um alívio imensos. Sentou-se na cama, de costas para Donko, que permanecia deitado.

--O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou a si mesmo, a expressão variando entre a culpa e a alegria.

--Não vai se sentir culpado agora, vai? – perguntou Donko um tanto exasperado. Sentou e abraçou Shion por trás. Beijou suas costas e o puxou para que deitasse em seu colo. – Foi por amor, não foi? – disse em tom mais brando.

--Foi por e com amor – disse constatando surpreso que não havia uma gota de culpa ou arrependimento em seu espírito. Beijou o amante de forma apaixonada, acomodando-se em seus braços.

--Posso saber qual foi o milagre que te fez mudar de idéia? – perguntou Donko rindo.

--Foi Lune. Ele me contou sobre o Hinayana e conseguiu me convencer de que eu estava errado.

--Então devo agradecer a ele e a Krishna depois. Ele finalmente ouviu minhas preces.

--E o que você pedia a ele em suas preces? – perguntou deitando-se sobre Donko e dando-lhe um selinho.

--Pedia que você me aceitasse, para que fôssemos felizes juntos.

No final da tarde despediram-se no quarto para evitar que alguém visse. Um pouco de cuidado não poderia ser ruim. No entanto, antes que Donko fechasse a porta, Shion não resistiu e o puxou para mais um beijo. Combinaram de se ver no dia seguinte, precisavam ir à cidade cuidar da venda do chá da última colheita que estava quase pronto.

Shion não parava de sorrir. Estava andando sobre nuvens, parecia flutuar no chão. Continuava se sentindo ridículo, mas não dava a mínima. Estava apaixonado e era correspondido. Aceitara a Dádiva do Amor em tempo.

Lune chegou em casa primeiro e encontrou o pai no escritório, fingindo que trabalhava e cantarolando uma canção indiana. Não fez perguntas. Era óbvio por demais que o pai havia seguido seu conselho.

* * *

Em uma sala escura no coração de Calcutá o aroma de mirra desprendia-se de um incensário adornado com pedras preciosas. Uma mulher de cabelos arroxeados permanecia parada no fundo da sala, olhando com desprezo a imagem de Ravana sobre o altar. Ia se comprometer a servi-lo somente porque ele lhe prometera a vingança que tanto desejava.

O servo de Ravana ajoelhou-se em frente do altar, as velas iluminando sua face pálida, os fios azul-claros do cabelo. Era Abel. O representante da Companhia das Índias Orientais chegara naquela terra sem ter onde cair morto. Queria conquistar um reino, mas a sorte não lhe sorria. O desespero e a ambição desmedida o levaram a buscar em artes ocultas de magia o que sua religião não lhe dava.

Encontrou Ravana. Entregou a alma a ele em troca do poder que sempre sonhara. Em pouco tempo se tornou influente, um cidadão inglês da mais intocada moral e mais próspera fortuna. Começou a trabalhar na Companhia ao lado de William Desai, que era então o representante.

Cobiçava o lugar dele. Quanto mais poderoso se tornava, mais poderoso queria ser. Ravana lhe dava conselhos pedindo apenas que lhe fizesse pequenos favores, já que seu espírito não podia descer à terra. Ele executava com prazer os favores para seu mestre. William foi tirado de seu caminho pelo poder do demônio. Ganhou o cargo.

Poderia seguir sozinho, mas não o fez. Seu mestre prometera-lhe mais. Ele teria o domínio da metade do mundo se o ajudasse a derrotar três garotos insignificantes e a voltar para a terra. Achou a tarefa simples, subestimou os monges do Templo e o poder dos Três. Falhou na missão de matar o primeiro menino.

As ordens haviam sido claras: se o monge encontrasse o menino vivo os dois deveriam ser mortos. As sombras de Ravana, que ele controlava, haviam se recusado a matar o monge. E o menino as repelira com uma facilidade alarmante. Prostrava-se diante do mestre com a derrota entalada na garganta. Ao menos cumprira a ordem de trazer Kali para o lado deles.

A garota tinha tanto ódio dos homens graças a armadilha que preparara que seria muito difícil se unir aos monges. Lutaria com eles porque acreditava na promessa de que teria sua vingança e de que os homens seriam destruídos, restando apenas uns poucos para a preservação da raça humana. As mulheres teriam o mundo de paz e felicidade que mereciam.

Tola. Estava sendo enganada da forma mais descarada e cínica. Assim como Abel. Suas desculpas não convenceram Ravana e o fato das sombras se recusarem a matar o monge só apressaram sua decisão. A luz avermelhada cobriu por inteiro o corpo do inglês, que se contorcia de dor no chão.

Sua alma foi expulsa da forma mais cruel e dolorosa, estando condenada a vagar sem rumo pelo mundo até o fim da eternidade. Era o preço que pagava por sua ignorância, por se aliar a um demônio cujos interesses iam contra o bem da humanidade e a preservação do Dharma. Ravana tomou seu corpo e levantou-se, olhando vitorioso para as pedras escuras da pequena sala.

Enquanto lhe fosse útil continuaria a levar a vida que o inglês imprestável e ingênuo de que se servira levava. Continuaria com a mentira de que a jovem que ali estava era sua esposa e ele um cidadão respeitável da Coroa Britânica. A verdadeira guerra começava naquele momento e Ravana já tinhas seus primeiros planos de ataque nas mãos.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1- **As Doze Crenças e o Princípio Supremo, assim como essa explicação sobre o Hinayana são um combinação adaptações minhas de histórias e crenças do Budismo, do Hinduísmo e do Judaísmo e de algumas coisinhas inventadas. Como eu já tinha dito antes, o Hinayana verdadeiro é uma das correntes do Budismo e, portanto, segue os princípios di Budismo. Essa versão é pura invencionice de uma escritora maluca XD

Esclarecendo uma coisinha: não são só os meninos que tem espíritos de deuses fundidos com a alma, então mais deles podem aparecer. Se já não apareceram.

Desculpem a demora na atualização, era pra ter saído no sábado... problemas com a net me impediram de atualizar e depois o site ficou de frescura comigo .

Obrigada a **Aniannka **(Shion finalmente se decidiu e deixou de ser teimoso! Agora não vai mais fazer Donko sofrer ) No próximo capítulo mais Shaka, Mu e Lune!), **Ia-Chan** (Shion não conseguiu continuar se fazendo de difícil, pra alegria do Donko XD Shaka aprontará mais das suas em breve!), **Litha-chan** (que bom que vc gostou dos limões voadores do Kanon XD Mu _parece_ ingênuo, mas só parece hehehehe Saga e Kanon são tudo! Gostei da sua idéia de amarrar Donko e Shion juntos e pelados hehehe quem sabem em uma próxima fic XD Quanto ao Rada... ele é um caso a parte, será que ele consegue ser mal? Resposta só nos próximos caps XD), **Sak. Hokuto-chan** (Saga e Kanon são fofos! Em breve mais deles! Os três ainda vão aprontar muito juntos hehehe A Pandora tem o espírito de uma deusa dentro dela, logo mais explicações sobre isso!) e a **Yumi Sumeragi** (que está sempre suportando minhas idéias malucas e me ajudando com os fics!). Adoro todas vcs meninas! Muito obrigada por fazerem uma escritora feliz! E continuem comentando! Obrigada também aos que ainda não comentaram. Não sejam tímidos, deixem review!

No próximo capítulo: Saori vai descobrir que o marido tem um amante? O que foi que o Tatsumi mandou ela fazer com o Lune? Ela vai seguir as recomendações dele? Sábado, estarei aqui com mais uma atualização, se tudo der certo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Os poderes de Shiva**

Lune penteava com carinho os cabelos lilases de Mu enquanto Shaka prendia-lhe túnica no ombro dando beijos leves sobre a pele perfumada. Mu era o mais velho dos três e o mais delicado também. Parecia ser feito do mesmo material que as nuvens, tão efêmero e suave quanto elas. Estavam na margem do rio Ganges, em frente ao templo do leste.

O jovem inglês acordara cedo para fugir de Saori e ir ver os amigos. Estavam acabando de fazer o ritual de purificação. Certamente a mãe não deixaria a fuga passar em branco. Pouco se importava com a punição que viria quando chegasse em casa. Fosse o que fosse, valeria a pena para ver seus dois amores e ficar com eles um pouco.

Nos dois dias anteriores ela mantivera o menino trancado no quarto sem comida e quase sem água, rezando sem parar ajoelhado sobre pedras pontudas. Quando Shion interferiu ela disse que estava fazendo pelo bem do menino e que ele como pai não deveria impedir. Estava mais que determinada a fazer do filho uma alma cristã novamente. Shaka não gostou nada de ver as marcas nos joelhos dele.

--Eu ainda acho que aquela mulher enlouqueceu. Você tem que sair de lá, Lune – disse terminando de vestir Mu.

--Meu pai precisa de mim, não posso deixar ele sozinho agora. Ele e Donko estão juntos – sorriu.

--Mesmo? Ele te disse? – perguntou Shaka curioso.

--Não disse. Mas nem precisa. Ele está todo feliz, cantando pela casa enquanto trabalha, e voltou a falar com o Donko.

--Então deu certo explicar o Caminho pra ele? – perguntou Mu que havia dado a sugestão.

--Tenho certeza que sim. Ele entendeu que contra o Amor não adianta lutar, é uma guerra perdida.

--Fico feliz por eles – disse Shaka sorrindo. – O que foi, Lune? Você está pálido.

Os olhos violeta de Lune fecharam-se rapidamente. Tonto, apoiou-se no ombro de Mu. O estômago roncava e a fome era tanta que lhe dava náuseas.

--Deixa, eu termino – disse Mu pegando a escova que Lune passava em seus cabelos. – Melhor você sentar.

--Não, tudo bem. Eu só... estou com fome – disse um pouco envergonhado.

--Está vendo! Nem comer ela te deixa! Isso não pode continuar, Lune!

--Não se preocupa, Shaka. Está tudo bem.

Sentou-se na grama perto de Mu e Shaka. Pegou a mão de Mu e fez sinal para que sentasse em seu colo. O menino recostado a uma enorme árvore recusou.

--Hoje é você que precisa de cuidados – disse docemente.

Adorava a preocupação que os outros dois tinham com ele. Era bom se sentir amado daquela forma tão doce, ter Lune beijando seus lábios enquanto Shaka o abraçava pela cintura e lhe beijava o pescoço com cuidado, tratando-o sempre como se fosse feito de cristal e pudesse se quebrar ao menor movimento mais brusco.

Porém não era tão frágil como eles imaginavam. Nem egoísta de exigir atenção quando Lune estava fraco e desmaiando de fome. Adorava ser amado daquela maneira doce e terna. Mas o que o fazia mais feliz era dar a eles seu amor, cuidar deles com o mesmo carinho que recebia.

Lune se aproximou sentando no colo do menino, apoiando as costas no peito dele. Shaka chegou mais perto e beijou seus lábios de leve. Lune estava um pouco frio. Tirou seu manto e estendeu sobre ele, tentando aquecê-lo. Mu pensava se deveria ou não tentar algo novo. Nunca testara seus poderes ao limite para ver até onde iam. Sorriu de repente fazendo aparecer um cesto de tâmaras a seu lado.

--Como você fez isso? – perguntou Shaka surpreso.

--Fez o quê? – Lune abriu os olhos, que fechara ao sentir as mãos de Mu acariciando seus cabelos, e viu o cesto de frutas. – De onde saiu isso?

--Eu não sei como... desde pequeno consigo fazer esse tipo de coisa...

Não entendia direito a natureza de seus poderes. Também não tinha medo de usá-los. Eram um dom que os deuses haviam concedido para serem usados com responsabilidade por ele. Fez uma das frutas levitarem à altura de sua mão e a ofereceu a Lune.

Shaka olhava para os dois como se os devorasse com os olhos. Às vezes pensava que Donko tinha razão. Precisava conviver menos com Kanon. O gêmeo costumava olhar para Saga daquela mesma forma e Shaka sabia muito bem o que vinha depois. Não tinha coragem de pedir a seus dois amores, por mais vontade que tivesse de experimentar.

Corava só de pensar naqueles dois anjos da forma como pensava naquele momento. Lune comeu algumas tâmaras e sentiu-se melhor. Não estava mais pálido ou frio. Não resistiu e deitou sobre ele, iniciando um beijo calmo, sentindo o gosto doce da fruta. Esticou a mão e pegou uma mexa do cabelo de Mu entre os dedos, enrolando-a neles.

Mu fez Lune se erguer um pouco, afastou seus cabelos e beijou-lhe o pescoço de forma casta. Tanto ele quanto Shaka abraçavam a cintura do menino e o apertavam conta si. A pressão que sentia estando entre os dois era deliciosa. Sentia protegido de tudo, completamente feliz. Permitiu-se soltar gemidos baixinhos que eram sufocados pelos beijos de Shaka.

Os dedos delicados de Mu afastaram um pouco sua túnica deixando o ombro de fora, passando a beijar cada centímetro de pele que era descoberto. Seus beijos eram carregados de inocência e ingenuidade, enquanto os de Shaka estavam cheios de paixão e desejo. Sentia-se no céu, no mais elevado paraíso.

Mas nem aquele pequeno paraíso estava livre das desgraças e implicações do mundo terreno. Um grito seco ecoou pela margem do rio. Um grito de puro horror e choque. Saori viera disposta a arrancar seu filho daquele antro e o via entre dois pequenos demônios que o seduziam e atraíam para o caminho do mal.

Lune assustou-se. Não via o rosto da mãe, não sabia onde estava. Sabia que o grito era dela e que estava perto. Não demorou a vê-la sair do meio das árvores e vir em sua direção. Afastou-se de Shaka e Mu, sorrindo para os dois. _Amo vocês._ Era o que pensava enquanto levantava e andava em direção à mãe. Os dois escutaram seu pensamento.

Algo os paralisava e não os deixava irem até ele. Era a vontade de Lune. Não queria que seus amores se envolvessem. Seria pior se interferissem. Saori estava possessa. A raiva impregnava seus olhos, transmutava sua face. Uma onda escura parecia acompanhá-la, sugando todos os sentimentos bons e enchendo de angústia o coração de Lune.

Ela o pegou pelo braço machucando-o, mas o menino não reclamou. Acompanhou o passo apresado da mãe. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelos passos, pelo barulho do rio e pelos pássaros nas árvores à beira do caminho. A distância entre o templo e a casa pareceu triplicar. A estada não tinha fim.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

No templo do leste todos ouviram o grito que ecoou entre as árvores do lado de fora. Saíram a tempo de ver Saori arrastando Lune pelo braço. Os gêmeos não iam interferir. Era o Acaso fazendo sua parte. Olharam para Shaka com o coração apertado, sabendo que o menino em breve passaria por momentos muito difíceis.

Os olhos azul-esverdeados do garoto se encheram de lágrimas. Temia por Lune. Saori estava tomada pela insanidade. Sua obsessão religiosa poderia fazer muito mal a ele. Mu mantinha-se quieto, a face anuviada. Apertou a mão de Shaka entre a sua e o levou para dentro assim que conseguiram levantar. Foram meditar e pedir aos deuses que protegessem Lune.

Em uma das muitas salas frescas e agradáveis do templo do leste, Saga e Kanon sentavam-se nas almofadas coloridas para conversarem. Saga sentou no colo do irmão, de frente para ele. Olhou-o com carinho e sorriu. Era bom ter alguém com quem contar em momentos difíceis, alguém para dividir as angústias e preocupações. Assim como Kanon podia dividir suas angústias e preocupações com ele. Precisavam começar a pensar no que estava por vir. A conversa com os garotos não poderia mais ser adiada.

--O que vamos fazer, Saga? – perguntou quando o irmão deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

--Esperar. E depois conversar com eles.

--Como acha que eles vão reagir?

--Não sei. Acho que no fundo eles sabem por que vieram para este mundo. Só espero que os deuses os protejam... nunca me perdoaria se algum mal acontecesse com eles.

--Eles vão se sair bem. E não se preocupe com o Shaka, ele vai conseguir. Puxou a mim – riu.

Beijou o irmão de forma possessiva, ainda não tinha matado todas as saudades dos quatro meses de ausência.

--Kanon... você só pensa nisso? – perguntou percebendo que o irmão começava a desfazer sua túnica.

--Vai dizer que você não quer?

Os arrepios que percorriam sua pele enquanto Kanon beijava seu pescoço arruinaram qualquer tentativa de mentir e dizer que não queria. Tinham coisas importantes com que se preocupar. Contudo, nada lhe era mais importante que Kanon. Afundou as mãos nos cabelos ondulados do irmão, desfazendo o laço que os prendia. Afastou-se subitamente. Uma presença estranhamente conhecida rondava o templo.

--O que foi? – perguntou Kanon, confuso.

--Ele está aqui – murmurou aflito.

--Ele quem?

--Ravana. O espírito dele anda sobre a terra novamente.

--Não é possível... ele não pode voltar... não em sua forma pura...

--Ele voltou, Kanon. Eu posso sentir. O corpo é mortal, mas a alma é a dele. Apenas uma parte muito insignificante é humana. O suficiente para mantê-lo dentro do corpo sem que a maldição dos Três o mande de volta para o lugar ao qual pertence.

--Isso significa que...

--A guerra começou. Precisamos falar com os meninos o mais rápido possível.

--Não é melhor falar com Shaka e Mu agora? Shaka vai entrar em pânico se...

--Não. Não podemos interferir no Acaso. Amanhã falaremos com os três juntos. E daremos um jeito de tranqüilizar Shaka. Ele vai entender. E vai aprender a usar a força que tem.

Trocaram mais um beijo e foram se juntar aos meninos na prece. Iam pedir força aos deuses para completar a missão que haviam recebido. Contar a garotos de 15 anos que eles devem arriscar suas vidas e, se preciso, sacrificá-las em nome de um bem maior não é a tarefa mais fácil que se pode receber. Ainda mais quando se ama esses meninos como filhos.

Os gêmeos aprenderam a amar Lune e Mu tanto quanto amavam Shaka, que haviam criado desde pequeno. Queriam poder evitar aquela luta. Proteger os garotos de alguma forma. Tudo o que podiam fazer era contar a eles a verdade, mostrar como controlar os poderes que tinham e pedir aos deuses que desse tudo certo.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Ao chegarem em casa Saori arrastou o filho para o quarto, assustando as criadas com seu comportamento agressivo. Atirou o menino contra o assoalho bem polido do quarto e deixou-o por uns instantes. Lune sentia a dor da perna que batera em cheio no chão. O braço ainda amortecido por ter sido apertado o caminho todo.

Nada disso importava. A lembrança dos beijos de seus dois anjos não saía de seus pensamentos. A única coisa que o deixava com raiva de Saori era ela ter interrompido aquele momento. Com os olhos fechados ainda podia sentir a força dos lábios de Shaka sobre os seus, o calor dos de Mu em sua pele.

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios pela batida ríspida da porta na parede. Estava demorando a recomeçar o pesadelo. Saori entrou e o empurrou a porta de volta, trancando-a em seguida. Sem nada dizer, tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso do vestido e despejou o conteúdo no chão, ao pé da cama. Eram pedaços de vidro quebrado. Estendeu o Livro de Orações ao filho.

--Ajoelhe-se. Está na hora de expiar os pecados graves que cometeu. Merece a fogueira pelo que vi esta tarde. Mas vou acreditar que foi o Maligno que usou aqueles dois pequenos demônios do inferno para atraí-lo ainda mais para as trevas. Vou lhe dar esse voto de confiança. Espero não estar enganada. Deus me perdoe se eu estiver e permitir que um pecador de morte continue sobre esta terra. Agora ajoelhe-se e implore a misericórdia divina!

--Mas isso é vidro...

--Eu mandei ajoelhar – disse ela, os olhos faiscando de ódio. – Não quer ir para o inferno, quer? Não vai querer passar a eternidade sendo queimado no fogo. Não vai querer trazer mais desgraça para nossa família. Seu pai perdeu o juízo e a culpa é sua. Você tem o demônio no corpo e atraí essas coisas malignas para nós. Conspirou com o espírito maligno para que tomasse a cabeça de seu pai e o fizesse entregar-se ao demônio. Isso já foi longe demais. Vou tirar o demônio do seu corpo de uma vez por todas.

Pela primeira vez Lune assustou-se com as falas da mãe. Um ódio fora do comum brilhava nos olhos dela. Ajoelhou-se sentindo o vidro entrar em sua pele. Apertou os olhos, não conseguindo impedir que grossas lágrimas caíssem. Chegou a pensar que estava sendo castigado por seu amor. Sabia que era um dos pecados mais graves que poderia cometer, era punido com a morte na fogueira na Inglaterra.

Bobagem. A Força Maior que criou todas as coisas jamais puniria sentimentos bons. Deixou escapar um sorriso ao pensar que queimaria na fogueira muito feliz por mais um momento como aquele com Mu e Shaka, sem serem interrompidos por Saori, é claro. Infelizmente, ela percebeu.

Saori o segurou pelos ombros e o empurrou na direção do chão, enterrando mais os cacos de vidro na pele do menino. Lune deixou escapar um grito. O sangue escorria quente pelas feridas. A dor o dilacerava. A sensação do sangue fluindo para fora do corpo naquela quantidade era estranha.

--Por... por que a... a senhora me... odeia tanto? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

--Porque você é filho do demônio. Filho do pecado que arruinou minha vida.

Tudo pareceu ficar escuro ao redor de Lune e ele desmaiou. Não percebeu quando Saori saiu do quarto e o trancou por fora. O sangue continuava a sair de seus joelhos cortados, alguns cacos de vidro permaneciam fincados na pele. Em seus sonhos ele não sentia dor. Sonhava com Shaka e com Mu.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

O dia amanhecera cheio de sombras. Sombras invisíveis que cobriam o sol e limitavam seu brilho. Uma sensação de expectativa pairava no ar. Lune continuava trancado no quarto e provavelmente não lhe seria permitido tomar café da manhã. Shion estava preocupado com o filho. As criadas comentaram da forma como Saori chegara com ele no dia anterior.

Quando perguntara a Saori ela dissera que o menino estava expiando os muitos pecados que tinha e só sairia do quarto quando pagasse por todos eles. Insistiu dizendo que precisava falar com ele. Pela primeira vez a esposa o enfrentou e se negou a dizer onde estava a chave. Havia algo ali que não lhe cheirava bem.

Procurava aflito o molho de chaves extras. Seu coração dizia que precisava entrar naquele quarto o mais rápido possível. Radamanthys entrou no escritório e estranhou a bagunça. Gavetas abertas e papéis espalhados por toda parte. Nada parecido com a habitual organização que Shion fazia questão de manter.

--Tio? Estou indo à cidade. Precisa e alguma coisa?

--Das chaves – disse desatento, continuando a remexer as gavetas.

--Que chaves? – perguntou sem entender.

--A cópia das chaves. Lune está trancado no quarto, quero abrir a porta e ver o que está acontecendo.

--Pode ter certeza que está se escondendo da tia. Não se preocupe, logo o pirralho aparece,

--Essa sua implicância com Lune parece coisa de criança, devia parar com isso – disse mais preocupado em revirar as gavetas que em falar com o sobrinho.

--Tá... eu to indo então. Posso negociar o que sobrou do chá?

--Pode sim. E não vai me gastar o dinheiro em bebida.

--Sim senhor – disse com ar enfadado. Saiu do aposento quase esbarrando em Donko que entrava. – Bom dia, Donko. Até logo pra vocês.

--Algum problema, Shion? – perguntou o indiano também reparando na bagunça.

--Talvez. Feche a porta – pediu.

Foi prontamente atendido. Parou de mexer nas gavetas e foi para junto de Donko, que pôde perceber que havia algo errado. Abraçou-o, sentindo-se reconfortado com a presença do amante. Trocaram um beijo carinhoso e afastaram-se um pouco.

--O que foi?

--Lune está trancado no quarto e tenho impressão de que não é por vontade própria.

--Acha que Saori o trancou? – perguntou abraçando Shion, dando-lhe algum apoio.

--Tenho certeza e isso não está me cheirando bem. Me disseram que ela o trouxe praticamente arrastado para casa ontem.

--Por que não pergunta a ela então?

--Eu perguntei. Ela disse que ele está pagando pelos pecados que cometeu. Não estou gostando disso, Donko. Tentei chamá-lo ontem à noite e hoje de manhã outra vez. Ele não responde.

--Deixa que eu procuro a chave. Você vai lá e tenta falar com ele. Se achar eu levo pra você.

--Obrigado.

--Não tem que agradecer. Gosto muito do seu filho e não quero que façam mal a ele. Nem quero ver você preocupado desse jeito – disse dando um selinho no inglês.

Shion subiu as escadas tremendo. Lune era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Seu filho, uma parte de si próprio. Não sabia o que faria se algo lhe acontecesse. Saori estava estranha, taciturna e quieta demais para seu gosto. Estranhamente, encontrou a chave na fechadura. Tinha certeza de que não estava ali antes.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

A cidade encontrava-se relativamente calma naquela manhã sombria de abril. Radamanthys saiu satisfeito do escritório do tio, carregando um saquinho de seda cheio de libras esterlinas (1). Acabara de vender o que sobrara da primeira colheita do chá. Guardou o pequeno tesouro no bolso da casaca, decidido a aproveitar o resto do dia tirando uma folga.

Estancou o passo imediatamente. Em sua direção vinha a séria e melancólica senhora Pandora. Conseguira confirmar que era esposa de Abel, que realmente se chamava Pandora e, diziam, viera da Inglaterra. Ele deveria estar louco, não podia ser a mesma que vira na floresta. E, no entanto, não podia ser outra.

Ela invadira seus pensamentos de tal forma que ele teve que dar o braço a torcer e admitir que não lhe bastava mais ter uma mulher para lhe fazer companhia. Queria aquela mulher. Queria Pandora. Esse sentimento não-correspondido, pois ela fingia não saber que seu admirador existia, era o responsável pelo aumento considerável do número de garrafas que Radamanthys bebia todos os dias.

Fizera várias tentativas de falar com ela. Enviara cartas, bilhetes pedindo que o escutasse. Tudo em vão. Esperava que passasse para cumprimentá-la e insistir novamente em conversar. De nada adiantava. Pandora era fria como a neve que cobria os picos das montanhas. Não tinha sentimento algum além da indiferença que não passava de raiva contida.

Odiava os homens pelo que lhe tinham feito. Jamais perdoaria. Mesmo depois que estivessem reduzidos a nada, continuaria odiando. Fingir ser esposa de Abel, agora Ravana, era insultante para ela. Faria tudo por sua vingança. Radamanthys não passava de um verme entre muitos.

Queria que a deixasse em paz. Ter de vê-lo todos os dias era um sacrifício. Achava-o patético. Suas cartas e bilhetes apaixonados faziam-na rir. Era estranho. Perdera toda a vontade de sorrir depois do que lhe acontecera. Mas ao ler aquelas palavras melosas e declarações exageradas e dramáticas não pudera conter o riso.

--Minha senhora – cumprimentou tirando o chapéu. – Gostaria de trocar duas palavras, preciso falar-lhe senão sufocarei.

--Então sufoque. Não o conheço e não tenho nada que falar com o senhor – respondeu com a frieza de sempre.

--Por que me despreza se nem me conhece?

--Por que não desprezaria?

--Porque a amo. Tenha piedade de meu amor.

--Não acha que é muita presunção de sua parte? Achar que lhe devo alguma estima apenas por afirmar sentir amor por mim? Oras! Ponha-se no seu lugar!

--Meu lugar é a seus pés, implorando humildemente que me deixe amá-la e me presenteie com a graça de um sorriso seu. Tudo o que espero é um gesto, uma palavra tua. Palavra que preencha minha loucura. Ou então deixa-me viver para sempre na escuridão que cobre minha alma quando não a vejo.

Por um instante a expressão dura e cheia de seriedade pareceu iluminada pelo reflexo de um sorriso. Era ridículo demais para que conseguisse se manter séria.

--Deixe de ser tão ridículo e saia da minha frente! – disse empurrando-o para o lado.

--Céus! Fui tocado por um anjo! – disse radiante ao sentir a mão enluvada de Pandora em seu braço.

Ela não olhou para trás. Seguiu para o forte certa de que seu patético admirador ia encher a cara no Chalak Chalak. Toda a cidade comentava a vida desregrada que levava aquele inglês. Pelo menos aquele não fazia mal a ninguém além de si mesmo. _Que besteira é essa Pandora? Ele é homem. E homem nenhum presta. Todos devem morrer._

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Virou a chave e entrou, ficando chocado com o que viu. Lune chorava baixinho, sentado no meio de uma poça de sangue, com as costas apoiadas na cama. Olhava para os joelhos onde cacos de vidro estavam fincados. Aproximava as mãos deles, sem coragem de tirá-lo. Estava desesperado. Nem os grãos de milho, nem as pedras tinham feito feridas tão profundas ou entrado daquela maneira em sua pele.

--Pai... me ajuda – pediu com olhos cheios de lágrimas, ao ver seu pai parado na porto.

--Deus... o que foi que aconteceu aqui?

Shion não soube o que fazer. Não podia acreditar que a loucura de Saori havia chegado àquele ponto. Seu filho estava muito pálido, dava a impressão de que ia desfalecer a qualquer momento. Fechou a porta e ajoelhou-se ao lado do menino. Se sua mulher fizera isso, um pouco da culpa era sua por deixar que fizesse o que tivesse vontade com o menino em nome da "fé".

Sentiu um nó na garganta. Sua expressão era de pavor. Não encontrava palavras para consolar o filho, nem forças para tirar os cacos de vidro. Um filete de sangue ainda descia pelas pernas de Lune. Pela poça de sangue no chão, Shion pensou, ele estava vivo unicamente por milagre. Nenhum ser humano que perdesse toda aquela quantidade de sangue poderia sobreviver.

--Me ajuda, pai... tira isso... por favor...

Era a primeira vez que o ouvia pedir ajuda. Abraçou-o, tentando confortá-lo. Fechou os olhos e puxou o primeiro caco de vidro. Lune apertou uma mecha do cabelo do pai entre os dedos e mordeu os lábios para não gritar. Foi assim até o último caco sair.

--Precisamos de um médico... Donko! – chamou, disposto a pedir ajuda ao amante que ainda devia estar procurando as chaves. – Donko!

--O que foi? – disse ele parando na porta. – Por Krishna! O que... o que...

--Depois eu explico. Precisamos de um médico... curativos... eu não sei...

Lune havia parado de chorar. Shion estava mais desesperado que o menino. Tentava segurar as lágrimas. A ponta dos cabelos de Lune estava encharcada de sangue, sua roupa e o tapete do quarto também. Donko não demorou a juntar as coisas e concluir que aquilo devia ser resultado do fanatismo de Saori. Não conseguia acreditar em como uma mãe era capaz de fazer algo tão cruel com seu filho.

--Pai... eu... quero tomar um banho... esse cheiro de sangue...

--Calma Shion. Ele vai ficar bem – disse Donko vendo que Shion estava prestes à desabar.

Imaginava que se sentiria da mesma maneira se fosse Shaka no lugar de Lune. Aproximou-se dos dois e abraçou Shion com carinho. Em meio à dor que sentia, o menino sorriu. Estava muito feliz por seu pai finalmente ter se entendido com Donko.

--Vamos levá-lo até o rio. A água fria e corrente vai parar o sangramento. Considere-se um homem de sorte, seu filho tem a proteção dos deuses, Shion.

Shion pegou o menino nos braços enquanto Donko procurava uma roupa limpa, toalha e um óleo cicatrizante que poderia ajudar com os ferimentos. Não confiava nos médicos de Calcutá. Conseguiram sair sem serem vistos por Saori, que rezava em seu quarto. Shion sentia tanta raiva que seria capaz de matá-la.

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

A água corrente de um dos pequenos afluentes do Ganges podia ser comparada a uma carícia suave feita por mãos geladas em uma pessoa febril. Lune ainda estava nos braços do pai. Donko tentava tirar o sangue que penetrara nos fios cor de lavanda com um sabonete perfumado.

O menino encostava a cabeça no ombro do pai e sorria. A respiração um pouco alterada pela água fria em que estava mergulhado e pela sensação que ela provocava nos cortes. Doía. Uma dor ardida que lhe dava vontade de gritar. E ao mesmo tempo era uma dor agradável, que lhe extasiava. Mantinha os olhos fechados, uma expressão que em nada lembrava sofrimento em sua face. Soltou um gemido baixo, tirando Shion do transe em que se encontrava.

--Está doendo muito? – perguntou com a voz fraca, arrependendo-se logo depois. Como não ia doer muito? Tirava pedaços de vidro que estavam cravados até o osso dos joelhos do filho. As feridas eram fundas e ele não conseguia esticar ou dobrar muito os joelhos, nem parar de pé sozinho. A pergunta lhe pareceu cruel.

--Eu estou bem. Sério pai, não precisa se preocupar – disse entre suspiros. Era difícil falar com aquela sensação tão intensa percorrendo todo o seu corpo. A água era parte dele e ele parte da água.

--Você quer ficar no templo? – sugeriu supondo que Lune não ia querer voltar para perto de Saori.

--Não é uma boa idéia, Shion – disse Donko.

--Por que não?

--Porque sua digníssima esposa não vai deixar barato – disse sem poupar a ironia. – Se você levar Lune para o templo ela vai com o Tatsumi, o Abel e os capachos dele buscá-lo.

--Tem razão... mas não vou suportar ver a cara dela depois disso. Não vou deixar Lune perto daquela louca.

--Donko está certo, pai. Temos que ficar. Vamos voltar para casa e ficar lá até achar uma solução melhor.

Foi o que fizeram. Quando chegaram com ele no quarto, já vestido e com os curativos feitos, encontraram tudo limpo e o tapete trocado. Shion deitou o filho na cama e colocou um travesseiro debaixo de seus joelhos para que ficasse mais confortável.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Ébrio de felicidade. Assim se sentia Radamanthys. Com as costas apoiadas na parede externa do escritório de Shion mantinha o sorriso bobo e a expressão aparvalhada. Encontrava-se em uma espécie de transe após sentir as mãos enluvadas de Pandora o empurrando para o lado. Não tinha a mínima esperança de conseguir sequer um olhar que não fosse de desprezo de sua razão de viver. Era desanimador. Contudo, ganhara o dia. Precisava comemorar aquele toque tão gentil de sua musa.

É claro que Pandora não tinha a intenção de ser gentil. Queria apenas tirar um estorvo de seu caminho. O que não vinha ao caso para o jovem de cabelos e olhos dourados que seguia feliz para o Chalak Chalak. Uma presença estranha vinha atrás de si, como uma sombra taciturna a segui-lo de perto. Parou e olhou para trás para encontrar um par de olhos verdes inexpressivos.

--Senhor Radamanthys. Creio que temos assuntos a tratar. Lembra-se de mim, não? – perguntou com voz gélida.

Radamanthys olhou-o de cima a baixo. Saiu um pouco do transe em que se encontrava e lembrou de quem era, ou quem achava que era.

--Você... você apareceu para mim no outro dia! E me chamou de um treco esquisito... como era mesmo?

--Kamsa.

--Isso! O que você quer de mim? – perguntou intrigado.

--Sua ajuda. Em troca de algo bem vantajoso para você.

--Minha ajuda em quê?

--Meu mestre explicará. Precisa dizer se aceita ou não.

--Não posso dizer se aceito ou não sem saber do que se trata – disse irritado por não poder seguir seu caminho de vez.

--Primeiro deixe-me dizer o que você ganhará. Quer o coração da jovem Pandora, não quer? Este será seu prêmio se ajudar. Está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelo amor dela?

Olhou para o homem a sua frente com uma expressão confusa.

--Pode me ajudar a conquistá-la? – perguntou cheio de esperança.

--Não. Mas meu mestre pode. O coração dela será seu. E o que mais quiser em troca de sua ajuda.

--Olha, isso está muito, muito estranho. O que seu mestre quer de mim? Por que se for dinheiro vou logo avisando que não tenho... as moedinhas são todas do meu tio – completou vendo que o homem lançava um olhar duvidoso para o bolso interno da casada onde guardara o que recebera pelo chá.

--Bens materiais não interessam ao meu mestre. Pelo menos não o pouco que tem em seu bolso. E se for do seu interesse, e colaborar de maneira satisfatória, poderá ter muito mais moedinhas que seu tio.

Quedou-se pensativo por alguns instantes. Estava no mínimo curioso para saber direito do que se tratava.

--O que acontece comigo se eu for, mas não quiser ajudar depois de saber no que é?

--Receio que só vá descobrir se isso acontecer – respondeu um tanto irritado com a relutância do outro. – Então, vai me acompanhar ou não? Ama aquela jovem o suficiente para arriscar pelo amor dela?

Desta vez acertava no alvo. Radamanthys não ia admitir que duvidassem de seu amor. Esqueceu de imediato os planos de ir ao Chalak Chalak e se prontificou a acompanhar aquele homem taciturno de quem nem sabia o nome. Não demorou a perceber que tomavam o caminho do forte William, o que o deixou ainda mais intrigado. Seria Abel o mestre de seu guia?

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Shion arrumava o travesseiro debaixo dos joelhos de Lune. Donko olhava o menino com carinho. Sabia que Shaka o amava e que estavam namorando. Também sabia sobre Mu. Perguntava-se se o pai do garoto entenderia quando soubesse. Ele mesmo ficara bastante surpreso com a situação incomum.

--Com licença, senhor Shion – disse Meera entrando no quarto com uma expressão nada boa. Estava pasma pelo que sua patroa tinha feito ao próprio filho.

--O que foi, Meera? Algum problema?

--É que o menino Lune tem visitas, mas como a patroa proibiu os dois de entrar eu os trouxe escondidos – respondeu dando espaço para que Mu e Shaka entrassem no quarto. – Fiz mal, senhor?

--De maneira nenhuma. Entrem – convidou Shion, sentando em uma poltrona ao lado da cama e deixando que os dois se aproximassem do filho.

--O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou preocupado vendo Shaka e Mu sentarem um de cada lado da cama, perto de si.

Os dois não haviam dormido nada durante a noite. Pesadelos e sonhos ruins envolvendo Lune não permitiram que fechasse os olhos por muito tempo. Saga teve trabalho para impedi-los de saírem no meio da noite para irem atrás do inglês. Shaka reparou nas ataduras e não gostou nada.

--Viemos te ver. O que aconteceu?

--Nada. Eu... caí e me machuquei – mentiu.

--Você não consegue mentir, Lune. Foi sua mãe, não foi? – pergunto Mu com doçura, acariciando o rosto de Lune.

--Não dá pra chamar aquilo de mãe.

--Shaka! – repreendeu Mu.

--É verdade – disse Shion. – Lune merecia uma mãe carinhosa, não uma fanática religiosa que o trata dessa maneira – estava cansado e com muita raiva. Queria sumir de perto de Saori e levar o filho consigo.

Shaka aproximou a mão dos ferimentos enfaixados, sem coragem de tocá-los para não machucar ainda mais seu amado. Mu havia deitado ao lado de Lune e o colocado em seu colo e acariciava seus cabelos. Shion olhava aquelas demonstrações de carinho intrigado.

O garoto de cabelos cor de lavanda desejou apertar a mão de Shaka sobre os joelhos, sentir o calor daquela pele sobre os cortes, por mais dor que lhe causasse. O indiano mordeu o lábio inferior para não cobrir o namorado de beijos na frente de Donko e Shion.

--Vocês deveriam voltar.

--Quer que a gente vá? – perguntou Mu com seu sorriso inocente.

--Não. Só não quero arrumar problemas pra vocês – respondeu correspondendo ao sorriso. Os lábios de Mu pareciam chamar pelos seus. Queria tanto beijá-lo. Apertou os braços em volta de sua cintura e acomodou-se melhor no colo de seu amado.

Sorriu para Shaka, achando engraçada a expressão desesperada que tinha no rosto. Sabia o que significava. Dos três Shaka era o que menos conseguia controlar seus desejos. Era a forma que tinha de demonstrar seu amor. Precisava beijá-los, sentir o calor de suas peles junto à dele. Estendeu a mão e o puxou para deitar ao lado dele e de Mu. Ganhou um beijo tímido no rosto.

Shion ainda estava sentado ao lado da cama. Donko permanecia em pé atrás dele, com a mão colocada em seu ombro. Era seu jeito de dizer que estava ao lado de Shion e de dar um pouco de apoio ao amante. Lune poderia ter morrido por causa daquela inconseqüência de Saori. Notou que o menino estava muito melhor. Estava sorrindo.

--Shion, por que não deixamos os meninos conversarem e vamos conseguir alguma coisa pro Lune comer? Está com fome, Lune? – perguntou dando uma piscadinha ao garoto.

--Não tomei café ainda, seria bom comer alguma coisa – disse agradecendo a Donko por tirar seu pai dali. Amava Shion, mas sabia que seria difícil ele aceitar que além de gostar de garotos estava apaixonado por dois ao mesmo tempo. Precisava ir de vagar com as coisas.

--Vamos. Cuidem bem do Lune, vocês dois – pediu aos amigos do filho, saindo com Donko e encostando a porta.

Não haviam dado dois passos no corredor quando Shaka pulou encima de Lune e o beijou quase com desespero. O garoto teve que sufocar o grito quando o peso de Shaka caiu sobre seus joelhos machucados. Sentiu a mente enevoada. Adorou a sensação.

--Ai Lune... desculpa – disse se afastando com a mesma rapidez com que se aproximara. – Eu não queria machucar você...

--Não machucou – disse com a respiração descompassada, puxando-o novamente para que deitasse sobre si. Beijou-o com delicadeza.

--Lune, espera... eu estou machucando você...

--Não está... Eu pensei que nunca mais ia ver vocês... pensei que ela fosse me matar ontem à noite – disse beijando o namorado outra vez. Com certa dificuldade virou um pouco de lado e beijou Mu com carinho.

Era incrível como Mu e Shaka eram opostos perfeitos um do outro. Ele estava entre os dois. Sabia que era egoísmo de sua parte, mas só se sentia completo de verdade quando estava assim, entre os dois. Mu apertou o abraço. Não gostava de ouvir Lune falando daquela maneira.

--Se você morrer, morremos os três – disse sem saber a verdade absoluta que aquela frase continha.

A porta foi aberta com um baque contra a parede. Saori entrou em seus costumeiros trajes negros, acompanhada por um Shion lívido de raiva e um Donko tentando impedir o amante de fazer uma besteira que não teria volta.

--Eu não disse! Veja bem o que esses demônios estão fazendo com seu filho! E a culpa é sua!

--Minha? Você quase mata meu filho e vem dizer que a culpa é minha! Oras Saori, faça-me o favor! Você sempre foi uma péssima mãe! Não venha pousar de santa agora!

--Eu fiz o que a moral me mandou. Fiz de tudo para livrar este menino do pecado, para tirar o demônio que habita o corpo dele. E teria conseguido se você também não tivesse sido tomado pelo Maligno. Sempre o tive em alta conta, senhor meu marido, mas a vinda para esta terra me fez perceber que também os homens podem ser desgraçados pelo demônio.

--Você está louca! Seu fanatismo passou dos limites!

--Foi o senhor que ficou louco e perdeu o respeito pela religião! Que exemplo acha que deu a este menino amancebando-se com outro homem? Pensa que não sei? Pensa que sou tão tola a ponto de não saber que este selvagem é seu amante? – foi a primeira vez que Shion viu que Saori tinha lágrimas. Lágrimas de gelo. Geladas como estava seu coração, enrijecido por anos de amargura.

--Acaso vai dizer que está com ciúmes? Eu a amava, Saori, sabe disso. Você desprezou meu amor, sentiu-se ultrajada com meu carinho comparando-o a um pecado. Não venha reclamar agora.

--Você não tem vergonha? Confessa tão descaradamente que cometeu o pior dos pecados?

--Amar não é pecado – disse com simplicidade.

--Pois foi por causa disso que você chama de amor que quase levou seu filho à morte! Encontrei o menino seguindo seu exemplo, seu filho se tornou um sodomita tão pecador quanto você! Não vou mais permitir esse pecado dentro da minha casa! Prefiro um filho morto a desgraçado desta maneira!

Donko permanecia quieto, apertando a mão de Shion entre a sua. O peso do preconceito de Saori pareceu cair como uma última pedra sobre Shion. O indiano precisou segurá-lo pela cintura para que não desabasse sobre o chão. Os meninos abraçavam Lune, com medo que a mãe avançasse sobre ele.

--É mentira, pai – defendeu-se Lune. – O senhor sabe que não é pecado... e sabe que seu amor por Donko não tem nada a ver com o meu. Foi algo que aconteceu e que eu nunca quis evitar. Sei que é estranho, eu mesmo não entendo. Mas quando olho pro Shaka e pro Mu, vejo meu mundo todo neles – completou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, que pareceu amolecer o coração do pai.

Shion não sabia o que dizer. Recusava-se a dar razão a Saori. O filho estivera tão radiante desde que conhecera os meninos. Estava apaixonado, era um tolo de não ter percebido antes. Não podia condenar o amor, não podia amar menos seu filho ou achar que era um desgraçado por ele estar amando, por mais que fosse estranho ele amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

--Saiam da minha casa! – gritou Saori histérica para os dois meninos.

--Só vamos sair se Lune pedir – disse Shaka enfrentando-a.

Lune lançou-lhe um olhar a dizer "por favor, não provoque", o que de nada adiantou. Shaka continuou a olhar cheio de ódio a mulher parada aos pés da cama. Não podia acreditar que preferisse ver o filho morto a vê-lo feliz com quem amava. Lembrou-se dos ferimentos de Lune, dos anos que ele deveria ter sofrido nas mãos dela. Sentiu os olhos arderem um pouco.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido para que qualquer um ali pudesse entender ou impedir. A barra do vestido de Saori foi coberta por chamas alaranjadas. Ela gritou em pânico. Shaka virou os olhos para o outro lado e as flores para as quais olhava também começaram a queimar. Fechou-os rapidamente, assustado com o que estava acontecendo.

Foi Donko quem conseguiu reagir primeiro e virou o vaso de flores sobre o vestido de Saori, apagando ao mesmo tempo as chamas que a queimavam e as das flores. Ela desmaiou de susto. Shaka tremia sobre os lençóis brancos da cama. Mu o abraçava e Lune também. Havia esquecido os machucados, só o que lhe importava era Shaka.

--Shaka, você está bem? O que foi? – perguntou Donko vendo que o menino chorava.

--Eu... eu... fui eu quem – grossas lágrimas desceram pelas pálpebras cerradas de Shaka. Ele não queria ferir ninguém. – Ela... está ferida? Eu... eu não...

--Calma Shaka. Está tudo bem. Ela só queimou um pouco as mãos ao tentar apagar as chamas. Não precisa ficar assim

--Você... não entende, Donko? – perguntou soluçando. – Fui eu... eu fiz isso... eu olhei pra ela e... e o fogo apareceu... não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

--Vamos levar você ao templo. Saga e Kanon vão saber o que fazer – disse Donko ainda atordoado com os acontecimentos.

--Eu também vou – disse Lune se esforçando para se afirmar no chão, ajudado por Mu.

--Shion?

--Vamos todos. Só vou... pedir a uma criada que tire Saori daqui e cuide dela – disse um pouco trêmulo também.

Queria saber o que estava acontecendo. O mundo não poderia ter ficado maluco de repente. Se fosse na Inglaterra chamariam um pastor e Shaka provavelmente seria queimado no mesmo dia. Estavam na Índia. Naquela terra a magia pairava no ar e coisas impossíveis tornavam-se reais num piscar de olhos.

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Notas:**

**1-** Libra esterlina era a principal moeda da Inglaterra até ser substituída pelo EURO. Na época da colonização da África e da Ásia ainda era uma das moedas mais importantes do mundo e praticamente todos os negócios de grande porte eram efetuados com ela.

Olá a todos! Dessa vez atualizando no dia certo! Muito obrigada a **Litha-chan **(Mu mostrou de novo que de santo só tem a cara hehehehe Ele adora agarrar os outros dois! Xatori passou dos limites e quase virou churrasquinho XD Kali vai complicar um pouco as coisas, os meninos vão precisa de mto jeitinho pra dar conta dela!) **Aniannka** (Kali tinha tanta vontade de se vingar dos homens que não percebeu a armação pra cima dela, mas sempre é tempo de descobrir!), **Ia-Chan** (dessa vez mais participações de Shaka, Lune e Mu! Pandora terá sua participação mais esclarecida no próximo cap!) e **Yumi Sumeragi** (Abel é tosco msm, foi bem feito hehehehe Fenrir e Mime e Eurídice aparecem de novo em breve!). Obrigada a todas vcs por mandarem review e pelos elogios à fic! Arigato! Respondendo as dúvidas sobre o Radamanthys: ele tem sim o espírito de um deus dentro dele, mas ainda não sabe disso. Mais explicações sobre ele sem falta no próximo cap! Obrigada também a todos os que leram e não deixaram review. Não sejam tímidos, comente a fic e façam uma escritora maluca feliz! Bjinhos!

Semana que vem: Saga e Kanon vão falar com os meninos, como eles vão reagir? Shion vai continuar com o Donko ou ter outra crise de culpa pelo que a Saori falou? Ravana (ex-Abel) dará o ar de sua presença? E mais explicações sobre Pandora, Radamanthys e a missão dos garotos! Não percam sábado, mais um capítulo da fic XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Prenúncios da Tempestade**

Um brilho diferente iluminava os olhos azuis do representante da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais. A minúscula centelha humana que restava naquela alma, único elo que ligava o espírito de Ravana à terra, estava totalmente suplantada. Observava satisfeito as cortinas de seda negra e cor-de-vinho do escritório que era seu.

--Pelo que vejo aquele capacho imprestável ao menos tinha bom gosto.

--E pelo que vejo você não é capaz de viver sem um capacho imprestável ao seu lado – replicou Pandora ao entrar na sala, sem a menor cerimônia.

--O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou com suavidade, temendo que uma única palavra mais rude fosse capaz de despertar a ira de Kali.

--Que se livrou de Abel para ir atrás de outro mais imbecil que ele. O que te deu na cabeça de pedir ajuda a Radamanthys? Não vejo no que aquele inglês ridículo poderá nos ser útil! – reclamou exasperada.

--Ele propriamente em nada, mas o espírito que dorme dentro dele, e que será acordando, não deixará dúvidas sobre nossa vitória – disse triunfante. – O inglês ridículo é nada menos que o portador do espírito de Kamsa.

A jovem permaneceu em silêncio, encarando o demônio com um olhar de poucos amigos. Estava em pé, com os braços cruzados em frente à mesa de mogno quando a sombra entrou trazendo Radamanthys.

--Mestre. Aqui está o que me pediu. Com sua licença, voltarei ao Templo.

--Pode ir, Shura. E me mantenha informado sobre os acontecimentos, sim?

--Como quiser – disse sumindo no ar.

Radamanthys arregalou os olhos. Novamente não havia bebido e via uma pessoa sumir no ar, bem na sua frente. Aquilo tudo lhe cheirava a bruxaria. Olhou interrogativo para Abel e só então percebeu que Pandora também estava ali. A confusão aumentou em sua cabeça. Se Abel e Pandora eram casados e o homem esquisito chamado Shura chamara Abel de mestre, alguma coisa estava muito errada. Um marido jamais prometeria o coração de sua esposa a outro homem.

--Sente senhor Radamanthys. Temos muito a conversar – disse de forma neutra, apontando uma das cadeiras estofadas com veludo vinho que estavam postas em frente à mesa.

--Com licença, me recuso a participar disso. Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Ravana! – disse Pandora saindo muito irritada.

--O que houve com ela?

--Digamos que Pandora ainda não percebeu que em uma guerra como essa é preciso se sacrificar um pouco para se conseguir o que deseja.

--Guerra? Fala da guerra da Inglaterra com a França (1)? Pensei que não ia nos atingir...

--Não é desta guerra que falo. É de outra muito mais importante, que vai nos atingir a todos.

Começou a não gostar do assunto. Detestava guerras. Pessoas morriam da forma mais inútil e idiota em guerras, por causas que muitas vezes nem eram suas. Agradecia todos os dias a Providência que tirara Shion e sua família da Inglaterra poucos meses antes de Napoleão declarar guerra contra as ilhas britânicas.

--Não se assuste, não é o tipo de guerra que está pensando.

--E há outro tipo? – perguntou desconfortável.

--É claro. Mas tenha paciência. Vou lhe explicar tudo com calma. Escute com atenção. Tudo começou no início de todas as coisas...

Radamanthys endireitou-se na cadeira, percebendo que o assunto era sério e que nada do que imaginasse ou pensasse sobre o mundo poderia lhe trazer tantas revelações como aquela conversa. Conforme ia ouvindo a história, os sonhos que tinha voltavam à sua mente, dando credibilidade ao que Abel lhe contava.

O demônio era astuto e fez questão de modificar as partes que mostravam claramente que ele era o errado naquela história toda. O difícil era convencer um inglês, protestante e cabeça-dura a acreditar realmente que havia um demônio indiano adormecido em sua alma e que possuía poderes capazes de fazerem aquela cidade em pedaços. Mas Ravana tinha seus métodos.

* * *

O sol estava quase a pino no céu quando o pequeno grupo chegou às portas do templo do leste e, no entanto, o dia ainda parecia escurecido por uma estranha sombra que pairava sobre tudo. Shaka deixava as lágrimas descerem mornas pelas pálpebras cerradas. Mu segurava gentilmente sua mão, tentando confortá-lo e servindo-lhe de guia.

Shion trazia Lune nos braços, as ataduras do menino deixando transparecer nódoas vermelhas. Não conseguira dar muitos passos sozinho. Donko andava calado e cabisbaixo ao lado dele, tentando assimilar os acontecimentos. Admirava a coragem do inglês, de assumir na frente da esposa que amava outro homem e que eram amantes. Uma parte de seu coração temia que a coragem fosse acabar quando toda Calcutá soubesse e o preconceito caísse sobre eles.

Os gêmeos esperavam nos portões abertos. Suas expressões sérias e preocupadas indicavam que momentos difíceis estavam por vir. Os cumprimentos foram discretos e tristonhos. A guerra começava a estender suas garras sobre aquele recanto antes tão alegre e cheio de vida. Entraram mantendo entre si o pesado silêncio que só se rompeu quando sentaram nas almofadas da principal sala do templo.

Era um cômodo fresco e agradável, com amplas portas em arco que estavam abertas para o jardim. Almofadas coloridas e cortinas de musselina deixavam o ambiente leve e alegre. Vasos de plantas com pequenas flores de vários tipos e alguns incensos queimando deixavam um perfume agradável no ar. Em uma das paredes um pequeno altar com as imagens da Trindade. Nas outras três, altas prateleiras abarrotadas de livros e escritos sagrados.

As sombras que tiravam o brilho do dia não conseguiam estender suas garras para dentro daquela sala. Depois do centro do templo, aquele era o lugar mais sagrado. Era a biblioteca que guardava os escritos milenares que encerravam as crenças e a história do Hinayana. Algumas mesinhas baixas de madeira clara espalhavam-se aqui e ali.

Comumente, as mesinhas mantinham-se ocupadas por monges e monjas que buscavam nos textos sagrados a Iluminação, ou simplesmente alguma sabedoria e instrução que os ajudasse em sua missão na terra ou curasse sua curiosidade. Naquela manhã a ordem de Saga fora para que a sala fosse mantida vazia. Uma conversa muito importante estava para acontecer. Conversa que poderia selar o destino de todos.

--Estávamos esperando que viessem – disse Saga, tentando manter a calma e procurar as palavras certas.

--Diga-me, Saga, minhas suspeitas são corretas? – perguntou Donko que começava a desconfiar do que poderia se tratar tudo aquilo.

Primeiro um inglês aparecia com poderes sobrenaturais, depois Kanon passava quatro meses fora e voltava com um menino trazido de muito longe. E agora Shaka. O garoto estava pânico, era visível. Sentia raiva de Saori, sim, mas jamais pensara em machucá-la. O máximo que queria era tirar Lune de perto dela para que não continuasse sofrendo.

--Estão sim, Donko. Mas vamos com calma. Como você se sente, Shaka? – perguntou com carinho segurando as mãos do menino e o fazendo sentar-se a seu lado.

--Confuso e com medo – respondeu com a voz trêmula pelo pranto que começava a acalmar. – Mestre, Lune está ferido, pode cuidar dele primeiro?

O pedido do garoto desprendeu um sorriso dos lábios de todos. Antes de sequer perguntar o que acontecia consigo pedia que cuidassem de seu amado. Shion não sabia o que pensar daquela situação. Preferia não julgar o filho antes de entender direito o que acontecia. Contudo, ficou feliz em saber que Lune era muito amado, tanto por Mu quanto por Shaka.

--Claro.

Saga levantou fazendo o tecido da túnica farfalhar. O irmão ocupou o espaço deixado por ele e abraçou Shaka, fazendo-lhe carinho nos cabelos.

--Mestre Kanon – disse reconhecendo o perfume almiscarado de Kanon e seu toque descontraído que lhe bagunçava os fios dourados. Afundou-se no abraço sentindo a proteção de um daqueles que amava como um pai.

--Shion – começou Saga pensando que não seria fácil convencer o inglês sobre o que ia fazer dali por diante. – Sei que sua religião não permite certas coisas, que considera bruxaria muito do que, em nossa cultura, consideramos dons e presentes dos deuses. Não peço que abandone suas crenças, peço apenas que tente aceitar o que está acontecendo e que não nos veja com maus olhos.

Shion assentiu. Seria muito difícil ver algo daquela terra, que já considerava seu lar, com maus olhos. Instintivamente procurou a mão de Donko e entrelaçou os dedos entre os dele. O indiano sorriu. Era bom sinal, Shion não tinha levado em conta as palavras amargas da esposa.

O Mestre do Templo ajoelhou-se diante do menino e examinou as ataduras, removendo-as com cuidado. O sangue que saíra nas tentativas do menino de andar sozinho tinha feito o pano grudar nas feridas. Saiu, deixando-os por um momento, e voltou com uma bacia de prata cheia de um líquido esverdeado, e panos limpos de algodão.

Conforme passava o líquido recitava um mantra em voz baixa, os olhos semicerrados, as feridas iam diminuindo de tamanho para sumirem completamente. Lune sorriu agradecido. Shion arregalou os olhos sem poder acreditar no que via. Pensando melhor, vira sua esposa praticamente sofrer combustão espontânea, o que teria de tão estranho em ver as feridas do filho sumirem pelas mãos de um monge?

--Agora você, Shaka – disse pegando o menino pela mão e andando com ele até a parede oposta, onde ficava o altar. – Kanon, me ajuda aqui com isso?

--Uhum.

Juntos tiraram uma pesada tapeçaria da parede, colocando-a com cuidado sobre o chão de mármore. Um bom pedaço da parede ficou exposto. Shaka foi colocado de frente para ela.

--Abre os olhos, Shaka – disse Kanon pousando a mão sobre o ombro direito do garoto.

--Não... não posso.

--Não se preocupe. Não vai acontecer nada de ruim. Você precisa tentar – encorajou-o Saga.

--E se eu machucar alguém de novo? – perguntou com medo.

--Você está de frente para uma parede nua, o máximo que pode acontecer é a parede ficar um pouco chamuscada – disse Kanon de forma alegre.

--Kanon! – censurou-o Saga. – Isso lá é hora de fazer piadinha.

Shaka riu. Os gêmeos se olharam mais tranqüilos. O garoto levantou as pálpebras lentamente. Assim que abriu os olhos por completo chamas avermelhadas apareceram contra a parede, deixando-a enegrecida. Voltou a fechá-los com vontade de chorar outra vez. Não poderia nunca mais ver o rosto de Mu e Lune, não sem feri-los gravemente.

--Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou com a voz fraca de quem não condena os deuses, apenas pede a eles uma razão.

--Shaka, você recebeu um presente muito valioso dos deuses. Não deve se entristecer ou chorar. Vai aprender a controlar o poder que possui e vai poder abrir os olhos novamente – disse Saga guiando-o até as almofadas.

--Vou mesmo? – perguntou sorrindo. Um sorriso doce, cheio da inocência que ainda possuía.

--Vai sim, não se preocupe – tranqüilizou-o Kanon. – Pode demorar um tempo até que você consiga controlar, mas vai conseguir.

--Desculpem, mas acho que todos nós merecemos uma explicação – disse Shion recuperando a calma e parte do bom-senso.

--E nós vamos dar, por isso os esperávamos – disse Saga ajudando Shaka a sentar e sentando também.

A atenção de todos foi voltada para os gêmeos. Seguiu-se um momento de expectativa em que tudo o que podia ser ouvido era uma música doce cantada por vozes suaves no lado de fora. A paz voltava a seus corações, como o último momento de calmaria que antecede o romper de uma grande guerra.

* * *

Os cabelos de Saori estavam desfeitos, espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Os olhos abertos, fitando o nada. Não sentia a dor das queimaduras que tinha nas mãos. Uma das criadas preparara um emplasto de ervas e colocara sobre os ferimentos, cobrindo-os com ataduras. Estava longe dali, em um lugar rodeado pela escuridão em que nada sentia, nada via e nada ouvia. Não queria lembrar. Não queria sentir.

--O que foi que aconteceu para deixá-la assim? – perguntou Ártemis à Meera que a acompanhara até o quarto da senhora.

Ela e suas companheiras de oração, Marin, Éris e Hilda, haviam sentido falta de Saori no chá do dia anterior. Resolveram fazer uma visita para saber o motivo da ausência e, quem sabe, ficar para o almoço. Acomodavam-se ao redor da cama, compadecidas pela situação da companheira.

--Não sei, senhora – responde certa de que não deveria mencionar nada do que acontecera no quarto de Lune há pouco.

--Como não? De alguma maneira ela deve ter se ferido.

--Bem, isso eu sei senhora, mas não sei como foi.

--Criadas indianas não servem para nada mesmo – reclamou Hilda. – Por isso trouxe as minhas da Inglaterra.

--E seu patrão? – perguntou Éris.

--Senhor Shion saiu com o menino Lune.

--E deixou a esposa aqui, nesse estado? – exclamou Marin. Seu Aiolia nunca a deixaria doente e indisposta sozinha com as criadas.

--Oras, Marin, não o condene. Deve ter seus motivos. Quem sabe não foi levar o menino a igreja?

--Duvido que Saori o tenha convencido. A pobrezinha vive um inferno nesta casa com um marido que não se preocupa com a moral e com a religião.

--Eu disse que é o fim dos tempos chegando – falou Éris. – Um homem que não se preocupa com a religião e a moral! Em que mundo estamos! Isso não vai longe, podem ter certeza!

--Deus nos proteja! – disse Marin, baixando os olhos, visivelmente incomodada com a possibilidade do fim do mundo.

--Saori, querida, diga alguma coisa – tentou Ártemis, sem obter qualquer som ou gesto como resposta.

--Vamos rezar por ela. Isso só pode ser obra do Maligno – disse Hilda.

--Talvez devêssemos chamar o pastor? – sugeriu Marin.

--Sem falar com o marido dela? – hesitou Ártemis.

--Bem, se o marido foi corrompido pelo mal, é nosso dever fazer algo para salvar Saori e esta família do Maligno. Pobrezinha. Saori sempre foi a melhor de nós todas. Desde que chegou aqui não deu sequer um passo em falso.

--Deus está testando a fé dela – disse Éris convicta de que falava a verdade. – Você, vá mandar alguém à cidade chamar o pastor Tatsumi.

Meera não se moveu. Seu patrão não ia gostar nada daquilo. Achava que estava na hora daquelas mulheres intrometidas irem cuidar de suas vidas e deixarem os outros em paz. Ninguém mais as agüentava.

--O que está esperando? Vá de uma vez!

--Sim senhora – disse indo a contragosto. No fundo preferia Saori como ela estava. Calada, sem poder fazer mal ao menino Lune. Religião estranha a dos ingleses, que permitia que uma mãe fizesse mal ao filho sem motivo nenhum. Eles sim eram selvagens ferindo uns aos outros e condenando uma dádiva tão sublime quanto o amor.

* * *

No templo, a voz de Kanon se fez ouvir. Começou a contar a História, tal como ela havia acontecido. Shion mantinha a mão de Donko presa à sua, ouvindo com interesse e curiosidade. Os meninos tinham a vaga impressão de conhecerem aquela história.

--No começo havia o Um, que na Tradição do Hinayana é chamado Brahman ou a Força Maior. Seu espírito possuía duas partes: a parte clara, detentora da luz e da vida, e a parte escura, origem da morte e das sombras, ambas convivendo em equilíbrio, sem que uma dominasse sobre a outra. Primeiro Brahman criou a Trimurti, a Divina Trindade formada por Brahma, Vishnu e Shiva, para que lhe fizesse companhia antes que tudo o mais fosse criado.

--Brahma, dotado de grande poder de criação, desenvolveu a flauta, o primeiro instrumento musical, e começou a tocar. A melodia era alegre e refletia o lado claro de Brahman. Vishnu viu que o lado escuro de seu criador recuava ante aquela música cheia de luz e que o equilíbrio estava se rompendo. Então ele elevou sua voz em uma canção triste e melancólica, reflexo do lado sombrio do Um.

Mu sentiu uma vontade súbita de tocar. Lembrava de uma música alegre que costumava tocar para se distrair nas tardes quentes em que ficava cuidando das ovelhas nas montanhas. Lune ouvia uma canção em sua mente. As palavras tristes e belas que cantava desde pequeno quando caía naquela espécie de transe.

--Aconteceu o contrário do que desejava, o equilíbrio se tornou mais frágil, pendendo ora para um lado ora para outro – continuou Saga. – Shiva, que se mantivera quieto observando, levantou e começou a dançar. Sua dança era ao mesmo tempo alegre e melancólica, cheia de luz e carregada de sombras. Os gestos e movimentos não destoavam nem da melodia nem da letra, completando-as e tornando perfeito o equilíbrio.

_A dança é o equilíbrio. _Shaka lembrava das palavras que dissera a Lune quando este pediu para vê-lo dançar. Adorava dançar. Era como se uma chama invisível queimasse dentro dele, esperando o tempo certo para explodir. Mordendo o lábio inferior de leve, Shaka começou a compreender o que se passava.

--Brahman se alegrou e começou a lhes propor temas para que criassem a partir deles e os ornassem com seus pensamentos. Durante eras eles assim permaneceram, tocando, cantando e dançando para o Um. Porém, chegou um momento que em seus corações começaram a desejar algo mais. As canções tornaram-se cheias do som das águas e dos ventos, as letras falavam de uma terra distante onde cresciam verdes árvores e a grama era coberta de flores e a dança deixava implícita a idéia de outros seres dançando tão belamente quanto Shiva.

--Percebendo o que acontecia com seus amados filhos, Brahman chamou-os e lhes mostrou a mais bela visão – continuou Kanon. – O novo mundo surgia bem diante de seus olhos e o que haviam imaginado estava visível para eles. O Um olhou-os com carinho e disse: Conheço o desejo de seus corações, de que tudo isto se torne realidade. Digo-vos agora que por meu sacrifício as coisas passarão a existir. Eu lhes entrego o mundo para que dele tomem conta e mantenham o equilíbrio. E enquanto o equilíbrio for mantido o mundo existira e será como vocês o desejarem.

--Assim foi que Brahman tornou-se o mundo através de seu sacrifício e, posteriormente, o mundo tornar-se-á Brahman novamente. Por isso tudo é Deus e Deus é tudo. Brahman é a essência de tudo o que existe e rege o mundo através de sua magia, a Maya.

Os meninos tinham os olhos úmidos de lágrimas. Nobre fora o sacrifício de Brahman, abrindo mão da própria existência para que o mundo passasse a existir através de sua energia. Após uma pequena pausa, Saga retomou o relato:

--Brahma encantou-se com a vastidão do mundo. Criou outros seres semelhantes a ele e seus dois irmãos, mas inferiores em poder. Os outros deuses seguidos pela Tradição e pelo Hinduísmo, para ajudarem a cuidar de um domínio tão vasto. Logo depois criou os homens para habitarem a terra. Deuses e mortais conviviam em relativa paz e harmonia.

--Em um determinado momento – continuou Kanon –, não se sabe exatamente quando, o deus Ravana passou a ouvir somente seu lado escuro. Não se importava mais com os outros, defendendo apenas seus próprios interesses. Queria todo o poder para si, a qualquer custo. Tornou-se ambicioso em excesso, cobiçando tudo o que os outros possuíssem e que lhe agradasse. Seu único objetivo era saciar seus desejos e vontades.

--Revoltado com o desprezo de Sita, a deusa mais bela que já pisara na terra e mulher de seu irmão gêmeo Rama, seqüestrou-a e levou-a para longe, decidido a torná-la sua noiva. Sita não cedeu a ele, permanecendo fiel a Rama, a quem muito amava. Rama foi ao socorro de sua amada, perseguindo Ravana pelos quatro cantos do mundo. Conseguiu soltar Sita e levá-la de volta, mas nada pôde fazer contra o irmão (2).

Os gêmeos se olharam de forma carinhosa. Conheciam muito bem a história de Sita, Rama e Ravana. Hypnos e Thanatos costumavam contá-la aos dois na hora de dormir. Às vezes tinham a impressão de lembrar de detalhes que não estavam no Ramayana, ou em qualquer outro livro daquela extensa biblioteca.

--As maldades de Ravana aumentavam na mesma proporção de seu poder. Queria vingança por ter perdido Sita. Declarou guerra contra Rama e contra a Divina Trindade, pretendendo derrotá-los e assumir seu lugar como controlador do mundo. Nisso implicaria destruir o Dharma, o equilíbrio tão preciosamente preservado pelos Três, a ordem natural do mundo.

--Temendo que o sacrifício de Brahman e toda a sua obra fosse destruída, os Três decidiram trancar Ravana em um mundo paralelo. Para tanto, foi necessário um encantamento muito forte, que não permitisse que qualquer alma divina pisasse no mundo mortal novamente. Junto com Ravana todos os outros deuses foram selados para fora do mundo.

--Brahma criou para eles o Nirvana, o paraíso supremo. Este também é o lugar para onde as almas humanas vão depois de finalmente alcançarem a Iluminação e se libertarem do Sansara. Para aqueles que se desviam do caminho da compaixão, do amor e da libertação da ignorância foram criados os Seis Infernos, lugares de punição para quem prejudicou demais os semelhantes em favor próprio ou cometeu crimes muito graves durante alguma vida.

--E Ravana? Depois de tudo o que fez foi para o paraíso com os outros deuses? – perguntou Shion, sem duvidar nem um minuto de que aquela era a verdadeira história da Criação.

--Ravana foi castigado e mandado para o pior dos Seis Infernos, trancado na Torre dos Tormentos – respondeu Kanon. – Naquela torre cercada de espinhos pontiagudos e venenosos Ravana dormiu durante mil anos, curando suas feridas e recuperando as forças. Cumprido este prazo ele acordou. Rompeu as defesas e saiu da torre. Contudo, os portais para o mundo dos humanos e para o Nirvana estavam fechados para ele.

--Nada o privaria de sua tão sonhada vingança. Estudou e desenvolveu métodos escusos de magia e encantamentos. Através de uma delas descobriu como fundir seu espírito ao de um mortal, podendo assim voltar à terra, já que não mais era totalmente divino. Fundindo-se com uma das almas que cumpria pena no Sexto Inferno, renasceu na terra, dividindo o corpo com a alma mortal que posteriormente expulsou.

--A Divina Trindade percebeu o que acontecia à tempo, pois a terra voltou a ser varrida por calamidades e atos maléficos. Brahma se compadeceu dos mortais. Em momento algum os Três haviam abandonado a terra, continuavam a protegê-la através do Hinayana, o Pequeno Caminho que haviam ensinado aos homens antes de partir.

Mu olhou para Lune e Shaka. Também começava a entender. Procurou a mão direita de Lune e a esquerda de Shaka e apertou entre as suas, sorrindo levemente. Um laivo de memória apareceu entre seus pensamentos.

--Brahma criou em seu coração uma alma humana e a dividiu em três partes – disse Saga, consciente de que as coisas começariam a ficar mais claras. – Na primeira fundiu uma pequena centelha de seu espírito, esta representava o divino, o Espírito, a compaixão, a ternura e a inocência. Na segunda fundiu uma centelha do espírito de Vishnu, esta representava o humano, a Alma, era o amor puro dos amantes, a justiça e a bondade. Na terceira foi fundido o espírito de Shiva, esta representava o natural, o Corpo, era o desejo e a sensualidade daqueles que conhecem o amor verdadeiro, a inteligência.

--Estas três partes de uma mesma alma foram enviadas à terra em três corpos diferentes, com a missão de se unirem para lutar contra Ravana e expulsar seu espírito da terra, de volta para a Torre dos Tormentos. Por serem frutos do coração de Brahma e criados da mesma alma, se amavam intensamente e não conseguiam ser felizes ou permanecerem longe um do outro.

Por fim, Lune entendeu. Uma alma dividida em três partes. Três partes que não podiam ser felizes longe uma da outra e que se amavam intensamente. As lembranças iam ficando mais claras.

--Eles lutaram e concluíram a missão, com a ajuda dos Mestres do Templo, os gêmeos que representavam a dualidade em equilíbrio e conduziam o Hinayana, cuidando dos Templos Gêmeos à margem do Rio Sagrado. Quando Ravana foi preso eles foram recompensados com o repouso eterno no Nirvana, não precisando passar pelo Sansara como acontecia com todas as almas que Brahma criava e ainda cria.

--No entanto, a cada mil anos, Ravana voltava a insistir em seu plano de dominação do mundo e usava da mesma magia para retornar à terra. Não havia no universo força suficiente para destruí-lo de forma permanente, nem nunca haverá. Por isso a cada mil anos os Três enviam aqueles que têm os espíritos fundidos com os seus de volta para combaterem Ravana. Por isso vocês três estão aqui hoje.

--Ravana voltou. E nós precisamos impedi-lo de destruir o Dharma e mandá-lo de volta para seu lugar – disse Mu com uma simplicidade cortante e uma força que não lembrava em nada sua fragilidade habitual.

Podia lembrar claramente de uma tarde de verão, em que o sol batia sobre a grama e os miosótis que cresciam entre ela. A voz de Lune inundava a paisagem como o retinir de sinos de prata. A canção acompanhava o ritmo das águas do rio que corria ligeiro ali perto. O tempo corria de forma diferente no Nirvana, onde um dia correspondia a um ano na terra.

Mil dias de paz e tranqüilidade haviam passado juntos, até que Ravana se recuperou da batalha e voltou a ameaçar o equilíbrio do mundo dos mortais. Foi então que a Trindade apareceu, avisando que a hora chegara e que precisavam partir. De mãos dadas, andaram em direção ao portal e despediram-se nele, sem saber quantos anos levariam para se encontrarem de novo.

Quase dezesseis anos haviam se passado sem que sequer lembrassem direito um do outro. A passagem entre os mundos obscurecia a memória e apagava dela quase todas as lembranças de vidas anteriores. Algumas delas voltavam com o tempo, nenhuma estava perdida para sempre. Os três sorriram. Estavam juntos outra vez, o amor que sentiam ainda mais forte.

--Quanto tempo temos? – perguntou Lune, sabendo que a pergunta não teria resposta precisa.

--Ravana já se manifestou – disse Saga. – Sentimos a presença dele perto do templo ontem. Não podemos dizer ao certo quanto tempo vai levar para começar a agir. Dias, semanas ou, se tivermos sorte, alguns meses. Ele não vai agir sozinho, precisa encontrar quem o apóie e treinar esses seguidores.

--Ravana lutaria com a ajuda de mortais? – perguntou Shion sem entender.

--Não. De outros deuses de menor poder. Os deuses sentem falta da terra. E alguns deles usam do mesmo truque de Ravana para poderem voltar, fundindo sua alma com almas mortais. Ravana vai procurar aqueles que conseguir reconhecer e tentar levá-los para seu lado – respondeu Kanon.

--Temos que usar esse tempo para ajudá-los a controlar seus poderes. Shaka... sei que será difícil para você, mas... terá que ter uma alternativa para o caso de não conseguir controlar seu poder antes da batalha – disse Saga com o coração na mão.

--Eu sei. Se não posso ver com meus olhos, tenho que arrumar outra maneira de ver. Pensei em pedir ajuda ao Shiryu – disse mais calmo. O pânico havia passado. Talvez não pudesse mais abrir os olhos naquela vida, mas não estava triste. Fora presenteado com o espírito de Shiva. E tinha o restante de sua alma junto de si.

--É uma boa idéia, faça isso – disse Kanon sorrindo e despenteando mais um pouco o cabelo do garoto.

Donko e Shion se entreolharam, entendendo que a missão era dos meninos e não deveriam se meter. Por mais estranho que parecesse, os dois continuavam vendo Shaka e Lune como seus filhos e não como avatares da Trindade que eram. Não podiam deixar de sentirem-se preocupados pelo que poderia acontecer.

* * *

Na beira do caminho que levava ao templo do leste apareceu um homem de cabelos negros revoltos e olhos esverdeados, permeados por um laivo de luz dourada. Chamava-se Shura e era uma das sombras de Ravana. Nem mortal, nem divino. Não possuía alma, não sentia nada, agia apenas pela vontade de Ravana e por essa vontade estava condenado a vagar eternamente pela terra.

Quando seu mestre voltara naquele milênio, ordenara de imediato que se infiltrasse no templo como seu informante. Não cabia a ele decidir se queria obedecer ou não. Indiferente, apresentou-se com um homem que cansara da vida desregrada que levava e ansiava por encontrar a Verdade.

Foi muito bem recebido por Saga e Kanon, que na época haviam acabado de receber o título de Mestres do Templo. Não demorou para que recebesse um encargo. Todos os monges e monjas tinham que realizar alguma atividade. Foi encarregado de cuidar de um menininho de três anos que ficara cego por causa de uma doença em seus olhos.

Todos eram tão humanos naquele lugar, tão gentis e cheios de amor e bondade. E ele era vazio como uma concha. O garoto chamava-se Shiryu. Teria que ajudá-lo a se adaptar à nova condição, a aprender a ver sem os olhos. Tarefa difícil para um ser sem emoção. Shiryu era um garotinho adorável. Não reclamava do mal que lhe tomara os olhos, nem da escuridão que cobria tudo à sua frente.

Com o passar dos anos, o menino deixou de precisar de sua ajuda e aprendeu a virar-se sozinho. Porém, sempre o procurava para conversar e ajudá-lo em suas tarefas. Não entendia o que o garoto via de interessante nele. Não conseguia chegar nem perto de um ser humano. Seu rosto era frio e indiferente a tudo, como se tivesse sido esculpido em pedra. O comportamento não destoava do restante.

Não reagia a nada de forma alguma. Fazia o que lhe pediam, cumpria suas obrigações como monge e informava Ravana de tudo o que se passava no Templo. Não tinha o direito de pensar ou ter uma opinião sobre nada nem ninguém. Nunca havia se importado com isso. Não até conhecer Shiryu.

Andava lentamente pelo caminho de terra batida. Um vento fresco soprava da direção do templo, atenuando o calor que fazia. A manhã ia pela metade. Não entendia por que o jovem monge não lhe saía da cabeça ultimamente. Mas teria ele o direito de não entender alguma coisa? Ou de se sentir confuso?

--Estava procurando você – disse uma voz conhecida.

Dobrando a curva do caminho viu um jovem de mais ou menos dezoito anos. Os longos cabelos negros ondulavam levemente com a brisa. A franja encobria um pouco os olhos, sem atrapalhar a visão a muito perdida. Os olhos de um verde-água muito claro, apesar de cegos, pareciam sorrir para o homem à sua frente.

--Não deveria sair sozinho. O mundo aqui fora é perigoso e ruim – disse tentando manter-se indiferente. Não devia estar preocupado. Mas estava. Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a Shiryu.

Ele havia se tornado um garoto ponderado, calmo, bem-educado e atencioso, sempre gentil com todos. Passava boa parte do tempo a cuidar das crianças do templo e do jardim interno. Quando não estava ocupado com isso ia procurar Shura para conversarem ou só para ficarem juntos um pouco. Gostava muito da companhia do outro, apesar de achá-lo um pouco distante.

Era sempre mais carinhoso com Shura. Tinha por ele um amor muito grande, que o acompanhava desde a infância. Fora ele quem lhe devolvera a visão. Não lembrava com clareza do verde das árvores ou do azul do céu, que deixara de ver quando era muito pequeno. Mas tinha uma imagem exata do rosto de Shura em seus pensamentos.

--Não gosto quando você desaparece sem avisar. Tenho medo que vá embora e não volte – disse angustiado. Indo abraçá-lo.

Ás vezes tinha a impressão de que Shura estava com ele somente porque lhe pedira e que partiria a qualquer momento para nunca mais voltar. Não gostava dessa sensação de estar sempre prestes a perder a pessoa que mais amava. Era um relacionamento difícil. Shura nunca dissera que o amava ou que sentia qualquer coisa por ele.

Fora em uma tarde morna de novembro, era seu aniversário de quinze anos. Shura perguntou o que gostaria de ganhar e respondera que um beijo, mesmo que fosse o único. Shura atendeu prontamente seu pedido. Foi um beijo leve, o primeiro de ambos. Não sabia o porquê daquele gesto, mas não conseguiu negar um pedido daquele que cuidara desde pequeno.

Ao sentir os lábios de Shura sobre os seus pela primeira vez, soube que nunca amaria ninguém além dele. Confessou seu amor no mesmo dia. A atitude indiferente de Shura machucou um pouco seu coração. Foi como se seus sentimentos não lhe fizessem a mínima diferença. Aí vieram as palavras: _Se você quiser é só pedir, faço qualquer coisa que você pedir. _

E ele pediu. Aquele homem gélido que parecia estar acima de tudo e de todos e não se importar com o que quer que fosse tornou-se seu namorado e depois seu amante. Acostumara-se a adormecer em seus braços sem ouvir qualquer palavra de amor. Os gestos eram tudo o que precisavam. Os lábios, antes frios, ficaram quentes com o tempo. Os toques desatentos haviam se tornado carinhosos e cheios de sentimento.

Shura não queria. Não queria tremer cada vez que o garoto acariciava sua pele. Não queria sentir. Muito menos o que sentia quando ele estava por perto. Ele não podia sentir. Se Ravana sequer suspeitasse disso o destruiria e destruiria o garoto também. Seus gestos o traiam de uma forma que palavra nenhuma poderia. Beijou Shiryu de forma lenta, sem pressa, passando os lábios sobre os dele carinhosamente.

O que ele acharia se soubesse de sua verdadeira natureza? O amaria da mesma maneira sabendo que não tinha alma? Não queria pensar nisso. Não queria pensar em nada. O que mais o angustiava era saber que um dia seria Shiryu a partir, tomado de si pela morte, e que talvez nunca mais se encontrassem.

Queria ter uma alma, ser mortal e poder ficar com o menino. Se pudesse escolher, escolheria a mesma vida que tinha. Longe de Ravana, é claro. Começa a desprezar o mestre, aquele ser que o criara da própria sombra, sem ter ao menos a compaixão de lhe dar uma alma. Pensamentos impossíveis, sentimentos impossíveis. Pegou o garoto pela mão e pôs-se a andar com ele para o templo.

* * *

No gabinete do representante da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais, Radamanthys ouvia pasmo a história que Ravana terminava de lhe contar. A cabeça girava e doía. Nem quando bebia além da conta se sentia tão confuso. Pressionou os dedos contra as têmporas tentando fazer a dor passar.

--Então quer dizer que eu não sou eu? – perguntou com uma expressão de confusão, surpresa e quase pânico.

--Não – disse Ravana já perdendo a paciência. A alma mortal de Radamanthys parecia ter dominado por completo o demônio que estava adormecido. Precisava acordar Kamsa ou ele lhe seria inútil. – Quer dizer que dentro de você há uma outra criatura. O espírito de um ser sobrenatural muito poderoso.

--Então os sonhos estranhos não são sonhos? São lembranças que eu tenho da vida dessa criatura que está dormindo dentro de mim?

--Exatamente – disse apertando as mãos, unidas sobre a mesa. Estava cansado de ter que repetir a mesma coisa pela enésima vez.

--Mas se esse ser está dormindo, como eu posso sonhar por ele?

--Oras, senhor Radamanthys! Isso por acaso importa? Estou dizendo que possui dentro de si um poder tão grande que poderia destruir toda essa cidade com um estalar de dedos, e o senhor está preocupado com questões inúteis como essa? – levantou-se de um pulo apoiando as mãos na mesa e encarando o inglês.

--Desculpe, mas não tenho poder algum. Sou bem fraquinho até... outro dia mesmo briguei com um sujeito no Chalak Chalak e apanhei feio... passei a maior vergonha. Só pode haver um engano – disse tentando despistar Abel, ou quem quer que fosse e sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

--O poder está dentro de você. Tudo o que precisa fazer é desejá-lo até que ele não possa resistir e acorde.

--E como eu faço isso?

Ravana sentou-se e passou a mão sobre o rosto. Começava a achar que Pandora tinha razão. Radamanthys tinha o pior defeito que poderia ter. Sua alma era boa de natureza, tão boa que bloqueava qualquer influência do demônio Kamsa sobre ele. Lhes seria completamente inútil se continuasse assim. E Ravana o mataria naquele momento se Julian Solo não tivesse se recusado veementemente a ajudá-lo.

Não podia lutar com a Trindade apenas com a ajuda de Kali. Por mais indefesos que fossem os meninos não devia subestimá-los. Precisava de pelo menos mais um ao seu lado, só para garantir. Pelo que Shura lhe dissera, os monges iam contar tudo aos garotos naquele dia ainda. Não tinha tempo a perder. Era Radamanthys ou nada.

-- Suponhamos que Pandora esteja em perigo, prestes a ser morta por três garotos imbecis que acham que ela é uma ameaça para o mundo. Seria capaz de matá-los para protegê-la?

--Pandora está em perigo? – perguntou preocupado, aproximando-se da mesa que o separava de Ravana.

O demônio sorriu, percebendo finalmente uma saída para o impasse em que se encontrava.

--Sim. Ela está em perigo. Três meninos, que você deve conhecer, alias, estão achando que Pandora é extremamente perigosa. Eles querem eliminá-la a qualquer custo. Junto comigo e com você. Acham que queremos dominar o mundo, imagine! Nós que estamos aqui para protegê-lo! Um absurdo!

--É claro! A doce Pandora jamais faria mal a qualquer ser que fosse – defendeu sua amada. A essa altura já tinha entendido que ela não era esposa de Abel. E que Abel não era Abel.

--Por isso preciso de sua ajuda. Precisamos destruir esses meninos metidos a deuses antes que eles nos destruam e destruam o mundo também – disse com a expressão mais deslavada.

Seu plano não tinha erros. A única falha fora Julian Solo se recusar a ajudar. Falha já devidamente concertada, já que Solo ficaria fora da batalha e ele arrumara um outro tolo com os mesmos poderes. Pensando bem, o capitão seria um problema. Não teria o que fazer com ele depois que destruíssem os pirralhos.

Para Radamanthys já tinha um fim. Depois de acabada a luta, absorveria os poderes dos meninos e dos rosários que levavam consigo. Deixaria que Pandora fizesse o trabalho sujo e se livrasse de Radamanthys e dos homens. Depois acabaria com os outros mortais e com Rama e levaria Sita consigo. Os outros deuses teriam que se curvar a ele diante de todo o poder que conseguiria.

--Aceita ajudar? Pelo bem de Pandora? – perguntou encorajando-o.

--Não vou deixar que façam mal à Pandora. Por ela sou capaz de tudo, inclusive de matar – disse fazendo-se de mais valente do que realmente era.

--Ótimo. Temos que começar o quanto antes – disse Ravana, seu sorriso triplicando de tamanho.

A fortuna sorria para ele. Acordaria o demônio Kamsa e depois o mandaria assassinar os garotos enquanto resolvia outro problema mais importante. Sita. Era nela que pensava agora. _Perdão mestre, as sombras se recusaram a matar o monge Kanon, que estava com o menino._ Esta frase que ouvira de Abel não lhe saía da cabeça. Suas sombras jamais se recusariam a matar alguém. A menos que esse alguém fosse Sita. Precisava encontrar o monge.

* * *

A manhã escoou rapidamente nas respostas das inúmeras perguntas feitas aos gêmeos. Não tinham certeza de algumas coisas, outras não puderam responder. Ao final da conversa um peso parecia ter sido retirado de todos, para que outro ainda maior lhes fosse colocado em breve. Uma onda de paz e felicidade espalhou-se pela sala, prenúncio da velada calmaria que antecede as tempestades.

Shaka lembrava das palavras que ouvira de Brahma certa vez. _Cada vida é diferente, e em cada uma delas a alma precisa aprender algo novo. É o ciclo da evolução espiritual que leva à Iluminação. Vocês não estão livres dela, embora possam descansar no Nirvana entre uma existência e outra. _Não mais de quinze vezes os avatares da Trindade haviam descido à terra desde que os deuses haviam sido selados no Nirvana. E cada uma dessas vezes havia sido diferente.

Lune nunca tivera um pai ao seu lado por muito tempo antes de Shion. Mu nunca vira sua família toda ser assassinada por sombras demoníacas que buscavam por ele. E Shaka nunca precisara fechar os olhos para conter seus poderes. Porém, havia algo que nunca mudava, por mais diferentes que fossem as vidas.

O amor e amizade que sentiam pelas pessoas com as quais conviviam e pelo restante da humanidade eram tão grandes que os impeliam lutar, para que estas pessoas não viessem a sofrer por causa das más intenções de Ravana. Lutavam não apenas para que o sacrifício de Brahman não fosse tornado inútil, ou para proteger a criação de Brahma que viera depois, mas pelas pessoas que amavam.

Donko, Shion e Lune foram convidados a almoçarem no templo. O indiano recusou, queria ir para casa almoçar com a mãe. Samia andava melancólica demais nos últimos dias, provavelmente pela proximidade do aniversário de morte de William. Ela nunca aceitara a forma trágica com que o marido lhe fora tomado.

Despediu-se dos monges e dos meninos, dando um tímido selinho em Shion. Tinha medo que o inglês não gostasse de demonstrações de carinho em público. Enganou-se. Shion o puxou pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo de verdade, fazendo Lune sorrir. Shaka teve que conter a vontade de abrir os olhos e ver a cena pela qual esperava desde pequeno, a de ver Donko feliz, ao lado de uma pessoa que ele amasse e que lhe correspondesse.

Shion ia ficar mais um pouco, almoçaria no templo a pedido de Lune. O que menos queria era ir para casa e encontrar Saori. A raiva que sentia dela estava muito recente. Entretanto, Donko tinha razão. Não valia a pena estragar sua vida e fazer uma besteira sem concerto. Saori não conseguiria estragar sua felicidade. Os garotos venceriam Ravana e depois que a guerra acabasse todos seriam felizes.

O almoço foi bastante divertido. Depois de saber o que acontecia consigo e lembrar de tudo, Shaka estava muito melhor. Permitia-se sorrir quando se atrapalhava e deixava a comida cair, levando o garfo vazio à boca. Shiryu sentara-se à sua frente na mesa, atendera de pronto o pedido do amigo de lhe ajudar a se adaptar aquela nova condição.

Kanon contava histórias para as crianças e ajudava Jisty, uma jovem monja de cabelos arroxeados, a dar comida para os menores. Saga conversava com Shion. O inglês estava disposto a abrir mão das crenças preconceituosas de sua religião e seguir o Hinayana, não só porque era o caminho que Donko seguia, mas porque lhe parecia o mais correto.

--Saga... acha que eu poderia... casar com ele? – perguntou um pouco envergonhado.

--É claro. Mas primeiro tem que desfazer seu casamento com Saori. O Caminho não permite que se mantenha compromisso com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Mu, Lune e Shaka são a única exceção. A única alma que Brahma dividiu em três partes.

--Vou fazer isso. Donko é a outra metade da minha alma e é com ele que eu quero ficar. Como são os casamentos?

--São cerimônias simples. O Caminho não possui complicações. Os noivos precisam se apresentar no Templo, onde assumem um compromisso diante do altar central da Trindade e trocam alianças. Os votos variam porque são palavras que devem vir do coração. Se o casamento não der certo ou os noivos quiserem desfazê-lo por alguma razão só tem que voltar ao Templo e devolver as alianças, que serão derretidas.

Shion sorriu. O preconceito dos outros já não importava. O que mais queria era casar com Donko, envelhecer ao lado dele e, por que não, ter uma família. Não pedia o milagre praticamente impossível de ter filhos com Donko. Haviam muitas crianças precisando de uma família, poderiam oferecer um lar para algumas delas. Naquela tarde o comerciante inglês que, meses antes, deixara a Inglaterra sem nenhum sonho saiu do templo com o coração povoado por eles e desejoso de que se realizassem em breve.

* * *

_Era final de outubro. O vento soprava forte no início de mais uma estação fria. Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, ondulados, e belos olhos azuis andava pelo mercado com um cesto de vime nas mãos, procurando pelos itens da lista que lhe havia sido entregue. Sentiu o vento aumentar um pouco e lhe tomar o xale de seda branca que cobria suas costas. _

_Temendo perder a valiosa peça que viera de Varnasi (3), correu a ver onde o vento a levava. Foi dar nos pés de um homem de aparência ocidental. Alto, de cabelos negros bem cortados e olhos verdes como as matas que cercavam a cidade. Sua pele clara evidenciava que não era indiano. Abaixou-se e para ver o que era aquilo que estava em seus pés e suas mãos encontraram as da jovem. _

_Olharam-se calados por alguns minutos, o coração palpitando fortemente. Ela sorriu e baixou os olhos, pegando o xale e voltando a colocá-lo nas costas. Ele lhe ofereceu a mão e, juntos, levantaram. A magia se desfez quando uma voz irritada chamou a garota, que pegou o cesto e saiu correndo para atender o chamado. _

Samia tirou o xale branco de dentro de um caixa de madeira que tinha no colo e colocou com carinho sobre a cama. A primeira lembrança que tinha de William. Demorou um bom tempo para descobrir quem era e de onde tinha vindo. Seu pai não gostava de ingleses e preferia manter as filhas o mais longe possível deles.

_Foi em um fim de tarde de novembro, quase um mês após o incidente na cidade. Ela passeava pela margem do rio, apreciando o pôr-do-sol perto de casa. Ele apareceu de repente, aproximando-se e cumprimentando-a de forma gentil. Beijou-lhe a mão e apresentou-se, como um cavaleiro de respeito deveria fazer. _

_--Com licença senhorita, meu nome é William. Saí para passear e acabei me perdendo, será que poderia me dizer para que lado fica a estrada para a cidade? – perguntou._

_--Fica pra lá – disse com o rosto um pouco corado, sem olhar para ele, apontando a direção oposta à do rio. – É só seguir em frente e vai encontrar o caminho. _

_--Obrigado – disse lhe sorrindo e virando-se para ir embora. – Desculpe, mas... a senhorita não é a moça do xale? – perguntou voltando-se novamente para ela._

_--Moça do xale? – fez-se de desentendida._

_--No dia em que cheguei da Inglaterra estava perdido no mercado e o vento trouxe um xale até mim. Tenho quase certeza de que pertencia à senhorita. _

_--Agora me lembro! Era meu sim. Curioso..._

_--O que é curioso?_

_--A mania que o senhor tem de estar sempre perdido por aí – riu ela._

_--Falando assim parece que me perco de propósito. A culpa não é minha se esta terra tem milhares de ruazinhas e estradas e nenhuma tem nome – riu entrando na brincadeira. _

_--Ah, mas elas têm nome. O senhor é que não sabe ler as placas. _

_--A senhorita ainda não me disse o seu nome – comentou, mudando de assunto, vendo que aquela conversa acabaria em confusão. Era impressão sua ou aquela senhorita estava caçoando dele?_

_--Samia Desai. _

_--Muito prazer então, senhorita Desai – disse. Abaixou-se e arrancou de entre a grama algumas miosótis que cresciam. Entregou a ela que aceitou sorrindo. _

Colocou o ramo seco de miosótis ao lado do xale, sorrindo com as lembranças. Seis anos longe de William. Pensava se ele voltaria algum dia. Não conseguia aceitar sua morte, seu coração dizia que ele não estava morto. Mais de uma vez lhe aparecera em sonhos, perdido em um lugar ermo, pedindo ajuda para voltar para casa.

_Os encontros tornaram-se mais freqüentes. William adquiriu o costume de se perder na margem do rio quase todo entardecer. Sabia que encontraria Samia passeando ali naquela hora. Passavam os fins de tarde conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Uma amizade muito bonita crescia entre eles. _

_Um dia William apareceu com alguns doces envoltos num papel prateado, dizendo que se chamavam chocolates e que ele mandara vir da Inglaterra especialmente para ela. Sentiu-se grata por tamanho esforço. A gentileza de William a encantava. Sempre educado, sempre carinhoso, sem nunca pedir nada em troca. _

Lágrimas começavam a correr pelos alhos azuis de Samia. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza ou de dor. Eram lágrimas de saudade. Sentia tanto a falta de William que começava a sufocar. Se pelo menos tivesse visto seu corpo inerte saberia que não mais poderia vê-lo naquela vida e se conformaria. Mas nem isso tivera, nem a oportunidade de queimar o corpo do marido e jogar as cinzas no rio sagrado como mandava a Tradição. Colocou o papel do primeiro chocolate que dividira com William sobre a cama.

_Ela adorou os chocolates. Seu agradecimento veio logo e de forma muito inesperada. William tinha dado os doces apenas para agradá-la, para ver nos lábios da mulher que já amava o sorriso que lhe aquecia o coração. Ela, no entanto, fez questão de retribuir o presente._

_Saiu de casa acompanhada da irmã mais velha, Sarasvati, e foi esperar que William saísse do forte para ir almoçar. Quando o viu do outro lado da rua tirou um limão amarelo do bolso do vestido. Esperou que se afastasse um pouco e pediu a ajuda dos deuses quando atirou a fruta. Segundos depois ouviu um grito baixo e viu o inglês parar para ver o que tinha lhe acertado a cabeça. _

_Ele olhou confuso para o limão caído a seus pés. Quem em sã consciência jogaria um limão na cabeça de outra pessoa? Procurou em volta e deu com Samia sorrindo satisfeita. Os deuses a haviam abençoado. William pegou o limão e foi andando, confuso, até onde ela estava._

_--O que foi que deu em você para me atirar um limão? – perguntou de forma descontraída. _

_Após alguns meses de convivência com o povo indiano, havia aprendido a deixar o formalismo excessivo dos ingleses de lado e, com a permissão de Samia, já a tratava por você. _

_--Oras, se não sabe pergunte a alguém! – riu ela puxando a irmã pelo braço e correndo para casa. Não ia dizer a um inglês que na Índia limões atirados equivaliam a um pedido formal de casamento._

_Por uma estranha brincadeira do destino, William perguntou justo ao pai de Samia. Ele era representante dos produtores de chá junto à Companhia, muito contra à vontade, diga-se de passagem. Odiava ingleses. Achava que eram um bando de selvagens que se achavam os donos do mundo e não tinham nem a decência de tomarem banho todos os dias._

_O senhor Desai ficou furioso ao saber que fora justo sua filha a atirar limões em um inglês. Proibiu Samia de sair de casa sozinha e de falar com qualquer inglês que fosse. Somente depois de muito tempo insistindo é que ele permitiu o namoro e sob várias condições que William teve que aceitar sem reclamar. _

Em uma caixinha menor estavam as sementes do limão, que tirara das mãos de William antes de sair correndo e guardara de recordação. Guardou tudo rapidamente e fechou a caixa ao ouvir barulho de passos no corredor. Reconheceu os passos do filho e não queria que a visse chorando.

A casa dos Desai estava por mais demais silenciosa para Donko. Não havia música nem canto e o próprio ar parecia acompanhar aquela tristeza velada. Entrou no quarto da mãe e a abraçou fortemente, tentando afastar dela aquela tristeza. Compreendia sua dor. Se Shion tivesse sumido sem explicação nenhuma e dado como morto também se sentiria assim.

Pedia aos deuses todas as noites que, se o pai realmente estivesse vivo, o ajudassem a voltar para casa. Pensou em contar a ela o que havia se passado. Melhor não preocupá-la. Acreditava com todo o seu coração que os meninos conseguiriam mais uma vez derrotar Ravana e que a paz voltaria a suas vidas.

* * *

--Ela parece estar em choque ou algo assim – disse Tatsumi balançando a mão em frente aos olhos abertos e inexpressivos de Saori e constatando que ela não reagia.

--Deve ter visto uma coisa muito ruim para ficar desse jeito – disse Éris, aproximando-se do marido.

--Como ela queimou as mãos? – perguntou ele.

--Ninguém sabe, ou não querem nos dizer – respondeu Marin. – Pobre Saori! Tão boazinha!

--Não vamos lamentar antes de saber o que aconteceu. Pode ter sido uma manifestação divina. Uma mulher tão boa e religiosa quanto Saori com certeza seria merecedora de tamanha graça – disse Hilda.

Lune e Shion, que chegavam do templo ouviram estas palavras. Uma idéia começou a tomar forma na mente de Lune. Por hora precisavam tirar aquelas carolas da casa e fazer com que Saori esquecesse tudo o que tinha se passado.

--Boas tardes, posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Shion entrando no quarto da esposa.

--Senhor Shion – disse Tatsumi deixando Saori e indo até ele. – O senhor deveria saber muito bem que a mulher deve obedecer o marido em tudo e lhe ser fiel e respeitá-lo. Mas o homem também deve respeitar sua mulher e protegê-la dos males deste mundo. Como é que o senhor sai de casa e deixa sua esposa nesse estado?

--Pois quando saí com meu filho ela estava bem – respondeu fazendo-se de desentendido. Era o melhor com aquele tipo de gente. – Acabei de chegar e de receber a notícia de que ela foi encontrada caída no quarto, com as mãos queimadas. Gostaria de saber o que todos vocês fazem em minha casa, pois se minha esposa está doente o que ela precisa é de um médico.

--Orações são melhores que remédios humanos – respondeu Tatsumi.

--Creio que foram orações suficientes por hoje. Não se preocupem – acrescentou vendo a cara de desagrado de todos ao dizer esta frase. – Eu e meu filho continuaremos rezando ao lado dela, até que reaja e possa nos dizer o que aconteceu. Agora se nos dão licença – concluiu estendendo o braço em direção à porta.

Tatsumi e as boas senhoras que rezavam ao pé da doente se retiraram exasperados. Pobre Saori com um marido daqueles. Parecia não ter o menor respeito pela religião. Tatsumi chamaria sua atenção no sermão de domingo, com toda a certeza. Por isso o menino estava como estava. Só a mãe lutando para que se salvasse e fosse libertado, enquanto o pai agia como um desviado, não adiantava de nada.

--Não acha melhor deixarmos ela assim? – perguntou Shion, fechando a porta e se aproximando da cama. Não tinha a mínima vontade de que Saori voltasse a ser a mesma de sempre.

--Sei que o senhor está com muita raiva dela, mas pense que ela também merece compaixão. Ela achou que estava agindo certo... e eu estou bem, pai. Tente entender e perdoar.

Entender e perdoar. Parecia tão fácil para Lune. Ele tinha feito durante todos aqueles anos de castigos e penitências. Para Shion não era tão simples. Saori quase matara a pessoa que mais amava, algo que não se esquece nem se perdoa com tanta facilidade. Ele iria tentar e sabia que um dia conseguiria. Um dia, mas não naquele momento.

Lune segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Tinha um pouco de medo desse poder. Bastava-lhe olhar nos olhos de uma pessoa para ver o que ela estava sentindo. E bastava um pensamento um pouco mais forte e decidido para alterar sua memória ou apagá-la. No entanto, havia um risco muito grande da pessoa ficar louca ao ter a memória alterada.

Não queria que Saori enlouquecesse. Não queria fazer mal nenhum a ela. Apesar de tudo era sua mãe, a pessoa que o trouxera novamente ao mundo para cumprir sua missão. _Esqueça e volte. _Ela piscou os olhos assustada. Soltou-se da mão que prendia seu rosto e olhou em volta, tentando perceber onde estava.

--O que foi que aconteceu? Minha cabeça... só pode ter sido obra do demônio! – exclamou levando às mãos à cabeça, estranhamente enevoada.

--A senhora estava desmaiada no chão. As criadas a encontraram com as mãos queimadas e desacordada – mentiu o menino.

Não gostava de mentir. Preferia sempre a verdade, por mais dolorosa que fosse. Porém, nesse caso a verdade seria dolorosa demais para Saori e poderia lançá-la novamente em estado de choque. Ela o encarava com um olhar acusador. Não lembrava de tê-lo visto com os outros dois garotos, nem de quase tê-lo matado com os cacos de vidro.

--Não adianta olhar o menino. Lune estava comigo na plantação de chá quando tudo aconteceu. Não lembra de nada?

--Não... Lembro de estar procurando Lune e de não encontrar. Eu ia atrás dele naquele antro onde ele se enfia com a sua permissão. Então tudo fica confuso. Um branco sem fim e sem lembranças.

--Eu não fui ao templo hoje, mãe. Estava com meu pai na plantação.

--É verdade. O menino acordou, tomou café comigo e saímos. Você estava aqui rezando.

--Eu vou lembrar! E se, quando eu lembrar, descobrir que você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, como eu acho que tem...

--Não ameace o garoto – interrompeu-a Shion. A raiva que sentia por ela aumentando momentaneamente. – Deixe-o em paz e continue rezando. Quem sabe assim Deus não a perdoa pelas maldades que faz com seu filho e permite que lembre do que lhe aconteceu.

Ela encarou-o profundamente ofendida. Não fazia maldades com seu filho. Tentava libertá-lo do pecado e do demônio que se apossara da alma da criança. Queria salvá-lo e torná-lo um bom cristão. Nada mais justo e mais digno. No dia em que o libertasse, aí sim o chamaria de filho e lhe daria o carinho que lhe caberia.

Ajoelhou-se e pegou o livro de orações na cabeceira da cama, fazendo sinal para que o menino ajoelhasse também. Lune fez sinal para que Shion não interferisse, era melhor assim. O inglês saiu do quarto se perguntando até quando aquela situação continuaria, até quando teria que esconder seu amor por Donko e manter aquele falso casamento que já não agüentava mais.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1-** Em fevereiro de 1793 irrompe a guerra entre a França republicana e a Inglaterra. Seguem-se lutas quase ininterruptas até a derrota de Napoleão em Waterloo. È a essa guerra que o Radamanthys se refere.

A historinha da criação do mundo foi inspirada em uma história do Silmarilion, de J. R. R. Tolkien, e na versão Hindu da criação.

**2-** Na versão original Rana derrota Ravana depois de salvar Sita.

**3-** Varnasi é uma cidade indiana que produz uma das melhores seda do mundo.

Obrigada a **Litha-chan **(hehehehehe ainda não foi dessa vez que Xatori virou churrasco! Ela acha que o Lune tem o demo no corpo e ta tentando exorcizar, mas ela sossega agora. Finalmente as respostas sobre o Rada! Espero que tenha ficado tudo esclarecido! Rada não vai desistir, ele vai encher a Pan até ter sua chance XD O Lune ta mto bem servido com o Mu e o Shaka hehehe e o Shaka logo atacará novamente XD Nhaaa! Tomara que vc consiga ler e que goste do cap!) e **Yumi Sumeragi** (brigada pelo apoio que você tem me dado e pelos elogios! Adoro vc!). E obrigada também a todos os leitores tímidos que não deixaram review. Façam essa escritora doida feliz! Comentem, please!

No próximo capítulo: Ravana encontrará Sita? O que acontecera a Kanon quando tentar proteger o irmão de um mal inevitável? Saori lembrara que tentaram fazer churrasco dela? Atualização sábado que vem!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – A Tempestade Desaba**

Conforme os dias iam passando a sombra que encobria o sol durante o dia e a lua e as estrelas durante a noite ia ficando mais densa. A felicidade que tomara conta dos mestres do Templo, dos meninos e de Donko e Shion ficava frágil, como um fio de teia de aranha esticado a seu limite que estava para se romper a qualquer momento. Tudo dependia de Ravana.

Shaka estava se virando muito bem sem o sentido da visão. Shiryu conseguira lhe mostrar que os olhos podiam ser as janelas da alma, mas não eram o único meio dela ver o exterior. Lune estava novamente tendo problemas com Saori que cismara de trancá-lo no quarto e deixá-lo sem comida. Aproveitava estas oportunidades para melhor controlar os poderes que agora lembrava que tinha. Mu estava quase sempre junto de Shaka, pensando em um jeito de encontrarem Lune.

Radamanthys tomara sua decisão e procurava coragem para executar a primeira ordem de Ravana. Ele lhe dissera que era o único jeito de despertar Kamsa e seus poderes e que, daquela maneira, também se livrariam de um problema irritante de uma vez por todas. Não era nada fácil fazer o que lhe fora solicitado. Tinha que tentar. Por Pandora.

A tarde estava abafada. Nuvens escuras, que de modo algum eram nuvens de chuva, pairavam no céu, ocultando quase toda a luminosidade do sol. A população começava a se preocupar. Éris e Tatsumi apregoavam o fim do mundo sem medir o efeito que suas palavras poderiam causar naquela pobre gente.

Saori passava ainda mais tempo rezando e olhava desconfiada para Lune, como se o culpasse pelo que acontecia. Tentava a todo custo lembrar do que lhe acontecera. As feridas das mãos quase completamente cicatrizadas. Temia que o mundo realmente acabasse. Não queria que o Dia do Juízo chegasse sem que tivesse conseguido libertar Lune.

Estranhamente, não conseguia mais martirizá-lo. Algo de divino e inocente brilhava nos olhos do garoto, uma ternura indizível que a impedia de feri-lo de qualquer forma que fosse. Quando olhava nos olhos dele via um pálido reflexo da imagem divina, do amor que, no fundo de sua alma, sabia que o Criador sentia por todas as suas criaturas.

Sentada no sofá, conversava com Hilda sobre o futuro casamento dos filhos, que elas davam como certo. Eurídice presenciava a cena com uma raiva contida. A tristeza não deixava seus olhos nem por um segundo que fosse. Jamais perdoaria a mãe pelo que lhe tinha feito. Arrancara-lhe a felicidade como alguém que arranca uma erva daninha do jardim e espalha sal pela terra para que nada mais cresça naquele lugar.

--O que foi querida? – perguntou Saori, vendo que a menina arfava. – Não se sente bem?

--O calor me sufoca – respondeu secamente.

--Vá ao jardim tomar um ar, então.

--Com sua licença, senhora minha mãe – pediu a menina saindo para o jardim.

--O que há com ela? – perguntou Saori ao ver a menina passar pela porta que levava ao jardim dos fundos.

--Problemas de menina-moça – respondeu Hilda, parecendo preocupada. – Está na idade de casar. Siegfried quer que case logo e tenha um filho homem para que seja seu herdeiro, já que Deus não permitiu que eu lhe desse um.

--Ainda não consegui falar com Shion, ele anda cheio de problemas, coitado. A plantação tem lhe tomado todo o tempo – mentiu, engolindo a raiva por saber que os problemas do marido não eram a plantação de chá, mas sim um certo selvagem que o estava levando para o caminho da perdição.

--Meu marido faz gosto nesse casamento. Fale com o seu, creio que também não verá problemas.

Saori deu um sorriso sem-graça e pegou com dificuldade a xícara de chá à sua frente. Não poderia dizer que Shion recusara a idéia dizendo que Lune não queria se casar ainda. Esse casamento tinha que se realizar, o menino não encontraria partido melhor em toda aquela terra.

* * *

Saga separou-se ofegante do irmão que o beijava. Uma vertigem repentina fazia sua cabeça rodar. Sabia o que era. Toda vez que estava para ter uma visão sentia aquele mal-estar. Kanon o abraçou, procurando acalmá-lo. Tremia violentamente. As imagens se confundiam-se, disformes. De repente, tudo desapareceu em um turbilhão negro, deixando um vazio que o fez cair exausto nos braços de Kanon.

--Escute, Kanon. Você precisa tirar os garotos daqui. E vá com eles. Faça isso por mim, por favor.

--Por que está me pedindo isso Saga? O que foi que você viu?

--Nada. É só por segurança – disse. A voz carregada de tristeza.

--Não minta.

--Ravana... ele está vindo, eu acho – disse inseguro.

--Como assim, Ravana está vindo? – gritou assustado.

--Eu não sei direito... não tenho certeza do que vi. Apenas tire os garotos do templo. E vá com eles. Eles ainda não estão prontos para lutar. Precisamos retardar mais um pouco o encontro deles com Ravana, ou tudo estará perdido. Por favor, Kanon... pelo menos uma vez na vida faça o que eu peço sem discutir...

--Vou tirar os garotos daqui – disse indo em direção à porta. É claro que não iria com eles. Jamais abandonaria Saga, ainda mais se Ravana realmente estivesse vindo. Foi puxado de volta. Saga o beijou com um desespero que o assustou.

--Eu amo você...

--Eu também.

Encontrou Shaka e Mu no pátio interno, conversando concentrados. Mu veio falar com ele antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude e pediu se podiam ir ver Lune. Prontamente permitiu, mas pediu que Shura os acompanhasse. Não deviam andar sozinhos por aí em épocas como aquela. Mal sabia que estava colocando os meninos nas mãos do inimigo. Bastava uma simples ordem de Ravana para que Shura se visse obrigado a acabar com os dois.

Shiryu foi com eles, para fazer companhia a Shura enquanto os outros dois visitavam Lune. Não conhecia bem o caminho para a casa de Shion, então se apoiava no braço de Shura, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro de forma carinhosa. Sirhyu nada sabia da guerra que se travava. Ninguém sabia além daqueles que estavam diretamente envolvidos nela.

Shura queria que ele jamais viesse a saber. E que jamais viesse a saber que não era sua alma gêmea, como o rapaz vivia dizendo, simplesmente porque nenhuma alma vivia dentro de si. Esse fato o entristecia. Era estranho sentir tristeza. Era estranho _sentir_. Ele não fora criado para sentir e sim para executar ordens. Contudo, não era ruim.

Ao contrário. Sentir era muito bom. O simples contato da cabeça de Shiryu sobre seu ombro lhe causava arrepios. Os beijos, a sensação de estar com ele, eram indescritíveis. Porque Shiryu não podia ser seu mestre no lugar de Ravana? Seria a mais feliz das criaturas se pudesse receber ordens daquele garoto. Por hora, fazia questão de atender todos os seus pedidos, apesar dele não ser seu verdadeiro mestre.

* * *

Eurídice sentou em um dos bancos e suspirou. O que não daria para voltar à Inglaterra! Não que a Índia não lhe agradasse. Parecia o paraíso, poderia passar sua vida toda ali. Porém, o mais importante lhe faltava. O amor de sua vida lhe havia sido arrancado bruscamente. Ou melhor, ela havia sido arrancada bruscamente do amor de sua vida.

Hilda descobrira sua paixão e imediatamente decidira pela partida para a Índia. Não pudera se despedir ou dizer para onde ia. Seu amor nunca ia encontrá-la. Deixou uma lágrima solitária banhar seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e sorriu ao lembrar das mãos delicadas desfazendo os laços que lhe prendiam a parte de trás do vestido negro, beijos suaves em seu pescoço.

O barulho das teclas de um piano soando desafinadas quando escorregou com os braços sobre elas. Adorava aqueles toques. Eram a melhor parte das aulas de piano que tinha todas as tardes. Por sorte sua mãe ia à igreja naquela hora. O vestido de seda não demorou a deslizar por seus braços. Tirou-o por completo, ficando somente com as roupas íntimas que também eram negras, contrariando a moda da época.

Logo os fios do espartilho se alargaram e a peça caiu no chão, as tiras de madeira produzindo um baque seco. Pode respirar com alívio. Virou-se, sentando-se de frente para receber um beijo terno nos lábios. Novamente as teclas ressoaram quando teve as costas pressionadas contra elas.

Ia começar a desfazer os laços que prendiam o vestido de sua amada professora de piano quando a porta da sala bateu contra a parede com um baque seco. Hilda presenciava a cena, chocada demais para pronunciar qualquer palavra. Levou uma surra que a deixou de cama durante dias. Assim que pôde andar partiram para a Índia.

--Anna... sinto tanto a sua falta – murmurou em voz baixa. – Quem está aí? – perguntou ouvindo um barulho de galhos estalando.

--Desculpe, não queríamos assustá-la – disse um garoto de longos cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos verdes. Segurava a mão de outro garoto, mais ou menos da mesma idade, mas louro e de olhos fechados.

--Quem é, Mu? – perguntou o garoto de olhos fechados. Pensou que devia ser cego.

--Uma daquelas garotas filhas das inglesas. Acho que é amiga do Lune – respondeu em voz baixa. Voltou-se para a garota e sorriu. – Você é amiga do Lune?

Olhou desconfiada para aqueles dois garotos de roupas esquisitas. Sua mãe dizia que vivam num antro de perdição e serviam ao demônio quando viam alguém com aquelas roupas na rua. Mas quem se importava com o que Hilda dizia? Lembrou-se das tentativas de Lune de fazer amizade com ela e resolveu considerar.

--Sou... mais ou menos.

--Pode fazer um favor? É que a mãe dele nos proibiu de entrar aí... mas queríamos muito falar com ele – pediu Shaka. – Pode ir lá dentro e dizer que estamos esperando?

--Quem exatamente o está esperando? – perguntou intrigada.

--Mu e Shaka – respondeu Mu prontamente.

Ela levantou e sumiu dentro da casa. Pouco depois voltou com Lune. O garoto trazia um sorriso nos lábios, correu até os outros dois e lhes beijou a face. Eurídice permaneceu longe deles, perto da porta a pedido de Lune, para o caso de Saori ou alguém aparecer.

--Pensei que não viriam mais me ver – reclamou sentando na grama e puxando-os para que sentassem um de cada lado seu.

--Nós viemos. Sua mãe nos expulsou – disse Shaka com ar de enfado. Estendeu o braço e acariciou o rosto de Lune. Podia vê-lo claramente em sua memória. Shiva o estava ajudando. – Eu quero um beijo – disse. Seu tom oscilando entre a sensualidade e a inocência.

Lune não pôde resistir. Sabia que não deveria se atrever a tanto com Eurídice a olhá-los da porta. Colou os lábios nos de Shaka, colocando os joelhos ao lado de seu corpo, sentando no colo do garoto. O indiano estava sentado sobre os calcanhares e adorou sentir o peso de seu amado sobre o colo.

A garota arregalou os olhos, mal acreditando no que via. O filho de Saori Heathcliff, seu "futuro noivo", estava beijando outro garoto da forma mais apaixonada que já vira. Depois de passada a surpresa, achou a cena encantadora. Ia levantar e entrar, porque não tinha vocação para segurar vela, quando viu o outro garoto se aproximar dos dois.

Mu olhava para eles com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios. Não conseguiu agüentar por muito tempo. Ajoelhou-se atrás de Lune, afastando-lhe os cabelos. Beijou delicadamente o pescoço do garoto, causando-lhe um gemido involuntário por entre o beijo que trocava com Shaka.

--Também senti saudades – murmurou em seu ouvido. Mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Lune, fazendo-o soltar um gemido mais alto. Apertou mais o inglês em seus braços e sentiu a mão de Shaka a lhe acariciar o rosto.

Segurou a mão do loirinho entre a sua e depositou um beijo na palma, voltando a beijar o pescoço do inglês. De certa forma, era como se voltassem a ser uma mesma alma apenas com aquelas simples carícias e beijos. Lembrou vagamente de como era extasiante estar unido de verdade aos outros dois.

Eurídice entrou com o rosto um pouco corado. Jamais pensaria que Lune, com a cara de anjinho que tinha, fosse capaz de namorar garotos, ainda mais dois ao mesmo tempo. Ela entendia. Era amor, o que se podia fazer? Encostou-se na parede interna da casa, continuando a observar se vinha alguém do interior.

* * *

Saga estava muito pensativo. Aquela visão que tivera não devia ser boa coisa. Suspeitava que se tratasse de alguma armação de Ravana. Estava sentado sobre os calcanhares, os olhos erguidos fitavam a janela e a paisagem que se descortinava além dela. As pálpebras ficavam pesadas, uma sonolência indolente lhe embaçava a visão e lhe tirava as forças.

Caiu desacordado no chão antes que pudesse sequer descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Kanon entrou no quarto a tempo de ver uma luz avermelhada envolvê-lo e quando ela desapareceu seu irmão não era mais o mesmo. Os cabelos haviam se tornado cinzentos, os olhos vermelhos como sangue, cheios de más intenções. Um sorriso irônico deixava seu rosto com ar perverso.

--Ra... Ravana? – perguntou confuso ao ver no que seu amado irmão se transformara. A presença opressora não poderia ser de outra criatura. Uma aura pesada e angustiante pairava ao redor dele. – O que você quer com meu irmão, Ravana?

--Com o imbecil do seu irmão não quero nada. Com você o caso muda.

Olhou-o intrigado, sem entender o que se passava. Quando Saga disse que Ravana estava vindo pensou que fosse para tentar algo contra os meninos e que viria no corpo que estava ocupando. O que o espírito do demônio fazia no corpo de seu irmão? E o que queria ali se sabia que os meninos estavam em outro lugar? Pois certamente Ravana sabia que não estavam ali, nem sentia a presença deles por perto.

--Você! Quero você, Kanon! Ou será que devo dizer Sita? – sibilou, lendo os pensamentos do monge.

Kanon estremeceu. Que história era aquela de Ravana chamá-lo de Sita? _Não pode ser_, pensou,_ os deuses só descem à terra quando a terra precisa deles. Não posso ter o espírito de uma deusa dentro de mim. Esse cara tá maluco..._

--Não, não estou maluco. Antes de ser preso pela primeira vez naquela torre horrenda joguei uma maldição em você. Usei minhas últimas forças para condenar seu espírito a retornar sempre que eu retornasse. Não vai se livrar dela a menos que ceda à mim.

--Não sei do que está falando. Se um espírito imortal vivesse em mim não acha que eu saberia?

--Boa pergunta. Infelizmente, meu querido irmãozinho Rama descobriu sobre a maldição. Tentando impedir que eu encontrasse seu espírito, fez um encantamento que selaria suas memórias e seus poderes quando passasse pelo portal que separa os mundos, para que eu não pudesse sentir sua presença e não a encontrasse.

--Se não pode sentir a presença de Sita, como pode ter tanta certeza que sou eu?

--Duas coisas: o rosário de contas que carregou com você em sua viagem. Apenas aqueles que possuem uma centelha divina na alma são capazes de tocá-los. E minhas sombras se recusaram a matá-lo quando ordenei. Elas só se recusariam a interromper a vida de uma única alma, a alma de Sita.

Kanon estava pálido e tremia. _Não é possível_, pensou. No entanto, as provas estavam ali. Ele levara o rosário de Mu envolto no pulso para entregar ao menino. E Saga dera o outro de presente à Shaka. _Como não me dei conta disso antes? _Então Saga também possuía uma alma divina. Pelo amor desmedido que sentia pelo irmão deduziu que deveria ser a alma de Rama.

--Bem Sita, por milênios eu fui paciente e esperei que cedesse a mim por vontade própria. Isto nunca aconteceu. Prefere ser fiel a Rama a ter tudo o que posso lhe oferecer. Minha paciência chegou ao fim. É a última vez que lhe faço esta proposta, se recusar terá que arcar com as conseqüências.

Permaneceu em silêncio. As nuvens se adensavam em torno do sol. O Dharma começava a ser rompido pela magia mal intencionada de Ravana, era o que significava aquela escuridão. Após uma pausa, o demônio levantou-se e continuou a falar, aproximando-se de Kanon:

-- Se ceder a mim, uma única vez que seja, liberto-o da maldição e pode escolher seu destino. Dou a você três opções: a destruição completa, passar a eternidade agonizando ao lado de seu amado Rama ou ficar ao meu lado e aceitar o poder que lhe ofereço.

--Nem uma única vez seu miserável! – exclamou dando-se conta de que Ravana não estava brincando. – Jamais vou trair Saga! E de que adiantaria? Eu ceder a você me libertaria, mas não libertaria o mundo de sua presença desprezível. Bela escolha você me oferece! Pois eu digo nenhuma das opções! Agora dê o fora e traga Saga de volta!

--Não. Realmente não desistiria de destruir aqueles três vermes que roubaram meu lugar no Início e fundar um novo Dharma, ao meu modo. Não desistiria do poder, mas o compartilharia com você.

--Olha, vai encher outra pessoa tá. Eu não sou Sita, nem nunca fui.

--Você sabe que falo a verdade. Seu coração o está avisando de que estou falando sério e estou certo em minhas afirmações. Então qual é a sua escolha? – perguntou calmamente.

--Já disse. Minha escolha é que traga Saga de volta de uma vez!

--Minha paciência realmente acabou. Foram milênios tentando ser gentil, colocando o mundo a seus pés e esperando que olhasse para mim e percebesse que Rama não se compara a mim nem de longe! Se não for por bem vai ser por mal.

--Ah é? Quero ver então!

--Continua petulante! – exclamou, pela primeira vez desde o início da estranha entrevista perdendo a calma e o ar de gentileza que aparentava.

--E é mais incrível que depois de tantos milênios você não desistiu, isso é claro, supondo que você não esteja louco e o espírito de Sita esteja em mim. Sinceramente não acredito nisso.

Cada vez mais ele se aproximava. O medo o acompanhava a cada passo, roçando suas garras no monge parado perto da porta. Num movimento mais brusco, enlaçou a cintura de Kanon e o prendeu fortemente contra si. Lágrimas desciam pela face do mestre do templo do oeste, era angustiante demais. Não podia suportar o contato. Tentou desesperadamente se soltar.

--Se resistir desta vez, eu o mato. Faço seu querido irmão em pedaços, não vai sobrar nem sombra do espírito mortal com o qual Rama fundiu sua alma. Quer que isso aconteça? Quer perder seu irmãozinho? – disse encostando os lábios no ouvido de Kanon.

Um grito sufocado na garganta. O ar faltando. O coração cheio de terror e desespero. Era ceder a Ravana ou perder Saga para sempre. Não importava mais se era Sita ou não. Não importava mais se perderia sua honra. Balançou a cabeça, respondendo negativamente às perguntas do demônio.

--Então é melhor ser bonzinho comigo – disse mordendo-lhe a pele sensível do pescoço sem dó. – E não chore, ou será pior para seu irmão.

Engoliu as lágrimas fazendo uma força descomunal para que não voltassem a cair. Parou de lutar. Sentiu o toque frio em sua pele quando o demônio começou a desatar os nós que lhe prendiam a túnica. _Perdão, Saga. _Repetia a frase, esperando que em algum lugar o irmão ouvisse e entendesse o porquê de sua atitude.

* * *

--Precisamos conversar – disse Shaka partindo o beijo. Ofegava e tremia um pouco.

--Você viu as nuvens? Estão ficando mais densas – disse Mu, preocupado.

Lune olhou para o céu e não viu nem o mais pálido reflexo de raios de sol. Ravana estava cobrindo a terra com a escuridão. Da Índia ela se espalharia até cobrir tudo. Sem a luz do sol refletindo sobre a terra e sobre as águas o equilíbrio se romperia em pouco tempo.

O dia precisava da noite e a noite precisava do dia. Um não poderia existir só sem o outro. Se as trevas encobrissem tudo seria o caos. As plantas morreriam por falta de sol, os animais e os homens por falta de alimento. Cinza, fumaça e poeira predominariam em toda a parte. Os garotos não conseguiam entender o que Ravana faria com um reino assim.

Desolação e morte. Esse seria o futuro se não conseguissem derrotá-lo. Um grande deserto escuro e sem qualquer resquício de vida que, com o tempo, tragaria também os deuses para si. Ravana não media as conseqüências do que tentava fazer. Sua ambição não lhe daria o domínio do mundo, porque era uma questão de tempo até o mundo desaparecer. Ele sozinho não seria capaz de criar e manter um novo Dharma.

O garoto baixou os olhos. Virou-se um pouco de lado e focalizou o rosto de Mu. Estava apreensivo. Nunca tinham perdido aquela luta, porém sempre há uma primeira vez. Impossível evitar a insegurança e o medo de que fosse aquela. Beijou-lhe ternamente, como a tentar dissipar as dúvidas. Dúvidas estas que também lhe atormentavam. Voltou-se para Shaka e depositou um beijo em cada um de seus olhos.

--Você logo vai poder abri-los novamente – disse com doçura.

--Sinceramente, tenho medo do que pode acontecer quando eu abri-los...

--Não tem que ter medo – disse Mu, acariciando seu rosto. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

--Nós estamos com você. Estamos juntos e vamos conseguir – disse Lune segurando as mãos dos dois.

--Acha que devemos ir atrás dele? Esperar e ver o que vai acontecer? – perguntou Shaka.

--Por isso viemos aqui, Lune. Queremos saber o que você acha. Além de estarmos com saudades – disse sorrindo.

--Devemos esperar. Não estamos totalmente prontos para lutar com ele de frente. E acredito que nem ele esteja.

--A questão é estarmos prontos antes dele, então – disse Shaka, mordendo o lábio inferior de forma nervosa. Mu há muito sabia exatamente o que teria de fazer. Lune aprendera em poucos dias. Somente ele não conseguia controlar os poderes sem causar desastres.

--Tudo tem uma hora certa pra acontecer, não precisamos apressar as coisas – disse Lune tentando consolá-lo. Deu-lhe um selinho carinhoso, virando-se e deitando as costas no peito de Shaka. Com um sorriso, estendeu a mão para Mu e convidou-o a aninhar-se em seus braços. Enquanto a hora da batalha não chegava poderiam aproveitar a companhia uns dos outros.

* * *

Nojo, repulsa, asco. Pavor. Não podia descrever com precisão a natureza do sentimento tão ruim que o perpassava. Cada beijo lhe dava náuseas, cada toque causava dor. Era o corpo de Saga sobre o seu, mas não era a alma de seu irmão. E o que é um corpo depois que a alma o deixa? Nada mais que um monte de pele, ossos e carne que não serve para nada e deve ser destruído.

Mesmo no Hinayana o corpo era considerado impuro depois que a alma o deixava, por isso era queimado e tinha suas cinzas jogadas no rio sagrado. As águas purificariam aquela matéria indigna, para que pudesse voltar a fazer parte do mundo de outra forma. Sem a alma de Saga, era um corpo impuro que tinha sobre o seu.

Não chorava, lembrando-se da promessa do demônio de cada lágrima seria uma gota de dor para seu irmão. Mantinha os olhos fortemente cerrados. As mãos trêmulas pousadas sobre as costas de Ravana, não tinha escolha senão corresponder aos toques, ou fingir que correspondia. Era a vida de Saga que estava em jogo e faria tudo por ele.

Não conseguia pensar direito. Todas as suas memórias e pensamentos estavam paralisados. Ravana não queria ouvir nem sequer seus pensamentos clamando por Saga enquanto o possuía. No vazio preenchido de horror e abominação que o inundava, Kanon repetia o nome do irmão, como um mantra que lhe dava força.

A pele clara e sempre acariciada com carinho por Saga estava agora marcada de arranhões e mordidas, cheia de hematomas e pequenas feridas que demorariam a cicatrizar. Não tanto no corpo, mas na alma do Mestre do Templo. Estava traindo Saga, seu único amor. Estava pertencendo a outro quando sempre se negara a pertencer a ele.

Em um sonho infantil e um pouco bobo que alimentava, queria guardar aquele momento para depois que o irmão finalmente casasse com ele. Quando Saga implorava entre beijos e carícias que o deixasse possuí-lo ria e negava. _Só depois que você casar comigo. _Respondia, divertindo-se com a expressão emburrada do irmão.

Como arrependia-se de tais palavras! Quisera ter se entregado a ele e não à violência daquele terrível demônio. Quisera ele fosse o primeiro e o único a tocar aquele ponto tão íntimo de si. Foi virado bruscamente na cama e invadido sem a menor compaixão. Ouviu o gemido de deleite do demônio.

A dor pôde ser sentida em todas as células de seu corpo. Uma dor dilacerante que não rompia apenas seu corpo, fazendo-o sangrar, mas partia sua alma e despedaçava seu coração. As unhas do outro apertando seus ombros, arranhando suas costas. Apertava o lençol quase rasgando o tecido fino. Sua única reação era manter com todas as forças as lágrimas presas atrás das pálpebras.

Ravana divertia-se com os gemidos de dor, com o sangue que saía dos arranhões. Seu regozijo dobrou ao dar-se conta que era o primeiro a tomá-lo para si. Naquela vida e naquela tarde vingava-se de Rama. Estava possuindo sua amada Sita antes dele e fazendo-a sua dali por diante. Sua honrada esposa o estava traindo e não dizia uma palavra para protestar.

O cheiro de sangue o inebriava. Sem parar com as frenéticas investidas, aproximou os lábios de um dos ferimentos e sorveu o líquido avermelhado sobre ele. Seu corpo estremeceu estranhamente. _Desgraçado! _Pensou dando-se conta do engano fatal de que fora vítima. Ao mesmo tempo em que se derramava dentro do monge puxou-lhe os cabelos, levanto seu rosto, e deu-lhe uma forte bofetada.

Caiu exausto ao lado dele, perdendo os sentidos antes que pudesse reagir à descoberta. O sangue que provara não era de Sita. Era de Rama. Não entendia o que podia estar errado. Como suas sombras haviam se recusado a eliminar seu pior inimigo? Como ele tinha se rebaixado ao ponto de deitar com o irmão que tanto odiava?

A verdade era que Rama fora mais esperto do que ele. Ao realizar o encantamento que selaria as memórias de Sita, selou as suas próprias também e usou um feitiço de confusão que faria Ravana confundi-lo com ela. Por todos os milênios em que voltara à terra, o demônio estivera perseguindo e fazendo propostas ao irmão, enquanto Sita, seu verdadeiro objetivo, ficava protegida de suas investidas.

A presença opressiva foi embora. O sangue de Rama havia libertado a alma de Saga, que estava de volta, tornando seu corpo puro e digno novamente. Kanon não teve coragem de se virar e olhar o irmão. Tudo o que sabia era que, por uma estranha ironia do destino, era Rama. E Saga era Sita.

Então ele chorou. Deixou caírem todas as lágrimas contidas durante aquele ato vergonhoso e humilhante. _O desejo sem amor é a causa de todo o sofrimento. _Thanatos nunca tivera tanta razão como quando lhe ensinara isso. Sofria imensamente por ter cedido ao desejo de um vil demônio, tornando-se tão sujo quanto ele.

Chorou por horas incontáveis. Esperando que as lágrimas lavassem sua alma. Pensava em tantas coisas e não queria pensar em nada. Sabia que há poucos metros estava o rio sagrado. Queria afundar-se naquelas águas e desaparecer.

O pranto foi acalmando. Permanecia deitado de bruços, com o rosto virado para o lado oposto ao qual o irmão dormia. A respiração tranqüila de Saga era um consolo. Ele estava de volta, seu sacrifício o salvara. Permitiu-se sorrir, sentindo muita dor no rosto inchado e ferido. O corpo todo doía, latejava e ardia. Os olhos avermelhados e inchados pelo pranto contínuo.

Chorava baixinho, semi-inconsciente, quando Saga acordou. Seus cabelos e olhos tinham voltado ao normal e não lembrava de quase nada. Viu o corpo do irmão hirto na cama, cheio de machucados, o sangue ainda descendo por entre suas pernas. Sentiu um nó na garganta, um peso no coração. Tocou-lhe as costas com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo Kanon se encolher e gemer de dor.

--Kanon... o que foi que aconteceu aqui? O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou com um fio de voz. Levantou e foi até o outro lado da cama. Ajoelhou-se perto do irmão, tocando seu rosto de leve.

Kanon fechou os olhos, sem coragem de encará-lo.

--Eu traí você, Saga – disse deixando duas grossas lágrimas caírem.

--Do que você está falando, Kanon? O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

No Hinayana havia somente uma atitude inaceitável, considerada indigna e condenada pelos deuses: deitar-se com outra pessoa sem amor ou qualquer outro sentimento além do desejo físico. Este era o pior mal que se poderia fazer, contra si mesmo e contra o outro. O desejo físico era a causa de todo e qualquer sofrimento, ninguém devia ceder a ele.

Kanon havia cedido, com boas intenções, mas havia cedido. Sentia-se a pior das criaturas. A traição, o fato de um demônio abominável ter sido o primeiro ao invés do irmão que tanto amava. Tudo voltou, fazendo-o cair no choro novamente. Saga lembrou da visão que tivera. As imagens tornaram-se incrivelmente claras.

Foi quando tocou a mão de Kanon que viu o sangue em suas unhas. Arregalou os olhos pedindo aos deuses que sua suspeitas estivessem erradas. Murmurou o nome do irmão em uma súplica implícita para que lhe revelasse o que tinha acontecido. Nada além de silêncio e mais lágrimas por parte do outro.

--Fui eu, não fui? – perguntou desesperado. – Kanon... me perdoa... por Shiva... o que foi que eu fiz?

--Não foi você... foi... foi Ravana – disse finalmente, achando que Saga tinha o direito de saber que a culpa não era sua.

--Ravana? Ravana... me usou pra... pra fazer isso com você? Mas... a troco de quê? – perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos, sem conseguir articular direito as palavras. – Eu pensei... que ele queria os meninos...

Escondeu o rosto com a mão, virando-o contra o travesseiro. Conhecia o irmão bem o suficiente para saber que ele passaria o resto da vida se culpando, achando que era ele quem deveria estar no lugar de Kanon e pensando que poderia ter evitado. Não queria que ele sofresse. Não sabia o que lhe dizer. Tudo o que queria era apagar aquela lembrança ruim, esquecer de tudo nos braços de Saga. Não era mais digno sequer de olhá-lo.

--Kanon... fala comigo...

Pousou a mão sobre os cabelos do irmão, alisando-os de forma carinhosa. Kanon esforçou-se e afastou-se para o outro lado da cama, desviando o toque. Sentiu a dor dos ferimentos roçando no lençol. Ela já não importava. Não havia dor pior que saber que nunca mais teria os beijos de Saga, que nunca mais o ouviria murmurar palavras carinhosas enquanto adormeciam abraçados.

Kanon nunca tinha fugido de seus toques antes. Era um fraco miserável por ter permitido que Ravana se apossasse de seu corpo e machucasse seu irmão daquela maneira. Ele tinha razão em fugir.

--Algum dia você vai me perdoar? – perguntou, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. Estava perdendo a pessoa que mais amava no mundo e a culpa era toda sua. Embora não entendesse direito o que tinha acontecido, sabia que a culpa era sua.

Ao perceber toda a dor na voz daquele que amava, Kanon sentiu-se ainda pior.

--Não tenho nada pra perdoar, Saga... Você sempre foi tudo pra mim. Eu sempre te amei acima de tudo. E continuo amando apesar de não te merecer mais. Se fujo dos seus toques não é por estar com raiva de você, ou por não te amar mais. É porque minha alma está manchada e não quero manchar a sua.

Foi a vez de Saga ficar em silêncio. Pegou o irmão nos braços, tomando o máximo cuidado para não machucá-lo ainda mais, e o levou para um outro quarto, ignorando os protestos para que o soltasse. Ali estava a bacia de prata e um pequeno vaso das ervas que usava para auxiliarem seu poder de cura.

Preparou a infusão e foi para perto de Kanon. Era tão triste vê-lo daquela maneira. Não era o Kanon que conhecia. Algo em seu interior temeu que a alma de seu irmão de fato tivesse sido destruída por Ravana. Não queria perdê-lo.

--Escute bem, Kanon, porque eu só vou falar uma vez. Pouco me importa se você se deitou com outro ou não. Pouco me importa se me traiu como disse. Não importa se seu corpo pertenceu a outro e não a mim. Seu coração é só meu, eu posso sentir. Eu o amo e não vou permitir que fique nesse estado.

Pegou um pedaço de tecido macio, dobrou e mergulhou na infusão, começando a cicatrizar os ferimentos de Kanon. Cada ferida cicatrizada era um beijo que depositava em sua pele. Kanon não chorava mais. Seu coração transbordava de amor por Saga. Não queria sujá-lo também, mas não tinha forças para repelir seus toques.

_O desejo sem amor é a causa de todo sofrimento, mas o desejo daqueles que amam é a causa de toda a felicidade. Não há ato mais sublime que a união de dois corpos cujas almas se amam. O amor verdadeiro purifica. O amor verdadeiro é capaz de realizar milagres. _

Quando Saga pingou duas gotas do líquido em seus olhos e pousou os lábios sobre os seus, Kanon já não sentia dor alguma. Não restava em seu corpo qualquer marca de Ravana. A alma ainda estava dolorida, mas Saga faria passar. Deitou sobre o irmão, aprofundando o beijo. Kanon permitiu-se abraçá-lo e correspondeu no mesmo ritmo.

Separaram-se ofegantes, com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto. Kanon sentiu-se um pouco idiota por pensar que Saga o desprezaria. Os olhares se encontraram dizendo tudo o que precisavam saber. Que se amavam e nem a maldade de Ravana poderia acabar com esse amor.

Mais tarde Kanon contou com calma tudo o que tinha acontecido. Nunca tivera segredos com Saga e, por mais que achasse que ele poderia sofrer, não esconderia nada dele. De fato, Saga sentiu-se muito mal por Kanon ter tomado seu sofrimento para si e passado por tudo em seu lugar. Concordaram em não tocar mais no assunto e procurar esquecer aquele pesadelo.

Quem não esqueceria tão cedo era Ravana. Estava de volta ao corpo de Abel e tomado de fúria por ter sido enganado. O sangue de Rama o enfraquecera consideravelmente, embora tivesse provado umas poucas gotas. Não ficaria assim. Ele iria se vingar de Rama.

Agora que sabia que o outro gêmeo é que era Sita, só precisava de um tempo para se recuperar. Um novo plano se formava em sua mente. Acabaria de uma vez só com todos os seus inimigos. E faria Sita pagar pelo atrevimento do marido. Rama não perdia por esperar. Nem aqueles três vermezinhos que se diziam avatares da Trindade. Acabaria com todos e o mundo seria seu.

* * *

Lune despediu-se dos meninos. Andava em direção à porta quando Radamanthys apareceu de um canto escondido do jardim e o segurou pelo braço. Havia uma luz diferente em seus olhos. Mais cruel e desalmada que a reles implicância de sempre. A mão apertava seu braço com força, de uma maneira incômoda.

--O que você quer? – perguntou tentando soltar-se.

--O tio está chamando na plantação. Tem que ir agora – disse secamente.

Estava nervoso. Gotículas de suor brotavam de sua testa. Lune sabia que o pai não estava na plantação, logo não poderia tê-lo chamado. O rosto do primo estava tão sombrio quanto as nuvens que se adensavam no céu. Apesar da implicância e da aparente antipatia, não queria mal o garoto.

Lembrou-se dos contos que sua mãe contava quando era pequeno. Sentiu-se o lenhador levando a doce princesa para a morte por ordem da madrasta malvada. Afinal, o que o primo tinha feito para merecer aquilo? Lune era doce, gentil e carinhoso num mundo onde todos eram falsos, dissimulados e pervertidos. Implicava com ele justamente por ser diferente de todos.

O garoto estava em dúvida se ia com ele ou não. Por detrás dos olhos de Radamanthys pairava a sombra de um demônio. A sombra de Kamsa. Shaka já o tinha avisado poucos dias depois que chegaram à Índia. Avisos não eram necessários. Naquele momento ele mesmo pôde ver a sombra adormecida, só esperando um gesto ínfimo para acordar e tomar conta da boa alma com a qual dividia o corpo.

A mente do rapaz refletia suas intenções escusas como um espelho reflete a imagem diante de si. Tudo o que Ravana dissera a seu primo para convencê-lo a se aliar a ele, o motivo daquela mentira. Não podia acreditar que Radamanthys realmente tentaria matá-lo. E quem era Pandora?

--Tem certeza que é isso que quer? – perguntou.

--O quê? – disse confuso sem entender a pergunta.

--Me ver morto – disse calmamente. A alma de Radamanthys era boa, precisaria de muito pouco para fazê-lo desistir e conservar Kamsa adormecido. – Ele mentiu pra você. Nós não queremos fazer mal a essa tal Pandora, nem sabemos quem ela é.

As palavras o deixaram tonto. É verdade que parte da tontura se devia às quatro garrafas que bebera para tomar coragem. Mas ouvir de Lune a afirmação que não tivera coragem de repetir piorara tudo. Não soube o que dizer. Que história era essa de Abel, Ravana ou qualquer que fosse seu nome, estar mentindo?

--É ele quem quer destruir tudo. Nós estamos aqui para detê-lo. Se me matar vai condenar o mundo à destruição.

--Já chega! Eu não vou ouvir! Você é o mau nessa história toda! É você que quer acabar com tudo! Minha tia tem razão quando diz que o demônio se apossou de você! – exclamou puxando Lune para o lado das plantações de chá.

O garoto resistiu, soltando-se de Radamanthys. Mantinha-se calmo. Em quanto Kamsa estivesse dormindo não havia o que temer.

--Não existe bem ou mal absoluto. E ambos são um ponto de vista. Achamos que uma pessoa é má quando ela age contra nossos interesses ou os interesses da maioria. Queremos destruir Ravana e acabar com seus planos, para ele nós somos os maus. Mas está vendo essa escuridão? Foi ele quem a criou. Está matando a humanidade aos poucos, logo não restara mais que desolação e morte em toda parte. É isso que queremos evitar.

--Mas ele disse... ele disse que – gaguejou confuso.

--Ele mentiu. E não contou a história toda. Se você não acredita em mim, pode me matar, não vou fazer nada para reagir – disse com a voz um pouco trêmula. Esperava que Kamsa estivesse sonolento o suficiente para não perceber uma vítima se entregando tão facilmente para o sacrifício.

Radamanthys levou a mão à cintura, pousando-a sobre a pistola carregada que trazia. Lune fechou os olhos e pediu a Vishnu que o ajudasse. Se ele morresse a guerra estaria perdida. O homem de cabelos e olhos dourados chegou a apontar a arma para o primo. As mãos tremiam de forma violenta. Puxou o gatilho, tentando mirar a testa de Lune.

Uma aura azulada brilhava quase imperceptível ao redor do garoto. O rosto calmo, apesar de o coração estar disparado. Não podia morrer agora. Radamanthys lembrou de todas as brigas que tiveram, de cada frase que dissera para implicar com o garoto. Fechou os olhos e atirou.

Lune abriu os olhos assustado. A arma estava apontada para o alto. Radamanthys suava frio. Não tinha coragem. Mentalmente pediu desculpas a Pandora. Amava-a de todo o coração, mas não se tornaria um assassino por esse amor. Achando-se um covarde, baixou a arma e apontou para o próprio peito, disposto a acabar com aquela existência miserável que de nada servia.

--Radamanthys, não faça isso – disse Lune arrancando-lhe a pistola. Abraçou-o tentando confortá-lo. O espírito do outro se acalmou um pouco. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

Abraçou o primo também, arrependido de ter tentado. Ravana que o desculpasse, mas não ajudaria desta forma. Ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre quem estava certo naquela guerra estranha. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara no Star Hill sentia vontade de nunca ter saído da Inglaterra.

Preferia aquela guerra violenta onde homens se matavam a balas e golpes de espada nos campos de batalha e canhões de navios eram apontados de uma nação para outra. Pelo menos esta ele podia entender. Não gostava daquela luz crepuscular que não deixava ver o sol. Seu coração estava pesado.

* * *

A escuridão assemelhava-se a uma noite clara de luar, porém não havia lua ou estrelas no céu. Era meio-dia. Durante toda a semana a escuridão foi se adensando e tornando-se mais pesada. Mesmo fraco, o poder de Ravana era incalculável. Crianças choravam em pânico, mulheres rezavam desesperadas e homens andavam furtivos pelas ruas, temendo pelo pior.

No Templo os monges meditavam aflitos. Os mestres estavam separados, cada um cuidando da vigília em seu próprio templo. Na noite anterior, quando perceberam que não haveria nascer do sol nem a claridade crepuscular que surgia todas as manhãs, reuniram os monges e contaram o que se passava.

Tornou-se perigoso andar pelas estradas, os animais atacavam todos os que se aproximassem. As águas do mar e do Ganges estavam revoltas e violentas. Nenhuma brisa soprava para amenizar o calor. As plantas começavam a murchar lentamente. Era o começo do fim.

Ravana estava furioso com a hesitação de Radamanthys. Outro detalhe que não estava em seus planos. As coisas começavam a complicar para seu lado. Precisava agir e com urgência. A escuridão atingira seu auge, mas para espalhá-la para o resto do mundo precisava de mais poder.

A cidade estava um caos e o representante da Companhia nada fazia para controlar a situação. Alguém precisava agir. Donko andava de um lado para o outro, dando ordens para que os comerciantes fechassem as portas e os marinheiros não saíssem do porto com os navios.

Mandara uma carta à Shion naquele dia pedindo que não saísse de casa. Era perigoso ele andar sozinho numa situação como aquela. E Ravana poderia capturá-lo e usá-lo contra Lune. Também era perigoso ele próprio andar na cidade, dando ordens e tentando controlar o pânico, mas não podia deixar aquelas pobres pessoas sem amparo algum. Seu pai não gostaria que deixasse.

Samia estava no templo do leste. O filho não quis que ficasse sozinha em casa e contou sobre a guerra quando viu sua preocupação. Ela estava otimista, confiava nos meninos. Uma pálida esperança brilhava em seu coração. Talvez William ainda pudesse voltar para ela.

Perto do mar, Julian Solo tentava acalmar as águas. Ondas enormes quebravam contra a praia, levando para as profundezas tudo o que encontravam em seu caminho. Com um suspiro resignado, decidiu que era hora de tomar parte naquela guerra.

_Seu pai estava morto. O mar o havia levado e o navio em que estavam terminava de afundar em chamas. E ele continuava vivo. As ondas enormes não o tragavam para dentro da água. Naquela noite tempestuosa em que seu pai afundou no Cabo da Boa Esperança ele descobriu que havia um espírito diferente dentro de si._

_Os deuses sentem falta da terra. Alguns deles usam o mesmo truque que Ravana para poderem voltar e fundem sua alma a uma alma mortal. Alguns adormecem por milênios e de repente acordam em um corpo mortal sem nem saberem o que estão fazendo ali. Foi o que aconteceu com Varuna, senhor dos mares._

_Acordou no meio das águas, no corpo de um garoto de 15 anos. Pouco depois recebera um pedido de ajuda dos monges do Templo. Pediram-lhe que pegasse um rosário de contas que estava guardado e entregasse ao verdadeiro dono no tempo certo. Reconheceu no menino chamado Lune o dono do objeto._

Pensou que poderia terminar em paz seus dias naquela vida depois de entregar o rosário ao menino. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ravana apareceu para atormentá-lo com propostas insanas que recusou veementemente. Só queria ter uma vida tranqüila, perto do mar que tanto amava. Fizera um acordo com o demônio concordando em não entrar na guerra, em troca ele não voltaria a incomodá-lo. Sabia que Ravana não ia cumprir. Tampouco ele tinha planos de permanecer fora do conflito.

Olhou para as águas uma última vez e virou-se para o lado do Templo. Não deu dois passos. Uma dor aguda o atingiu e o fez cair de joelhos. À sua frente um homem de cabelos azul-claros observava impassível. A um pensamento, a dor de Julian aumentou, era como se sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada do corpo.

Uma pequena esfera de um azul-prateado brilhante escapou pelos lábios entreabertos do senhor dos mares e foi pousar na palma da mão de Ravana. O demônio sugou-a para seu interior com uma expressão de deleite no rosto, apreciando a nova energia que o revitalizava.

Quando abriu os olhos Julian nada mais sabia além de seu nome e de uma ordem que paira no meio do vazio que se tornara seu coração: obedecer Ravana. Não sentia absolutamente nada e algo lhe disse que não tinha este direito. Com sua energia sugada por Ravana, Julian não passava de mais uma de suas sombras.

* * *

O som suave de uma flauta invadiu o salão principal do templo do leste, tranqüilo e reconfortante. Um sorriso inocente desabrochou nos lábios de Saga. As pálpebras cerradas tremeram. A voz, concentrada na meditação e nas preces, vacilou. Quem estaria tocando? De olhos fechados, era como se os raios do luar viessem brincar em sua face através das notas da canção.

Levantou-se de súbito. Os monges nada perceberam. Continuavam as preces sem hesitar, mesmo depois da voz do mestre do Templo ter silenciado. Andava como se uma mão invisível guiasse a sua. Uma mão feita de ondas musicais. A flauta o atraiu para fora do templo do leste e para dentro da mata. Não abria os olhos com medo da magia se desfazer.

Sua mente completamente livre de qualquer pensamento. Só havia a música. E aquela estranha carícia gelada em sua pele que lembrava por demais a sensação de estar exposto a mais linda noite de luar. Não percebeu que seguia por uma trilha íngreme que começava a subir mata a dentro. Luz alguma penetrava a densa vegetação.

No topo da encosta, uma torre negra subia altaneira muito acima das copas das árvores. Por detrás de uma das janelas em arco uma figura de olhos verde-dourados tocava flauta como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ravana descobrira seus sentimentos e ameaçara matar Shiryu se não obedecesse.

Nunca pensou que pudesse tocar uma música como aquela sendo vazio por dentro. No entanto, já não era mais vazio. O amor por Shiryu preenchia todo o seu coração. Quando o monge entrou na torre continuou tocando até que Ravana o trancasse no aposento mais alto. A porta foi selada com a magia do demônio, nada poderia abri-la, a menos que ele fosse expulso da terra.

A música cessou. O ser que a tocava foi dispensado e voltou ao templo do leste para continuar sua tarefa de coletar e mandar informações a seu mestre. O coração condoia-se por estar fazendo mal a um daqueles que o acolhera há tantos anos e lhe dera todo o carinho de um amigo. Justamente aquele que lhe entregara Shiryu pela mão e pedira que cuidasse do menino.

Acostumara-se a esses sentimentos, já que não podia nem queria evitá-los. Nas noites frias e escuras dos últimos dias abraçava-se ao garoto tentando aquecê-lo da brisa mórbida que soprava. Então se dava ao luxo de imaginar que ele realmente era sua alma gêmea, que não era uma mera sombra e que acordaria com a luz do sol no rosto, descobrindo que tinha sido tudo um sonho ruim. Não haveria mais guerras e eles poderiam ser felizes juntos.

* * *

Crystal of Stars fora o local escolhido pelas senhoras religiosas e de boa família de Calcutá para rezar e esperar a hora do Julgamento Final. As cabeças cobertas por finos véus de seda ou musselina. As mãos unidas ou segurando o Livro de Orações. Os joelhos dobrados. Rezavam sem interrupções desde a tarde anterior. Tatsumi conduzia as preces, com um sorriso sombrio nos lábios. _Chegou a hora dos pecadores pagarem. Vão para o inferno, todos eles. _Pensava satisfeito.

As crianças também estavam ali, além de algumas outras senhoras que antes não faziam parte do pequeno e seleto grupo que se reunia todas as tardes para tomar chá. Estas eram as mais conservadoras, que preferiam passar o dia rezando na igreja ao invés de tomar chá, comer biscoitos e falar da vida alheia. Em horas difíceis a união tornava-se essencial.

Shion andava de um lado para o outro no escritório. Estava preocupado com Donko, com os meninos, com a batalha que se aproximava. Há três dias não via seu amado, recebera uma carta pedindo que não saísse em hipótese alguma. Achou-a sensata, apesar de sentir saudades. Seu coração estava pesado, como o de todos os que estavam debaixo da escuridão.

O forte cheiro de vela que vinha da sala o deixava enjoado. Preferia permanecer no escuro, os olhos fechados, relembrando cada momento que tivera com o amante. Tinha medo de nunca mais voltar a vê-lo. Sabia que seria verdadeiramente o fim do mundo se os meninos falhassem. _Eles não vão falhar!_ Gritava sempre uma voz em seu interior.

Em meio a toda a angustia, permitiu-se sorrir. No bolso da casaca, que fora obrigado a tirar do armário para se proteger do frio súbito que a escuridão trouxera consigo, repousava uma caixinha de madeira forrada em veludo verde. Dentro dela duas alianças douradas lado a lado. Tudo ia passar. Pediria a separação a Saori e casaria com Donko.

Na sala as orações continuavam. Meera passava de quando em quando uma bandeja com copos de água, xícaras de chá e biscoitos. Ela seguia o Caminho, confiava na Trindade e sabia que não havia o que temer. O que menos queria agora era uma fanática caindo desmaiada.

Achou Tatsumi um homem desprezível. Impossível simpatizar com alguém que parava de rezar de quando em quando para ir contar histórias aterrorizantes de fogos incendiando a terra e queimando todos os pecadores a crianças pequenas. Não havia uma delas que não estivesse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Até os mais velhos abraçavam-se com medo. Mime recostava a cabeça no ombro de Fenrir e chorava baixinho. Tinha muito medo do fim do mundo e as histórias que Tatsumi contava lhe causavam arrepios. Também não gostava daquele cheio de velas, a casa toda fechada estava com o ar sufocante. Sentiu o corpo ceder sobre o de Fenrir, que estava ajoelhado de frente para si.

--Hei... o que foi? – perguntou com carinho, deixando todo o sarcasmo de lado.

--Estou com falta de ar – respondeu com um pouco de dificuldade.

--Vamos sair daqui. Esse circo já está passando dos limites pro meu gosto – disse em voz baixar ajudando o namorado a levantar.

Recebeu um olhar fulminante de Tatsumi. Seu filho tinha que dar o exemplo, tinha que rezar e mostrar que não era um pecador. Respondeu com um "ele está passando mal" e saiu com Mime, procurando um lugar onde pudessem ter paz.

Encontrou este lugar em um dos quartos desocupados. Trancou a porta e deitou Mime delicadamente na cama. Abriu a janela e deixou o vento entrar por alguns minutos, fechando logo depois, junto com as cortinas. O aposento continuava da mesma forma: imerso em trevas. A tarde ia pela metade, mas não se via luz alguma no exterior.

--Está melhor? – perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

--Um pouco – disse puxando o namorado para que deitasse a seu lado e se aconchegando nos braços dele. – Estou com medo, Fenrir... e se acabar mesmo?

--Você acredita mesmo nas besteiras do meu pai? Não se preocupe, ele não vai arruinar nossos planos. A escuridão vai passar e nós vamos dar o fora como tínhamos planejado.

Ergueu-se um pouco, tomou os lábios do garoto de cabelos azuis entre os seus, sendo correspondido com avidez. Se o mundo acabasse, queria estar ali, nos braços de Fenrir. Sentiu as unhas compridas entrarem por debaixo de sua blusa e arranharem suas costas. Foi virado bruscamente, tendo Fenrir sobre si e os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

--Espera... podem nos ouvir...

--Não acredito que no meio daquela ladainha toda vão reparar em um gemido ou dois – disse divertido, começando a desabotoar a camisa do namorado. No fundo também sentia um pouco de medo. Seja lá o que fosse acontecer queria estar com Mime. Aquela história que para ele tinha começado como um capricho por vingança a falsa moral pregada por seu pai havia se tornado um amor tão forte que não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem o outro garoto.

Sentado sobre a cama em posição de meditação Lune sorriu. Em meio a toda aquela angústia e opressão uma réstia de amor estava brilhando. _Enquanto há amor, há esperança._ Foi até a porta tentando abrir. Trancada. Saori cismara de trancá-lo quando tinha tentado sair.

Ela nunca seria capaz de entender. Algo grave estava acontecendo. O coração batia descompassado, advertindo-o de que precisavam dele, de que o momento havia chegado. Um raio seco cortou o céu cor de breu. Sabia que a chuva não viria. No entanto, a tempestade acabava de desabar.

* * *

**Notas:**

Varuna é o deus protetor dos mares para os Hindus.

Por favor, não me matem pelo que eu fiz com o Kanoninho!

Obrigada a **Aniannka **(o sofrimento do Shura logo vai chegar ao fim! Vc tem razão, é contrário, só o Ravana que não percebeu XD O pai do Donko em breve vai aparecer. Lune é bonzinho com a Saori pq... nem ele sabe, afinal das contas XD) e **Litha-chan** (Rada já se revoltou contra o Ravana, ele não ia seguir aquele doido. Os maridos tinham sim plenos poderes sobre as esposas, mas o caso do Shion é complexo. Saori era uma esposa modelo e ele tinha um caso com um homem e não fazia muita questão de esconder, se tentasse fazer algo seria pior pra ele. Mas as coisas vão se resolver XD Rada e Pandora vão se acertar um dia, ele é insistente e ela não vai resistir pra sempre, mesmo que seja só pra ele calar a boca XD). E obrigada a **Yumi Sumeragi** pelo apoio e por me aturar com essa fic! Tanks aos leitores silenciosos que não se manifestaram, mas acompanham a fic! Façam uma boa ação: comentem please!

Na semana que vem o último cap e o epílogo! As coisas vão se resolver mesmo ou Ravana ganha e detona com tudo? Não percam sábado, a atualização XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Luz e Escuridão, o retorno do equilíbrio**

Todos estremeceram quando o raio cortou o céu e rompeu a escuridão por alguns segundos. Lune forçou um pouco mais a porta que nem se moveu. Tinha que sair dali. Ouviu algo entrar pela janela e bater na mesinha de cabeceira. Pelo cheio parecia ser um limão. Olhou para fora sorrindo. Mu e Shaka o esperavam.

Foi uma questão de segundos até Mu usar da telecinese que controlava para baixá-lo da janela e fazê-lo tocar o chão. Olharam-se um pouco apreensivos. Lune beijou rapidamente os dois, a vontade que tinha era de abraçá-los com força e se perder naquele abraço. Precisavam lutar. O destino do mundo estava em suas mãos.

--Mestre Saga sumiu – disse Shaka preocupado.

--Ele saiu ontem à tarde e não voltou. Kanon partiu atrás dele há pouco tempo, quando estranhou a falta de notícias e veio ver o que estava acontecendo desse lado do rio. Não conseguimos impedir – disse Mu aparentando calma, embora seu espírito estivesse revolto em um mar de medos e angústias.

--Depois que mestre Kanon saiu tentamos descobrir mais alguma coisa. Shura confessou que é espião de Ravana. Disse que atraiu Saga a mando do demônio para uma torre negra no meio da floresta. Viemos buscar você para irmos atrás dele.

--Como assim Shura é espião de Ravana? – perguntou Lune confuso. Conhecia Shura desde que começara a freqüentar o Templo. Apesar do monge aparentar certa frieza não havia maldade em sua alma. Lune saberia se houvesse.

--Foi o que nós perguntamos. Ele contou uma história confusa sobre ser uma sombra de Ravana e estar vagando pela terra há milênios, obrigado a obedecer as ordens do demônio sem conseguir se rebelar.

--Ravana roubou os poderes e lembranças dele – constatou Lune.

--Achamos que sim. Mas o encantamento está se rompendo. Shura encontrou a alma gêmea. Pelo amor que sente por Shiryu conseguiu se rebelar e nos contar onde Saga estava. Se derrotarmos Ravana ele será totalmente libertado.

--Nós vamos derrotá-lo. Temos que derrotá-lo. Vocês sabem o caminho?

--Shura está no portão nos esperando. Shiryu também veio, não teve jeito de deixar Shura vir sozinho. Está com medo que Ravana o mate pela traição.

--Vamos então. Quantos antes melhor – disse Lune.

--Não vai querer andar por aí no escuro, vai? – disse Shaka um pouco divertido. Estava ansioso para mostrar à Lune o que conseguira.

Só então Lune percebeu que mal podia ver o vulto dos outros dois. A floresta densa em que entrariam acabaria por completo com a pouca visibilidade que tinham. Surpreso, viu Shaka aproximar as mãos uma da outra e uma pequena chama amarelada se formar entre elas.

Na companhia de Shura e Shiryu saíram da casa dos Heathcliff e entraram na mata, seguindo uma trilha sinuosa que se inclinava para cima. Sobre a escrivaninha do quarto de Lune um bilhete endereçado a Shion escrito há algum tempo explicava seu sumiço e despedia-se, desejando-lhe felicidades, caso não pudesse retornar.

**

* * *

Pandora andava furiosa, cortando caminho pela floresta para chegar mais depressa. Se usasse a estrada era certo que ia cruzar com os três garotos que Ravana insistia em chamar de pirralhos. Nunca os tinha visto, nem sabia o que achar deles. Fora Ravana que lhe estendera a mão quando mais precisou e oferecera a vingança que tanto desejava. O resto não vinha ao caso.**

A uma boa distância, Radamanthys a seguia com dificuldade, tropeçando nos galhos mortos e pedras que se espalhavam pelo chão. Queria que ela lhe tivesse dado tempo para pegar uma tocha, não via quase nada naquela escuridão. Distraído depois de tropeçar pela centésima vez, bateu de frente com uma árvore e caiu sentado, soltando um grito de dor.

--Levante e continue – disse Pandora sem olhar para trás. – Não temos tempo para lamentos, Ravana nos espera.

Ela chegara em Crystals of Stars interrompendo de súbito uma das preces de Tatsumi e fizera sinal para que a seguisse. Não fez perguntas, pensou que conversariam do lado de fora. Tatsumi e as distintas senhoras ficaram horrorizados, mas preferiram pensar que senhor Abel havia requisitado a presença do senhor Radamanthys e, no meio da confusão, precisara mandar a mulher ir buscá-lo.

Quando saíram, ela nada disse. Pôs-se a andar e ele a seguiu. Era a primeira frase que conseguia e estavam naquela floresta há quase meia hora. O coração do rapaz se encheu de alegria ao ouvir a voz doce da amada. Levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu e foi atrás dela. Pandora balançou a cabeça achando-o mais ridículo que de costume.

Ele quis dizer que não ia ajudar. Desde o dia em que tentara matar Lune e fracassara não quis mais saber de Ravana ou daquela guerra. Havia ficado quieto em seu canto, muito assustado com os acontecimentos. Pensava que, como ele, Pandora também havia sido enganada e não deixava de ter razão. Tentou lhe dizer, mas foi interrompido ao pronunciar a primeira palavra.

--Nem pense em falar! Já é suficiente aturar sua presença, não me faça aturar sua voz também – disse ela.

Resignou-se a continuar o caminho. Como era doce sua amada! Na certa pensava estar fazendo um bem e não queria distrair-se. Falaria quando chegassem, fosse lá para onde estivessem indo. Salvaria sua querida Pandora das garras de Ravana e se tornaria um herói aos olhos dela. Sonhando com o beijo recompensador de sua donzela, distraiu-se novamente e tropeçou. Não pela última vez. A culpa não era dele se estava escuro.

* * *

Confusão, medo, frio. Foram as primeiras sensações que Saga teve ao recuperar lentamente a consciência. As pálpebras se abriram para ver uma ampla sala de pedra escura e um monte de almofadas rodeadas por cortinas de musselina também escuras. Um vento gélido entrava pela janela em arco. Percebeu alarmado que aquela era a única abertura do local.

Como viera parar ali e o que fazia naquela sala eram perguntas para as quais não tinha respostas. Lembrou-se da música. Tinha que ter ligação com a música. Mas como associar uma música tão bela a um aposento frio de paredes escuras? Aliás, escuridão era o que não faltava. Havia tanta luminosidade quanto em uma noite sem luar e sem estrelas.

Apertou o manto de casimira junto ao corpo na tentativa de se aquecer. Levantou e andou lentamente até a janela. Temia o que poderia ver. Seus pressentimentos pessimistas não podiam ser mais certos. Encontrava-se no alto de uma torre rodeada de espinhos e não havia qualquer saída aparente que pudesse usar para fugir.

Só podia ser coisa de Ravana. Arrepiou-se ao pensar que a torre se assemelhava demais às descrições da Torre dos Tormentos que constavam nas escrituras sagradas. _Kanon._ Era nele que pensava. Kanon suportara os toques lascivos de Ravana para que ele não passasse por isso. Não tinha o direito de fazer a besteira que fizera saindo sozinho, correndo o risco de colocar a perder o sacrifício de seu irmão.

Ouviu o ruído de pedras deslizando e logo apareceu uma abertura na parede oposta à janela. A luz de uma tocha deixou ver claramente o rosto de Abel. Então era ele. Ao pensar que aquele desgraçado havia violentando seu irmão, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, Saga teve vontade de matá-lo.

--Acalme-se, não adianta de nada ter vontade de me matar. Nem junto com meu querido irmãozinho Rama e os três pirralhos você teria poder para tanto.

--O que você quer de mim, desgraçado? Já não chega o que fez ao meu irmão? – perguntou cheio de raiva.

--A ele, você disse bem. Aquele verme me enganou, me humilhou da pior forma possível. Ele vai pagar. E você também... Sita – acrescentou depois de uma pausa.

O nome fez Saga estremecer, embora nada lembrasse de claro e concreto sobre isso. Os passos de Ravana traziam consigo angústia e medo. Encolheu-se contra as almofadas, abraçando-se a uma delas, como para se proteger. Kanon tinha razão, era a pior sensação do mundo. Ravana carregada consigo todos os sentimentos sombrios e impregnava com eles a alma dos que estavam por perto.

--Viu o que aconteceu com meu irmãozinho quando fui visitá-lo? – perguntou ele cinicamente. – Aquilo não será nada perto do que eu vou fazer com você. Vai pagar por cada vez que me rejeitou e pelo atrevimento dele se passando por você. Quando eu acabar será sorte se sua alma continuar inteira ou tiver forças para se manter dentro do corpo.

Lágrimas carregadas de dor e pânico deslizavam pela face do mestre do Templo. Sentia todas as sombras do mundo a envolvê-lo. Viu uma mão branca estender-se para si e encostar-se ao tecido da túnica. Não conseguia reagir e tremia muito. No momento em que ia descobrir o ombro de Saga o demônio parou e olhou para a janela.

--Ora, ora, temos companhia! – exclamou afastando-se.

Menos de um minuto depois ouviram Kanon chamando pelo irmão. Ele não conseguiu responder, a voz não mais lhe obedecia. Queria gritar para que fosse embora e salvasse sua vida e ao mesmo tempo queria-o perto de si, abraçando-o e protegendo-o daquelas sensações odiosas e repulsivas.

--Quer convidá-lo para nos fazer companhia? – perguntou o demônio de forma cínica e debochada. A palavra _não_ se formou nos lábios de Saga, mas ele não conseguiu pronunciá-la. – Ou acha melhor irmos nos juntar a ele?

Sem dar tempo para respostas, Ravana agarrou o braço de Saga e o puxou para a abertura pela qual entrara. Os dedos queimavam sobre o tecido fino, o mestre do Templo sentia dor e nojo através daquele toque. Foi arrastado por um longo lance de degraus até uma porta pequena e sombria.

Fora da torre a escuridão reinava imponente, arruinando qualquer tentativa de Saga ver claramente o rosto do irmão. Adivinhou a expressão de pânico e alívio que deveria estar em seu rosto. Ravana estava com Saga. Ele, contudo, estava vivo e ainda ileso. Deu um passo para frente, saindo das sombras.

--Nem pense nisso – disse Ravana.

Largou o braço de Saga e passou uma mão por sua cintura, impedindo-o de tentar fugir. Com a mão esquerda puxou uma cimitarra que trazia no cinto e posicionou-a sobre o pescoço do gêmeo. Kanon surpreendeu-se, não pensou que ele fosse capaz de fazer mal a Sita.

--Não se engane. Eu tenho tempo, toda a eternidade para esperar que ela volte à terra e seja minha, assim como o mundo será em breve.

--Kanon vá embora – pediu Saga.

--Eu nunca deixaria você. Não vim aqui pra te ver nas mãos desse desgraçado e desistir e ir embora. Ou levo você comigo ou morremos os dois aqui.

--Que comovente! Fiquei emocionado! – disse sem abandonar o cinismo. – Infelizmente para vocês não estou disposto a facilitar as coisas. Vocês dois esgotaram minha paciência, me fizeram de tolo por tempo demais. Não deixarei que morram sem antes terem sofrido o suficiente para pagarem pelo que fizeram.

--Seria capaz de ver Sita sofrendo? Mesmo com todo o amor que diz ter por ela?

De súbito, Saga entendeu. Seu irmão estava tentando ganhar tempo para que Ravana não o ferisse até os garotos chegarem. Desejou de todo o coração que eles viessem e acabassem com aquele pesadelo. Sentiu a lâmina fria afastar-se ligeiramente de sua pele. Ravana ponderava sobre as palavras de Kanon.

* * *

Em algum lugar entre Deli e Calcutá um homem andava sem saber que direção deveria seguir. Há anos estava assim. Não lembrava o nome ou de onde vinha, se tinha família, se alguém estaria a sua procura. Andava em círculos de um vilarejo para o outro, ajudando as pessoas que encontrava e prestando pequenos trabalhos em troca de comida. Era uma das muitas vítimas de Ravana.

Às vezes, quando deitava em um monte de palha ou mesmo no chão para dormir, tinha vislumbres de uma luz avermelhada, ouvia gritos de homens e barulhos de cavalos assustados. E depois silêncio. Em seus sonhos um rosto aparecia constantemente.

Uma mulher ainda bela, de meia idade, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Quem era? Não tinha idéia. Sabia apenas que a amava. Pedia-lhe socorro, dizendo que estava perdido e queria voltar para casa. Então tudo sumia e acordava assustado. Por vezes chorava, angustiado por não poder lembrar de sua casa.

Parou de repente, vendo uma bifurcação na estrada. Nunca reconhecera nada em todo o tempo que vagava por aquelas estradas. No entanto, reconhecia aquele caminho. Levava a um vilarejo pequeno, onde havia uma ponte sobre o rio. A ponte, por sua vez, dava em uma estrada grande e ampla, ladeada por árvores frondosas.

Estranhou aquele laivo de memória em meio a tanta confusão e incerteza. Com um sorriso sincero agradeceu aos deuses e seguiu pela bifurcação. Ainda não sabia para onde estava indo, mas estava feliz em lembrar. Sentiu que o fim de sua longa viagem se aproximava. Foi como se uma nuvem escura que pairava sobre sua cabeça durante todos aqueles anos – não sabia exatamente quantos – fosse embora e lhe permitisse ver o sol, justo quando ele se escondia em meio daquela terrível escuridão.

Ravana concentrava todas as suas energias para a luta que viria em breve. Não ia desperdiçá-las com coisas sem importância como manter o antigo representante da Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais com amnésia para que não voltasse a se colocar no caminho de Abel. Abel estava condenado e o que importava era ter todo o poder que pudesse reunir.

No templo do leste, Samia parou as preces por alguns instantes. O coração batia descompassado, querendo dar-lhe o aviso. Seu William estava voltando para ela. Mais que rapidamente, voltou a recitar as orações com o rosário de contas entre as mãos. Agradecia aos deuses por este aviso e pelo retorno tão esperado que o iria suceder.

**

* * *

**

Ravana cansou rapidamente do jogo de palavras a que Kanon o instigava. A lâmina aproximou-se perigosamente do pescoço de Saga, fazendo um corte superficial e deixando um fio de sangue escorrer. É claro que não o mataria daquela forma. Seria rápido e indolor demais para seu gosto.

--Não! – gritou Kanon, entrando em desespero.

Uma alta muralha de espinheiros circundava a torre e o pequeno espaço gramado onde estavam. Havia uma abertura, Kanon passara por ela. Porém, logo depois da passagem do monge ela havia se fechado. Ravana não queria que ninguém interrompesse o início de sua vingança.

Quando acabasse com Rama e Sita deixaria os pirralhos passarem e então tudo estaria terminado. Subestimara seus adversários. Quando descia a cimitarra lentamente para o peito do monge, ameaçando fazer outro corte ali uma luz intensa explodiu e abriu um buraco entre os espinhos, provocando um estrondo que ecoou colina abaixo.

Mu, Lune e Shaka passaram um ao lado do outro. A luz continuava a brilhar ao seu redor, embora mais fraca e quase crepuscular. Era a luz divina que se libertara do lacre atrás do qual descansava nas almas dos meninos. As trevas de Ravana recuaram diante de seu avanço.

--Solte-o – disse Mu com a voz calma e confiante, demonstrando a segurança e simplicidade daqueles que nada tem a temer, pois lutam por uma causa nobre e defendem o amor.

--O que significa isso? – perguntou atordoado. – Mais um passo e eu o mato! – ameaçou com a cimitarra novamente ao pescoço de Saga.

Isso definitivamente não estava em seus planos. Sentiu-se acuado, prestes a vê-los ruírem novamente. Não, não desta vez. Tudo o que precisava fazer era acabar com Sita e enfrentá-los. Kali estava chegando e o ajudaria. Hesitou. Mu percebeu e usou a telecinese para atrair a cimitarra e ajudar Saga a se soltar. O mestre do Templo correu para o irmão e o abraçou, ainda trêmulo de pânico.

--Não pensei que depois de tantos milênios seria tão tolo a ponto de confiar mais em uma arma feita por mortais que em sua magia – zombou Shaka, ouvindo a lâmina cair aos pés de Mu.

--Como se atreve! – perguntou indignado. Dos três, o espírito de Shiva era o que mais odiava.

A um gesto, todas as sombras se reuniram ao redor de seu mestre. Havia aquelas criadas da sombra do próprio Ravana, que não possuíam corpo ou qualquer tipo de vontade e matavam pelo horror que causavam ao cercarem a vítima. E aquelas de quem o demônio roubara a energia e as lembranças, cuja força vital fora consumida por ele. Shura era uma destas.

Resistia com todas as forças ao chamado do demônio. Não queria mais obedecer. Segurava fortemente a mão de Shiryu entre a sua, apoiando-se naquele amor. Não pretendia lutar contra aqueles que estavam lá para devolver o equilíbrio ao mundo.

--Ousa desobedecer a mim? – perguntou Ravana, voltando-se para ele.

Shura sustentou firmemente o olhar, não dando o braço a torcer. O coração doía, sabendo que estava colocando em risco a vida de Shiryu. Suas suspeitas se mostraram verdadeiras quando um golpe invisível atingiu o garoto e o fez cair inerte sob o chão.

--Ainda se nega a obedecer? Quer ter o mesmo fim que ele?

Sim, ele queria. Queria ser destruído e não ter que suportar a dor por ser responsável pela morte daquele que amava. Pois era amor o que sentia por Shiryu. Ele lhe mostrara os sentimentos, lhe ensinara a amar. E agora que sabia como era não o teria a seu lado. Duas lágrimas gélidas desceram pelo rosto de Shura quando se ajoelhou ao lado de Shiryu e apoiou sua cabeça no colo.

--Você é tão... tão bonito... como eu imaginei que seria – disse o garoto abrindo os olhos. Com as forças que lhe restavam, passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de Shura. Podia vê-lo. Visão que durou apenas poucos segundos. A mão caiu inanimada e as pálpebras cerraram-se.

--Já não me importa mais nada. Faça como quiser – respondeu Shura, abraçando-o ao corpo que começava a perder o calor e deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Ravana levantou a mão para puni-lo. Foi interrompido por uma voz extremamente familiar e irritante que soou perto da passagem aberta pelos meninos.

--O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Radamanthys aparecendo acompanhado de Pandora.

--Certamente não é uma festinha de boas vindas para você – disse ela secamente.

_Como minha amada é doce!_ Pensou ele. _Preocupa-se comigo mesmo no meio de tanta confusão._ A esta altura ele havia bebido as duas garrafas retangulares de metal que trazia nos bolsos e começava a ver as coisas embaralhadas. Achava estar vendo o primo ao lado daqueles outros dois garotos que estavam sempre com ele.

--Mate-os – disse Ravana sem rodeios. Estava se prolongando demais. – E comece pelo loirinho.

Mal sabia que acabara de cometer seu pior erro. Pandora não discutiu a ordem. Teria sua vingança quando a luta terminasse, então que terminasse logo. Virou-se para Shaka e levantou as mãos em sua direção. Foi quando ele abriu os olhos, revelando as íris de um azul-esverdeado que não era estranho à ela.

Pandora era o espírito de Kali. Shaka era o espírito de Shiva. Embora não fossem almas gêmeas não poderiam ser indiferentes a este fato. Kali era o avatar enfurecido da esposa de Shiva, aquela que se levantava com as armas dos deuses para punir os que faziam o mal e visavam apenas os próprios interesses. Contudo, em sua ira Kali perdia o controle e começava a matar inocentes.

Shiva, compadecido da sorte daquelas almas, atirava-se aos pés de Kali e se deixava ser pisoteado até que ela recobrasse a consciência, percebendo que machucava o marido que tanto amava. E toda a raiva sumiu do coração de Pandora quando ela viu aquele olhar inocente e cheio de bondade. _Até quando te destruo eu te protejo. _Era a frase que aparecia em todos os escritos sagrados que se referiam a ele.

--Vamos! O que está esperando? – perguntou Ravana impaciente.

--Eu não posso... não ele...

--Ravana o enganou, Kali – disse Lune, que se mantivera calado até aquele momento. Vira a verdade e mostraria a ela. – Não são os homens que você deve odiar. E nem ele. O ódio envenena a alma e a mata lentamente, secando-a como um veneno seca uma árvore.

--Do que está falando?

--Não o escute! Ele só quer fazê-la desistir de sua vingança!

O véu caiu de sob os olhos de Pandora e ela viu os homens que incendiaram o templo onde vivia e violentaram e mataram as sacerdotisas. _Matem todas, menos aquela que está consagrada a Kali. Façam o que quiserem com ela, mas não a matem. _Era a voz de Abel pronunciando aquelas palavras. O homem cujo corpo agora Ravana dominava. Havia sido ele. Tudo para enredá-la em seus planos e fazê-la ajudar.

A raiva voltou e ela investiu furiosa contra o demônio. Uma luz avermelhada saiu das mãos de Ravana. A luz nunca chegou a atingi-la. Pandora foi jogada para o lado e só pode ouvir o grito de Radamanthys ao ter a alma despedaçada pelo encantamento.

--Por que...? – foi a pergunta que se formou em seus lábios.

Estava caído ao lado dela, com um sorriso débil no rosto. A bebida não o impedira de perceber que sua amada estava em perigo. Nunca a teria para si, como Ravana tinha prometido. Ela seria morta e não poderia nem mesmo vê-la de longe passando na rua, ou ouvi-la desdenhar seu amor. Não pensou duas vezes. Preferia morrer a viver com a certeza que ela estava perdida.

--Porque ele a amava – Lune tinha os olhos rasos d'água. Era um gesto muito nobre sacrificar-se pela vida da pessoa amada, precisava-se de muita coragem e de um amor sincero para tanto.

--Já chega, Ravana! Isso acaba aqui! – disse Shaka com a voz firme, voltando-se para o demônio.

* * *

O estrondo da explosão foi ouvido em Crystals of Stars. Tatsumi deu um sorriso satisfeito. _Começou, finalmente começou._ Pensava tolamente que era o início do Juízo Final. O choro das crianças dobrou de intensidade, nada mais faziam para ocultar o pranto de suas mães. Algumas mulheres também choravam, por seus maridos, por ser filhos, ou por elas mesmas.

A possibilidade de um fim definitivo era assustadora. Nem as promessas de uma eternidade de paz e alegria para aqueles que cressem e não cometessem pecados podia aplacar a sensação desesperadora do fim. Foram poucas aquelas que não procuraram o abraço de quem estava perto. Não queriam partir sozinhas, fosse para onde fosse.

Freya caiu desacordada nos braços do irmão. Ele, mais que depressa, tirou-a da sala. A garota estava pálida, os lábios descorados como se a própria morte já tivesse vindo buscá-la. Não era sua hora. Despertou assustada, olhando em volta, talvez à procura dos fogos do inferno onde imaginou que cairia ao ouvir o barulho tão terrível.

--Tudo bem... foi só um raio mais forte – disse Hagen, tentando consolá-la.

Estavam no corredor que dava para a sala, a poucos metros das rezas, do choro e do desespero. Hagen sentara com as costas apoiadas na parede e tinha Freya em seu colo. A sensação doce que o corpo da irmã tão próximo ao seu lhe causava apagava todo o resto. Beijou-lhe o rosto em um gesto de carinho e estreitou os braços em volta dela, tentando protegê-la.

--Hagen... eu não quero ir para o inferno...

--Você não vai. E o mundo não vai acabar – disse querendo muito acreditar nas próprias palavras.

--Você não entende... minha alma está perdida... e nem o arrependimento pode me salvar, porque eu não consigo me arrepender.

Ele pensou por um momento, não conseguindo entender qual pecado tão grave sua irmã cometera. Freya sempre fora uma boa filha, não respondia aos pais, obedecia-os em todo, era a melhor irmã que ele poderia ter, ia sempre à igreja, rezava todas as noites e tinha compaixão pelos outros. Um anjo como ela merecia certamente o paraíso.

--Eu o amo, Hagen – sussurou, voltando-se para o irmão e baixando os olhos logo depois, sem coragem de encará-lo. – O amo muito mais que uma irmã deveria amar.

--Deus perdoa aqueles que pecam por amor – disse, desta vez acreditando realmente no que dizia.

Segurou-a pelo queixo e depositou um beijo cheio de amor em seus lábios. Freya estremeceu ao contato, assustou-se e quis se afastar. Não conseguiu. O amor que sentia foi mais forte. Abraçou o irmão e correspondeu ao gesto, afundando naquele abraço e esquecendo o medo naquele beijo.

As orações tornavam-se mais fervorosas. Algumas pediam perdão, outras imploravam o adiamento do fim. Shion andava de um lado para o outro no escritório, querendo mandar tudo para o alto e ir procurar Donko. A única coisa que o mantinha em casa era a preocupação pelo filho. Ouvira a explosão, a luta devia ter começado.

* * *

Shaka sabia que não poderia destruir Ravana. Destruir as sombras seria romper o equilíbrio e causar um desastre maior do que deixá-las triunfar sobre a luz. Precisava mandá-lo de volta pela passagem. Romper o vínculo que o mantinha preso à terra.

Juntou as mãos em forma de oração, separando-as novamente de vagar. Uma esfera de luz dourada brilhava entre elas e ia crescendo à medida que as afastava. Um mantra saía de seus lábios, os olhos não se desviavam do demônio. Virou as mãos contra ele e a esfera de luz explodiu.

Foi rápido demais para que Ravana pensasse em reagir. Do corpo que ocupava não sobrou nem mesmo pó. A alma de Abel foi libertada e enviada para os Seis Infernos, para expiar suas culpas e pagar por parte da maldade que tinha feito naquela vida. O restante lhe seria cobrado quando voltasse a viver. A torre também desapareceu, assim como os espinhos.

Somente a escuridão continuava. As nuvens espessas não fizeram menção de se retirarem, mesmo o poder de Ravana tendo desaparecido da terra. Shaka caiu de joelhos e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se fraco. Lançara todo o poder que pudera reunir sobre o demônio, não queria dar chances dele escapar.

Duas esferas azul-claras e brilhantes flutuaram pelo ar. Uma voltou para Shura, fazendo-o lembrar de quem era. Candra, o senhor da lua. Shiryu era seu irmão e amante, Surya, o senhor do sol. Sol que já não brilhava sobre a terra. Tudo o que queria era voltar para o Nirvana e ficar com ele.

A outra das esferas foi para longe, para perto do mar. Julian Solo recuperou as lembranças. Viu com prazer as ondas se acalmarem aos poucos. Era bom sinal. O equilíbrio estava sendo restituído. Poderia terminar seus dias em paz como desejava.

No alto da colina, Mu olhava as nuvens. De olhos cerrados, fez um vento forte soprar, começando a dissipá-las. Lune ordenou que a água caísse, levando embora qualquer vestígio que as maldades de Ravana poderiam querer deixar naquela nova era que começava. A escuridão cedia lugar a um fim de tarde cinzento e chuvoso.

--Eu não entendo... como ele pôde morrer em meu lugar quando eu sempre o desprezei? – perguntava-se Pandora, fitando o rosto de Radamanthys.

Não mais repelia seus sentimentos por ele. Não mais queria vingança contra os homens. Eles não eram de todo maus, somente quando influenciados por seres desprezíveis como Ravana. Estava triste por ter decido dar uma chance ao amor justamente quando a pessoa amada havia partido.

--Daria uma chance a ele se ele voltasse? – perguntou Lune aproximando-se, sentindo a chuva cair sobre ele com alegria.

--Pode fazer ele voltar?

O garoto apenas sorriu e colocou a mão sobre os olhos de Radamanthys. Uma luz azulada brilhou por um instante e ele recuperou a consciência, confuso. Pandora também sorriu. Era um novo começo para ela. O ódio havia se esvaído quase por completo.

--Eu estou no céu? Então os anjos são como minha amada – disse um pouco atordoado.

--Deixe de bobagens! É isso que dá beber demais!

--Eu não estou morto? – perguntou incrédulo. Lune fez que não com a cabeça.

--Levante e ande logo, vamos sair daqui! – disse Pandora, sem perder o costume de brigar com ele.

Ele obedeceu imediatamente, feliz por estar vivo. Não ia discutir ou fazer perguntas tentando entender a situação. Ofereceu-se para acompanhar Pandora até a cidade e ela prontamente aceitou. Achou estranho, mas também não discutiu. Tirou o casaco pesado que usava e estendeu-o sobre a cabeça de sua amada, impedindo que se molhasse mais.

Shaka viu os dois se afastarem colina abaixo. Também ele estava feliz. Feliz e aliviado. Podia ver novamente e tudo estava acabado. Percebeu que Shura ainda chorava com o corpo de Shiryu nos braços. A tristeza dele lhe cortou o coração. Levantou-se lentamente e foi até ele.

--Me ajude – pediu Shura com um sussurro. – Sei que pode me mandar para junto dele... faça isso, por favor...

--Não prefere que ele volte pra você? – perguntou sorrindo docemente. Podia destruir também a morte e fazer com que a vida triunfasse sobre ela. Foi assim que fez Shiryu abrir os olhos e respirar novamente. Era um de seus melhores amigos, desejava-lhe a felicidade e ficava satisfeito em contribuir para ela.

Saga e Kanon, que estiveram abraçados a um canto observando tudo, deram-se as mãos, certos de que o perigo os tinha deixado, e trataram de descer também. Precisavam acalmar os que estavam no Templo e cuidar para que tudo voltasse ao normal. Os meninos, Shura e Shiryu seguiram-nos a certa distância.

No horizonte eles podiam divisar um entardecer cinzento, uma luz fraca substituía aos poucos a pesada escuridão de tantos dias. As gotas de chuva que continuavam a cair pareciam ter se transformado em cristal prateado. Um véu de cristal que se estendia entre eles e um novo começo, pronto para ser retirado e deixar a vida seguir seu curso.

* * *

Mime dormia nos braços de Fenrir. A pele clara estava marcada em várias partes. Os arranhões, bem mais fundos desta vez, iam arder por vários dias, mas ele não se importava. Se o mundo acabasse levaria aquelas marcas consigo, como lembrança de toda a felicidade que tivera na terra. Nem o pior dos infernos ia tirar-lhe aquele amor.

Fenrir acariciava as costas do namorado com um carinho que não sabia possuir. Passava levemente os dedos sobre os vergões avermelhados que causara com as unhas, arrancando gemidos quase inaudíveis do outro. Ele acordou assustado com mais uma explosão, a segunda que ouviam. Um barulho estranhamente familiar se fez ouvir no lado de fora.

--O que é isso?

--Chuva – respondeu Fenrir sem parar o que fazia.

--Como assim chuva?

Levantou-se apressado, indo até a janela. Não levou em conta o fato de estar sem qualquer peça de roupa, o que fez surgir um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Fenrir. Uma luz pálida delineou o corpo de Mime quando ele abriu as cortinas para vislumbrar a água caindo pacificamente do céu. A mais encantadora das visões para o garoto de cabelos azulados que descansava sobre a cama.

--Parece que meu pai vai ter que esperar mais um pouco pelo fim do mundo. Está até mais claro.

Mime sorriu aliviado. Porém, os barulhos que vinham da sala o fizeram preocupar-se novamente. Não podiam ser apanhados naquele estado. Pegou as roupas e começou a se vestir, sendo impedido de continuar. Fenrir o abraçava pelas costas, puxando-o de volta para a cama.

--Chega, Fenrir... temos que arrumar a bagunça que fizemos... Daqui a pouco vão nos procurar e eu não quero encrenca, nem com a fanática da mãe do Lune nem com o seu pai.

--Você arrumou encrenca com o velho quando aceitou ficar comigo. Agora agüenta – riu.

Preocupado em esconder uma marca no pescoço com o colarinho da camisa, Mime também sorriu. Imaginava a briga que comprariam em breve, quando fossem embora para viverem juntos. Depois de tudo aparentemente arrumado, esforçou-se para aparentar ainda estar passando mal e seguiu Fenrir para a porta do quarto. Impossível esconder o sorriso de alívio pela claridade do fim de tarde.

* * *

Na sala, Tatsumi olhava incrédulo pelas janelas. As cortinhas tinham sido afastadas e os vidros abertos, deixando passar uma brisa morna e o cheiro de terra molhada. O frio, o medo, a apreensão e a angústia haviam ido embora. Poucas pessoas ali estavam realmente decepcionadas com o adiamento do Juízo Final. Éris e Tatsumi eram os únicos que demonstravam abertamente sua frustração.

Novamente abraços foram trocados. Desta vez em comemoração. A vida continuaria e todos poderiam voltar a seu cotidiano. Alguns, contudo, haviam aprendido lições valiosas e não seriam os mesmos. Estar perto do fim, ou do que se imaginava ser o fim, pode causar um efeito devastador nas pessoas, mas também fazê-las ver que o tempo não é eterno, ele está correndo e é preciso aproveitá-lo enquanto se pode dispor dele.

Tatsumi logo se retirou para a igreja, precisava ver se estava tudo em ordem. Éris o acompanhou, estava exasperada demais para continuar rezando e agradecendo a graça do Juízo Final ter sido adiado. Fenrir foi arrastado com eles. Decidiu que era melhor não discutir para não levantar suspeita. Antes de ir combinara com Mime de se encontrarem no outro dia para acertarem a partida.

Shion saiu do escritório, um tanto desconfortável por ter tantas mulheres em sua casa. Esperava ansioso que os maridos percebessem que a situação estava sob controle e viessem buscá-las. Pensava em Lune, sabia que apesar da vitória ele poderia não estar bem. Donko também não saía de seus pensamentos.

As mulheres foram partindo uma a uma, até restarem apenas Shion e Saori na sala. No lado de fora a chuva continuava a cair torrencialmente, formando poças espalhadas pelo pátio. O céu noturno irradiava uma claridade acinzentada, como sempre acontece quando a lua cheia paira atrás das nuvens de chuva e reflete sua luz nas gotículas de água que estão em seu interior.

Os cascos de um cavalo foram ouvidos se aproximando da casa. Shion sentiu o coração sobressaltado. Poderia ser Lune, ou Donko. Ou alguém trazendo notícias ruins sobre seu filho. As batidas na porta soaram firmes e decididas. Saori ia chamar Meera para abrir, mas Shion foi mais rápido. Atravessou com poucos passos o espaço que separava o sofá da porta.

Abriu apenas uma fresta, para ver do que se tratava. Era segunda opção de seus pensamentos: Donko. Por alguns instantes naquela tarde, instantes sombrios que queria esquecer, teve a impressão de que nunca mais veria aquele rosto que tanto amava. Saiu batendo a porta e deixou que todos os temores se dissipassem naquele abraço.

--Nós vencemos – ouviu Donko sussurrar em seu ouvido para depois receber um beijo no pescoço.

--E os meninos?

Shion permanecia abraçado a Donko. A cabeça confortavelmente apoiada em seu ombro.

--Eles estão bem. Se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido já saberíamos. Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco devem estar aqui.

--Você está bem? O que foi isso? – perguntou voltando o rosto e olhando para Donko. Tinha um corte profundo na face direita e estava um tanto desalinhado.

--Estou. Não foi nada demais. A confusão foi grande na cidade, as pessoas corriam em pânico de um lado para o outro, acabei cortando o rosto em algum lugar.

--Vamos entrar, você precisa cuidar disso.

--Shion... o que eu menos quero agora é entrar na sua casa e dar de cara com a sua mulher... O que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou com um pouco de receio da resposta.

--Não sei – disse deixando o outro ainda mais apreensivo. – Tudo depende de você. Se aceitar meu pedido de casamento, nos casamos assim que eu resolver a situação com a Saori. Se não aceitar, bem, aí não sei o que vou fazer – riu.

--Está me pedindo em casamento? – perguntou pensando ser uma brincadeira.

Difícil imaginar que um dia o homem sério e melancólico que chegara da Inglaterra e relutara tanto em aceitar seus sentimentos o pediria em casamento daquela forma tão doce. Shion não brincaria com um assunto assim. Acreditou ao vê-lo assentir com um movimento da cabeça e tirar do bolso a caixinha com as alianças. Aproximou a mão para tocá-las, precisava sentir que era real.

--Você ainda não respondeu se aceita ou não – disse Shion guardando a caixinha, antes que a mão do amante pudesse pegá-la.

As palavras foram todas embora, deixando apenas a única resposta adequada para aquela situação. Donko estreitou aquele que tanto amava em seus braços e o beijou. Não foi um beijo como os outros que carregavam junto com o amor e a ternura um medo indelével do futuro, do que estava por vir e do que talvez não pudesse ser. Desta vez o medo não estava lá.

Muitos minutos se passaram antes que se separassem e trocassem um olhar cheio de ternura. Donko pousou levemente seus lábios sobre os de Shion outra vez, mas não o beijou. Ao invés disso murmurou um "eu aceito", fazendo o outro sentir cada letra sobre seus lábios. Era o primeiro passo dado em direção ao novo começo.

Nem sempre os começos são fáceis. Este não seria nem um pouco. Iam beijar-se outra vez quando foram obrigados a voltar os rostos para a porta que fora batida com força contra a parede interna da casa. Saori os olha tão lívida de raiva quanto no dia em que entrou no quarto de Lune aos berros, afirmando que Shion era o culpado pela perdição do filho.

O encanto do menino havia sido quebrado. Ela saíra para ver qual era o motivo da demora do marido e presenciara tudo, desde as primeiras palavras. Uma forte dor de cabeça trouxera-lhe as lembranças de volta. Achava ter sido vítima de feitiçaria da pior espécie. Só desta forma para esquecer algo tão abominável como a traição de seu marido e o que vira entre Lune e os dois demônios do antro onde ele costumava se meter.

Sentia tamanho nojo e asco pela cena que acabava de ver que o estômago estava embrulhado. No entanto, no fundo de sua alma uma dúvida começava a nascer. Esperava ver a mais despudorada luxúria e devassidão nos olhos daqueles dois pecadores. Não era assim. Havia outra coisa que em nada lembrava o que sempre ouvira sobre a obra do demônio.

Era uma luz que aquecia tudo ao redor e afastava as sombras. A luz de um sentimento que ela ainda demoraria muito para entender. Shion não mais sentia culpa. Não se considerava um adúltero, Saori nunca fora sua esposa de fato, nunca agira ou se sentira como tal. Segurava a mão de Donko entre a sua, disposto a esquecer tudo. Não havia lugar para o ódio ou a raiva em seu coração.

Ela não sabia como reagir. Era bizarro demais. Queria gritar, chamá-los de pecadores, de depravados, pervertidos, sodomitas, tudo o que eles mereciam por se atreverem a ir contra a lei do Senhor daquela forma. Sua voz não obedecia, bem como seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e caiu de joelhos. Lágrimas desciam emocionadas por sua face.

Donko e Shion olharam-se sem entender quando um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios dela. O rosto, antes contraído e desfigurado pela raiva, estava tranqüilo, na mais perfeita paz. Em seus costumeiros trajes negros, com o corpo delineado pela luz das velas que vinha da sala, sorrindo ternamente, Saori era uma estranha visão para eles.

--Vão para dentro e finjam que nada aconteceu – era Lune. O menino saiu das sombras falando em voz baixa, como se tivesse medo de quebrar o encanto que estava criando.

Acreditava sinceramente que um dia Saori fosse entender. Ela não era má por natureza. Agia por pura ignorância. Fora criada daquela forma e não sabia ser diferente. Ao ver o pai e Donko entrarem em casa e fecharem a porta, Lune aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe as mãos. Uma forte luz azulada o envolvia, de modo que seu rosto não podia ser claramente reconhecido.

Conversou Saori sob a única forma que ela ouviria e que a faria mudar: a forma de um anjo. Disse-lhe com palavras doces que ela estava errada. Que Deus não condenava o amor, nem o julgava como pecado quando era verdadeiro. Que preconceitos não a levariam à felicidade nem à salvação que tanto almejava. Era preciso amar o próximo como a si mesmo, fosse esse próximo do jeito que fosse. O que importava realmente era amar, amar de todas as formas, mesmo sem ter o amor correspondido.

Só o ato de amar sinceramente trazia consigo a felicidade, a paz e a libertação. Ela devia fazer o bem, praticar a compaixão. Pensar nela mesma, mas pensar nos outros na mesma medida. Tomando cuidado com o que dizia, explicou-lhe os preceitos do Caminho.

Ela escutava com atenção, bebendo cada palavra e guardando-as dentro de si. Fora abençoada. Deus mandara um anjo para lhe falar. A ela, a mais insignificante das criaturas, aquela que acreditava estar colaborando para Sua obra, mas agora via que não podia estar mais errada. Arrependia-se do mal que havia feito. Sentia-se culpada pelo desprezo que tivera por Shion, pela forma cruel com que tratara o filho. A palavra perdão tomava forma em seus lábios.

_Está perdoada. Vá e seja feliz. E faça os outros felizes, com amor, compaixão, piedade e fé. Somente assim será libertada. _

Lune sabia que não tinha autoridade para perdoar ninguém. Nem achava que Saori precisasse de perdão, pois agira na ignorância, pensara que estava fazendo o que era certo. Porém, ela não sentiria paz se não ouvisse aquelas palavras. Ele a amava, apesar de tudo. Era sua mãe.

A luz desapareceu lentamente e ele correu para o quarto, para se trancar lá dentro antes que ela o descobrisse. Não podia curar todas as dores do mundo, nem eliminar o sofrimento. Ele fazia parte da vida. Mas queria cuidar para que todos os que amava estivessem no caminho da felicidade quando tivesse que partir.

* * *

Andavam à quase duas horas na estrada lamacenta quando avistaram as luzes de uma casa. O casaco que os cobria estava pesado pela água que o penetrara. As roupas encharcadas e os pés doloridos da caminhada não ajudavam muito. Radamanthys tropeçou mais uma vez, parecia ter uma atração especial por pedras e galhos no meio do caminho, tanto que conseguia achar absolutamente todos e tropeçar em cada um deles.

Pandora suspirou exasperada. Nem sequer sabia que rumo ia tomar. Com o fim do falso casamento não pretendia voltar à casa de Abel, que estava repleta de lembranças ruins para ela. Voltar a ser monja ou sacerdotisa estava fora de questão. Fora cruelmente machucada por ter uma deusa dentro de si, para servir aos propósitos de um demônio. Queria distância de tudo isso. Kali estava outra vez trancada no fundo de sua alma e de lá não sairia mais, se fosse por sua vontade. Perguntou ao rapaz se sabia de quem era a casa que parecia mais próxima a cada passo.

--Do senhor Donko Desai e sua mãe, são amigos do meu tio – respondeu. Não conseguiu evitar o riso quando pensou no tipo de amizade que havia entre Donko e seu tio. Também ele sabia do romance dos dois. Descobrira por acaso ao chegar em casa e ver Shion se despedindo do indiano de uma maneira nada convencional, com um beijo que, no ver de sua tia ou qualquer outra senhora cristã, seria quase indecente.

--Creio que não é caso para rir, senhor Radamanthys! – indignou-se ela, interpretando mal o motivo do riso. – Estamos encharcados até os ossos, andando sem rumo a um tempo considerável e já são quase onze horas da noite! Uma situação dessas nada tem de engraçado!

--Perdoe-me, minha doce senhora. Não quis rir de nossa lamentável situação. A senhora fica adorável com gotas de chuva a lhe adornarem os cabelos e a face, mas pode pegar um resfriado. Sugiro pedirmos abrigo até que amanheça.

--Que idéia brilhante! – exclamou com certa ironia no tom de voz. Puxou o casaco sobre si e foi andando pesadamente em direção à casa. Radamanthys piscou algumas vezes, aparvalhado, e a seguiu. Sua adorada senhora acabara de lhe fazer um elogio.

Samia, que voltara para casa quando a chuva começara, estranhou os visitantes que lhe bateram à porta. O tapete persa de sua sala foi parcialmente arruinado pela lama e água que escorriam das roupas dos dois. Não importava, daria um jeito mais tarde. Fez com que recebessem roupas secas e pudessem tomar um bom banho antes de ficarem doentes.

Só então tratou de entender o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto jantavam, perguntou a Radamanthys o que fazia ele fora de casa naquele temporal e com uma moça a acompanhá-lo. Ele bem tentou explicar, mas se enrolou com as palavras e deixou que Pandora falasse.

Sentindo que podia confiar em sua anfitriã, Pandora contou a verdade. Parecia ignorar a presença de Radamanthys, ou preferir que soubesse de uma vez quem realmente era ela. Contou de sua vida como sacerdotisa de Kali, da educação que recebera e da forma cruel como fora arrancada de sua vida e da morna felicidade que tinha naquele templo. Contou também como Ravana a enganara, querendo somente que servisse a seus propósitos enquanto lhe era útil.

Para a surpresa de Radamanthys, quando chegou na parte em que ele a havia salvado da morte Pandora sorriu para ele e agradeceu. Confessou que não tinha para onde ir ou a quem recorrer. A dona da casa de pronto lhe ofereceu abrigo. Também ela, quando jovem, fora educada naquele templo, o único de Kali nos arredores de Calcutá que seguia o Hinayana.

Radamanthys não pôde deixar de oferecer sua solidariedade, ao ponto de quase pedir a moça em casamento. Não o fez de fato porque achou que a hora não era apropriada e que deveriam conversar com calma sobre aquele assunto. Precisaria de tempo para escolher as palavras certas e ter uma mínima esperança de não ser rejeitado.

Donko não demorou a chegar, mais ensopado e coberto de lama que Pandora e Radamanthys juntos. Tomou um banho demorado, embevecido com o que Shion dissera. De tudo o que poderia esperar do fim daquela guerra insana em que se viram metidos, um pedido de casamento de Shion era um item que não constava em sua lista. Como ele amava aquele inglês! Não podia estar mais feliz ante a possibilidade de passar a vida ao lado dele.

Samia ficou um pouco apreensiva quando soube, pensou que Saori iria criar o máximo de problemas que conseguisse. Tranqüilizou-se ao saber que Lune havia resolvido a situação com ela. No fim das contas, Saori não era tão má quanto pensara. Não poderia ser, já que tivera a nobre atitude de perceber que estava errada, mesmo precisando de um pequeno empurrão para tanto.

* * *

No dia seguinte o sol voltou a brilhar, recuperando as plantas que definhavam com sua ausência e os espíritos abatidos das pessoas. O calor, que antes seria incômodo e modorrento, foi recebido como a melhor das dádivas. Calcutá fervilhava em movimento, como um formigueiro colorido nos mais diversos tons.

A música tocava com mais emoção e as pessoas saíam às ruas pela simples vontade de sentir que estavam vivas, que as ruas ainda estavam ali para elas e que o mundo era o que sempre conheceram, talvez um pouco melhor. O ar morno da estação quente estava outra vez cheio dos perfumes dos incensos e das especiarias. O Ganges corria rápido até alcançar um mar de águas esverdeadas ondeado de quando em quando por uma brisa leve.

Sobre os tempos ruins e turbulentos muito há que se contar, mas os dias felizes e tranqüilos passam de tal maneira que podem ser narrados em poucas linhas. Os acontecimentos sucedem-se naturalmente, quase por magia, as pessoas seguem com suas vidas, momentos tristes se intercalam com momentos alegres. A sensação, porém, é de leveza e bem-estar.

Os dias passaram e os funestos acontecimentos trazidos pela chegada da escuridão foram logo guardados no fundo da alma para, com o passar de muitos anos e o acumular da poeira sobre a caixa da memória, serem esquecidos completamente. Mas as lições aprendidas não poderiam ser apagadas nem pela eternidade.

Em uma tarde anormalmente fresca, um homem chegou à casa de Samia e Donko. Seus pés estavam machucados pela longa caminhada, as roupas quase em farrapos. O rosto cansado já não demonstrava a mesma aparência, mas a jovialidade continuava estampada nos olhos brilhantes. Era William Desai. Impossível descrever o sentimento que tomou sua esposa ao vê-lo subindo as escadas e entrando na sala.

Depois de cinco anos vagando a esmo, sem rumo e sem lembranças, havia finalmente voltado para casa. Muito havia para ser contado. As histórias e novidades poderiam esperar. Tomou um banho e trocou as roupas gastas de andarilho por roupas limpas e novas que estavam a sua espera. Samia sabia que voltaria e estava com tudo pronto para recebê-lo.

Shion ficou um pouco envergonhado. Viera contar a Donko que o divórcio havia saído e poderiam se casar e vira-se no meio do reencontro. Quis ir embora e voltar mais tarde. Foi impedido por Donko e Samia. Já era da família e, em breve, seria oficialmente genro de William, não tinha por que se envergonhar.

A noite caía quando William deu sua história por encerrada, não querendo entrar em maiores detalhes. Estava em casa e queria deixar o passado do lado de fora dos portões. Foi quando Donko começou a contar as novidades, ajudado pela mãe. Shion permanecia quieto, fazendo um comentário ou outro de vez em quando.

Ao perguntar quem ele era, William recebeu uma resposta que nada respondeu e Donko desconversou. Começou a contar sobre o que acontecera na ausência do pai. A parte de Ravana surpreendeu-o, não esperava ter que viver aquela guerra. Também não esperava ser vítima das armações do demônio como havia sido. Donko acabou o que tinha a dizer e ficou em silêncio.

--Diga-me, filho, estou ficando caduco ou você enrolou, enrolou e ainda não me disse quem é este senhor? – perguntou William.

Na verdade tinha uma suspeita nada vaga de quem era, mas não ia perder a oportunidade de se divertir um pouco. Lembrou do sufoco que passou com o pai de Samia. Meses tentando agradar para conseguir permissão para namorá-la, anos de implicância até que ele o aceitasse e parasse de provocar. Ao que parecia, sua vez de implicar havia chegado. Samia riu discretamente, William não havia mudado nada.

--Shion é seu futuro genro – respondeu Donko, sendo direto.

Shion engasgou com o chá que tomava e quase derramou o que sobrara na xícara tentando conter o ataque de tosse. Depois que se acalmou teve que responder a um interrogatório e deixar bem claras suas intenções. William tentava se manter sério, embora morresse de vontade de rir do nervosismo de Shion. Não passava de brincadeira. Havia simpatizado com ele, lembrava a si mesmo quando jovem.

Quando Shion se despediu e foi embora, o casamento estava acertado. Ele e Donko iriam ao Templo na tarde seguinte para conversar com Saga e Kanon e ver se a cerimônia poderia ser realizada no fim de semana. O indiano resolveu mudar-se para Crystal of Stars e deixar que os pais aproveitassem a companhia um do outro, como ele queria aproveitar a companhia de Shion.

Saori não criou nenhum problema. Decidiu partir em uma espécie de peregrinação. Depois da visão que tivera estava encarando as coisas de outra maneira. Queria aprender o que não sabia, queria ser melhor. Pretendia andar pela Índia, conhecendo de perto todos os costumes e tradições que havia repudiado, sentindo de na pele a vida daquelas pessoas e fazendo por elas tudo o que pudesse fazer. Inconscientemente, estava traçando o caminho de sua Iluminação.

* * *

Donko e Shion trocaram as alianças no mesmo dia que Saga e Kanon. A cerimônia foi uma das mais belas realizadas no Templo. O casamento dos irmãos foi uma surpresa para todos e um choque para alguns. Kanon cumpriu a promessa de pertencer ao irmão e pôde esquecer em seus braços o dia maldito em que Ravana o violentara.

Shion arrastou Donko para sua casa assim que a cerimônia acabou, não queria atrapalhar Samia e William que tinham muito tempo para recuperar. E queria um tempo com seu marido. O desejo de um filho que fosse deles crescia em seu coração, na mesma proporção em que era impossível de ser realizado, ofuscando um pouco o brilho de seu amor. Não o suficiente para impedir que aproveitasse a nova vida e a companhia constante de seu amado. Muitas vezes pegava-se admirando a aliança com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Tatsumi armou um escândalo no dia do casamento e tentou impedir de todas as formas. Era o fim de toda a moral e decência homens se casando, ainda mais irmãos. Podiam ser pagãos declarados, mas ele não ia permitir na cidade de sua Congregação. Desistiu imediatamente quando um moleque de recados veio encontrá-lo para dar uma carta do filho.

A seu modo, Fenrir dera a notícia de que ele e Mime eram amantes e tinham partido juntos na noite anterior. Não era uma fuga, não estavam fazendo nada errado e não tinham do que fugir. Como presente de despedida, ele levara o cofre com as moedas de ouro doadas para a igreja desde que Tatsumi assumira o cargo de ministro daquela Congregação.

Foram para um lugarejo chamado Lumbini (1), nas montanhas do Himalaia, fato que a carta não mencionava. Encontraram em uma casinha simples, com teto de palha e chão de madeira, mobiliada com conforto, a vida que procuravam. As rendas que Tatsumi guardava para reformar a catedral foram bem gastas no sustento dos dois, complementando o que conseguiam como pastores de lhamas. Estavam juntos, amavam um ao outro e isso lhes bastava.

Marin e Aiolia sabiam onde o filho estava e foram visitá-lo diversas vezes. Para eles não importava se Mime vivia com outro homem ou com uma mulher, desde que fosse uma pessoa merecedora de seu amor e capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Fenrir não decepcionou os sogros. Tatsumi e Éris, por outro lado, sentiram tanta vergonha que voltaram para a Inglaterra dizendo que o filho morrera nas mãos de selvagens locais.

Hagen e Freya permaneceram solteiros por algum tempo, cuidando um do outro com o mesmo amor que descobriram no primeiro beijo. Até que um escândalo abalou a família e precisaram escolher entre a moralidade cristã ou partir da cidade e unir suas vidas como a muito desejavam. Decidiram por partir e foram embora carregando sua pequena filha nos braços.

Ártemis e Ikarus ficaram desnorteados. Ela chorava dia e noite, não entendendo por que Deus a castigara daquela maneira tão cruel. A dor só foi atenuada quando soube que estava grávida. Grávida àquela altura da vida! Só podia ser um milagre. O milagre se confirmou quando nasceram gêmeos, um casal. Dos outros dois filhos nunca mais tiveram notícias.

Os dois deixaram a Índia e foram conhecer a Europa da qual não lembravam. Estabeleceram-se na França, em uma casa de campo nos arredores de Paris. As alianças douradas que ambos traziam na mão esquerda denotavam sua escolha. Os irmãos haviam ficado na Índia, dali por diante eram marido e mulher.

Eurídice encontrou o que procurava com a chegada de um navio. O Hope of the West veio da Inglaterra trazendo sua amada professora de piano. Não pensou duas vezes em entrar no navio somente com a roupa do corpo e partir. Os bosques de Oxford tornaram-se seu novo lar e Anna sua eterna companheira. Hilda e Siegfried não conseguiram descobrir o que foi feito da filha, nem insistiram em procurar.

Pandora achou o pedido de casamento de Radamanthys o verdadeiro cúmulo do brega. Nem por isso deixou de aceitar. Começava a achar bonitinho o jeito de falar de seu futuro marido. Só precisaria de um pouco de paciência com ele. Para garantir, como paciência não era seu forte, fez uma lista de exigências que ele teria que cumprir para que se casassem. No topo da lista estava o item "parar de beber e de cheirar a cachaça".

Shura lembrou que tinha uma alma e que ela era gêmea da alma de Shiryu, como o garoto sempre dissera. Shiryu recuperou a visão no momento em que Shaka lhe devolveu a vida. Os dois se casaram naquela noite em que voltaram da clareira, após a luta. Viviam juntos no Templo, desfrutando da felicidade com que sempre sonharam. Todas as noites, antes que Shiryu pegasse no sono em seus braços, Shura repetia em seu ouvido o quanto o amava. Era uma forma de compensar os anos de silêncio e aparente falta de sentimento para com aquele que, mesmo em meio à escuridão e falta de memória, era seu grande amor.

* * *

As estrelas cintilavam no céu encobertas por nuvens esparsas, prenúncio da estação chuvosa que chegaria em breve. O calor escaldante da tarde tornara-se uma corrente de ar morno perfumado. Era final de junho e alguns meses haviam passado desde a derrota de Ravana.

Lune caminhava de mãos dadas com Shion na pequena estrada de terra batida que levava ao Templo. Pararam na frente da imponente construção em mármore branco. Shion olhou com carinho para o filho. Estavam se despedindo. Ele decidira tornar-se monge e viver no Templo com Shaka e Mu.

Shion suspirou e abraçou o garoto. Lune era seu maior tesouro, seu único filho. E estava saindo de casa para viver sua vida, como sabia que ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Um pensamento passou rápido por sua mente, não pela primeira vez. Se pudesse ter um filho com Donko... Não se atrevia a pedir tal milagre aos deuses. Lune talvez se atrevesse e sabia que se o fizesse os deuses o atenderiam.

--Cuidado com os seus desejos, pai. Eles podem se tornar realidade e depois não há como voltar atrás e desfazê-los – disse quase num sussurro, com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

Na hora, Shion não entendeu as palavras nem a razão pela qual foram ditas. _De qualquer forma_, pensou, _não ia querer voltar atrás se este desejo se tornasse realidade._ Beijou a testa do filho e despediu-se, não sem um pouco de pesar. A casa ficaria tão vazia sem Lune. Não entendia como Donko conseguira viver todos aqueles anos longe de Shaka, tendo o menino apenas alguns dias por semana com ele.

Conformou-se sabendo que o Templo não era longe e que poderia ver o filho sempre que quisesse. Lune estaria feliz, junto daqueles que amava e que completavam sua alma. Não poderia desejar destino melhor para ele. Assim como não poderia desejar destino melhor para si mesmo.

Donko o esperava em casa, provavelmente sentado na sala, lendo o Ramayana ou alguma das peças de Shakespeare ele mandara vir da Inglaterra. Já não se sentia tão ridículo ao admitir que amava aquele indiano teimoso e insistente mais que qualquer outra coisa. A vida ao lado dele não era um mar de rosas, mas as reconciliações compensavam até a pior briga que pudessem ter. Sorriu, apressando o passo para chegar logo em casa.

* * *

O antigo quarto de Shaka precisou ser modificado para que os três meninos pudessem ocupá-lo confortavelmente. Uma enorme cama de dossel com cortinas de musselina laranja e roxa tinha sido colocada com a cabeceira encostada em uma das paredes. Dois criados mudos a ladeavam. O chão de mármore branco era todo coberto por tapetes com desenhos de flores de lótus.

Vasos de flores e pequenas palmeiras enfeitavam o ambiente, junto com almofadas coloridas, cortinas de musselina em tons variados e velas distribuídas para fornecerem uma boa iluminação durante a noite. A cômoda, um banquinho estofado, uma mesa com um jarro e uma bacia de prata cheia de água e um espelho grande com moldura de prata completavam a decoração.

A janela entreaberta fazia tremular as cortinas e as chamas das velas com uma brisa levíssima, que insistia em perfumar o quarto com aromas exóticos de incenso e especiarias. O som de passos e vozes alegres inundou o aposento quando os garotos entraram. Vestiam túnicas curtas de linho branco e tinham os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho recente. Lune sorriu ao ver o resultado do trabalho dos outros dois. O quarto estava lindo.

Shaka jogou-se sobre um monte de almofadas perto da cama, deitando-se de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no chão e descansando a cabeça na mão espalmada. Lune foi sentar-se a seu lado enquanto Mu fechava a porta e juntava-se a eles também. Os três pares de olhos encontravam-se de quando em quando para depois irem parar no tapete, nas almofadas ou em qualquer outro lugar.

O silêncio perdurou por longos minutos. Não sabiam o que dizer, ou se alguma palavra ainda era necessária. Seus corações ainda acostumavam-se a idéia de estarem vivos e bem. Nunca antes os três haviam sobrevivido sem graves ferimentos que os impedissem de continuar na terra. Não sabiam o que era passar da adolescência, tornar-se adulto ou envelhecer. Naquela vida lhes fora dada a chance de descobrirem e era o que iam fazer.

De repente um riso claro e límpido cortou o ar. Shaka ria de olhos fechados, seu rosto havia adquirido a mais angelical das expressões. Lune e Mu levantaram os olhos para ele, sem entender o que era tão engraçado. O riso acabou por contagiá-los também. Foi um daqueles ataques de riso sem motivo algum que as pessoas têm quando estão muito felizes e querem extravasar um pouco da alegria porque seus corações não são suficientemente grandes para contê-la.

--É estranho, não é? – perguntou Shaka quando se acalmaram, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

--O quê? – perguntou Mu curioso, acomodando-se no colo de Lune.

--Estarmos aqui, juntos e felizes depois de tudo o que aconteceu. É como se tivesse sido apenas um pesadelo, do qual só agora os deuses nos deixaram acordar para viver de verdade.

--É estranho, mas é muito bom – disse Lune sorrindo. Fez com que Mu deitasse a cabeça em seu peito. Os fios lavanda e os lilases se misturaram, deixando quase imperceptível a diferença que havia entre eles.

--E dessa vez não tem ninguém aqui pra atrapalhar a gente – disse Shaka.

Um sorriso de canto surgiu em seus lábios. Todos os desejos e vontades que ele mantivera sob controle até ali ardiam em seu corpo, em sua mente e em seu coração. Ao perceber o que havia dito e no que estava pensando seu rosto corou tanto que Lune parou de acariciar os cabelos de Mu e perguntou se estava bem.

--Tudo bem – respondeu com a voz rouca. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Engoliu em seco, encolhendo os joelhos e apertando-os junto ao corpo na tentativa vã de diminuir o que estava sentindo. Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados, gemendo baixinho. Mu correu ao lado dele.

--O que foi, Shaka? Está passando mal? – perguntou com a voz carregada de inocência, pegando uma mecha de cabelo louro entre os dedos para afastá-la do rosto de seu amado.

Lune, que não era tão inocente quanto Mu, riu divertido. Na certa Shaka deveria estar mordendo o lábio inferior até que sangrasse como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso ou queria se conter. Será que ele tinha noção do quanto ficava lindo daquele jeito? Foi a vez de Lune suspirar. Ele queria o mesmo que Shaka e sabia que Mu também.

--Shaka... olha pra mim – disse segurando-lhe o queixo e puxando o rosto de Shaka até que seus olhos se encontrassem.

Os olhos do indiano faiscavam com um brilho azulado que Lune não soube distinguir entre desejo, amor e ternura. Eram os três sentimentos fundidos na mesma luz. Não se enganara, o lábio inferior estava cortado e sangrava. Como no primeiro encontro que tiveram, Mu se aproximou e pousou os lábios sobre os de Shaka, tomando para si o sangue que deles saía. Shaka encolheu mais os joelhos contra o corpo, deixando outro gemido escapar por entre o beijo.

--O que você está querendo esconder de nós, Shaka? – perguntou Lune, dando beijos leves na bochecha de Shaka. – Acha que não sentimos o mesmo?

Os beijos desciam para o pescoço do loirinho e passaram a pequenas mordidas no lóbulo da orelha. Mu o beijava nos lábios. Shaka foi relaxando aos poucos. Seu corpo parecia queimar e as chamas se espalhavam sobre os outros dois. Eles desfaziam os laços da túnica de Shaka com uma lentidão torturante e beijavam cada centímetro de pele que ficava exposto.

De joelhos, permitiu que a roupa deslizasse por sobre seus ombros e fosse jogada a um canto. Logo outras duas túnicas jaziam no chão junto com a primeira. Mu estremeceu ao sentir os lábios de Lune sobre as duas pintinhas que tinha na testa. Shaka afastou os fios lavanda e pôs-se a beijar o pescoço do inglês, abraçando-o por trás.

As chamas das velas pareciam abalar-se a cada suspiro soltado pelos garotos. A intensidade dos beijos e carícias aumentou, até refletir todos os desejos guardados por tanto tempo. Mu abraçou Lune enquanto beijavam os lábios um do outro e o garoto deitava sobre ele, levando Shaka consigo.

Lune sentiu as unhas e Mu enterrarem-se com força em seus ombros e viu duas lágrimas descerem pelos olhos verdes, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Movia-se com cuidado para não machucar aquele anjo, cada vez mais envolvido pelo corpo do amado. Shaka recolheu com beijos o sangue que descia pelos arranhões nas costas do inglês, beijando também a ponta dos dedos de Mu.

Entrou de uma só vez no corpo de Lune, arrancando-lhe um grito rouco que nada tinha de dor ou sofrimento. Fios louros, lavanda e lilases misturavam-se enquanto os três moviam-se na mesma velocidade e palavras e murmúrios desconexos ecoavam no ar.

A única alma que Brahma dividira em três partes era uma só novamente. O êxtase que atingiram ao mesmo tempo era muito maior que qualquer sensação que a Iluminação ou o Nirvana poderiam proporcionar. Caíram exaustos nos braços um do outro, as faces enlevadas em puro contentamento.

O sono veio encontrá-los abraçados e completamente felizes. O último pensamento de Lune antes de adormecer foi um pedido aos deuses em nome de seu pai e de Donko. Uma estrela cadente riscou o céu em direção a Crystal of Stars. O céu começou a clarear lentamente, uma linha de fogo no horizonte indicando que Shiva estava destruindo o mal para que Brahma pudesse criar um novo mundo.

* * *

Nada é impossível quando se acredita sinceramente e de todo o coração. Pequenos milagres acontecem todos os dias, só precisamos prestar um pouco mais de atenção e poderemos vê-los. Naquela manhã um grande milagre aconteceu e nem Shion nem Donko precisaram se esforçar demais para percebê-lo.

Uma linda menina recém-nascida que, coincidentemente, tinha os olhos verdes como os de Donko e os cabelos louros com pequenos cachinhos, como os de Shion foi encontrada na porta de Crystal of Stars. Os olhos de Shion encheram-se de lágrimas quando segurou a pequena nos braços pela primeira vez.

Os deuses lhe haviam dado a mais impossível das dádivas, a que achou que nunca receberia: uma filha dele e de Donko. Ela recebeu o nome de Lakshmi, nas crenças indianas este é o nome da parte feminina de Vishnu, a personificação da graça divina, da beleza e do amor. De fato, encheu a vida de seus dois pais de amor e beleza e completou a felicidade dos dois.

A vida só não era pura felicidade porque se assim fosse não teria valor algum. A dor, as brigas e desentendimentos existem para que se saiba apreciar o que há de bom. Alegria e tristeza, dor e conforto, brigas e reconciliações. Assim mantinha-se o Equilíbrio que deve reinar sobre o mundo.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Cada um dos personagens desta história seguiu seu caminho, buscando a seu modo o que todos anseiam. Aqueles pequenos momentos em que nada mais importa além do próprio momento, que se completa por si próprio. Quando se está onde se quer estar e com quem se quer estar e esta certeza é compartilhada pela outra pessoa. Quando o infinito cabe na palma da mão e o mundo pode ser visto num grão de areia e o céu numa flor selvagem. E a eternidade personifica-se em uma única hora (2). São os momentos que se podem chamar felizes.

Muitos e muitos anos depois, a Índia estava completamente em poder dos ingleses, tornando-se apenas mais uma colônia do Reino Unido a ser explorada. Em 1857 os indianos se rebelaram contra a Companhia das Índias Orientais, estiveram muito próximos da vitória, mas fracassaram.

A Companhia foi retirada do poder e suas terras passaram ao Parlamento britânico sob a denominação de Índia Inglesa. O domínio britânico continuou até 15 de agosto de 1947, quando a independência finalmente foi conseguida. O povo nunca deixou de lutar por sua liberdade como também não deixou morrerem suas tradições.

Apesar dos conflitos que ainda existem, a Índia é um país fascinante e seus mistérios, sua magia e suas crenças continuam firmes, convivendo lado a lado com os últimos avanços da civilização e da ciência como prova de que nada pode destruir o espírito e a essência de um povo.

Por volta de 1858 a situação tornou-se insustentável no Templo. Algo precisava ser feito antes que a Tradição do Hinayana fosse extinta pela violência e intolerância dos colonizadores. Com a ajuda da Trindade e de um encantamento poderoso os Templos Gêmeos foram retirados dos círculos do mundo e afundaram em uma névoa prateada.

Conta a lenda que essa névoa pode ser vista todas as manhãs sobre o Ganges e é mais densa na parte das margens que era ocupada pelos dois prédios de mármore. Os Templos Gêmeos ainda podem ser encontrados por aqueles que procuram a Verdade e estão prontos a aceitá-la sem preconceitos. De seu lugar entre as brumas, os monges do Hinayana continuam a zelar pelo Dharma e pelo bem da humanidade.

E esperam pacientemente pelo retorno de Ravana e dos Três que deverão combatê-lo e impedir que espalhe as trevas e as imponha sobre a luz, rompendo o Equilíbrio. Até lá, pode-se dizer que todos viveram felizes para sempre.

**Fim.**

_Como a lua ama a noite / Como o vento ama o fogo / Como a chuva enche todo o oceano / E o sol, a terra / Seu coração irá amar meu coração / Pegue meu coração / Pegue meu coração / Ame-o com seu coração / E meu coração não pode ser amado sem você / Com seu coração / ame meu coração..._

_Tradução de Kindle My Heart_

**Notas:**

**1- **Lumbini é o nome do jardim onde o Buddha Shakyamuni nasceu. Não ficava no Himalaia, mas entre as cidades de Kapitavantthu e Devadaha.

**2-** Para ver um mundo num grão de areia / E um céu numa flor selvagem / Segurar o Infinito na palma de suas mãos / E em uma hora a Eternidade. Poema escrito por William Blake.

A música Kindle My Heart é tema do filme "A Princesinha", foi por causa desse filme e dessa música que a idéia surgiu e a fic começou. Recomendo para quem quiser baixar!

Nhaaaaaaaa! Nem acredito que consegui terminar minha primeira longfic! Feliz da vida!

Obrigada a **Litha-chan** (não consegui resistir, tive que estrebuchar o Kanoninho XD Sou uma menina muito, muito má XD Mas tive peninha do Donko e do Shion e deixei eles serem felizes sem mais tormentos, até livrei eles da Xatori hehehehe. Shura e Julian se livraram da mala do Ravana. E os anjinhos... ninguém mandou a Eurídice ficar na porta olhando XD Esteja a vontade para espancar o Ravana, ou que o sobrou dele XD), **Aniannka** (acertou de novo! Mu usou os poderes dele pra tirar o Lune do quarto e Shura também era um deus, mais uma vítima do desgraçado do Ravana. Espero que você goste desse último cap!), **Deni Chan **(valeu pela review! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic!) , **Ia-Chan** (Shaka, Lune e Mu deixaram de vez de ser inocentes agora XD Espero que tenha gostado do lemon XD Saga vai consolar o Kanon sim e muito ainda hehehehe) pelas reviews e a **Yumi Sumeragui **por todo o apoio, pelos palpites, por me aturar falando por horas sem parar a respeito da fic e por ter me feito terminar a história! Agradeço a todos os leitores tímidos e silenciosos que não deixaram review, mas acompanharam a história. Ainda é tempo de deixar uma review e dizer se ela agradou, se está ruim e onde eu posso melhorar. Façam uma escritora ainda mais feliz do que já está por ter terminado a fic e deixem um comentário, please!

Beijinhos e obrigada a todos os que leram e deixaram review! Adoro todos vocês!


End file.
